Heavenly Tempest
by Air-Quiet-Reader
Summary: "This world was not meant for you." Rapunzel and Flynn have achieved much, but a wide world awaits them. They will be challenged to survive and conquer the tests and hardships ahead. An epic, musical story of the adventure after Gothel's fall.
1. Awakening

When the golden flower doth raineth down,  
Swirling colours of red and black were bold.  
A million lives then changed as hair turned brown,  
And the most brilliant light broke free from hold.

Yet pain and tears and change will now strike strong,  
As flames of life ravage the kingdom land.  
Will our star-crossed lovers be free from wrong?  
Or are their greater tests that are at hand?

With chains of love they shall move forward now  
through chains of fear as long as their hearts tied.  
With golden courage to dark they won't bow  
their heads in defeat, dark they shall defy.

Tale begins at crossroads of yang and yin  
This is their story and challenge to win.

* * *

There was nothing.

No joy, no grief, no love, no light, no laughter, no soul, no life and no mind. Only a bizarre darkness everywhere, all consuming, all powerful, all mighty. All nothing. Everything felt so hazy. He could not think or feel, and yet he felt existent somehow. Yet he too was merely nothing. What was he again? Then his thoughts were silent. The darkness around him seemed to ripple somehow, like an ocean. Then it solidified, and all was quiet. Death was nothing.

At last, he saw it...a small light in the darkness, and he could think again. A small, but beautiful light- more beautiful than anything he had ever seen. Something amidst the nothing. It was growing, the light taking away more of the darkness.

_I am Eugene_, he thought, as he ran swiftly towards it.

He did not know what was at that light, but it was crystal clear it was where he was meant to go. The warmth, the beauty, the love, it was calling to him. A siren's call he was unable to resist. A call beckoning, he thought, to his destiny. He felt some kind of sadness emulating from it, sadness caused by him, sadness he had to stop somehow.

The light took on a new brilliance then glowing as bright as the sun as the sky. Rather than robbing him of his sight, it restored it. He felt like he could see again after the nothingness blinded him. The light seemed to start branching out, like a beautiful flower, slowly fighting and winning against the nothingness.

He was so close now he could feel it. He was running as hard as he could, desperately trying to get to his light, his love, his home. The only real home he had ever known. He could feel the warmth of the light affecting him. He was Flynn Rider. He was Eugene Fitzherbert. He was dashing, handsome, a famous thief. He had been an orphan. He had been lost and been found. His dream was the light beckoning him, calling him from the darkness. He shouted inside himself, reaching out and grasping the light, which had now filled the strange place..

He slowly opened his eyes, awakening. His senses and thoughts were buzzing in the background, yet he could still think clearly. He looked up at a pair of wide, teary green eyes. Staring down at him was his light, with short brown locks instead of the formerly long golden ones. The brown locks he had created. The air was so tense and thick he could practically feel it weighing down on him. Wait, that was Rapunzel, wasn't it? It was too tense, and Rapunzel looked so sad. So he did the only thing he could when he wanted things to lighten. He did the only thing he could to try to bring a smile to Rapunzel's face.

"Did I ever tell you I have a thing for brunettes?" He cracked a joke.

Rapunzel's face shined then, smiling, beautiful, golden, as he wanted it. She reached down, desperate to bring herself closer to him, and he met her halfway, taking her into his arms, trying to get as close to her as possible. She had saved him. Impossibly, somehow, she had saved him not merely from death but from being a wanted thief. She had rescued him from death, and from Flynn Rider.

Rapunzel pulled away, laughing, crying. Not that Eugene would ever admit it to anyone else but the girl in front of him, but the joy, the love, it had his eyes watering as well. Then the thing he had been craving for what seemed like an eternity occurred. His dreams were coming true. She lunged forward and pressed her lips to his.

Rapunzel wanted to lead, but Eugene Fitzherbert would have none of that. He kissed her back, relishing in the feeling of their first kiss. Her soft lips felt so wonderful against his; unlike anything he had ever felt before. The love she put behind it; he could not explain it, but he could feel it, and it made all the difference. It was magical.

Rapunzel broke away and went back to hugging him. Eugene took her back in his arms, and just closed his eyes, burying his face in her hair. Not even in his former dreams had he ever imagined being this happy. The.._.love?.._the warmth, whatever it was, he felt it rising within him, glowing inside, making him feel better than he ever had. Rapunzel in his arms a bright and **free **future ahead of them. Nothing could possibly ruin this moment.

Eugene felt a rather strange and sudden sensation in his ear then. It was rather uncomfortable, it felt slimy and disgusting and wrong and the frog had his long tongue in his ear again, didn't he?

Flynn yelped then, jumping in surprise, causing Rapunzel and him to break apart. He looked around and saw Pascal sitting on the ground. He had fallen off Eugene's shoulder, and was not sitting wearing his usual green color, chucking. Flynn glared at him, but then Rapunzel laughed along with Pascal as she picked him up and hugged him close to her.

Flynn was perturbed at Rapunzel and Pascal's laughter at his expense, but his expression and mood softened as Rapunzel hugged the little chameleon too her. He smiled. He supposed he could learn to live with the chameleon and it's icky tongue for her sake.

Rapunzel gasped before running off somewhere. Eugene tracked her; she went over to the trapdoor Gothel was going to drag her down and searched around, before finding, on a small table, a small key that Gothel had placed whilst waiting for Rapunzel to heal him. She ran over back to Eugene and put the key into his shackles, unlocking them, freeing Eugene. Eugene rubbed his formerly shackled wrist tenderly before grinning up at Rapunzel.

"Thanks," he said. Rapunzel smiled back at him.

Then to Eugene's utter horror, she stopped smiling, and suddenly went very still, placing Pascal back on the ground. Pascal and Flynn wore identical expressions of concern. Rapunzel was very quiet, and seemed downcast, her face emotionless. She got up, and in spite of herself, ran over to the window.

Eugene's eyes widened, as he got up. His vision a bit fuzzy, but he did remember seeing Gothel fall to her death. He felt no remorse for his unintended killing of Gothel. How was he supposed to know cutting off Rapunzel's hair was going to immediately cause her to age rapidly and turn her into dust? He felt no sadness at her passing but he knew this would really tear Rapunzel up. The woman may have been evil, cruel, controlling, and selfish. However, the woman had still been the only mother and person Rapunzel had known for her eighteen years of life.

Rapunzel gazed down at the bundle of cape and hood below. They looked empty, and the body of Mother Gothel nowhere seen. She frowned. It looked like Mother Gothel was truly gone, her body degraded somehow to nothing. She tried to fight them, but she felt the tears in her eyes. Oh, she must be a terrible person, crying over this...that...witch! She had kept her imprisoned for her own selfish gain for eighteen years! She shouldn't cry over her. She sniffed, trying to wipe away the tears and stop crying. That made her a horrible daughter. Yes, she had been selfish, but this woman had been her mother for eighteen years! She had been mean at times, but she had been kind, she had bathed, fed, clothed, and nursed her, she had raised her as her own. She should be sad. Yet, she shouldn't. Rapunzel was so confused. She felt the tears rising in her again. What about Eugene? Gothel had stabbed him! Had killed him! Here she was, crying over his killer. He must feel awful. She was a despicable human being. She..

Rapunzel felt a strong and comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned around, still teary eyed, and looked at Eugene with Pascal perched on his shoulder. Eugene wore an expression of pure caring and concern; no anger or sadness at her, at what she was doing. She felt the tears start to fall, brought on by her heart swelling at Eugene being understanding and not angry as he oh so deserved to be.

"She's gone then?" Eugene asked cautiously. Rapunzel only nodded. Eugene then slowly brought her into his arms again, as she wept against him. Wept for the loss of the woman she had called mother for all her life. Cried for all the time she had lost. Wept because she was weeping. Wept because the woman she had called mother probably didn't really exist.

Eugene felt so powerless. He wanted to make her laugh and smile, but wasn't sure how to do it. How do you make someone make a joke about this? He did not have any convenient secrets to give her that might shock her out of it. He would have to try to do this the old-fashioned way.

"There there. It...it was for the best, right? She couldn't have lived without you...literally...but you deserve to be free. She lived a long life. It was time for her to go and...please feel better?" he said, fumbling through the comforting words awkwardly. Rapunzel gave something halfway between a laugh and a sob. Then a slight giggle will with tears streaming down her face.

Here he was, comforting her when he had been the one who died. She needed to stop her blubbering. Her mother...Gothel...was gone, but Rapunzel had a new life ahead of her. She had to get to a life in a wonderful kingdom; a life with wonderful friends; a life holding her and trying awkwardly making her feel better. A life she loved more than anything. A life she had always longed for. Therefore, she brought her hand up to dry her tears, stopping the flow of sadness.

"You're an expert at this huh?" Rapunzel said, giggling as she smiled up at him. Her eyes were dry now, but there was a red and agitated ring around them. He did not smile. He knew she was just pushing the sadness and grief away for now, trying to put on a strong face. He knew it would come back, eventually. Until then, he just wanted to see her smiling.

"Of course! The great Flynn Rider has made many damsels in distress feel better with his charm and brilliance," he replied in his most pompous and cocky tone, and he was laughing at his own ridiculousness, as she laughed along with him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could even see Pascal there chuckling on the ground. She gazed up into his hazel eyes, and he gazed down into her green ones. The same thought crossed their mind.

_We'll get through it all...as long as we are together_.

She grinned then and sang.

**And at last I see the light, and I feel chains the chains are fading**

He smiled, and responded, singing, clasping her hands in his,

**"And at last I see the light, and it's like my life is new."**

Then they sung together:

**"And it's warm and real and bright. **

**And the world out there is waiting...**

**All at once, everything is different,**

**Now that I see you.**

**Now that I see you."**

They brought their lips together, sealing the future with a kiss.


	2. Revelations

"Alright Blondie, let's get packing and get out of here. I made a clean get away, but they are probably already out there looking for me. I doubt they can find this place, but it'll be harder to get away unseen the longer we wait. So..."

"Uh, Eugene?"

"...Take any valuables or sentimental things- we probably won't be coming back here again. I know you have a lot of stuff, but let's pack light- we don't want to get too weighed down..."

"Eugene?"

"Focus Rapunzel," he spoke as he grabbed a nearby bag and started searching for anything Rapunzel would probably really want to keep.

Rapunzel sighed as some of the thieving instincts of Flynn took the forefront in the mind of her love. He thought they had to take what you could get, run, and then hide. She knew he meant well, and it'd take time for him to completely lose those feelings, but it was rather irritating to get ignored like this.

"Eugene? We really need to talk. Now."

"Can it wait, Blondie? We need to..."

"Now Eugene."

"We don't have time for this Rapunzel, we have to..."

"Where did I put that spare frying pan of mine..." Rapunzel said in her most innocent tone. Eugene turned around then to see her swaying back and forth on her feet with her arms behind her back. Her innocent beauty struck him for a moment, before he shook it off.

Eugene sighed, giving in. It seemed like he was getting more and more helpless to refuse whatever she asked as time went on.

"What is it?" Eugene enquired.

Rapunzel then bounced towards her large bed and sat on it gently, patting down the space next to her. Flynn grudgingly walked towards her and roughly plopped down on the mattress.

"What do you want to talk about?" Eugene repeated.

Rapunzel found her tongue a bit tied. How was she going to explain this to Eugene? Explain that the crown he stolen was really hers? That the people who approved of the wanted posters and his hanging were really her parents? That she was the lost princess that had spawned the festival of lanterns that she loved?

"OK. Promise not to freak out, alright?" Rapunzel spoke nervously.

"I just had a strange sense of déjà vu. Are you going to reveal some other magical flower power Blondie?" Eugene joked, chuckling.

"Seriously, Eugene."

"Alright, alright, I promise that I won't freak out." Eugene stated sincerely.

Rapunzel sighed, and mumbled out:

"I am the lost princess."

"Come again?" Eugene said quickly, not hearing.

Rapunzel ran her hand over her face.

_Come on Rapunzel, you can do this. _She summoned up every bit of courage she could muster and yelled.

"I am the lost princess!"

"What?" Eugene asked, rather dumbfounded. She was the lost princess? Where in the Snuggly Duckling was this coming from?

"I'm the lost princess, Eugene. I was that royal princess who was kidnapped and taken away, I was lost," Rapunzel tried to explain, riding out that flaming burst of courage and confidence.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hang on a second here. What makes you think this all of a sudden? Where did this come from?" Eugene could tell his words frustrated Rapunzel, but how was he supposed to take this kind of information? It was too insane to believe.

Rapunzel pouted angrily in a rather cute way (or so Eugene thought,but he knew better than to speak it aloud at the moment), before grabbing his arm and roughly yanking him towards one of her many painted walls.

"Look at this!" Rapunzel gestured towards a painting of a few small little angels flying, a bright blue sky with fluffy white clouds behind them. Eugene stared at it, squinting for a moment, before speaking.

"It's a bunch of angels."

Rapunzel grew increasingly frustrated. She stomped off and grabbed the small purple flag she had dropped on the floor, before marching back to Eugene and holding it out in front of him.

"Look at this flag, and then look _between _the angels," Rapunzel ordered.

Eugene, knowing it would be a bad idea to question her now lest he wanted to feel the wrath of her frying pan. His eyes darted between the small flag and the painting on the wall. He saw it then.

"Hey, the same shape is in between the angels! But, how does that prove you're a princess exactly?" Eugene spoke, genuinely curious.

Rapunzel frowned before taking him towards another wall.

"Same shape there!" Pull. "And there!" Drag.

"And over here!" Carry.

"And here too!" She grabbed him again, running towards yet another painting, but Eugene lost his balance part way through and fell down on the ground, chin hitting the floor roughly. Rapunzel, in her excited rant, gave a sincere but quick apology before finishing the run and pointing towards yet another shape of the same sun.

"And there's another one here! Don't you see what this means Eugene?"

Eugene, from his rather uncomfortable position on the floor, jested.

"You like the sun?"

"No Eugene. I painted all of these-and the suns-completely subconsciously, and I never even saw the design after I began painting until we went to the kingdom! It means I must have seen them before I got to the tower. And when I saw it, I had this flashback. I was in a crib, in this stone room, and these two brown haired people starting down at me and..and I think they were my real parents Eugene! I think they were the King and Queen! And I saw a picture of the baby princess when we went to the town Eugene- she had green eyes and long golden hair, just like I do, I mean, did. And I tried on that tiara you stole while you were knocked out, and I looked at myself, and it just seemed to fit! And the lanterns that I dreamed about, I always felt like they were meant to me, and if I was the lost princess, that would be true! And mother- I mean, when I said this to Gothel she reacted in a way that made me certain it was the truth! She stole me away when I was young! She stole the lost princess!" Rapunzel panted, exhausted, before looking up at Eugene with her wide green eyes, hoping he understood now.

Comprehension was dawning on Eugene's face as he stood up. This all made sense, but..

"I don't know, it just seems so hard to-"

"Tell me everything you knew about the princess before you met me," Rapunzel interrupted.

"Well, she was kidnapped, had the green eyes and blonde hair as you said and apparently the queen was really sick while pregnant, so everyone had to find this...magic...flower..." and Eugene's eyes widened, realization striking him like a bolt of lightning.

"That explains my powers Eugene! This magic flower, it must have somehow given me healing abilities! It all fits!" Rapunzel felt excitement rise through her at Eugene's comprehension. Then the smile faded from her face as he saw that Eugene did not look happy. On the contrary, he looked rather downcast, and it rubbed off on Rapunzel.

She knew he would take it badly! Of course he wouldn't want a princess, someone to take to all of the people who didn't like him, someone with parents that could easily kill him, someone that would make them go back to the place where he was a wanted thief, someone who would become really high maintenance and probably be a terrible princess and-

Noticing her evident distress, Eugene took her in his arms.

"Rapunzel, it's alright, OK? I'm not going to leave you. We'll just have to… our plans a bit," he tried to blow it off. Eugene was really freaking out on the inside about this, but he tried to stay calm for her sake. It wasn't such a big deal really that she was a princess..who's parents were the most powerful people in the land who wanted him dead and had a lot of guards and would...

_Oh god, what have I gotten myself into? _he thought.

Looking down at Rapunzel however, the warm, bright, talented, intelligent, funny, and life-changing girl he met just a couple of days ago, he calmed down.

_She's worth it._

Rapunzel smiled at Eugene's nonchalance, and his consideration for her. He was probably more afraid than she was of the fact that she was the lost princess, but he was still putting her feelings and fears first. She knew it would be difficult for her to get into the kingdom and take her rightful place with a wanted thief by her side, but she knew that he was worth it.

They broke apart, and Eugene spoke.

"You do want to go back to the kingdom, right?"

Rapunzel nodded.

"It's where I think I belong. Our day there was the best in my life. You were the biggest reason for that, but the place is magical and I know I need to be there," Rapunzel softly and confidently said.

Eugene smiled at the response.

"Then I guess that's where we go, your highness," he said while chuckling.

Rapunzel gasped at being addressed like royalty.

"Please don't call me that. It's too weird," she said bashfully.

"Alright then, princess."

"Stop that!"

"Whatever you say, future-queen."

Rapunzel playfully pushed him as they started to pack some of her belongings into a few bags. Pascal, who had been watching and listening to the conversation with some fascination, ran up Rapunzel's shoulder and perched on his favorite spot there. As they were packing, Rapunzel sprang up a question Eugene that she really wanted to have answered.

"Alright Eugene, I...I know now that you didn't leave me on purpose. But what exactly happened after our boat ride?"

Eugene had been somewhat dreading her asking this question and hearing that disappointment and sadness in her voice. He could tell her trust in him was still a bit shaky after the incident. He knew he had to tell this story carefully, and try to rest her fears.

"I saw the Stabbington brothers-the two rough guys who don't like me-on the shore behind you. I knew they would do something to harass us if I did not act, so I tried to give them the crown that they had come for-that was I wanted to do with it. I didn't want you to have to meet them and potentially be in danger, so I went alone. I tried to give it to them, but Gothel had got a hold of them and told them about your hair, and they were set on capturing you. They knocked me out, and the next thing I knew I was tied up to the steering wheel of a boat that was docking right at a port where a lot of guards lay waiting."

Rapunzel listened in rapt attention to his story, feeling relief course through her as he explained that he hadn't actually left her that night. She could hear the sincerity of his voice, and tell he was not lying. She knew he did not really leave her when he arrived at the tower to save her, but she had some lingering doubts.

"Thank you, Eugene, for not leaving me. So how did you escape the guards exactly?" she asked, a more upbeat curiosity filling her voice as the darker topic was out of the way.

Eugene caught on to a more playful mood hitting her.

"Well well well, fair maiden, the thrilling tale of Flynn Rider's daring escape from the clutches of the empire will have to wait until..." and then Eugene realized he had forgotten something very important, and went quiet.

"Is something wrong?" Rapunzel asked concernedly.

"It's...well, Maximus got the pub thugs from the Snuggly Duckling to come rescue me, and they managed to get me out...but they are probably in prison themselves now as a result," he explained, remembering the swarm of guards coming towards him and the thugs before he was catapulted onto Maximus. They were strong and tough, but they couldn't get away from that many guards. They should have had an escape plan, but he knew that they would have been willing to be arrested to save the girl who touched and warmed their hearts so much. In his haste and burning drive to rescue Rapunzel however, and then his own rescue from the clutches of death, he had forgotten about them.

Rapunzel gasped.

"No! We have to help them Eugene!" Rapunzel became frantic, sweeping across the room and finishing the packing, desperate to leave this place to help her friends. They had helped her and Eugene so much...it was time to return the favor and be the ones to rescue them for a change. She rushed towards the window, reaching behind her to throw her golden locks that would allow her to scale down the tower...and finding nothing. She paused in realization. She wouldn't be able to use her hair to escape anymore.

Eugene wore a grim expression at Rapunzel's drive to rescue the thugs. She was determined as he now was.

"We will Rapunzel, but let's be calm about this. They're tough, and they'll be fine for a little while. And hey, if you're the princess, you can just pardon them, can't you?" Eugene spoke, trying to settle her down and get her mind off her lost hair, which she appeared to be missing right now.

Rapunzel sighed and nodded. She turned around to him then, a blazing look on her face, before marching towards the staircase.

"I think I saw another entrance downstairs. Let's get going." Eugene held up a hand to pause her, sensing an odd change within her, but decided to drop it. She didn't look like she wanted to say much right now.

They climbed down the wooden steps and Rapunzel lead them to a small indent in the wall covered up with rocks. She angrily tore at them, moving them apart, her hands being scratched as she made an opening that she then walked through. On her shoulder, Pascal blended to match the purple of Rapunzel's dress clutching to the fabric and being quiet, not wanting to attract the ferocity of Rapunzel onto himself.

Maximus has been walking back and forth in impatience, hearing screams, a hood filled with dust fall down, before cries and laughter. He wanted to know what was going on. He was answered when he saw Rapunzel and Eugene treading towards him. He neighed happily, before running over to Rapunzel and stopping, stomping his feet, neighing, and attempting to show his delight at her well-being. Rapunzel smiled and stroked the horse's neck, while scratching behind his ear with her other hand.

"Thank you for everything, Maximus, and for saving Eugene. I don't know what we would have done if we hadn't met you," she said sweetly, but without much happiness or energy in her voice. This caused Maximus to give her a concerned and questioning look.

"I'm fine," she said, answering the silent enquiry.

Eugene came up behind her, and Maximus and he exchanged a look.

"Alright Max, we need to get back to the kingdom, pronto. We have a lost princess to deliver back to her parents, and some thugs to save," he said somewhat jovially, trying to lighten things as he often did. Maximus opened his mouth wide at the words "lost princess," before starting down at Rapunzel and bringing his nose close, sniffing her. He had only seen the king and queen a few times, but as he looked at Rapunzel, his eyes widened at how much she looked like the queen from his memory, now that she had the matching brown locks. Maximus bowed his head low then in a sign of respect, before coming to full attention, being ready to serve royalty.

Eugene smiled.

"Guess he believes you Blondie," Eugene said. "Err...I suppose you haven't ridden a horse before, have you?" he asked.

"Nope. But I've always wanted to try it" she said, some excitement and warmth finally filling her voice at the prospect of trying something else new.

Eugene then whispered into the horse's ear.

"Alright Maximus, I know we've had our fights and we have our differences, but let's make this ride enjoyable for the sad princess, alright?" Maximus huffed and nodded in agreement. Eugene then mounted the horse, sliding forward on the saddle and reaching a hand out to Rapunzel. Rapunzel tentatively held Eugene's hand, and then Eugene yanked her up onto Maximus, her sitting behind him.

"Alright Blondie, just sit back, hold onto your favorite guy, and enjoy the ride," he joked, before lifting the reins and slapping them down, sending Maximus into a comfortable run towards the kingdom.

Rapunzel yelped in surprise and grasped onto the closest and only thing that could steady her- Eugene. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. She had never gone so fast before! She felt the wind blowing past her hair, and the rush of adrenaline, and the strong warmth and closeness of Eugene She could not help but laugh and smile. This was amazing! She removed her face from Eugene's back then and looked around, seeing the swirling greens and blues and browns run past them, seeing how fast the world seemed to move. She looked over to her shoulder, to see Pascal fearfully clutching to her shoulder, no longer any hair to secure him. She grabbed him, and held him between her hands. She then grasped onto the back of Eugene tightly, Pascal joining her in doing so as he forgot his normal dislike of Eugene. She pressed her face to his shoulder and breathing in his scent. She thought to herself:

**"Eugene is here with me,**  
**I shouldn't be concerned.**  
**I've got so many things,**  
**and all the stuff I've learned.**  
**Yes I've felt everything, that for so long, I yearned.**  
**I know I must go to the kingdom,**  
**But tell me...what will my life become?"**


	3. Fears

"Who is this girl? She is not our daughter! She thinks she can just come marching in here with that thief! Arrest that criminal! And you, girl, are banished from our kingdom!" ordered the two shadowy, domineering and emotionless figures on their thrones.

The guards grabbed Eugene and handcuffed him, pulling him away. She could see outside a hangman's noose awaiting him.

"Eugene! No!" Rapunzel called out to him, before the guards dragged her out of the room. She was helpless to fight against them.

As Rapunzel was escorted out of the castle, she saw Eugene take the steps up to the wooden stand where the noose lay. The rope then fastened on his neck, as Eugene went along with it, emotionless. The lever pulled and a horrid _snap_ heard as Eugene fell and died, his body hanging limply, the life having run from it.

"NO! EUGENE! NO!" Rapunzel redoubled her efforts, but she felt something hit her and she then found herself outside the kingdom in the forest. The sky was dark and pouring, and lightning and thunder dominated the skies. She was standing there, drenched, alone. Eugene was dead, her parents would never know her, her life was in ruins, and it was all her own fault.

A flash of gold light, and everything changed.

Rapunzel was chained to a chair. The same two figures circled and surrounded her, like a couple of sharks.

"Chin up, back straight, looking straight ahead." barked the manly figure, and Rapunzel rushed to comply. Rapunze gazed out the window in the room, out towards the capital city. There were people laughing, dancing, and playing in the streets. She saw Eugene, who was chuckling and eating with some of the pub thugs, Pascal happily sitting on his shoulder, Maximus smiling and looking on nearby. She so longed to join them. She struggled against her chains to try to escape.

A curtain suddenly covered the window, blocking the beautiful sight out of view, and a harsh female voice spoke:

"We are doing this so you understand. Princesses are not supposed to socialize with the common folk like that. They are beneath you, they are a part of a different world. Your duty as princess is to stay here in this castle; handle the work behind the kingdom, and socialize only with important visitors to our home. Princesses don't go on adventures. They stay inside and learn to be proper ladies and rulers."

A figure suddenly emerged from the darkness. First a silky red dress in the fog, then more clearly defined limbs, her horrifyingly beautiful features slowly illuminated by the light over Rapunzel, her dark hair then following. Gothel spoke to Rapunzel without emotion.

"You'll stay here forever Rapunzel. Don't ever ask to leave this castle again."

* * *

"NO!" Rapunzel shouted, springing upwards from her position on the ground, sweating and panting, eyes bulging outwards. She covered her mouth before turning to her right. There was Eugene, still sleeping and lightly snoring. She was very tempted to grasp onto him and hug him for all she was worth, reassure herself that he was here and _alive, _but she did not want to disturb him from his peaceful slumber. Rapunzel sighed, calming down. She glanced around their small camp; Pascal lay curled up in the ground beside her. Maximus, absolutely exhausted from running virtually nonstop the past twenty four hours, lay a short distance away, resting.

_What a nightmare_, Rapunzel thought. She could not remember ever having one that vivid and horrendous. She shivered, and not just from the chilling air. She tried to push it out of her mind as she gazed at the dying flames in front of her. She got up and started to try and feed the flames as Eugene had showed her, using a nearby stack of firewood Eugene and her had gathered earlier.

They had journeyed point where they were about a half an hour ride to the city when darkness and exhaustion overcame them. Rather than enter the city tired, they decided to set up camp and wait until morning to enter the city, after they had come up with a good plan and had eaten a good amount of their stored food. They would need to be at full strength to rescue the pub thugs and get people to believe that Rapunzel was the lost princess.

Rapunzel sighed. Deep down, she knew she should be content, happy, ecstatic even. She had achieved a lifelong dream, found a new one in the wonderful man sleeping soundly behind her, had made many new friends, and had learnt and achieved so much. Yet despite all that, she felt so uncertain, confused, in an emotional storm. She still saddened by the loss of her mo-Gothel. As well as the loss of her hair, which had been such a huge part of her for so long.

As a result, Rapunzel instead felt confusion and fear on the road now ahead of them. They had their pub thug friends to worry about. Then there was the matter of her being a princess. She feared rejection greatly, feared her parents not wanting her and Eugene. She was also afraid of what would happen if she were accepted. She had read much about princesses from the books Gothel would bring her, (she realized then that Gothel probably didn't screen the books beforehand), and from what she had gathered they lived a sheltered, clean, and pampered lifestyle. Not unlike her life in the tower, which she did not want to go back to.

At the thought of having to be a typical princess; of not being able to live her life outside or go out on more adventures with Eugene and Pascal and Maximus, caused her emotions to flow out. Rapunzel needed to do something to express herself; and so, she sang:

**"****Look at us here, aren't things so neat?  
I'm a princess, my life is complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl,  
the girl who has everything?****"**

Eugene popped his eye open at the beautiful and strengthening voice that he heard. He cocked his head up to see Rapunzel there, sitting and gazing at the fire. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Pascal also awakening at his best friend's song. Eugene got up and tried to approach Rapunzel without startling her, moving quietly, joined by Pascal who changed color to match the darkness. Nearby, Maximus awoke by the voice of Rapunzel singing, and he raised an eyebrow at the scene in front of him.

Eugene had learnt a lot about sneaking as a thief and thought he was doing a good job. Unfortunately, this was not the case for Pascal, who stepped on a twig. The twig alerted Rapunzel of their presence, who turned around to face them. Rather than stop the song as he expected, however, she didn't pause as she turned her gaze to the kingdom, the top of it visible from their location. She continued:

**"****Look up ahead, treasures untold,  
How many wonders can one kingdom hold?  
Looking at me here, you'd think,  
Sure, she'll get everything****"**

She faced Eugene and got up, approaching him.

**"****I'll get servants and lessons a-plenty,  
I'll get paintings and great books, I guess.  
You want some tiaras? I'll get twenty.  
I don't care,  
No big deal,  
I want less.****"**

Eugene was still and silent, listening carefully, as Pascal and Maximus were. Rapunzel was pouring her heart out to them, and they wanted to try and understand what had been troubling her.

**"****Just wanna be, where the people are  
Just wanna be, be there with 'em dancing,'****"**

Whilst singing the line, Rapunzel rushed up and grabbed Eugene's hands with her own, beginning an impromptu dance, spinning around. After a quick dance she stopped and stared up at Eugene with her wide eyes. She continued:

**"****Walking around with them,  
****What would I do then? Just see."**

She released Eugene, and turned her back to him, walking away.

**"****Being a princess won't get me there,  
Princesses aren't to be dirty, prancin'****"**

Rapunzel made a point to grab a bit of dirt from the ground and smear it on the sleeve of her dress, before doing a dance of her own, twirling around.

**"****Or strollin' down the street,  
All I want is to be free.**

**Down there we'll walk,  
Down there we'll run  
Down we could stay all day in the sun****"**

Acting out her song she walked, she ran, and she spun.

**"****Wanderin' free,  
Just wish to be,  
Part of the world.****"**

Rapunzel reached her arms out to the sky, reaching out to the world she craved to be a part of.

**"****What would I give  
If I could live  
As a regular?**

What would I pay  
To spend my days  
Warm on the streets?**"**

Rapunzel turned around and ran up to Eugene, causing him to flinch back in surprise. Rapunzel saw Pascal on the ground, now his normal green colour, and picked him up, facing and singing to him.

**"****Betcha we'd meet,  
People so neat,  
And I would not have to be such a…****"**

Rapunzel gazed outwards to the kingdom, and slowly walked towards it.

**"****Brilliant princess,  
Being well dressed,  
Trapped in a seat****"**

Rapunzel sat down by the fire, placing Pascal beside her, and grabbing the log she sat on and swinging backward, showing her longing to escape it.

Rapunzel got up once more and faced Eugene, who wore a concerned face, listening closely.

**"****I wanna go where the people go,  
Learning it all by just living with them,  
This is my fire, my desire,  
Just want to be****"**

She passionately sung to him, eyes watering, directing her questions toward him.

**"****When will I see?  
Wouldn't I love,  
Love to explore that land up above?****"**

Rapunzel gestured her hand towards the kingdom.

"**Just living free,  
Just wish to be  
Part of the world.****"**

As Rapunzel sung the powerful last note, the air was silent for a few tense moments.

Eugene knew his next words had to be brilliant. They had to rest her heart's concerns, had to make her feel better, had to make her smile again, had to be everything.

"Worried about the princess thing?" Why was he so bad at this comforting her?

Remarkably, Rapunzel chuckled slightly, before her face took on a more serious look.

"It's just, I just broke free from my tower after being trapped there for so long, and I want to be living outside like we have been the past few days, not trapped in a stuffy old castle." she spoke sincerely.

"What about your parents?" Eugene enquired. "Don't you want to be with them?"

"Of course I want to meet them and be with them and finally feel what having a real family is like," Rapunzel answered. "And I kinda want to be a princess and be able to help people, but...it's..."

"You don't want to be trapped again. You want to experience the world," Eugene finished for her.

Rapunzel merely nodded.

"Have you considered the possibility your parents might let you still be able to do that?" Eugene asked, looking for an angle to make her feel better.

"Really?" she asked softly, looking up at him with wide curious eyes.

"Oh yeah, sure. I mean, I can't say I know the king and queen or anything, but from what I hear they are pretty cool people," he spoke in a mildly arrogant tone, before becoming more serious. "I'm sure they'll understand you've been trapped all your life and be willing to let you experience the world out there." He then returned to his humor and arrogance. "And hey, if they don't, Flynn Rider knows a thing or two about escaping places."

Rapunzel laughed. Maybe Eugene was right. Perhaps she was over thinking this whole thing. Maybe they would let her stay free.

"But then...what happens if they don't accept me at all? What if...what if when we got there they carry you away?"

Eugene froze. He too worried about her parents not approving of him, but he tried to mask it,

"Well there's only one way to know for sure Rapunzel. But I think they will accept you. The shoe does fit. And hey, who wouldn't want to accept you? You're the bright, charming, beautiful girl they always dreamed of." Rapunzel smiled and her heart pace quickened.

"And Pascal and Maximus will always be there for you, no matter what happens"

Rapunzel moved towards Pascal and let him jump onto her hand. He crawled up to her shoulder and hugged her neck, making an odd noise that sounded like his way of comforting her. Maximus neighed nearby, voicing his agreement. Yet Rapunzel noticed the exclusion from Eugene's words.

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Will you always be there for me?" her innocence ran through her words strongly, causing Eugene to struggle a little bit.

"I'll always be there for you as long as I can be, Rapunzel. But...well, I can't honestly say that your parents will likely accept me, being the famed, dashing, thief Flynn Rider after all."

Rapunzel looked up at Eugene. Resolve suddenly flashed on her face, and Eugene was slightly fearful.

"I promise not to let that happen, Eugene," she spoke defiantly. "I'm not going to live anywhere without you. And you know all about my promises," she said. In her words, she showed the powerful woman hidden beneath the naive and innocent girl that she usually was.

Eugene was truly touched by her words. He would not hold her too them- he still found himself doubting her parents' acceptance but they consoled him nonetheless.

"Thanks, Blondie."

"And thank you, Rider," she smiled as she found she rather liked it as a pet name. She had a second sudden  
flare of inspiration, and she grinned deviously.

It felt odd for Eugene to here the name coming from Rapunzel's lips, yet still pleasant. He released the thought.

"Don't mention-" he was cut off by Rapunzel leaping upwards and pressing her lips to his, swinging her arms around his neck, trying to get closer to him. Eugene responded with enthusiasm, wrapping his arms around her waist. Eugene opened his mouth slightly and Rapunzel, learning quickly, did the same. The kiss went on, and both could feel something a bit different, a certain spark, causing a small but growing heat to spread through their bodies.

It all had Rapunzel very light headed, so light headed that she found herself breaking apart and falling down into a sitting position onto the log, eyes glazed over, hands on her head, trying to gather herself.

"Wow," was all she could muster. She had never felt anything like that before.

Eugene, the more experienced, smirked. He too, felt that special connection from that kiss, but was more equipped to handle it. He put on a partial smolder on his face, trying to further the charm.

"Too much for you, Blondie?"

Rapunzel's eyes seemed to clear as she laughed, and sensed an opening. "Well I think I might be able to handle a bit more." They smiled at one another, closing in.

Pascal and Maximus, meanwhile, had the courtesy and the slight disgust to turn away. They were happy for them, of course, but they could not really understand the bizarre mating habits of humans, and a bit put off by the hormones the two were expelling. Pascal covered his eyes, blushing red. He quickly scurried down her shoulder and arm before jumping down back onto the log. He tromped off to his sleeping spot, looking away the whole time. Maximus returned to his own spot, still exhausted, and lay his head down like a dog for a nice, pleasant, nap.

_Rustle. _Eugene pulled himself from the depths of his Rapunzel's eyes to glance behind him.

"Is something wrong?" Rapunzel asked.

Eugene squinted into the direction of the noise. He knew he had heard something- something had to be out there. In his life of thieving, Eugene had learnt to trust his senses, and they were telling him that there was likely a threat hidden in the bushes. He had to check- it could be a guard or a scout, which would mean they should get moving. It could be nothing, but he had to make sure of it. He slowly walked towards the forest, turning his back on Rapunzel. She got up, looking around, assuming that Eugene had heard someone out there. She rushed towards her sleeping place and grabbed her frying pan, preparing to fend off whatever came their way.

Eugene crept deeper into the forest, penetrating its dark green wall and taking a few steps within. He took a step, then another, his heightened adrenaline senses feeling and hearing the ground crunch beneath his feet. The tension was a thick, consuming blanket, wrapping around him, impeding his search. He trudged onwards, arms at the rest.

Silence. The darkness was too thick for his eyes to puncture, and his ears were no longer telling him anything, other than Rapunzel breathing some distance behind him, and a fire crackled. He took a few more steps into the tall growth of the forest. He glanced around again. Perhaps there was not-

_Rustle. _Eugene spun to his left, seeing nothing. He squinted, his impressive vision coming up empty again. He knew he had heard that noise, but no matter his effort, he could not find the source. The way the perpetrator stayed at the edge of the senses was masterful. Thief like, even.

Eugene took a few more careful steps scanning the ground in front of him. Nothing, just the now dull greens and blacks of the forest night. Not even a rodent or insect or reptile lay ahead of him. Eugene was becoming rather freaked out. He was not the superstitious sort, but the situation was giving him the chills. He sighed, thinking that it had to have been nothing. He prepared to walk away back to Rapunzel.

Two cloaked figures crashed down from the trees behind him, making no secret of their presence. Eugene spun around, ready to fight, but one directed a sharp jab with a fist to his gut, knocking the wind out of him. A large force tackled him from behind, bringing him face down to the ground, grabbing his arms and placing them behind his back, pinning him. All of this occurred in a few short moments.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel yelped, running forward irrationally to help him. Another dark, cloaked figure jumped down from the trees, blocking her path. Not to be impeded Rapunzel smashed her frying pan down on the person's head, which caught them off guard. The person fell from the blunt impact on their head, going to their knees, leaving Rapunzel an opening to get through and help-

Rapunzel felt an arm grab her. She gasped, before being pulled into a man's chest, arm around her mouth, hand clenching her arm that was holding the pan, causing her to relinquish it. She struggled, but as the arm removed herself from her mouth and grabbed her other arm, bringing her arms together behind her back, she found herself helpless. She tried to kick and move, but she wasn't able to budge and get free. She was painfully knocked on the head, causing her eyes to water and struggles to cease. A deep male voice spoke.

"Stop your struggling, girl." The voice sent chills shivers down her spine.

_Rustle. _At the other end of their circular clearing, slightly within the bush, Maximus snapped his head up, looking  
around at the surrounding area, hearing cries of distress and sounds from the bushes around him. He could have sworn he heard- a net fell atop him, trapping him, and before he could let out a cry of distress, he felt two meaty arms wrap around his mouth, keeping it shut, as more arms brought him down to lie under the net, which was weighed down by stones.

Eugene, who had a large man holding his arms behind his back like Rapunzel, was brought back into the clearing quietly. He glanced up desperately, looking at her, feeling anger boil within him at her rough state and anguished face. The small clearing within the forest they were in slowly got brighter as more people arrived, wielding torches. He saw people move around him, forming a circle around the two and their captors. All of them wore black cloaks, hiding their faces and causing them to blend into the night.

One figure broke from the circle, stepping forward and pulling his hood down. Eugene's eyes widened.

_Oh no, __Flynn _thought. _Not them. Not these-_

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the great Flynn Rider?" the man spoke slowly, hatred and sarcasm evident and dripping from his voice.


	4. Haunted

AN: I'll try something different this time- posting the link to the song I'll be using in this chapter, which can be found on youtube at /watch?v=_RJw6bEnpnA In the interests of avoiding spoilers, I won't name it, and I'll suggest you do not click the link until you read through and star seeing bold words. I will also post it to my profile.

Pretty please with a super special cup-cake making Atilla cherry on top, review! Your feedback drives me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled, the song above, or any songs I use, which are all property of Disney.

* * *

_No, no, no, no, no! Dang it, and we are so close to the kingdom too! Alright, Flynn , play it cool now. Maybe they don't remember you._ As he looked into the raging face of his former comrade however- ageing, bald head, dark and sunken eyes, small nose, large lips, and a hair dusting from nose to chin- he knew that was not true. The man clearly remembered Flynn quite well.

Flynn put on his best easy-going grin, and spoke "Hi there. I'm Flynn Rider. And to what do we owe the pleasure of this visit, Mr..?" He decided on his old fallback- smooth talking and charming.

"Can it, Rider. You're not yapping yer way out of this one." Baldy spoke angrily. _So much for that_ Flynn thought.

"Alright, alright, William, what do you want?" Flynn asked to the bald man, hoping that he could get some sort of response he could use to get them out of this.

A cool, steel knife was suddenly pressed against Flynn's neck suddenly, and the dark eyes of William were now gazing into Flynn, who's head flinched backwards as he was caught off guard. "Revenge." he said. "To make you squeal like the pig you are, Rider." William, as the bald man was called, released the knife from Flynn's neck and turned around, causing Flynn's head to fall somewhat as he took a few deep breaths. _Not the reaction I was hoping for _he thought.

Rapunzel, watching the scene with horror splashed across her face, was too stunned for words. Who were these people? And why did Eugene seem to know them?

Eugene saw more people coming in from the shadows of the trees, carrying large creates, all wearing the same dark robes and hood. One spoke "Where do you want these boss?" towards William, who replied "Stack 'em in this clearing. I think we found our campsite for the next couple of days." he said, smirking, a chilling pleasantness filling his voice.

William turned to face Flynn, walking towards him. "Now then, what to do with-" "Wait! What are you doing Isabelle?" William was interrupted by the exclaims as a hooded figure came rushing towards the circle of people around Rapunzel and Flynn. She broke through it, unsheathing a sword from under her cloak. She grabbed the blade and ran, tip pointing Flynn, desperately rushing to stab the sword through him and end his life.

She was yanked by the arm and thrown to the ground by William, stopping her murderous charge. She tried to get up, and her hood fell down, revealing a young, soft, feminine face with exotic red eyes and long red hair.

"No!" Rapunzel had yelled before the woman had stabbed Eugene through. Rapunzel was becoming more and more distraught; what were these people? And why were they so angry at Eugene? And, as she gazed at the woman apparently called Isabelle, why did she want to kill Eugene? And..why did Isabelle have tears in her eyes? Rapunzel looked towards Eugene, desperate for answers, but he was gazing at Isabelle with a wide-eyed, frightened, and what appeared to be a guilty expression on his face.

"Now, now Isabelle, let's not be too hasty, alright? You'll get your chance, but let's make him suffer a bit. And there is work to be done still." William spoke to Isabelle, grabbing her by the shoulders. Isabelle blinked back the tears in her eyes and reluctantly nodded. She then sent a fierce, bone chilling glare towards Eugene, who looked taken aback.

_She's here too! Dang it all, and Rapunzel...alright Flynn Rider, you got to get out of this. And find a way to keep their mouths shut._ "Hi Isabelle. You are looking quite well. How has-" he was cut off as Isabelle rushed forward and painfully slapped Flynn across the face, before storming out of the circle towards the other people who were lifting crates. Rapunzel cried out in response.

"Will you shut her-" William began, before turning around and getting a good luck at Rapunzel for the first time, and changing tones mid sentence. "Why hello there, sweet cheeks." William spoke, rather attracted to Rapunzel's beautiful face and figure. He approached, causing Rapunzel to squirm, and brought his face close to hers. She could feel his horrid breath upon her face, and she continued to struggle, desperate to get far as possible from the man.

"Hey, pay attention to me William. It's me you want." Flynn spoke, trying to get his focus off Rapunzel. Seeing William look at her caused a great anger that Flynn had never felt before, but he tried to keep calm.

William pulled away, inclining his head back towards Flynn. "Your latest conquest, Rider?" he enquired, genuinely curious.

"None of your business. Now, about this whole pig squealing thing..." Flynn said, attempting to change the subject again.

"Ooh, Rider doesn't want to brag about his latest bag?" the circle of hooded figures chuckled.

Rapunzel, quiet in fear to that point, found her confidence as her confusion overrode her fear. She turned towards Flynn, asking him."Who are they? What are they talking about Eugene? How do you know them?"

"Eugene? Who is...wait." William replied, looking at Flynn and pointing. "Your real name is Eugene?" And William laughed harshly then, joined in by his fellow cloaked figures, as Rapunzel and Flynn stood silently, Rapunzel still confused, Flynn rather uncomfortable. "What a ridiculous..oh, this is rich. I can tell that this is going to be a good night." William said, wiping a few stray drops of water from laughter from his eyes.

Flynn made to speak, but at a wave of his hand, the man holding Flynn stuffed a gag into his mouth, silencing him. "You want to know who we are huh, sweet cheeks?" asked William, facing Rapunzel now.

"My name is Rapunzel. And yes." she answered, getting angry now.

"Whatever. Well, since you granted us the pleasure of your presence on this fine evening, I'll answer." William reached into his cloak then, pulling out a roll of paper. He unfurled it in front of Rapunzel, holding it in front of her face. It was a Corona wanted poster; depicted were about two dozen hooded figures, spread all around the page, some up close and some appearing deeper into the poster. Underneath the picture, it read "Shadow- Gang of Thieves"

"We are merely the most notorious and wanted and greatest band of thieves in all the Kingdom of Corona!" And the circle, as well as the other members of the group still bringing in their goods cheered at the rallying shout.

"As for your other questions," William continued "I guess the great Eugene Rider did not regale you with the story of how he daringly escaped the clutches of our organization, probably while rescuing a basket of puppies and an orphanage?" The circle laughed again at their leader's mocking of the man they so hated.

"Very well then, my dear," William said, coming forward and putting his hand underneath Rapunzel's chin, stroking the skin there. She yanked her head back, causing Williams hand to fall. She tried to pull herself further away but still being well restrained by the burly man behind her. "I will tell you the story of Flynn Rider's origins. Should put us in the proper mood, I think." he smirked.

"Hold on there, mister. Now, surely you don't want to bore everybody with some boring old story." Flynn said, nervously chuckling, desperately wanting to stop the story from being told and getting more frustrated and worried by the second.

"Why do you care so much about what she knows, Rider?" asked William. "She's just a usual, no?" William turned towards Flynn. When he saw the conflict and uncertainty on Flynn's face, William raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, could it be? I wonder.." William grinned then, a sinister idea forming into his mind.

He swiftly turned towards Rapunzel, closing the distance between them in a few long strides, bringing his face suddenly close to hers, too quick for her to react. He then descended his face towards hers, his lips slowly but surely approaching hers. Rapunzel, her mind a step behind, did not and could do nothing, as the imminent kiss approached...

"No! Stop it! Just leave her alone, alright?" William stopped, frowned and turned around, and walked towards Eugene. It seemed Eugene cared for the girl in a way he had never seen of him, but his words frustrated William. "What was that? What did you say, Rider?" William stood in front of him now.

"Leave her- ARG!" Eugene was interrupted by a small knife becoming firmly embedded in his upper right leg, courtesy of a swift movement and stab by William.

"Eugene! Stop it!" Rapunzel desperately cried, anguished at Eugenes' injury and pain... "Maybe he wronged you, I don't know, but he's my dream! Find your humanity! Haven't you ever had a dream before?" She pleaded to William and his band of not-so-merry men, similar to how she had with the pub thugs. It had worked before, after all, it should work now, right?

Rather than pause and break out into happy song and dance, however, the circle of men merely laughed, amused at her cry and attempt at reaching out to them. William turned around to face Rapunzel, rooted to spot. "Oh, we have dreams, my dear."

"Rapunzel!" she shouted.

"Silence." His point was emphasized by a man standing next to Rapunzel smacking her upside the head, silencing her and again causing to her eyes to water. "Our dreams are quite simple." he spoke while reaching into his cloak and pulling out a small, tied bag that was making chinking noises, clearly filled with coins. "Fortune!" he shouted, as he threw the coins up into the air.

"Fortune!" his men answered, as one stepped forward to catch the bag, take a few coins from it, and then passing it down the circle.

"And vengeance." William spoke again, pulling out another knife and turning to face Eugene, stabbing him in the other leg, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Vengeance!" cried the chorus of thieves.

Rapunzel's eyes widened and continued to waterr, as she cried at the second stab to her dream. These people...they were the kind of people mother had always told her about. And they were as horrifying as she always described. Was she all wrong about the world? Rapunzel could not help but find herself questioning, as she was stunned to silence at the actions unfolding in front of her.

Eugene, now dealing with two burning pains in his legs, had decided to keep his words silent as he panted. Things were going horribly, and it was getting more and more clear he wouldn't be able to get himself out of this. _I just found a new dream, and now my past is going to kill me before I get to live it. Damn it all, damn me. _He sighed. _I have to get Rapunzel out of this somehow, she does not deserve this._

William interrupted his thoughts. "Leave her alone, you were going to say? Funny, I remember those words being said by a certain someone to a certain someone else." William paced and made a thinking face sarcastically.

_Oh no_. Eugene thought. _He really is going to tell it to her, isn't he?_

"Boss, the lanterns and tents are all unloaded." spoke a hooded figure just joining the circle, as the remainder of the gang had finished the camp set up. They now joined the circle, thickening it two fold. Isabelle, hood stood down, went through the circle to stand beside William, a look of rage and pain still etched across her face.

"Thank you John." William spoke. He then directed a few words to Eugene. "Aaa yes, stealing lanterns and then selling them to this pathetic kingdom when they need a good restocking, quite a profitable venture. But back to the point," William snapped his fingers "Yes, that's right, I said the same thing to you once!" William said to Flynn. He then turned and smiled at Rapunzel. "Well, my dear, he clearly doesn't want me to tell you this story, but since it shall torment him, I will. It all started..."

* * *

_A thirteen year old Eugene was dashing through the streets of the kingdom capital. He was a good looking young boy; no facial hair, handsome but boyish face, and a rather scrawny physique. He wore rather shabby and cheap clothing; a tattered red shirt and blue pair of shorts._

_He was running from a guard while holding a small case of gold and jewels, stolen off a jewelry stand in the marketplace. He also held under his arm a new book about his hero Flynnigan Rider, which he had also stolen. He had been stealing like this the past couple of weeks in pursuit of his new dream- accomplish the riches of Flynnigan Rider, and finally be able to do the things he wanted._

_Yet that dream was looking all the less likely as the agile guard chased him, now through the alleyways of the city. Eugene, with his smaller legs and lungs, was getting tired and he inclined his head behind to see the guard was quickly closing the gap. Eugene made a turn right then into another alleyway. He was yanked then into a dark, hidden alley, his mouth covered as a man held him to his chest. He saw the guard rush past him, presuming that Eugene had gone forward and not turned again._

_Eugene struggled against the figure he could not see, hidden behind them in the darkness. "Calm down kid, I'm not going to hurt you." Eugene did not believe him for a second, but calmed anyway, realizing the futility of struggle in his present position, relaxed his body and stopped. The man behind him, as he could determine by the voice, slowly released him. Eugene then tried to get his feet and run away, but the man grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him deeper into the alley._

_Eugene struggled, trying to break free again as they entered a doorway into a building. As they entered the structure, the door shut behind them. Eugene was released then. Rather than run back the way they had entered, which now had another large cloaked figure in front of it, he ran across the inside of the large room, trying to escape and find another entrance way. He saw then, the many other cloaked figures around, standing against the walls, all staring at him in his movement. Eugene then realized there was no escape- he was caught. He brought his stolen goods closer to his body, tensing and preparing to fight, even though he knew he had no chance._

_The hooded figure that had brought him there stepped forward into better light coming from the windows. He let down his hood then, revealing his face- somewhat aged, a small amount of red hair atop his head, sunken eyes, clean shaven, and a smile. "Hello there, young thief. My name is William, and these people who surround us are my friendly associates." The room chuckled. "We will not harm you, as I said."_

_Eugenes' eyes darted before focusing on the man speaking to him, looking confused. "What do you want?" he asked, childish curiosity getting the better of him._

"_We've been watching you for a little while, young thief. You've got some skills. You have good potential. I am looking to expand the ranks of my little..business, you see, and so am looking for young blood like you. How would you like to go big time?" William asked in a rather happy tone._

"_Business? Big time? Big time what?"_

"_A big time thief, my boy. Join me and my band of thieves. You don't think you'll accomplish any real riches stealing small boxes of valuables and books, do you?" The room laughed again, and Eugene could not help but stare down at his stolen goods then, which seemed insignificant now as they were insulted by the powerful figure in front of him._

"_Join us, and you will have any riches you seek. We are the best thieves in Corona, and we can show you our ways. Well, how about it, son?" asked William, smiling, trying to lure him in._

_Eugene took a moment to think then. This was all so sudden..but he could not just not consider this offer. These people around him- wearing cool cloaks and radiating power, they were obviously amongst the thieving best. And William was right- he wouldn't become the richest man alive like his hero stealing small things like these. But if he wanted to start stealing bigger, Eugene realized he would need help, and more knowledge. And this man was offering him that._

"_Alright, I'll join you. But you better be as good as you seem to claim to be- I don't want you slowing me down." The building roared with laughter at the boy's big words- Eugene stood strong, however, knowing he would need to start commanding respect to these people._

_William was merely amused by the antics, and smiled. "Excellent then. So, tell me, what is your name exactly, young thief? You don't want to be called that forever, do you?" William enquired as he __outstretched his hand._

_Eugene was about to say his name as he reached his own hand outwards to complete the handshake, but then he reconsidered. He was going to start a new life now- a better one. Poor little orphan Eugene would no longer exist. It was time for a new name. A cooler one. As he dropped the small valuables he had enquired, his eyes darted to the book, which fell with a crash to the ground._

"_Flynni-" Eugene stopped himself. He thought that it was too long, and he needed to diversify somehow. "Flynn Rider. My name is Flynn Rider." Flynn spoke, shaking Williams hand._

* * *

Eugene frowned at the memories resurfacing as William told the tale to Rapunzel and the circle around him, filled with quite a number of the same figures present there that day.

"And so our dear little Rider grew up to be a superb thief- thanks to my tutelage, of course. He grew in our ranks and eventually became my right hand man. His personality also shifted- he became rather witty and even more spunky and joking. And then he developed the womanizing streak as his arrogance rose and his good looks came in. Not that we had any particular problem with that, at first." Williams eyes flashed over to Isabelle then. "But then, things began to change with our dear Rider..."

* * *

_Flynn was entering the shadow gang hideout, back from a private thieving trip. A number of small money pouches filled with gold dangled from his belt, taken off some wealthier people of Corona. His clothing and looks now resembled the Flynn of the present- a more mature face with a small beard, longer hair, and much nicer clothing- his blue vest, white shirt, and brown pants. Unlike the rest of the gang, he usually did not wear the black cloak, preferring lighter clothing. He only wore his cloak on special jobs._

"_Good work Rider," William spoke from a small table in the centre of the hideout. It was a rather spacious one room building, with dark walls and few windows. Crates, pillows, beds, and treasure were spread about. The only thing separating personal spaces were small portable walls attached to the large darker ones, in between which were the "rooms" of various gang members. _

_Rider took the ten bags in total off his belt and placed them one the small table across from William, sitting down, showing his spoils. William then reached an arm out and pulled eight of the bags towards him. "Usual loot sharing, Rider." Flynn's expression, however, indicated something rather different than this being "usual". His eyes had a look of longing and some anger as William grabbed the bags and threw them into another pile. Why should he have to share the gold he got for himself? How was he ever going to accomplish his dream if he had to share the gold with everybody else?_

_William sat back down at the table, and Flynn shook off the thoughts for now, not wanting to give his discontent away. He was thankful and all, but he was growing and he wanted more. Yet if he voiced his concerns, it likely would not end well. William would get angry; and it wasn't a good idea to get the leader of the biggest and most powerful thief gang in Corona, a self proclaimed "King of Thieves", mad at you._

"_Alright Rider, I have a small hit in mind tonight, just the two of us. Nice old rich couple on the outskirts of the kingdom is going away on a holiday tonight, leaving a well guarded mansion behind. We break into their room, take some of their more valuable jewels, get out quickly. They're fairly powerful and popular, so they'll well advertize the robbery, but we'll just lie low at my place for a few days. You game?" William explained. Flynn nodded._

* * *

_Flynn shut the door behind them, panting. After a successful robbery, they had entered a small cabin fairly into the forest outside the kingdom. William had simply described this as "his place." They were well pursued by the mansion's guards, but they appeared to have lost them in coming here. He sighed, calming his breathing, and looked up towards William._

_William was embracing the most beautiful girl Flynn had ever seen. He had seen plenty of good looking girls before, charmed them too, but she was flat out smoking. Long, flaming red hair, a soft and beautifully feminine face, a pleasantly curvacious body not hidden by a tight shirt and a skirt, long legs..it all had Flynn coming undone, and tempted to make catcalls and whistles. He would have, were it not for the man currently holding her._

_The curvacious woman spoke then "Welcome home, brother." Beautiful voice too- wait, brother? Flynn eyes widened. William turned towards him then, and saw the not-so-suddel lust in Flynn's eyes. William had to set him straight. _

_"This is my younger sister, Isabelle. We'll be staying her for a couple of days, and I expect you to treat her well. I'll go outside and grab some more wood for the fire." William walked towards the door, and clamped onto Flynn's shoulder as he passed him, and whispered into his ear. "Leave her alone, Rider. That's an order. I'm not going to let her be another one of your throw away trysts." And William walked out the door._

_

* * *

_

Isabelle's face and expression grew sadder and angrier as William told the story of their first meeting.

"Does it surprise you that the damn lecher Flynn Rider hit on other women, darling?" William spoke to Rapunzel. "Of course, he would not listen to me, and Isabelle would not listen to my attempts to dissuade her. They hit it off, Flynn unleashing his powerful charms on her, Isabelle sucked in and falling in love with him." The circle grew quiet then, and Isabelle silently cried.

Rapunzel _was _a bit shocked as she lifted her head up to look at Eugene, who's eyes were downcast, ailing from the pain in his legs and guilt in his heart.

"As we visited my safe cabin more on more trips, their bond grew behind my back. And then Flynn got what he wanted. He was her first." William spoke. Isabelle's tears turned to sobs.

"First what?" Rapunzel asked innocently. The circle then absolutely exploded with laughter and delight, and Rapunzel felt her cheeks redden, having a sinking feeling she had said something rather stupid and getting embarrassed about it.

William just smirked. "You got yourself quite a catch with this one Rider. Innocent, pure, and pretty, just the way you like em. Like my sister." The circle grew quiet then.

Eugene decided to speak up then, attempt to calm the man's anger, though he had to fight against his guilt to do so. "I never meant to-"

"Shut up Rider." Eugene was silent, deciding it would not be a good idea to test Williams patience right now.

"Of course, that relationship went to the pits after Rider's betrayal.."

* * *

_The entire gang of thieves, all thirty, were gathered around a large, oval table. William was sitting at the head, with Flynn directly to his right. Across the table stretched the building details and blueprints of Corona Castle, the palace of the royal family of Corona. William spoke then, in a loud voice:_

_"Ladies and gentlemen, my band of shadows, I have gathered you all here today for a very special heist. Now, we have accomplished a great amount of wealth over many years, allowing us to live very comfortable lives. But now, it is time to set us all forever." There was a positive murmur down the table. "It is time to steal the crown jewels of Corona." There was a group gasp, and silence._

"_Now, now, I know many of you question the wisdom of this, but I have been planning this in secret for ages. I've had to do a lot of information gathering, interrogate a lot of people who worked inside the castle, bribe a lot of builders, but we now have all the information and everything and everyone we need to pull it off." William explained, attempted to lessen their fears._

"_The crown jewels of Corona, as I'm sure you all know, are extremely valuable. So valuable, even split amongst us we would still be able to each afford our own home and afford food and other luxuries for most of our lives. They are located deep within the castle, taken out only for the most special of events, behind many guards and locked doors. But we can get them. I have a plan."_

_Flynn's eyes were shining down at the prints and plans of the castle as he listened to Williams speech. The crown jewels? Set for life? This- his dream- but then his face sunk as he realized that this would not do it. The treasure would be split, like everything else, and he would not be the richest man alive, able to afford anything he wanted. It could set him for life- if he was careful with the money. But that's not what he wanted. He wanted more. And a crazy thought came to Flynn then. Perhaps this really was his chance. Perhaps it was time to break away from this gang. The value split thirty ways, he would not accomplish his dream, but if he got it all to himself.._

"_Flynn, I am counting on you to do one of the most important jobs- sneaking past the last defences with me, and helping me grab the jewels themselves. Think you're up for it?" William asked, facing Flynn. Flynn snapped his eyes and mind back to attention. A perfect job for him to accomplish what he wanted. _

"_Of course. Stealing the most valuable treasure in the kingdom, getting past a bunch of armed guards and traps and gates? No problem." Flynn Rider said sarcastically, as the table laughed. "Of course I'm up for it, partners." Flynn and William smiled at each other._

* * *

_Flynn panted as he slammed the door behind him. Four rather large and heavy bags of crown jewels were fashioned to his belt. He knew William knew this location, but he hoped he could find a way to hide- or better yet, William did not think he would hide out here. It probably wasn't the smartest place to try and stay hidden, but when you're being chased by about thirty angry and deadly thieves, it is hard to think straight._

"_Flynn, what are you doing here? Weren't you and my brother doing some big heist tonight?" Isabelle stood there, wearing a rather pretty red dress, looking rather confused. She spoke with joy in her voice, confused but still pleased to see the love of her life standing there before her. Perhaps they were done, and he had come here alone to celebrate with her._

_Flynn had forgotten about Isabelle being there, and had no idea what to do about her. He made up an execuse quickly: "Er, no time to explain red-head." Flynn's eyes darted around the room. "Say Isabelle, is there any place to hide around here? Hidden attics, hidden basements, hidden closet, whatever you got, I'm not picky." Flynn asked, searching around the small one-room house and feelings along the walls._

"_What is it Flynn? And why are you so distressed?" Isabelle asked._

"_Well, er, how do I put this." Flynn scratched the back of his head. "Well, your brother and his buds aren't too happy with me right now, you see."_

"_Why? Have you had an argument?"_

_Flynn was getting increasingly impatient with the rather clueless girl in front of him. She was pretty and a good lay and all, but she just did not have much going on in that head of hers, or so Flynn thought. "Look, I took some treasure I was not supposed to, treasure I rightfully earned, and now your brother wants me dead. Are you going to help me, or are you going to let me die?" Flynn knew he was being a jerk, and it was wrong to try and guilt her into helping, but he did not care. His life was on the line, and that's what was important- not some girl._

_Isabelle just remained still, silent, shock springing up upon her face, before sadness came in. Why was he talking to her so cruelly? Where was his charm, his love for her, that he had shown in all his previous visits?_

_Rather than ask these questions however, she tried to help him. He was still the love of her life, after all, and she could not just let him die! Maybe he was just being short because he was in danger- that had to be it. "My brother bought this house because it has an underground escape route that leads out far into the forest outside Corona. It apparently used to be own by some rich, paranoid man who spent his fortune building some escape place for people that never came from him. Only my brother and I know about it." she explained. She then pushed a block on the wall, and a part of the floor sprang upwards, revealing a dark and long tunnel below. "If necessary, you can head down there and just hide in the tunnel until brother calms down a bit. But I'm sure this can all be-"_

"_Thanks red head." And Flynn opened the trapdoor and started making his way down it, not looking back._

"_Flynn! Where are you going?" she called out to him._

"_Away. Tell your brother I resign. I won't be coming back" Flynn said, simply._

"_B-b-but what about us Flynn? What about our love?" Isabelle was crying now, not fully understanding. _

"_Love? Oh" Flynn paused for a moment, turning around. "It was fun being with you, but it's time to move on." And then he turned back and ran down the passageway, entrusting Isabelle to close the door behind him._

_Isabelle just stood there, stunned, sitting on the trapdoor, shutting it. She cried and sobbed. The person she thought love of her life had just ran away from her with barely a second thought or glance. "That..he.." but she choked her words, and found herself unable to speak in her grief. It started to rain outside._

* * *

William could practically feel the anger radiating from the crowd, and the despair from Eugene, Isabelle, and Rapunzel. _Perfect. _He thought. _Just the right mood. Time to make him suffer and end this._

"And so I arrived, not finding him anywhere. We had lost him. Over the days Isabelle wrote out everything." he turned towards Eugene. "You see, Rider, Isabelle has not spoken a word since that day. She's gone mute." Eugenes' eyes widened as he looked at Isabelle, who turned away, looking down at the ground. "She then decided to join my gang of thieves- a life I never wanted for my darling sister, but it would be hypocritical of me not to allow it. And she has become one of our finest thieves since then." William explained. Eugene just kept looking down and away, feeling awful. Back then it had seemed like nothing, but now, now that he knew what it was like to lose a loved one..

Rapunzel, meanwhile, was upset and hurt at the story. How could Eugene have done such horrible things? How could he have played with a girl's feelings like that? And she could not help but start to question their own relationship, beginning to wonder if Eugene would just throw her away when he was bored with her. She looked up towards Eugene then, searching his face, desperate for some reassuring response, but his eyes were downcast, his mood grim, his expression guilty. _He seems to feel bad about this, though, _she thought.

"Of course, Rider here went back to thieving instead of using the jewels and setting himself up for life. Story goes the royal guards caught up to him. He escaped, but not with the jewels, which are now back in Corona under even more strong defences." One could hear a pin drop amongst the crowd, which was growing more and more bloodthirsty. All that lost treasure, all the hopes and dreams they had with it, and it was all messed up because of the selfish man before them.

William frowned grimly, and then addressed the crowd before him in a booming, commanding voice. The sky above them grew stormy and thunder drums began to bang. "It is time, my friends, to decide what to do with this betrayer to our clan! What shall we do with this man, who betrayed us, who robbed us, who set us back!"

Various cloaked figures shouted out then.

"Burn him!"

"Torture him!"

"Drown him!"

William shook his head then. "I have my own idea. Let us beat him to a pulp, and then give a special girl the honours. Let us have Isabelle stab him through his own corrupt heart." There was a murmur of agreement, and then a loud cheer of approval.

Isabelle's eyes widened as she then faced William, who handed her his own sword, sharp and steely. "Just remember what he did to you, Isabelle." he whispered to her. Isabelle's face hardened then, sadness slowly seeping from it, replaced by anger. She had felt like just curling up into a ball after the story, but William brought back the earlier murderous rage in her.

"NO!" The heads of the band of thieves turned towards Rapunzel, absolute waterfalls now coming from her green eyes, as she shouted out desperately. She was hit upside the head again by the man holding her, but she ignored it this time, and her cries stopped him from striking again. "Please! Don't hurt him anymore! Don't kill him! I know he- I know he hurt you all, and stole from you. But he's changed! He's not the same man anymore!" she was partially trying to convince herself with the plea, but she knew deep down her words rang true. She had seen him become a kinder, gentler, humbler man over the past few days. He was no longer Flynn Rider, at his roots- he was Eugene Fitzherbert.

The crowd, however, just shouted her down, some laughing at her desperation. Isabelle sent a glare her way, before turning to face Eugene. Rapunzel felt absolutely crushed- everyone did not heed her cries, did not even pause to consider them. Their desire for reveng overpowered everything.

Eugene knew that this was his last chance. He had to fight this guilt- had to make them understand. And if he could not, then he at least had to save Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel is telling the truth. Alright, I was a jerk, a lying, thieving, disgusting bastard, and I feel horrible about it. I am sorry, Isabelle, truly sorry." he directed his glance towards Isabelle, who turned her head away, not meeting it. "And I am sorry for what I did to all of you. If I could take it back, I would, but I can not. But I've changed. I- I saw a light." he looked up, love on his face, looking at Rapunzel. "And it- and she changed me. I'm not the man I once was. Please-"

"Silence!" William yelled. He could feel some uncertainty in the crowd. "I am not going to accept your lies, Rider. I know you- you would never change. And now it is time to pay." The band of thieves murmurered their agreement.

"Then please!" Eugene pleaded again. "Please, just let Rapunzel, and the horse and-" Eugene paused, about to mention Pascal, but then he realized that Pascal was nowhere to be seen. Deciding not to give the chameleon away, Eugene continued "Please, just let them go. I may deserve punishment, but they- they are innocent. They don't deserve-" At a hand motion from William, the man behind Flynn covered his mouth.

"The horse, I know, was the horse of the captain of the guard. He has been hunting us for many a year, and he will pay after you do." The crowd shouted it's approval. Outside the circle, behind held down by two men, Maximus lay down, head struggling to get up from under it's net, watching the scene with shock and fear in his eyes.

"As for the girl, well I'll decide what to do with her after. If I decide I need a bed warmer, then that's what she shall become" The crowd laughed, and Rapunzel and Eugene wore dual expressions of horror.

Various men pulled out instruments then, deciding to play a song to drive the joyous occasion forward. Storm clouds boomed overhead, and some drops of water began to fall from the sky. Rapunzel was still crying, now sobbing, struggling again, but she felt absolutely powerless. Eugenes' eyes were widened in fear, but accepting. His luck had finally run out. _It was a good run _he thought. He turned towards Rapunzel, and as he saw her crying, her weeping over him, he unashamedly let tears fall down his own eyes. The only thing he dreaded anymore, the only reason for his tears, was that he would be leaving her after such a short time. He had to tell her then- and he shouted it out at her. He did not fully realize this before, but with death quite literally staring him in the face, it caused him to realize things- a lot of things. "I love you Rapunzel!" Eugene shouted at her.

Rapunzel just cried harder, and said, much more softly, but still so he could hear. "And I love you, Eugene."

The crowd merely laughed or ignored their exchange of love, but Isabelle heard it, and it caused an odd feeling to rise within her, but she shook it off. She had a job to do. Get revenge. Get even.

The crowd hummed along, and a few played drums, as William began a song. The crowd collapsed then, bunching together more, closing in on Rapunzel, Flynn, and the men holding them.

A couple of burlier men stepped in front of Eugene then, and cracked their knuckles. Eugenes' eyes widened in fear.

And William sang, turning towards Eugene:

**You'll sleep soon now Rider **

The men began working Eugene over, punching him. Eugene tried to roll with the blows, but they still hurt, and were leaving various marks and bruises.

**As our dreams take wing,  
You fool who went against me,  
Went against the king**

He then turned towards the circle. The men continued on beating up Eugene, and began rotating with other people in the circle who wanted a piece of him. With each blow, Rapunzel sobbed, the pain of seeing Eugene hurt like that striking her as if she was being beaten as well.

William continued his sinister song:

**I've been exiled, persecuted  
****Left alone with no defence  
****Yet it's only what this brute did- **he pointed back towards Eugene**  
That makes me really tense**

Williams' body tensed as he turned around to Eugene, pushing people out of the way.

**But I dream a dream so swell now,  
That I don't feel so depressed  
It's one where I go wham, blam, pow-** He punctuated the song by punching Eugene across the face with each word of the line, Eugene unable to defend himself and forced to take the beating.**  
And it helps me get some rest**- He calmed, breaking away from him

William walked away, but then quickly turned around and started beating on Eugene again.

**The sound of Rider's dying gasp- **He punched Flynn in the gut, causing him to gasp**  
His painful squealing in my grasp- **He brought his hands to Flynn's neck, choking him, causing Eugene to try and breathe desperately for air. He released him then, and trudged towards Rapunzel.**  
Dear Rapunzel's loud mournful cry – **He pulled away, and went up to Rapunzel, smiling at her. She was still sobbing and crying at the song, at the end of her love.**  
That's my lullaby**  
He sang loudly, and went into the next verse. He moved around in a circle acting out his song with exaggerated hand and body movements.

**Now the past I've tried forgetting  
And most foes I could forgive  
Trouble is this one's different,  
****And I just can't let him live**- He shook his head at Flynn.

One man from the circle step forward, singing

**So we found him for you tonight,  
****we captured him from the trees**

And then William sang back,

**And now he's trapped under my might,** - He made a powerful fist and smiled  
**and that really works for me**

**The melody of angry yells** – The circle around him shouted, voicing their rage.  
**Yes feel our rage like flames from hell – **He got his face close to Flynn while singing, and got another aggravated cry from the crowd. He again turned around then, facing the circle.  
**A symphony of death, oh my!  
That's my lullaby**

He stood beside Eugene then, who was badly bruised all over his body, with his legs bleeding out from the previous stab wounds.

William mockingly put his arm around Eugenes' shoulders sand sang:

**You'll be gone... but we'll still be around  
****To rob this great land, la****d** – William gestured towards the forest around them. He then pointed towards at Isabelle.**  
Look you made her such a killer** – Isabelle stepped forward then, holding a sword. William stepped towards her. She glared at Eugene who closed his eyes, not wanting to look at her. She lifted the sword high and slashed down, preparing.**  
With a lust for being bad!**

A line of the cloaked figures began, extending from Eugene.

**Sleep, ya little termite! **A large man punched Eugene across the face and walked away.  
**Prepare to die, you monstrous thing! **A woman sang, slashing a cut across Eugenes' face with a knife.  
**Time to pay for crossing him,** A man stepped forward and kneed Flynn in the groin, causing him to grunt in agony.  
**Betraying the king!** - William sung, stepped forth and stabbed Eugene in the arm with a larger knife, causing Eugene and Rapunzel to yelp in pain.

**The pounding of the drums of death –** One of the men banged a pair of large drums next to Flynn.  
**The thrill of watching his last breath**

The rain fell down in a steady drizzle then, mixing with the tears of Rapunzel. The thunder became ever louder as the storm grew in strength and power.

**The joy of vengeance** The man holding Eugene sang.  
**Testify! **Shouted a woman in the group.  
**I can hear the cheering **William sang.  
**Rider, time to die! **Yelled all of the hooded figures.

**Payback time is nearing **William sang slowly as Isabelle drew nearer, lifting the sword to a horizontal position, preparing to stab Flynn through the heart.  
**And then our flag will fly **William continued to sing, as a man stepped forth and stabbed a purely black flag into the ground.**  
Atop your corpse, bye bye **Isabelle charged, yelling nothing, about to stab Flynn and end his life.

And then William finished his horrifying tune:

**Make  
**Maximus struggled, trying to cry out, but his mouth was nuzzled and he was still held down.

**my  
**Isabelle thrust the blade forward, it was about to impact.

**Lull  
**Eugene closed his eyes, preparing for the pain of blade to heart.

**A  
**Rapunzel continued to cry, and made one last desperate plea- "NO! EUGENE!" A tear drop of hers slowly fell to the ground, hitting and sinking to it, blending with the rain.

**byyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!  
**Lightning flashed across the sky, and the rain came pouring down, joined by a huge boom of thunder.


	5. Light

Its life began in the eyes of Rapunzel, her right eye, to be precise. As she wept at the barbaric and horrid display before her, it gained strength and left its home to adventure down the plains of her skin. It rolled down her cheek, gaining momentum, until it eventually reached the edge and plunged downwards into the lands beyond, truly leaving its birthplace at last.

It fell down, crushed by the force of the world joined by large, cold, menacing droplets that wanted to consume it, but they could not get close to it. A strange aura exhibited from it, pushing the rain drops away, protecting its container.

For deep in the recesses of the mother mind from which this thing created, a proper wish made with a song deep within the subconscious of the girl:

**Flower, gleam and glow.  
Let your powers shine.  
Save my dream from death,  
Let him remain here mine.**

**Heal what has been hurt,  
Change the fates design,  
Save what will be lost,  
Let him remain here mine,  
Remain here mine**

The golden power was helpless to refuse, and thus it was now careening down to the dirty ground, sent by the golden power on a special mission. Nothing, not even the rain, would stop it.

It hit the ground, the container splattering and sinking into the soil. A small flicker of golden light was released where the container landed, ignored by all, before it went deep down under the soil. It then went towards its destination, moving through the soil as if it was the greatest swimmer in the land in the calmest and lightest of waters. It moved straight through the circle, past the stomping feet, the evil song, past the many horrors up above, thankfully ignored by them.

It reached its destination, beneath the feet of the dream. A bloodied, beaten, and dying dream, but a dream all the same, a dream more deserving of healing and protection than most, all told. It drilled upwards through the soil, and surfaced into the cold and dark air above, before plunging into the foot of the dream. It had arrived at its destination; now there was work to finish.

* * *

The rain let up. The thunder still boomed, but more quietly. Lightning barely ever flashed. The storm was moving now, the dark gray clouds starting to shift. The group below was slowly seeing the edge of the storm, as opposed to the centre. The winds began to push the storm away, and the storm was helpless against their might. Things were calming.

Eugene kept his eyes closed. His thoughts were of Rapunzel and their last few days together. Seeing her step under the sunlight for the first time, and her striking beauty and hair. Being coerced into helping her. Seeing her run and dance under the sun as she made her first footsteps in freedom. The adventures that followed, and her pure and wondrous nature and personality causing things to stir within him that he never felt before. The day in the kingdom, the best day of his life, he realized. The beautiful lantern night. Rescuing her, and all the happiness afterward. Happiness. That's what he thought of. It was all of his sunny and happy memories of his time with Rapunzel that were spreading outwards from his mind and heart.

Eugene waited and waited for the impact. Waiting for death seemed oddly warm. The pain from his wounds seemed to vanish, replaced by a wonderfully light feeling. It felt great. Perhaps it was his body trying to give his soul a proper send off, or something.

Eugene heard a sound from his chest, a clanging of metal. Here it was...wait, where was it? Why was this taking so long? He could not see through the darkness of his eyelids, not wanting the gruesome sight of a sword sticking out of his chest. Yet, he suddenly felt a burning desire to open them. Death was taking a rather long time; much longer than it should have. The only way to find out what was the hold up would probably be to open his eyes.

Grudgingly, Eugene decided to risk it and his eyelid retreated. His eyes first lay their sights upon William. William's expression was of disbelief, his mouth open and agape. He was stunned. But stunned at what? William was looking in his direction, but not really at his face, but as his...chest. A man doing this would normally have Eugene questioning that person's sexuality, but he had a feeling it was for different reasons this time. Eugene decided to press his luck and turned his head left and downward, looking down at what would surely be his own punctured chest, Isabelle doing the puncturing.

Isabelle was indeed facing his chest, quite close to it, and indeed had a sword that was puncturing him. The sword certainly extended into his clothing, past his vest and his shirt. Eugene did not feel anything however; no pain, no sense of bleeding, no light-headiness. It felt completely different from when Gothel stabbed him, which had been absolutely agonizing. He did not feel any steel against his skin either; he felt nothing but the strange yet pleasant golden...why did that word pop into his head?...warmth.

Eugene lifted his head to gaze around. Everyone was quiet, standing still. The soft platter of rain was the only noise. He decided to chance it; he looked at Rapunzel, eyes burning desperately, drinking in a beautiful sight he thought he would never see again. She too, wore William's expression of shock, but her shock looked a lot happier than William's did.

William stepped forward, wanting to find the underlying cause of things.

_Does he have armor under there?_William asked himself in his mind. He grabbed the hilt of the sword and shoved Isabelle away. He reached his hand forward, and pulled the edges of Eugene's teal vest out. He then grabbed the edges of the part of the white shirt he usually kept open, ripping them, desperate to see what was hidden beneath. The shirt tore easily, exposing Eugene's chest, and a gasp went out.

For the sword, what was left of it, at least, connected not to the skin and heart of Eugene, or even some sort of armored plate, but a golden light. The light seemed to extend outwards quite far across Eugene's chest, protecting it from harm. It shimmered and seemed to shift and move like a gas, yet it was clearly quite solid, well exhibited by the sword clanging against it. Eugene gazed down at his chest, shocked as everybody else, and being the last one to notice- the sword was broken, a large chunk broken off somewhere, the remainder resembling a dagger more than a sword. He had been saved. Eugene felt a freak out coming on.

* * *

When the cloaked figures dragged Rapunzel and Eugene from the forest, Pascal had the momentary intention of springing from his sleeping spot to help. He then remembered what happened the last time he tried that back at the tower. He recalled the pain of Gothel's kick, the helplessness he felt. He was too small to do anything to help the girl he loved, to save her from these people hurting her. He changed colour to better match the night and the ground, trying to blend in and hoping not to get stepped on, and he wept.

But as Pascal heard Rapunzel struggling and in distress, resolve and a new courage rose within him. Rapunzel would do almost anything for him, and if his life was ever in danger, she would be the first one to spring into action. How could he just try to hide himself when she needed help?

Pascal opened his eyes, glancing around. He had to think of something. There was a circle of dark figures around Rapunzel and Eugene, a strong and large person holding each of them. He he did not stand a chance of getting them from that circle on his own; even if he could get the people holding them to release them, there would be a dozen other figures ready to grab hold of them again. He needed something bigger, or some sort of distraction, something that would preoccupy everyone in that circle.

The horse! Pascal turned around in a circle rapidly, eyes scanning for Maximus. To his horror, two men held the horse down with a net. So much for that. The horse had been the only hope, really. There was not anyone else who might help him, certainly nobody else in the clearing, and there was nobody nearby, nobody would be out...looking...and stumble upon them...

Pascal remembered Eugene talking about how guards would likely be all throughout the forest on the way back to the kingdom, searching for him. Maybe there were even some nearby, and if they saw and heard this scene, of people screaming for help, maybe they could help!

Pascal again had a depressing realization. Who knew if they would actually find them here. What if they came too late, or weren't around to all? He could not just cross his fingers and hope for some guards to stumble upon the clearing. He had to take more immediate action; who knew what kind of things these people were planning?

Pascal kept glancing around. Was there nothing, anything, he could use here? There had to be something, anything he could do. His eyes fell upon movement; people bringing in crates and crates of something. Crates of what though? Maybe there was something there for him; it was unlikely, but it was all he could think of at the moment, and so Pascal began a quiet and light sprint over to where the boxes were being stacked, unnoticed thanks to his colour changing skin and the distraction currently created in the circle.

Pascal reached a lonely and unprotected stack of boxes. From his viewpoint, the large crates stacked together looked like a mountain. But he would not be intimidated. Pascal the chameleon did not get intimidated. Using his sticky feet, he climbed up the box slowly, fighting against gravity to reach the top and try and determine what was inside them. It was quite exhausting, but Pascal brushed it off. Heroes do not get tired.

Pascal climbed and climbed, remembering to shift to a browner colour to match the crate. He finally reached the top, only to have his hopes dashed by the top of the create being quite sealed. He did not have the strength to move the crate, he knew. It seemed again his best efforts would be dashed by his sad and pathetic little body.

"Hey, Maurice! Check the goods over there, will ya? Boss wants to make sure they all made it OK."

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because you are the laziest, now get to work!"

"Geez, fine."

Pascal overheard a few of the hooded figures talking, and then the sound of foot steps headed his way. He scurried down the side of the box, and curled up, trying to blend in and not be discovered, closing his eyes and tensing up. He heard and felt the top of the crate he was sitting on be unlatched and taken off.

"They're fine!" and the man known as Maurice returned to his prime viewing position of the entertaining torture.

Pascal cracked an eye open and scanned. He was alone again. He opened the other eye. He scanned around, listened, even sniffed a little bit, despite his poor sense of smell. His senses told him he was alone once more, and so he scurried back upwards to check the top of the box once more.

Pascal made it to the edge and found, to his delight, it was left open. And it was filled with...lanterns! But what could he do with lanterns? Pascal sat on his hind legs and pondered, front leg scratching the flap of skin under his skin in a thinking position. Lanterns could not do much; they could look pretty, float high in the sky, and capture one's attention. What could he possibly do with them? Many of the people in the clearing would not likely notice a lantern floating; Rapunzel and Eugene were distracting everybody.

_Think, Pascal, think_

It suddenly hit Pascal. No one in the circle might notice...but if the lantern got high enough to clear the trees, it might alert some guards or other passers-by! Normally that would be a bad thing, but the guards would likely be a help now, able to stop this gang. They had the strength he lacked. It was all so simple now; light a lantern or two, send it flying into the sky, get the guards attention, have the guards and cloaked figures fight each-other, and escape while they are all busy.

Pascal soon found himself growing frustrated as he rubbed two very small sticks he had broken off and retrieved together over the mantle. No matter how hard he seemed to rub together, he could not get the spark necessary to ignite the tinder located in the mantle to send the lantern high in the sky. He rubbed as hard as he could, before stopping to catch his breath, panting, exhausted. There had to be a better way to do this.

Pascal climbed out from the box to gaze around. He saw the many torches that the hooded people held. If he could just light a stick with one of those, his plan would come to fruition. Problem being, they were all being held by people that would kill him without a second thought.

Pascal continued his hunt. He scanned and searched for some free flame, and his eyes fell upon the dying flame that Rapunzel and Eugene had made earlier. It might have just enough strength left for him to get over there and light a stick. Problem; it was currently located directly behind the burly man holding Rapunzel. Moving a light away could quite easily catch attention. The kind of attention that would him kicked by giant feet.

Shaking his head and summoning up his courage, Pascal rushed his climb downwards to move off the crates, carrying a very small stick with him. Changing to a dark green colour, he sprinted towards the flame he sought, stopping every so often to curl up and blend to better match the ground when he thought he might be in danger of being spotted, which happened quite often.

Eventually, Pascal made it to the dying fire undetected. He very carefully lit the stick, his eyes watching the circle to ensure no one was looking in his direction. Fortunately, everyone's eyes seemed to be trained on a weird man with no hair on his head telling a story. From what he could see, Eugene was quite distressed. Pascal may not like Eugene, but he had a feeling his distress meant nothing good for any of them.

_Just a little longer_, Pascal thought.

Pascal began his journey back to the crates, being very careful and moving slower as he was now carrying a lit stick in his mouth that was a lot easier to spot. When he heard a throaty yelp coming from behind him however, Pascal panicked, assuming he had been spotted, and bolted it towards the crates. They provided better cover, he could hide somewhere there.

When Pascal arrived, breathing deeply through his nose, he turned around and realized it had not been a yelp for him. He noticed than that virtually everyone in the clearing was now in that circle, all of their eyes quite trained off him and his daring plan. Grinning slightly, Pascal climbed up the side of the box again, not even bothering to blend in with the boxes. Upon reaching the top, he climbed down into a lantern.

Eying the mantle filled with tinder, he moved towards it and stuck the lit end of the stick into it. It did not catch at first, but under repeated pokes by Pascal, it lit. Success! The flame began burning strongly, and he could feel the lantern shifting, attempting to get free. Pascal, feeling the heat and the sense of rising, dropped the stick and quickly darted back up out of the lantern, latching onto the inside of the crate. He turned his head to see his plan succeed; the lantern was now flying up out of the box and into the sky. He climbed upwards, poking his head over the edge of the crates to see if anyone noticed. Thankfully for now, everyone's eyes remained trained on the circle, where he heard something that sounded oddly like singing. Nobody was noticing the distress signal being sent out. Pascal remained in his position, watching the circle with full attention now. He felt as if there was nothing more he could do, for the moment.

Pascal, like Rapunzel, would be horrified, saddened, and then somewhat pleasantly shocked by the sights that unfolded before him.

* * *

"What kind of witchcraft is this?" William yelled out in frustration. He dropped what little was left of the sword and pulled out one of the many daggers hidden beneath his cloak, thrusting it forward, aiming to pierce Eugene's heart. Like the sword, the dagger blade broke off and was sent flying, stabbing the ground nearby, leaving merely a hilt in William's hands. In frustration, William dropped the hilt and punched forward, attempting to break the barrier. There was a flash of light, and both William and the man holding Eugene were sent flying about six feet backwards, both shouting in shock and pain.

Eugene, who suddenly found his arms free and full mobility, kept starting down. He had seen a lot of really strange things in his lifetime, but this was by far the most bizarre. He found himself stuttering a bit, wide eyed at the look of his own chest. Daringly, he took his own hand and slowly approached the golden light in front of it. He jabbed at it with his finger and found that his finger passed through it as if it was not even there.

"Crossbow! Give me a crossbow!" Eugene looked up and about then. Despite the fact he was no longer being restrained, everyone seemed fearful of approaching him and bringing him back under control. William was yelling for a crossbow, and someone handed him it. He pointed it straight at Eugene, and before Eugene could react, he fired it. The bolt merely clanged upon reaching the light and then fell down to the ground, smoking and slightly hissing.

Eugene decided to take a chance. He moved towards the knives that William had thrust in him earlier, preparing to yank them. He reached down only to find they were not there anymore. Puzzled, he looked down and to his arm, to see the knives were gone. The only thing indicating they were there were some wounds, but they should have been far more severe than what they looked like to him at a glance.

"What are you idiots waiting for? Seize him!" William shouted towards his fellows. Eugene glanced up again to see a few robed figures slowly and cautiously approaching him. They were evidently as confused and as frightened by the development as he was. Eugene pondered for a moment, before remembering what William had said earlier. He was unrestrained and had the shadow gang afraid of him. He could not pass up the opportunity.

_Maybe I can work with this_. He thought. Flynn jumped slightly, widening his stance, and shouted.

"Stand back!" The approaching people either stopped or made a few startled steps backwards. Flynn continued:

"Ha ha! Do not dare approach me, or else feel the wrath of my..of the witchdoctor Flynn Rider!" A silence and a few gasps fell upon the circle."Yes, that's right. You have all fallen into my trap, and I've lulled you into a false sense of security. Now I got you right where I want you." He glanced around. He saw the menacing face of William who stood still, saw a few cloaked figures still stepping back. He dared a look at Rapunzel who, with some leftover water in her eyes, gave him a look of confusion. He met her eyes and gave her a small look that said _play along_.

"Do not dare strike at me again, or I shall..I shall turn you all into newts! Yes, newts! You see, I have found many an amazing thing in my travels, not the least of which was a witch! And now, the great Flynn Rider has become knowledgeable in the arts of black magic. I have shown you just a token of the abilities I now possess. Do not make me show you more. Stop moving!" He noticed a few people who seemed intent on sprinting into the forest, but his shout caused them to seize.

"What are you idiots doing? He is...it's a trick! Get him!" William dramatically pointed at Eugene. William was rather scared himself, but he would not admit it. He had to keep a strong face and get his subordinates to do this. But as he looked around, he saw that they were either standing still or moving away in fear. He rolled his eyes.

"You want a job done right you've got to do it yourself." William pushed his own fear aside and drew his own sword from his holster hidden beneath his cloak, and approached Flynn.

* * *

_Some distance away, a short time ago..._

The captain of the guard stared mournfully into the fairly large fire. He was here with about fifty other guards spread throughout a clearing and in the surrounding woods. The king had been furious when he heard that Flynn Rider escaped, reportedly on the captain of the guard's very horse, Maximus. He ordered large search parties out to bring him back.

The captain of the guard felt dejected. His own horse, the best in the kingdom, betrayed him for reasons he could not fathom. The most wanted thief in the land escaped from right under his nose. They had gotten a bunch of thugs out of it, but they were small time criminals, outside of the daring rescue, the rescue being another thing he could not fathom. Flynn Rider was universally disliked, and he worked alone. Why were so many people helping him now?

"Sir! Look over there!" A subordinate cried out, pointing upwards into his sky. The captain followed the man's eyes and finger to see...a lantern? A lantern was floating high into the sky, rather out of season at this point. The lost princess festival was over, after all. Why would anyone release a lantern now?

"Timothy, Gregory, go scout out the area beneath that lantern," the captain ordered. He knew it was not much, potentially meaningless, but they were having next to no fortune at finding Rider. He was desperate to accomplish something, to redeem himself in the eyes of the king and the kingdom. The lantern was strange enough that his desperation latched onto it in hope. The two men nodded, and walked cautiously into the forest.

A few minutes later, they burst back through the trees in front of the guard captain, panting. One spoke up:

"Sir! We..we found Rider! And..and he's being held by the Shadow gang! Maximus was there too!" The captain raised an eyebrow before standing up. What luck! And now, now it was time to act.

"Get ready boys, prepare your weapons. Gather all the surrounding camps. We approach stealthily. We cannot pass this chance up! We can capture the most wanted man and the most wanted gang in Corona tonight, if we do this right. Let's go."

* * *

"Don't you dare approach any further William! Or I will..I will summon hordes of demons to attack you! Yes, and, and arrows shall rain from the sky and strike you down! Don't make me use them!" Flynn spoke desperately, though he was starting to lose some of the commanding power and aura was William menacingly drew closer. He smirked then, looking at Flynn's chest. Flynn looked down and, to his horror, saw the shimmering, protecting light no longer there.

"Looks like your light's gone out, Rider," William spoke, approaching, causing Flynn to back away. Flynn made one last desperate try.

"You bring this upon your self! Come forth, my minions!" Flynn tried to dramatically shout, keeping the act going, but William just laughed and continued his approach.

"You take me for a- ARG!" An arrow embedded itself firmly in William's shoulder, causing him to stop and drop his blade.

"We are here for you, Rider!" shouted a gruff voice from the vicinity behind Flynn.

Flynn, momentarily buying his own act, turned around to the voice with a questioning expression on his face, and asked.

"Really?" His face fell when instead of personal minions, he saw a force of fifty guards coming from the trees, shooting down and engaging the cloaked figures, and a battle broke out.

The sounds of clanging blades, pained shouts, and crossbows firing filled with the air. The shadow gang, outnumbered, focused all it's attention upon repelling the invaders who had snuck upon them in their distraction. The guards too were mostly focused on the far larger threat in the form of the large gang. Only William fruitlessly shouted and attempted to recapture Eugene, who was running about attempting to not get caught in the crossfire, but William was wounded and soon had guards upon him as well.

A short distance away, Maximus found himself finally free. The two men holding him had been shot down in an initial volley of arrows, and against his great strength and fiery determination, the net stood no chance of holding him down on it's own, and he burst upwards and managed to shimmy and throw it off himself. He neighed loudly, eyes landing upon Rapunzel and Eugene in the centre of the flurry, and he rushed forth to aid them.

Rapunzel struggled against the man holding her desperately, seeing an opportunity to escape and wanting to find Eugene who disappeared in all of the chaos now moving in front of her. The man holding her was torn. He wanted to help his fellows, but boss wanted to keep this girl...what was he to do? He was spared the agony of deciding when a clang of metal against his head caused the word to go black and him to tumble backwards.

Rapunzel was startled and started falling down with the man, before being grabbed by the arm and caught by Eugene, who held her frying pan that he managed to retrieve in his other hand. He flashed a grin and a partial smolder.

"Does the damsel need saving?" he jokingly inquired. His focus upon her allowed a guard to sneak upon him. The guard lifted his sword, shouting, preparing to swing down, but Rapunzel lifted herself up, grabbed the pan from Eugene and whacked the guard in the face, causing him to topple over.

"Yes, I think he does," she smiled.

Eugene stood there, slightly dumbstruck, before shaking his head.

"Alright, we got to get out of here fast Rapunzel." As the words were spoken, Maximus came charging about, flinging both guards and shadows out of his way to get to his new-found friends.

"Maximus!" Rapunzel shouted, before running towards him, Flynn pausing before following behind her. She stroked the horse's head for a second before preparing to leap up upon him, but then she was struck by a realization and stopped.

"Where is Pascal?" Rapunzel cried, panicking. She listened, eyes searching, and then she heard a soft squeaking in the distance, her ears trained to know his call. She followed it, seeing Pascal wave his arms atop some crates, constantly poking back down to his shelter as fights moved around him. Rapunzel jumped upon Maximus immediately, taking a riding position, reaching her hand behind her for Eugene.

"But you've never- woah!" Eugene protested before being suddenly and strongly yanked upwards. He reluctantly sat behind Rapunzel as she turned Maximus, and rode towards the crates, causing the fighters to part out of the way of the large horsed. As they moved towards the crates, Pascal jumped from the ledge of them, and Rapunzel caught him as they passed by, perching him on her shoulder and grabbing the reins, urging Maximus forward.

"No! No!" William shouted from behind the fleeing horse. He scanned the ground, finding the crossbow he sought. He picked it up, quickly aimed, and fired it at the fleeing duo. The bolt cut through the air like a shark through water, preparing to strike its weak and vulnerable prey. William ran as quickly as he could in the direction he fired, anticipating what would occur when the bolt met it's target.

Eugene felt a sharp, hot surge of pain in his back. He yelled in agony, body caught in a spasm, causing him to fall off Maximus and painfully onto the ground. Maximus made a few strides forward with Eugene off him.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel yelled and pulled on the reins of Maximus to allow him to turn around and get back to him.

Rapunzel jumped off as Maximus approached the downed Rider, running and kneeling down to Eugene. She moved the hair away from his face, trying to get a better look to gauge him.

"What happened? Where does it hurt?" she fussed.

Eugene took a deep breath and tried to fight off the pain- they could not afford to pause, and as far as he could tell, the bolt had not struck any vitals.

"I'm fine," he tried to assure her, getting up but falling back down, wincing.

"You're not fine. You're hurt," Rapunzel stated simply. She began scanning for the wound, preparing to turn him around.

"Not as hurt as he's going to be," Rapunzel gasped, hearing a voice to her right. Eugene took her in his arms and rolled them, narrowly avoiding the downswing of William's sword. William approached, a murderous rage etched across his face, going in for the kill.

Rapunzel got up and faced William. She held her frying pan and tried to imitate the fighting stances she had seen in her few days outside the tower. She was scared, and never really fought before, but her desire to protect Eugene allowed her to shake those fears and concerns. Maximus stood beside her, glaring down the thief lord. From atop her shoulder, Pascal gave a menacing glare towards William. William just chuckled at the sight of the three of them standing and protecting Rider.

"A girl with a frying pan, a horse, and a frog? You must be joking. Just move out of the way, sweet cheeks, and I won't hurt you." William suddenly found a metal object approach his face, and was forced to block with his own sword.

_How did she move so fast..?_

"My name," Rapunzel spoke, rapidly slicing through the air with her pan. William, caught off guard, was put on the defensive, forced to parry her blows. He tried to get through her defenses, but he could only manage a few slashes against her limbs before having to pull back as she swung again.

"Is," Rapunzel swung, blocked by his sword. She put all her strength in pushing down his sword, forcing both their weapons to leg level.

"Rapunzel!" she shouted before she up-swung with her pan, putting all her might into it hitting him straight in the face, knocking William out cold.

"And he's a chameleon!" Rapunzel panted, feeling a surge of triumph, before remembering Eugene. She sprang back down to him, ignoring her own wounds to try and help him with is. Eugene, who had watched, pushed her away and managed to get up. His body screamed for him to lie back down on his front, but he brushed it off.

"Not," he panted,"Now...Rapunzel. We got to move. And that...was amazing." Rapunzel blinked back the tears in her eyes and nodded. She very gently helped him back onto Maximus, before climbing to the front position on Maximus. Pascal still attached to her shoulder, she swung the reins and urged Maximus forward at a careful pace, as to not agitate Eugene anymore. They rode away, escaping the chaos and mayhem, the sounds of which slowly faded until they were non-existent.

* * *

"No sign of Rider sir, or Maximus. Toby saw them getting away amidst all the chaos."

"Damn it all. Well, at least we managed to catch them," The guards were tying up and shackling the surviving members of the shadow gang, including William, who they had discovered a short ways into the forest. Both the guards and the gang sustained quite a number of losses, and a few members of the gang had gotten away, but it was still considered a successful operation; they had just brought down the most notorious thieves in the land. They prepared the fallen heroic guards as well as their prisoners to return to the kingdom, where they would regroup before attempting another search for Flynn Rider.

* * *

She had blended with the crowd, she too fearing Rider's magic powers, before the guards had struck. She had fought her way through, desiring nothing but to escape in her fear. She was a thief bent on revenge, not a fighter.

She had made it, scraped and bruised but alive. She gazed upwards. Corona was a short walk ahead.

Isabelle headed forward, bent on finding Rider and that girl.


	6. Discoveries

**AN**: Happy New Years!

Happy with all the response to last chapter. Thanks to everyone who read, altered, favourited, and reviewed my story.

This chapter's **second** song can be found on youtube at .com/watch?v=MEEpavnk7Uw - I added a verse to it; essentially the first verse of the song repeats twice in my version.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled, or any of the songs I base mine off of, which are property of Disney.

* * *

The skies were gray, dull, and dead. The clouds blocked any light from penetrating them, and the early morning had a grim mood. The forest life was silent, fearful, hiding in places in an attempt to find warmth and comfort from the cold air. The trees themselves seemed to quietly weep, wind blowing in their leaves to create a mourning tune.

Maximus was now walking in a slow trot, absolutely exhausted. Their rest had been disturbed by a wild, crazy, adrenaline-pumping interlude in the attack of the shadows, and now the after effects were showing on the group- lack of energy, lined faces, shadowed eyes. They reached a very small clearing surrounded by shrubs, trees, and various other foliage. Most importantly, it had plenty of distance from their dangerous previous location. At her order, Maximus stopped to allow Rapunzel to dismount.. She carefully helped Eugene climb off as well. Maximus collapsed right after-wards, trying to sleep.

Rapunzel had Eugene sat down carefully on the ground. He was barely conscious, wounds and exhaustion overcoming his strength. He looked awful, gashes and bruises strewn across his face and body. He was like the living dead. Rapunzel blinked back the tears in her eyes at seeing him so weak. She was worse for the wear herself, but she could not focus on that now. "Lay on your front, Eugene." she spoke to him. "And take off your shirt. I need to get a good look and find where you were hurt." Eugene had informed her that some projectile must have entered his back on the way over.

Eugene said nothing, too pained and tired, and took off his vest and shirt before lying down like Maximus, back exposed to Rapunzel. The wound immediately jumped out at Rapunzel, and she gasped. There was a horrible, bloody circle near the centre of Eugenes' back. The middle of the woundwas absolutely horrid, destructive, and bloody, muscle and things Rapunzel did not know within, looking absolutely disgusting. A glint of metal seemed to come deep inside the hole. Red skin and blood had formed around the deathly hole, seeming to support the wound in the centre. Rapunzel felt bile rise in her throat, but she pushed it down, swallowing. She had to be strong.

But how was she going to help him? She did not have her magic hair anymore; again she felt the stinging loss of the hair that had defined her, that had been her light. Gothel had never taught her how to treat injuries without it; any bruises or scrapes that Gothel had were simply sung away by the magic glowing hair. She had little idea of what to do.

Except..._but, can just crying and singing on it really work? It worked before, but..but my powers are supposed to be gone. But what choice do I have? If Eugene does not get any treatment, he could..he could die for all I know._ _I have to try._

Rapunzel very easily let the emotional dam break and let her tears flow. They were tears for what had just happened, tears for Gothel, tears for what was to come, and tears for Eugenes' pain. She sang, wishing and hoping it would heal and help Eugene somehow.

**Flower, gleam and glow.  
****Let your powers shine.  
****Make the clock reverse,  
****Bring back what once was mine.**

**Heal what has been hurt,  
****Change the fates design,  
****Save what has been lost,  
****Bring back what once was mine.  
****What once was mine.**

One of the many tears fell from her eyes and onto the wound. However, when this one struck, there was a flash of golden light. When she saw it, Rapunzel stopped her weeping and watched the miracle unfold before her.

The golden light seemed to spread from the center of the circle, moving under the blood and reddened skin. The blood seemed to recede back into the center hole, filling it back up. The hole was then sealed by skin, which grew to cover it up. A ghostly image of a flower came from where the hole was, blooming and beautiful. Suddenly, the bolt flew upwards out of Eugene, launching 10 feet in the air, before falling back to the forest floor, hissing and crumbling to dust. Eugenes' skin did not appear to have been re-punctured however, and as the golden light and image faded, so too did any damage left behind. The miraculous display stopped. Where there had once been a horrid injury, there now lay nothing but smooth and healed skin. Rapunzel looked on, shock and confusion etched upon her face.

Eugene, who to that point had felt far too weary to say or think just about anything, felt a new warmth fill him. It felt like courage and confidence was now spreading through his body where there had once been only pain and fear, where the bolt had been shot through him. He reached a hand behind his back from his laying position, trying to feel around for the wound, where it had been terribly painful naught a moment ago. He found nothing.

He sprung upwards in surprise, into a sitting position, trying to find the wound by feeling his back, still coming up with nothing. He let his hands fall, slackened, to his lap. Amazement spread across his face, and the warm, good feeling filled his body up, energizing him. He turned towards Rapunzel, a smile across his face. Upon seeing her grim and sad expression however, his elation left him, replaced by a cold feeling. He recalled then the past events, and the same chill took him.

"How...how did you heal it?" Eugene asked slowly. "I thought your powers were gone?"

"I...I just did what I did back in the tower. I cried and sang the incantation over it." Rapunzel answered, sounding as uncertain and confused as he felt.

Eugene thought on her response and what it revealed. Come to think of it, he never did find out exactly how she had revived him from death back at the tower, lost in all the emotion that flowed.

"Wait a minute here...back at the tower, you just cried on me and that somehow saved me from death?" Eugene spoke, raising an eyebrow. Rapunzel carefully nodded.

"I don't know exactly...how...what...I thought I lost my powers too." Rapunzel fumbled through, trying to explain and finding her own knowledge woefully lacking.

Eugene thought again. "So...you didn't lose your powers? And now they're...in your tears?"

Rapunzel shrugged. "I guess."

Eugene was unsure of the information. Those powers were incredible and quite convenient, but they had caused her so much pain in the past. Seeing the same conflicted and pained expression on her face, he tried to keep her mind off of it by asking a question that had burned him for a while now. "Do you have any idea what that weird light was that protected me back there?"

"No clue." Rapunzel spoke honestly. "Maybe you have some strange powers too?"

Eugene could not help but chuckle slightly at the notion. "Maybe. Or maybe it's one of life's many mysteries. Well, I don't really want to dwell on it- whatever it may be. I'll just thank whatever it was for saving me."

Rapunzel nodded in agreement, and could not think of anything more to say on the matter. An uncomfortable silence fell between them as both looked towards the ground, thinking. They knew the conversation that would likely have to take place, and they were both dreading it.

It would be Rapunzel who broke the silence. She faced Eugene. "Eugene...those people...that story...it was all true?" she asked, her voice weepy.

Eugene sighed in response, still looking away. "Yes." was all he could muster .

"Eugene...what...why...how could you?" Rapunzel inquired mournfully, sounding heartbroken. She knew he had changed, but it did not change the emotional impact of the tale, or erase the past. And it had her feeling so insecure; how did she know if Eugene would not alter his opinion on her? Was she good enough, beautiful enough to keep her attention? Would Eugene break her heart, too?

"I just...did." Flynn stated simply, emotionless.

Rapunzel would not take that for an answer, "But, why? How could you treat someone that way? And why did you join those people?"

"I don't know, alright!" Flynn said, getting agitated. Could she not see that he did not want to talk about this?

Rapunzel, growing frustrated, stood up. "Why won't you talk to me Eugene?"

Flynn stood up himself, and continued speaking without emotion. "I don't want to." He turned away then, walking a few steps. "Maybe I should go and take a stroll."

Rapunzel was tearing up at the words, deciding to let out what was on her mind. "So is that it, then? You're just going to get up and leave, like you did with her?" she spoke with anger.

Flynn furiously turned around to face her, shocked that he would accuse him of that. "I thought you agreed that I changed. How can you say something like that?"

"What am I supposed to think Eugene? How can...how do I know you won't just walk and leave me if I get too boring?"

"Stop talking like that, Rapunzel." he said, impassively.

"You'd rather I stay quiet and not say what's in my heart, because it's not what you want to hear? Reminds me of someone I once knew." she spoke bitterly.

"Don't you dare compare me to her!"

"Then stop acting like her!" The two began drawing closer to one another, faces coming together, sparks flying between them. Pascal and Maximus watched as if viewing a tennis match, deciding not to intervene.

"I am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Just leave me alone!"

"Stop blowing me off Eugene!"

"Watch me!"

"Why can't you let me in on this? Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then tell me about it!"

"Enough of this!" Flynn shouted, preparing to run off. He turned his back to her.

"Just talk to me, Eugene! Why can't you talk to me about this? About them? About her? About your past?"

"Because it hurts, alright! It hurts like you could not believe! I don't want to remember any of that- I want to...to move on! Why can't you just let me-" he turned around to face her, and saw her wide eyed expression, her forest eyes raining. There was anger in her face, but he could see beyond it, see the love and concern in her eyes. It stopped him in this tracks.

"But I don't want it to hurt, Eugene. Why can't you let me try and make it better?" she asked, sweetly. She said it as if she was talking about what she would likely call a "boo boo".

Her words struck him hard. He realized how cruelly he was acting. Rapunzel did not merely think he would betray her; she was concerned, worried about him. Wanting to heal him more than physically. Wanting to love him.

"I understand that it hurts, Eugene, I know what you mean. I should not have been so harsh. Or have compared you to her. I'm sorry." Rapunzel apologized, feeling remorse at being so short with him. She should not try and pressure him so much into something he did not want to do; that too was rather Gothelesque.

"I was being a jerk. It..it's just..hard for me to talk to anyone about this. I've..never..really..really had anyone to tell this to before. But that does not make it right to just try and blow you off like that." said Eugene. He grabbed her hand, giving a firm squeeze to try and express his reasurrance. She made a small smile up at him, squeezing back.

He sighed. "Let's sit down." She obliged. They both sat down, Rapunzel on her knees, Rapunzel on his rear. "Rapunzel, I..." he began, suddenly pausing. He did not know how to explain, or if he even wanted to. But looking into her eyes, her face, the girl who had done and changed for so much for him, he swallowed and decided to carry through. "I was a worse person then. I...I joined them because I wanted to belong to something. And then..well, I guess I changed to better fit in. And all those old desires of poor orphan boy Eugene...I could finally have them. I became selfish, and I became...well...Flynn Rider."

Suffocating silence fell upon them once more. Rapunzel again dispelled the spell. "Eugene..I know you're not comfortable talking about this." Rapunzel gazed deeply into his face, looking into his muddy eyes. "But please, trust me Eugene. I want...I need to know more about you. You know all of my past, now it is time I learned yours." she spoke softly. "Can you please tell me it?" she pleaded.

"It's not a happy story." Eugene sadly stated.

"I've read sad stories before." she said, smiling very slightly at him.

Eugene sighed. He really did not want to relive any of this; really really really did not want to. But how could he refuse so simple a wish to the amazing girl, no, woman, before him that had shown him nothing but absolute love, trust, and acceptance? That had transformed his life in so many ways? He sighed, preparing to tell the story he had never told anyone.

* * *

"_But, sir!" spoke the elderly woman holding a small bundle in her arms._

"_You take the child. I have better things to do with my life than deal with a barfing, crying, no-good baby!" The man slammed the door, stopping the elderly woman in her tracks._

_The baby's chocolate eyes had watched the bearded man as he ranted and left the structure. His face seemed to be at the edge of his vision, but the voice... the hatred, he had heard and felt loud and clear. He decided to hold onto this moment.__

* * *

_

_A nine-year old-Eugene watched the fire burning in the common area of his orphanage, viewing the flames dancing in the fireplace, sitting on a small rug. His face was young, childish, his hair nonexistent other than atop his head. The simple white shirt and brown pants he wore were holey, old, and shabby._

_The place was quite worn down; the wood was old and creaking, the windows small, the lights and warmths few. There was a staircase that led to their bedroom, which was little more than thirty lined beds that offered little in the way of comfort or heat. Outside of a small office and sleeping space for the main caretaker connected to the large and spacious common area, by far the nicest room in the place, and a large kitchen they were also forbidden from entering, there was nothing. They ate, slept, and lived in primarily two large rooms._

_His fellow orphans were spread throughout the building, conversing, drawing with what few materials they had, or playing with sticks and stones. He sat away from them; he never really got along with the rest. They were rather put off by his wit and humor. He could not fathom why they disliked his attempts at brightening their miserable lives._

"_Children, form up! We have a number of couples coming in today; get ready and look your best!" shouted the form of Clarissa, the headmaster. She was old, in her fifties, and rather pudgy. Her face was quite lined, and her gray hair was done up in a bun. She wore glasses, a long purple skirt, and a white blouse. _

_The children all rushed from wherever they were to follow her commands. Eugene got up grudgingly as the orphans formed into four equal lines in front of the fireplace, facing the doorway. Unlike usual, this was not just obeying to evade punishment; everyone was enthusiastic when other people came by, in case they finally got their ticket out of here. Eugene saw as many of the orphans tried to smooth over their shabby clothing, comb their hair with the hands, or clean their faces by licking their thumbs and rubbing their cheeks. Eugene partook in none of this; one of the older orphans here, he had had his dreams crushed far too often to bother._

_The door slammed open and all the orphans snapped to attention, doing their best to look cute. About six people came in, three men and three women in couples. They all appeared in their mid thirties, and looked quite happy and warm. They conversed with Clarissa, laughing somewhat, before they followed her into her office. She shut the door behind them._

_All the orphans waited patiently and expectantly. Eugene stood there with a bored expression, gazing out one of the windows near the doorway from his place at the end of the first row. He saw the happy people walking to and fro on the cobbled streets behind an orange sky. A few children were dancing around, their parents standing a bit away, smiling and laughing. When he saw a little boy run to his father and mother, the beaming couple coming down to hug him, Eugene felt his eyes leak a little. He shook his head. Despite himself, he could not help but hope; maybe fortune would be on his side today._

_The adults reentered the room and all the quiet whispers went silent. The couples began walking around, looking at the orphans together. All the couples passed by Eugene. Two only gave him passing glances, but one couple stopped. The woman whispered to her partner, "What about him, darling?" Eugene stood on his front feet a bit, trying to look a bit taller, trying to look more desirable. Could this finally be it? Could he finally be getting out of this cold, dreary, painful, unloving environment?_

"_No dear, he's much too old. And he looks kind of..,ugly. Let's find someone younger, cuter, more innocent." the man whispered back, and the woman nodded as they passed by. Eugene just stood there, his face looking emotionless. He had told himself not to hope, but he had done so anyway. He could not help himself; he had never come so close to getting adopted before. He had been one of the unluckier ones, not getting adopted whilst younger._

_He watched as the couples made their decisions, at the grinning faces of the three younger children the couples selected. He watched as the couples hugged their selections, holding them, loving them. Eugene was filled with longing; was it so much to ask to be loved, a love he did not receive from the strict headmistress, or from his fellow children?_

_As the couples walked out the door, Eugene swore to himself; he would become loved. He did not know how, in this deadening environment, but he would. And he would become handsome, and he'd find a way to look young. The words of the man eating on him, he swore in his loving desire to never have those hammering words strike at him again._

_

* * *

_

_A festive mood filled the air; beautiful golden and red and green decorations were spread everywhere. People laughed and sung as they walked. White dusted the streets, roofs, and a small but steady snowfall added to it. The kingdom looked beautiful, people were joyous as Christmas spirit was everywhere._

_Clarissa had offered the orphans a trade-off; instead of a small gift for each of them this year (which usually consisted of old socks or, if you were lucky, a thumb-sized toy), she would take them on a rare field-trip to see the annual Christmas parade down the main road of the capital of Corona. With street performers, knights, guards, animals, bands, and even the royal family itself parading down the street, the children had quite easily come to a consensus agreement to go to the parade._

_And so a ten-year-old Eugene found himself dressed in a thin blue jacket, wearing a small orange hat and red mittens, trying to fight through the crowd like the rest of the orphans. Clarissa, wearing a long brown coat, silently watched on, merely making sure they did not go too crazy, letting them run about otherwise. A rare showing of tolerance from her; Eugene thought that perhaps the Christmas spirit was getting to the headmistress._

_Many orphans found their solutions in the taller adults blocking their path; kind people agreed to let them sit on their shoulders, causing the faces of the orphans to light up. Eugene, who tried the same thing, was refused or ignored, and so he gave up on that method, continuing to try and fight past the bodies. He found himself halfway through the wall of people, only legs and lower bodies and clothes visible when he hear the sounds of drums and cheering. The parade was almost here!_

_Eugene frantically tried to push his way through the crowd, but in all the excitement he found it difficult to get free and move. Time passed on, the excitement grew, and Eugene became increasingly frustrated at missing out. When the loudest roar yet from the crowd came, and he hear the gleeful cries of other children, he started getting a tad violent at missing out. He pushed his way more forcefully, finally making real headway. He was almost to the front- he kept shoving. Almost there.._

_He burst outwards, stumbling beyond the chains suspended along the main road to block out the crowd, directly in front of the parade. Gasps went out as the boy found himself face first on the ground, rather hurt, pausing the parade._

_Eugene felt lost and disturbed in the silence. He had messed up again; stopped the parade. Expecting some kind of punishment, he hesitantly got up to face the parade he was stopping._

_He looked up at the faces of the King and Queen of Corona. They wrote beautiful, royal, red and white and green clothing that seemed to shine. The Queen in a wondrous white and gold laced dress under a white coat; the King wearing a large red and green cloak and cape, holding a large sack. They stared down at him with some curiosity and puzzlement. Eugene just laid there, looking up, a deer in the torch lights._

_The queen smiled, beautifully, her wondrous green eyes sparkling. She whispered to her husband then, who smiled and nodded, before reaching into his sack. He pulled out a book and handed it to the Queen, who took it in her hands and crouched down._

_Eugene continued to stare, wide-eyed. The Queen lowered so that her eyes met his. She smiled at him; a more loving smile than he had ever seen. She pushed the book into his hands, Eugene taking it unthinkingly. "Merry Christmas, child." she said, quietly, kindly. She started to get up, reaching out a hand to Eugene. Disbelieving, he took the hand. It felt so smooth, so soft . After getting up, the Queen put a hand to his back and gently guided him back to the crowd. Eugene walked, submissive in his shock. They reached the edge of the crowd, which parted to let them through. Eugene and the Queen went their separate ways, the orphan walking through the crowd, while the royal returned to her parade. The crowd let out a roar, pleased at the noble's show of great kindness. Eugene felt a few pats on the back coming through the crowd, before finally breaking through back to Clarissa. Even she smiled at him._

_As the orphans rushed over to him, gushing over him and how lucky he was, he learned that the King and Queen had been giving out various presents, throwing them or handing them to children they came along. A few orphans even had some; dolls or toy soldiers or other things. Eugene felt truly touched; and he smiled, a true smile that had not crossed his face in sometime. He looked down at the cover of the book then, reading the title._

"**The Adventures of Flynnigan Rider"**

**

* * *

**

_Eugene stood up all night reading the book, falling immediately in love with the dashing title character. Rich, loved, handsome, adventurous; all the things Eugene dreamed to be. The good mood brought on by the book and the gift even had him willingly read the younger kids his tale- he admitted they had been quite cute in their curiosity and desire to share in the royal gift he had received._

_Things could not possibly be better for him. That lasted about a week, before the impossibility of things set in. He was still an orphan; poor, neglected, cold, beaten, bullied. An outcast. Flynnigan Rider was everything that he could not be. He was still Eugene Fitzherbert; he could not ever really become Flynnigan Rider. Eugene fell asleep that night, tears streaming down his eyes._

_

* * *

_

The tears were now streaming down the face of Eugene Fitzherbert. He went on, finishing his tale. "I eventually saw other thieves, got the idea to start stealing, and left the orphanage behind me to try to be my hero. To not just be an outcast of society, like all the rest there. I ran into the shadow gang soon after, and became Flynn Rider. I tried to imitate the same charm, brought it into my personality, and discovered people actually liked me, people actually..they loved me for it. And Isabelle..I guess..I did that to her and women because I wanted to be loved, but..but I never learned to love in return before. I had..never loved anyone. Until now."

He gazed up at Rapunzel. Her magic eyes were raining, shining brilliantly. She held her hands together in rapt attention. Atop her shoulder, even Pascal had a sad face, and he even saw a tear come from the little green guy's eye.

Upon his completion of the tale of his past and the tears it brought from him, Rapunzel sprung to action. "Oh, Eugene." she said softly, shuffling over to hug him. Eugene was hesitant, not wanting to feel so weak, but it left him when Rapunzel wrapped her arms around him, bringing him closer. Eugene just cried silently in Rapunzel's loving embrace, for once losing all the suaveness, all the macho, all the Rider. He was the poor little orphan boy Eugene Fitzherbert once more.

And Rapunzel, deeply touched by the story, had a great moment of clarity. Softly, she began to sing to him:

**I know Eugene you can hear me,  
****Just know that I am here.  
I know how much you have been hurt  
But please have no fear.  
Yes, I know you are an outcast,  
I shouldn't speak to you  
Still I see your face and wonder...  
Will I be an outcast too?**

Eugenes' eyes widened at her words. He reluctantly broke away from the embrace, gazing into her eyes, still sparkling and shining. Rather than speak the words he wanted to say, he sung them back to her:

**Rapunzel you are not like me,  
****You will be loved and praised.  
****I know I do not deserve you, **A questioning glance fell upon her face as she prepared to object, but he cut her off, explaining.  
**With the foes I've raised.  
****You will not be safe around me,  
****Perhaps I should just go **He turned his eyes away, but Rapunzel grabbed his chin and forced him to face her, eyes blazing into his. She then sung back:

**Eugene I don't care about that,  
****We're in this together, know.**

Her words soothed Eugenes' momentary inclination to leave her behind. Looking and listening to her, he knew he probably could not leave her even if he tried. She went on:

**Oh help the outcasts  
Hungry from birth  
They need the mercy  
They don't find on earth **She stroked his face, which he subconsciously pushed into her palm.**  
I'll help you Eugene,  
I look at you still,  
Knowing your true face,  
Like nobody will.**

Eugene closed his eyes. Her words were wrapping around him, choking him up, causing tears to come down fresh. He had never felt so open, so exposed before. He sang back, confessing his life like he was talking to a priest, trying to get everything off his chest:****

I asked for wealth  
I asked for fame  
I asked for glory to shine on my name  
I asked for love I can't posses  
I asked for someone out there to please help me

And she sang back her own former desires and dreams, hugging Eugene to her again. He responded, wrapping his arms around her.

**I asked for freedom,  
And those sweet lights,  
But I now know truly,  
Of a greater plight.  
I'll help my people,  
The poor I now see  
I'll help you Eugene  
As you have helped me.  
I'll help the outcasts,  
I'll set them free.**

They looked into each others' faces, painful water coming from their irises. They came to a silent agreement about seeing it all through; to get beyond each others' faults and overcome their troubled pasts together. Rapunzel swore to herself to do her utmost to help children like Eugene when they got to the kingdom, and Eugene swore to himself to help her in her new goal.

They stayed there, sitting, holding one another. Pascal even got into the routine, moving from Rapunzel's shoulder to hug Eugenes' neck. Maximus watched a short distance away, eyes glazed in sadness, neighing in a sight and trying to go back to sleep. No one saw a tear break through his eyelid. The clouds started to drizzle down upon them.

In that embrace, Rapunzel felt some hope and resolution rise within her. They had gotten over their first real fight; and thought their pasts were riddled with darkness, evil, and heartbreak, that is all it was; the past. They had a bright, new future ahead of him. Although it would be challenging as a princess, and to accomplish all they wanted to, they could do it. As long as they were together.

A ray of sun poked through the sky. The morning was upon them.

* * *

**AN**: A more dreary chapter, but to be expected after what has occured. Also the completion of my take on Eugenes' backstory- hope you enjoyed it. Something I'd also like feedback on.

Readers, gleam and glow..let you reviews shine! (Incantation speak for please review!)


	7. Family

**AN:** This chapter's song on youtube at .com/watch?v=nIk0PdXsU9c

Also, I'll suggest listening to the score for the final scene of this chapter. The score for the scene starts at 6:20 of the following video, on youtube at .com/watch?v=Aq89Q3j32g0.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled or any of it's songs or characters or plots, which were propety of Disney. I also do not own Anastasia or any of it's songs, which is property of Fox.

* * *

The morning brought both happiness and dread to the heroic four. Still terribly exhausted, they decided to sleep the morning away and tackle the monumental challenge ahead of them in the afternoon. They fell asleep in the clearing easily; all too tired to even dream.

When Eugene cracked his eyes open, he saw Rapunzel already awake, sitting on a stone a short distance in front of him. She appeared to be whispering to something in her palm, talking quite avidly. Groggy and curious, Eugene stood up and looked over Rapunzel's brown locks and shoulder to see her talking to a green Pascal, who was sitting in her hands. He approached, listening in on their attention consuming converse.

"Really? Wow Pascal! I can't believe you did that! Thank you so much." She lifted the smug chameleon upwards to kiss him on the top of his head. Pascal ate up the affection, but his body still blushed pink at the feel of her lips on his scaly skin. Pascal smiled up at her afterward, trying to puff out his chest and look macho, causing Rapunzel to giggle.

"What did he do exactly?" Eugene asked, standing right behind Rapunzel. Startled, Rapunzel let out an "Eek!" and jumped upwards, causing her head to hit his chin painfully. This sent Eugene sprawling across the ground, and Rapunzel to slam back down onto her stone, rubbing a new bulge on her head. Realizing what had occurred, Rapunzel apologized to Eugene and fussed over him, causing one unhappy and envious chameleon to climb up to her shoulder.

The event knocking both awake, they ate the last of the food they had packed with them while coming up with a strategy to getting them to the King and Queen. Afterwards, they prepared to set off to the kingdom. Before they did so, however, Eugene decided to take a short stroll to clear his head and think- something the former him would scoff and laugh at.

As he leisurely traversed through the beautiful and now bright trees and foliage, he thought about what happened since they left of his tower a second time. His past had really ruined the journey, but it gave him a chance to realize how much he really had changed since meeting the girl with the magic hair..or tears, as was the case now. It made him wonder exactly who he was, or what he should be. He had been Flynn Rider for so long...was that who he was? Or was he really Eugene Fitzherbert? Or something completely different? He was having trouble identifying himself after last night. It made him feel so lost.

He did know a few things- Rapunzel was there waiting for him, and Rapunzel loved Eugene, not Flynn. Flynn Rider was also a wanted man that would never be allowed to escort a princess. With the shadow gang hopefully taken care of, perhaps it was time to finally bury his old self and actions behind. Start a new life in the truest sense.

Yet, he knew that could not truly happen. The man that was Flynn Rider had become part of him. He could not really let go of it completely. He was saddened by the thought that he would never be rid of the person. He'd always be a wanted man, a marked man. As he reflected on the dashing thief, he realized that Flynn Rider was not _all bad_. Sure, he was selfish, nonchalant, and a jerk, but he also had wit, charm, humor, and could be a nice guy. But could Eugene Fitzherbert and Flynn Rider really live in harmony? Could he find some sort of peace and balance in who he was?

"Come on Eugene! We've got to get going." shouted Rapunzel some distance behind him back towards the clearing. He turned around to see her already on Maximus, packed and ready to go. Pascal glared at him angrily from her shoulder. Maximus neighed in a rather distinct way, as if to say "Rider" as he shook his head.

Eugene Rider...Eugene smiled as he ran towards them. It had a rather nice ring to it, he did admit. "Eugene Rider is on his way!" he shouted to them jovially. It certainly sounded good, and judging by the smile on Rapunzel's' face, she liked it as well. Perhaps their was hope for the two halves to become one after all.

He hopped up atop Maximus, allowing Rapunzel frontal position on the horse without complaining as last time. He figured she should get to do as she wished on what may be her last afternoon of true freedom. He forced down the idea it may be his last afternoon of anything by going over the plan in his head repeatedly.

* * *

Rapunzel found herself standing at the start of the bridge to the rest of her life.

The plan was rather simple- Eugene would wear a a small hood he had found and brought along with him, while keeping his head down. Maximus too would try to keep his head low to the ground as they traversed forward, as the guards likely now knew that he was traveling with Flynn Rider. Rapunzel and Pascal, who they hoped no one would recognize yet, would stand directly in front of Maximus. Eugene would walk alongside Maximus. They would proceed through the towns and try to get up towards the castle, located at the top of the island Kingdom of Corona. Rapunzel would proceed to the front gates, reveal her identity, and hope that her looks would get her in for a meeting with the King and Queen. (from what Eugene recalled of them, Rapunzel actually looked very similar to them with her new brown hair) Maximus and Eugene would hide away somewhere nearby the castle until Rapunzel could convince them of her identity. They figured that the lost princess' return was a big enough shock- they probably should not add that she was brought back by the most wanted thief in the kingdom, not at the same time at least.

As Rapunzel gazed ahead however, the plan slipped from her mind. She became focused on the meeting that would hopefully occur. This was it. The return to the kingdom. The return to her home. What would she find there? Was she really who she thought she was? Would the royals...would her parents accept her? Would she finally learn more about her real past? Learn who she really was?

She found herself taking slow steps forward, Eugene and Maximus right behind her. She took in a breath, sighing, before letting her emotion out through song:

**Heart don't fail me now  
Courage don't desert me  
Can't turn back now that we're here  
Yes I know it's time,  
I have made my choices  
I must overcome my fear  
Oh, how the world can seem so vast  
on this journey to the past**

At her last word, she suddenly burst forward, sprinting towards the kingdom, releasing her trepidation into entering the island. Eugene and Maximus, awed by her voice, were caught off guard. After a moment, they ran to catch up, Maximus quickly bursting ahead of Eugene. Eugene grabbed onto Maximus, preventing him from getting too far ahead. They argued and got further behind the singing princess.

Rapunzel, in her own world, ignored all this, walking into Corona. It was as bustling and bright and alive as she remembered it. Things still seemed different to her however. Now she lacked her golden hair, and now she walked in knowing she was the princess of these people. She gazed upwards to the castle towering in the distance, and then walked forward on the road ahead of her, continuing her song.

**Somewhere down this road  
I hope someones waiting  
Will our hopes and dreams be wrong?  
Will arms open wide, **she spread her arms like wings to emphasis,  
**Hope I will be wanted **before wrapping them around herself in a hug.  
**Finally home where I belong  
Well starting now, things moving fast  
On this journey to the past**

More than a few pair of eyes watched her as she tramped down the street, people becoming entranced by her voice. Eugene and Maximus did their best to keep a low profile behind her- she was really starting to attract too much attention. As much as Eugene and Maximus wanted to, they could not stop her without attracing the unwanted attention onto themselves, which was too risky.

Rapunzel was running at a comfortable space, dancing. They reached an enormous circular clearing with buildings in all directions. It was filled with people, all moving around large statue of two people in the center. Rapunzel stopped to take in the sights and the sounds of the busy place, before seeing a small girl hugging her mother. She watched the mother intake her daughter into her arms, the mother smiling warmly. Stopping in place, Rapunzel continued:

**Home, love, family  
I long for the time  
Where I will find it true  
Home, love, family  
I will never be complete until I find you**

Rapunzel stepped forward, voice building and rising as virtually everyone in the square turned their eyes to the beautiful woman pouring her heart out to the world. She moved just as Maximus and Eugene made it to the circle, but they did not at first enter it. It was surrounded by civillians, and to their horror, quite a few guards that had their eyes trained on Rapunzel. _This is NOT good _Eugene thought.

Rapunzel remained blissfully ignorant of the people around her as she trotted over to the large statue in the center. Constructed of gray stone, it was of the King and Queen standing right next to each other, pressed together, warm smiles on their faces. Rapunzel looked up at her parents with wide eyes, finishing her song while walking around it and to the other side of the circle towards the castle.

**One step at a time  
One hope then another  
Who knows where this road may go  
Back to who I was  
On to find my future  
Things my heart still needs to know  
Yes, let this be a sign  
Let this road be mine  
Let it lead me to my past  
And bring me home  
At Last **

She reached the other end of the circle and stopped, turning around to gaze at the statue again, lifting her arms to the sky to sing her last note. As she finished and panted, she heard a roar of cheers and the sound of clapping as she was snapped from her own world to see hundreds of faces upon her, smiling, applauding her wonderful song. She gasped, not realizing anybody but Eugene and...where was Eugene?

She looked around frantically for her three companions. She felt Pascal still sitting on her shoulder, so he was covered. But where were Eugene and Maximus? Were they not right behind her? She ran back into the circle, ignoring the many people who tried to strike up a conversation or compliment her, moving her way through trying to find the pair. She reached the statue again and looked ahead, and to her horror, saw Eugene and Maximus fighting off a number of guards.

_Usually, I like it when she sings, but could she not have waited for a big musical number until AFTER we got to the castle?_ Eugene asked himself as he knocked out another guard with the frying pan. They had attempted to cross the circle to get to Rapunzel, hoping that the guards attention was diverted enough that they would be safe on this unplanned route. Unfortunately, a big white horse just does not blend into a crowd well, even with his head down, and soon guards were swarming upon them while everyone else watched Rapunzel.

Rapunzel ran to them, shouting "Stop! Leave my guy and horse alone!" As more people started to notice the arrest happening, more of the crowd moved towards it to get a better look, causing the crowd to transform from flowing water to ice. Rapunzel had to struggle to push her way through as more guards began flooding the square, word getting out of Flynn Rider on the scene.

Eugene and Maximus soon found themselves overwhelmed by the number of guards attacking them. Maximus was faring better than Eugene was, a menacing sword locked between his teeth, which he had stolen from a guard. He parried the various slashes and stabs of three guards at once, knocking the swords out of their hands before sending them retreating with a menacing "get out of here before I trample you" glare. The fight around him letting up, Maximus turned around to see Eugene pressed down to the ground by three guards, with a few abandoning that fight to advance towards Maximus.

Maximus neighed angrily before surprising the guards by charging through, smashing the guards in his way and off Eugene. More guards approached, but Maximus stood protectively over Eugene, glaring at the oncoming guards and stopping them in their tracks. No one was supposed to have the pleasure of beating up or arresting Rider but him.

Eugene got up, muttering a "thanks", which caused Maximus to snort in response. They both prepared to face the next wave guards. Maximus stood at the ready...until a sharp whistle blow punctured the glowing tension in the circle. Many of the common folk covered their ears and shrieked at the high pitched noise. Maximus eyes widened, as his body was subconsciously put to an attention position. He went rigid, and he stood to easily allow his rider to get on.

Eugene flashed a puzzled look at Maximus before being swarmed by the guards, Maximus doing nothing to help him. Maximus was soon overcome by guards as well, which forced him to lay down. They covered him with chains, making sure to not underestimate the horse despite his current docile state.

The guard captain walked forward, the crowd parting out of the way of him and the other royal guards he brought. He was smirking, holding a small silver object in his hand. Maximus may have betrayed them, but he still heeled to the mighty call of the whistle.

"Been waiting a long time for this day Rider. The day you finally fall to me." The guard captain emphasized his point by dramatically stepping a foot down onto the restrained thief's' back. "Get this criminal and the traitor to the cells, where they belong." the Captain spoke, stepping off and preparing to oversee the arrest.

"Let them go! Let them go!" a feminine voice cried. The guards looked towards the crowd watching on to see Rapunzel finally puncture through the mass of bodies, gasping. She had rage and frightening passion in her wide green eyes, as she continued her desperate cries. "I demand you let them go right now!"

"And who are you exactly? What makes you think you have any authority to ask such a thing?" the guard captain asked, a confused look on his face. He had never seen the girl before him in his life. He thought that she looked kind of similar to that strange woman with the long golden hair accompanying Rider before, but he was unsure since he had not gotten a good look during that chase. He thought that he knew that face from somewhere else. He just could not pinpoint where.

"I am Rapunzel! Now-let-them-go!" she paused between each word for emphasis, trying to convey that she was not in a mood to be toyed with right now. She was not just going to let Eugene and Maximus get captured and thrown into prison and then who knows what!

_Why is that name familiar?_ The Capain pushed that thought down, his pride at stake. "Listen, girl. I don't know who you think you are or what makes you think you have the authority to try and order around the royal guards of Corona, but-"

Cutting off the nasty and pompous mans' speech, Rapunzel blurted out "I am the lost princess!" in her aggrivation. She was just trying to shout out anything to get them to stop. To her satisfaction it wiped the smirk off the captains' face and replaced it with a wide-eyed and somewhat fearful expression, but then she heard a gasp from the crowd of people behind her. She covered her mouth, realizing what she had revealed at a perhaps inappropriate time.

The guard captain thought his eyes might burst from his sockets when the girl said she was the lost princess. Normally he would shrug it off and shut the girl up- he had ran into more than a few little girls claiming to be the princess- but with the revelation came a realization. This girl looked exactly like the Queen! Almost a complete copy of her, and though she lacked the trademark blonde hair that the lost princess had as a baby, the girl looked exactly like one would expect the Queen's daughter to look like. She even had the exact shade of green eyes to match!

But this lady...she could not possibly be the lost princess! The Captain marched up to her, and the now bashful Rapunzel was a bit taken aback by his sudden advancement. He got into her face and looked her up and down, looking for any trace of make-up or some sort of masking or anything that would show that she was not as she appeared to be. His trained eyes saw nothing- just natural beauty and royal resemblance. He backed away a few steps. "What did you say your name was, girl?" the captain asked.

"It's Rapunzel." she said, gruffly.

The Captain's eyes widened again, as he remembered a day eighteen years ago, when he had just joined the ranks of the royal guards...

**

* * *

**

"_Attention!" barked Captain Cornelius, the guard captain of the time, walking into the large castle courtyard.. A large line of guards snapped to a stiff, upright position from their more leisurely stances. Among them was a private who would one day rise to be Captain of the guard, a young man named Humphrey._

"_Men! What I am about to tell you does not leave this courtyard, do you understand?" Cornelius shouted to his subordinates._

_"Yes sir!" the line of guards responded._

"_Good! Now then, you will have the honor of being some of the first people to know about this. The princess has been kidnapped." Some of the less stern men let out gasps. This led to a short rant in their faces about keeping discipline even in the harshest of situations, responded to by awkward and fumbling assurances to never do it again._

_Afterward, Cornelius went on. "Now, naturally, it falls on the royal guards to find the kidnapper, find the princess, and bring her safely back home! The King and Queen have decided to not make this public yet, to avoid panic and potential phony princesses from popping up. As such, you will not reveal this information. Do you understand why this information must not leave this courtyard now?"_

"_Sir, yes sir!"_

"_Good! We depart at nightfall, quietly, to begin the search for the princess. I will now give you the girls' description. Though many of you have glanced at her, many have not, and we want you reminded. In absence of a drawing which has not yet been made, I will give the descriptions of the girl herself straight from the King and Queen!" Cornelius pulled out a small parchment from his pocket and unfurled it, before reading it aloud to his men. "She has long golden hair, longer and more shining than any hair ever seen on a baby. She has wide, green eyes and a plump face and body. She was wearing a small green nightgown when she was taken away. Her name is Rapunzel." Cornelius finished the section of the letter, and glanced up at the stoic faces of his men._

"_Again, this information is classified! Only when the King and Queen choose to reveal it may you speak of her descriptions. And you are all forbidden from ever naming your children, or anything, Rapunzel! Understand?"_

"_Yes sir!" shouted most._

_A more foolish and younger guard asked "Why can we not use the name sir?"_

_Silence echoed across the courtyard as Cornelius stomped to stand in front of the man who asked the question, getting in his face. "They do not want any other girl, boy, or thing in this kingdom to take the name of their precious lost daughter! Do you understand, you filthy little maggot?"_

_The guard squeaked out a "Yes sir!"._

"_Will you ever speak out of turn again, maggot?"_

_The guard spoke with more confidence, "No, sir!"_

"_Good!"_

"_But then why tell us the name at all, sir?"_

_Cornelius sent the vocal cadet a blood freezing glare. "The King and Queen are preparing for all circumstances. They hope their daughter might somehow be able to remember the name they gave her. If we fail- which we won't!- but if we fail, then they hope that her name could help us guards find her down the road. For if a girl knows the name, she may be the princess. Do you understand now, you dumb faced, no-good, idiotic maggot!_

"_Yes sir!"_

"_Good!" Cornelius went back to pacing along the line. "Now, for the description of the kidnapper..."_

_**

* * *

**_

Humphrey rescued his mind from the flashback and recalled what would become of the name. The King and Queen would eventually release the details of the girl after repeated failed searches by the guards, but not the actual name of the princess. They had seen many girls try to imitate their daughter in their walks throughout the kingdom. The pain of seeing that and being reminded was bad enough to them; they did not need the pain of the beautiful name being used in such a fashion as well. They also wished to keep the name unique; for to announce it would see hundreds of Rapunzels spring up throughout the kingdom, regardless of whatever they said to prevent it.

The guards that heard it that day were all fine men who swore many pledges and oaths in their coronation to the guards- these are not men who would betray the secrets of the royals. So then how could this girl possibly know the name that only about thirty or forty people on this Earth were supposed to know? Is it some sort of bizarre coincidence? Had one of those men spoke the secret name aloud? If not, how had the girl come to learn of the name? Could it possibly be that the lost princess was able to keep that name in her memory?

But she was not the lost princess, she just...his eyes raked over her form. She looked so much like the Queen. Though regular searches of the princess had been abandoned, that had not meant the royal guards were not to keep a sharp look out for girls that could be the lost princess. Could he really just ignore the person before him? A person who resembled the King and Queen more than anyone he had ever seen?

The crowd was muttering at Rapunzel's' revelation and the captain's pause. Deciding to go with his gut, the appearance, and the name, Humphrey made his decision. "We take the girl with us to the castle. Take her." Humphrey ordered. Before Rapunzel could react, two guards had grabbed her arms and were dragging her to their other two prisoners. Unable to break free from their hold, Rapunzel unwillingly went along with them. They forced Eugene to stand up whilst cuffing him, and nuzzled and chained Maximus, ensuring he could not run away by having six guards hold onto his chains. They confiscated all their belongings and began to march them along. Rapunzel was allowed to walk freely, but was informed she would be caught if she tried to escape.

The murmuring and staring crowd parted as the procession of royal guards made their way through. Both Rapunzel and Eugene felt uncomfortable at their questioning and hateful stares. It was going to be a long walk to the top of the island.

**

* * *

**

Rapunzel had read many a fairy tale about grand castles, and had certainly been entranced by the sight of the structure in the distance. But her view of Castle Corona from the gates beneath the awesomeness put all those previous glimpses to shame. The castle was an overpowering and dominating presence; many stories above anything around them, seeming to go on forever in all directions in front of them. The white and gray marble and stone construction, the towering towers, the beautiful architecture and blue and brown roofing; it all had Rapunzel rather intimidated.

"Get Rider and the traitor to the cells. The girl comes with me and team A into the castle." Humphrey ordered, his many subordinates nodding.

"No!" yelped Rapunzel at the notion of splitting up with Eugene and Maximus. She was not going to let them suffer in jail somewhere! "I refuse to go another step unless they come with me." she said angrily, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting to emphasize her determination on this matter.

The guards gave her an odd look. Humphrey spoke up- "Listen, I don't know whether you are the lost princess or not, but these are prisoners, enemies of the Kingdom of Corona, and-"

Rapunzel channeled all her anger and unhappiness at the thought of parting with the two to cut him off. She spoke in an angry and regal tone, similar to the tone to tell Eugene about the deal that had started it all: "Now you listen. These two rescued me from my kidnapper, saved my life, and have become two of my closest companions. You are not sure if I am the lost princess. However, I assure you the second I get the chance as a princess that if you do not let them come with me right now, I will get them out of their cells. Then I will come down on whoever put them in there. I promise. And when I make a promise, I never, ever, break it. Ever. Do you understand me? Are you ready to take that risk?"

The guards and her companions were left speechless and open mouthed. Eugene and Maximus flashed a knowing and somewhat fearful glance at one another, thinking the same thing. _She is scary when she wants to be._ Pascal, who had changed color and hidden on her shoulder, glared outwards at the guards, smirking. No one messed with him and his Rapunzel.

Captain Humphrey blinked, contemplating. If what she said was true, Rider and the traitorous horse would likely be honored by the King and Queen. That assumed she was the actual princess, something he was not sure about. Did he really want to chance it? The last thing he wanted to do was have the lost princess angry at him. She would have the authority to have him killed. Or worse, fired.

Humphrey, seeing he was beaten, sighed. "Let Rider go with Team A and I. Take Maximus to the stables and make him..comfortable..but keep eyes on him!"

Rapunzel raised her voice to object. "But-!"

"The castle is filled with many narrow hallways, staircases, and is a clean building. Hardly a place suited for a horse." Maximus huffed angrily at his former master. "He will be safe and fine in the stable while we get...this sorted out."

Rapunzel looked into the mans' eyes, looking for any lies within them. "You will take him to the stables and not some prison?"

"You have my word, until it is determined what you are exactly. And I am the Captain of the Guard- our word is our honor." the man promised. Somewhat content with the response, Rapunzel nodded, but continued to bargain.

"Very well. But release Euge- Rider from his handcuffs or any other restraints." Rapunzel said in the same commanding tone as previous. She changed the name mid-sentence, realizing that Eugene's real name was not reconizable to most yet.

"But-!"

"Come now, surely a number of men like yourselves will be able to catch him if he tries to escape? He is a hero- he deserves to be treated like one. And he won't steal anything or try to get away, isn't that right Eugene?" she pretend to glare angrily at the former thief, but as she locked eyes with him, he could see the humor in her green irises.

"Why of course! I know not to try and slip anything under you, Blondie."

"Rapunzel." she said, not in the mood for her nicknames.

"'Nuance." they bantered, unable to hold back smiles at the memories. The guards looked at them with confused, eyebrow-raising glances. Humphrey huffed, conceding, ordering Eugene out of the cuffs. Before releasing them however, he walked up to Eugene.

"No funny business Rider. I don't know what connection you have to the potential princess, but without her, it's the noose. And that may even occur with her around if you don't watch your step- or hands, in your case. Understand?" Humphrey threatened. Eugene nodded, a gulp going down his throat as his hands were freed and he rubbed them tenderly.

Eugene turned to see Rapunzel hugging Maximus' neck as he put his head over her shoulder. He heard her speak "Thanks for everything Maximus. You just twell me if those mwean mwen do anything bwad to you, OK?"

Maximus made a sad grunt to indicate "Yes." Over her shoulder, he sent Eugene a cocky grin and two raised eyebrows, as if to say "That's right, I am scoring with your girl."

Eugene just stared agitatedly at him as they broke away. Eugene moved to stand next to Rapunzel, taking her hand and squeezing it possessively. They both looked up as the massive iron gates with the crest of Corona imprinted on each one (a large sun as seen at the festival) opened up to let them inside. Up ahead they saw a beautiful stone walkway to two large brown doors that led to the interior of the castle. Around the walkway were large meadows going right again the large walls of the castle. They traversed up the path, Maximus being carried away by most of the guards into the meadows to journey to the stable. Captain Humphrey, Rapunzel, Eugene, Pascal, and ten of the stronger and older looking guards continued along the path.

As they came to the massive wooden doors, which also had the crest emblazoned on them, they swung open to let the large group in. They entered a massive hallway of massive stone pillars lining each side, a red carpet rolling in front of them, leading to yet another large doorway.

Yet the room was not all that greeted them; a short, middle-aged, portly fellow came dashing down them from a ways down the hallway. He had a few scrolls of parchment tucked under his arms and wore a powdered wig to mask some apparent baldness and lack of hair. He did not have a very happy look on his face.

"Captain! Captain! What is the meaning of this? I'm here minding my own business and then you send a man over to tell me some nonsense about a princess candidate and Rider getting caught? What in blazes has gone wrong with-" as his angry blue eyes crossed over the procession, they met the body and face of Rapunzel, and he stopped mid-rant.

"I..well..what in the..how..?"

"What were you saying, Sir Oswyn?" Humphrey spoke up, smirking. The two butted heads frequently- it always made him happy to see the chatterbox get flustered and silenced.

Oswyn just squinted his eyes at Rapunzel, taking a few more steps closer. "Well..what an..interesting development. I see what you- what the hell is that damned thief doing here!" The man apparently named Oswyn looked shocked and disgusted at the sight of Eugene. He backed a few steps in fright, but kept an angry look at the procession.

"Apparently, the girl-"

"It's Rapunzel!" she rose her voice in genuine fury. She had been letting it slide for a while, but that was the straw that broke the camels back. She was sick and tired of being called "the girl". _It's like people have never seen a girl before_!

Oswyn quirked an eyebrow up at her name, being one of the few people entrusted with it. "She...did you tell her? And again, what is the wretched criminal doing inside a noble and royal establishment such as this one?"

"No, I did not, and was surprised as you are that she knows it. Apparently, Rider rescued her from her captor and she refused to go into the castle without him."

"Interesting..and why do you now take orders from young women?" Oswyn said, snidely.

Humphrey huffed angrily. "Do you want to make a gir...Rapunzel, who might be the lost princess, angry?"

"I suppose not, but his presence is highly..unorthodox and agitating. Just keep him well under wraps and away from my room. Now then, what to do what to do...?" Oswyn asked himself, tapping his foot and scratching his chin.

"I believe I said that we should prepare some kind of audience with the King and Queen?" said Humphrey.

"Yes, I bloody well know what you said, thank you! But the King and Queen have better things to do than deal with...impostors! I need to test her for myself."

"We don't have all day here Oswyn, so if you can just go and inform the King and Queen-"

"Need I remind you of who has higher authority, Captain." Oswyn said with contempt and malice, silencing the captain. Oswyn approached the procession, which slowly stepped back like the tide as Rapunzel was left to stand alone. Eugene was yanked back by Humphrey, to his displeasure.

Rapunzel felt growing confusion and a draining of confidence as the conflict unfolded. Would she get to see her parents? Did they even want to see her? Were they really the people she thought they were? Her insecurities about the meeting and about her being a princess were coming much more to the forefront not that they were actually inside the castle, which was a miracle in itself. And now this weird man wanted to...test her?

Oswyn approached her, and began pacing around her. "Do you have any idea who I am, woman who calls herself Rapunzel?"

Not seeing anything aggravating in his tone or words, Rapunzel spoke honestly. "Nope."

Oswyn looked rather displeased by that information. From the distance, Humphrey rolled his eyes at what was to come. "I was one of the finest knights of the kingdom before my retirement. Now I am the King and Queens' personal attendance taker and schedule maker."

"What does that mean?" Rapunzel asked genuinely.

Oswyn looked absolutely appalled that Rapunzel would ask such a thing, causing her to blush a bit. She was still having trouble adjusting to the world- she was tired and embarrassed to know so little compared to everyone else.

"It means that I decide who gets in to see the two and I help decide what they do from day to day, with their input of course. As such, I am very close to them- personal friends of mine. And as they are personal friends of mine, I do not tolerate rif-raff coming in, pretending to be their lost daughter, reminding them of that pain! And as such, I must ensure that any promising candidates for the lost princess are thoroughly inspected and tested before-" he was stopped mid-sentence when a frying pan clanged painfully against his head, causing Oswyn to fall to the floor, knocked out cold.

The rooms' eyes turned towards Eugene Rider, arm still extended in a throwing motion. He had grabbed the pan from one of the guards carrying their belongings and thrown it at Oswyn. Eugene glanced up to see all the people glancing towards him and said "What? I can't seriously have been the only one wanting to do that."

Rapunzel gave him a reproachful look, but Humphrey just smirked and spoke "For once, Rider, I agree with you. Let's get moving- we'll find somebody to get the King and Queen and set up a more suitable meeting place. They are the only two people in this kingdom who will really know whether or not you are the lost princess." The procession began to move ahead, but Rapunzel was hesitant.

"What about Sir Oswyn?" Rapunzel asked. She slowly walked through and looked down at Oswyn concernedly. It's not like he was a bad person...was he?

Humphrey humphed. "He'll be fine. Take more than that to really hurt that thick head of his. We'll get someone to look after him- the medical staff here are very good."

They reached the doors at the end of the massive hallway and Rapunzel and Eugene proceeded through with the guards to meet their future.

**

* * *

**

Eugene and Rapunzel found themselves on a magnificent, large balcony overlooking the Kingdom of Corona. It was bathed in beautiful orange light from the falling sun, and other lights started to flicker on. There was a kind of happy glow in the air; the shine of a jubilant kingdom.

Rapunzel sighed, leaning on the balcony railing with Eugene standing beside her. Silence passed between them as they waited for the King and Queen, who would apparently be brought to them shortly for a private meeting. This was it. The culmination of a whirlwind adventure that would see a new beginning- for both of them, hopefully.

They were, of course, fearful of what was about to occur. They could be split apart, or be twisted into a new world they would not enjoy, or rejected, or in Eugenes' case, killed. This could be some of their last moments of life together.

Rapunzel was suddenly feeling rather self-conscious now that she was here, identified as the possible lost princess. She was so sure of what she was before, but now all of her theories and support for it seemed to have millions of holes. If she was completely wrong about herself- about being the lost princess, then what was she? And if she was wrong then she had put them all in danger for nothing, and then they would never rescue the pub thugs and then Maximus and Eugene would get killed and-

Eugene, seeing her growing distress, put his hand over hers in a comforting gesture. Rapunzel took a deep breath, calming. "I don't want this to end, Eugene." Rapunzel said softly.

"I don't either. But it's going to."

"What will happen to us?" she asked, sounding like the little girl trapped inside a woman's body once more.

Eugene tried to reassure her. "It will work out, somehow."

Rapunzel asked, innocence shining through her voice. "You met them. What are they like?"

Eugene chuckled. "That was a long time ago, and I don't remember much."

"Mmm." Rapunzel merely voiced. Upon looking at her sad face, Eugene continued going off what he could recall.

"They were..they are wonderful, kind, understanding people. They are going to love you Rapunzel."

Rapunzel did not reply, still looking outwards, but she smiled. She turned around to face him as their eyes met. "Thank you Eugene. For everything. For getting me here."

Eugene smiled back at her. "Hey, no need thank me- you were the one who got us up here in the end. And you saved me, more times than I could count. I should be thanking you for everything."

"Eugene..I.." the large doors behind swung open. Both turned to see two figures come slowly towards them.

For a brief moment, Rapunzel thought she might be looking into a mirror. The thought fled from her mind as she looked into her mother's face and body and saw the differences, but..it was scary how much she looked like the woman. Rapunzel gazed into her eyes, taking a few cautious step towards the woman. It was her own eyes she was staring at.

She saw her father too, standing a little behind the Queen. Old, tall, powerful, like a weathered oak tree. He looked intimidating, but the emotion on his face hid that all the way, as he looked on a man starting at the stars for the first time.

Rapunzel and her mother continued to advance towards one another tentatively. Both felt rising waters in their eyes, but could not fully understand why they were coming forward. Rapunzel was especially confused- why did she suddenly feel like crying in happiness at looking at this woman? Why did she feel so drawn to her? Why did she long to be held by her so suddenly? Was this..was this what having a mother was like? Was her home in her arms? What was happening to her?

Love seemed to whisper from the very air as the hearts of the royals became drawn together. Somehow, someway, they just knew- knew they had both found their homes at last. It was something they would look back on in bewilderment, and that Rapunzel would call "magic" when she told her story to her children. She would not realize exactly how right she could be in saying that.

Forgoing any formalities, the mother and daughter embraced each other desperately. Both women felt something odd and wonderful in their bodies then. The Queen had well been aware of the missing piece of her heart since her daughter was taken from her. The piece now slid comfortably back into place, shining. Rapunzel , however, sobbed as the same sense of fufillment ran through her. She had not even realized how shattered her heart had been, but in her mother's arms, her _real_ mother's arms, she felt the sting and horror of every single one of the pieces of her heart crying. But they reformed, becoming new and stronger than ever before, making her love sing to the skies.

Rapunzel looked up to see her father, and gazed into his eyes. She felt an emptiness she had been aware of suddenly fill with light. The King laughed, before taking two of the most important women in the world to him into a big embrace. In happiness, in joy, in love, they collapsed, the power of the situation to much to bear standing. They stayed there, basking in the warmth of reunited family.

It would be the Queen who would open her eyes from the embrace and see the man who had apparently brought her back- the famed thief Flynn Rider. She saw a longing in his eyes- the same longing she had seen on a cold afternoon twelve years ago. Something else was there too- something different somehow. Something that told her he was not the man he once was. Something that told her he would not be content with leaving their daughter anytime soon.

The Queen, as she had before, extended a caring and generous hand to the thief. Eugene, expecting a handshake, accepted it. He was instead pulled into the embrace. Eugene felt odd, foreign, out of place as the the pairs of arms wrapped around him and brought him in. Then he felt a heat unlike any other, a sense of belonging, a sense of _family_ that he had never felt before. It struck him so hard and powerfully that he wept with three royals, jubilation seeping uncontrollably from him as he felt the wondrous glow. All four in the embrace had their fears, their concerns, and their sadness disappear as a brightness seemed to course through their veins, wiping all unhappiness away. For that one moment, everything was perfect.

"Mommy? Daddy? Who are you hugging?" said a soft voice from behind them.

* * *

**AN:** Quick shoutout to meneses2401 who suggested a perfect song for this chapter- I would not have found it and used it without the suggestion. It is not Disney, but it is from a Disney knock-off with a great quality of music that fit too well not to use. Both tracks used for this chaper can also be found on my profile, named.

Squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak! (Chameleon-speak for: Please review and help me improve my writing! =) ) Would like continuing feedback on how I'm portraying our two leads.


	8. Adjustments

**AN: **Thanks to everyone who read, favourited, alerted, and reviewed =)

This chapters original song can be found on youtube at .com/watch?v=nDxUya6-K5c&feature=related - I will also be adding links to the original lyrics for all the songs I use to my profile.

Small warning- Some very slightly more graphic swears in the first and second scene.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tangled or any of it's songs, characters, settings, or plots. I also do not own Beauty and the Beast and its broadway musical, or any of its songs.

* * *

Princess and thief return triumphantly  
into the cold loving castle's stone arms.  
Amidst these pits can they ever be free?  
Will they survive smiling and frowning charms?

And deep in the shadows, darkness rising.  
Old and new stars align to plot their gain.  
Hell is paved in both good and bad meaning,  
and all mighty meanings shall lead to pain.

Temptation and monstrous forks in path.  
Mind and guilt and change shall come, tidal wave.  
Our second act shall have both love and wrath,  
twin beasts that shall strike hard; will they be saved?

New man and new princess begin in flame;  
No single thing will ever be the same.

* * *

He cracked open his eyelids after a long and dreamless sleep to see the exact surroundings he witnessed when he was first brought here. Hideous, brown, moldy, walls that were impenetrable to his skilled hands. Three barricades of stone surrounding him, the last wall consumed by steel bars. No way out for him or his fellows, trapped like rats under the fearsome fist of Corona.

William spat a bloody wad onto the ground, trying to collect himself and his thoughts. The last thing he could remember was getting captured, receiving poor medical treatment for his wounds, and then being tossed with his surviving gang members into this prison. He was thrown into this cell before blacking out, succumbing to his exhaustion and injuries.

The shoulder where he had been shot by an arrow still throbbed painfully. He winced as he stood up to walk over to the bars, grabbing them and gazing outwards. A dimly lit hallway and some other dark cages were all he could see. The grim and aphotic surroundings were getting to William. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the cool metal.

He tried to remember what happened before he was caught. Rider and that girl. Rider's life finally in his hands at last before some freak phenomenon saved the bastard's life. Then he got shot and knocked out by Rider's girl. A damn GIRL knocked him out...with a frying pan! Him, the king of thieves, the master of stealing, the great William, leader of shadow! Done in by a cocky asshole, an absolutely insane horse, a hot chick with a frying pan, and a frog!

"DAMN THAT RIDER!" William yelled, punching the steel in front of him. It clanged, creating a loud ring that filled the hallway. His fist burned, but he ignored it, his rage feasting upon his pain. That blasted pretty boy had ruined everything for him again! Now he was stuck in a prison with no help out and who knows what happened to his comrades! They were his family- and many were now dead. And Isabelle..where was Isabelle?

"Sir! I beg of you sir, please calm yourself. There is no use expending your anger upon the walls." a voice spoke with distress from behind him. William turned to see one of the higher ranking members of his organization come behind him.

"Where is Isabelle, Henry? Where is my sister?" William shouted, his words echoing through the halls.

"I'm not sure, sir. I saw her fleeing when the attack began."

William breathed rapidly, trying to calm himself down. Of course his sister was smarter than to get herself captured. He just hoped she was alright. He'd kill somebody if anything happened to her. Collecting himself, he banished those concerned thoughts away. As much as he might want to, he could not lament her or their losses. He had to be strong- had to lead his people that were alive and counting on him.

"How many of us are in here?"

"Not entirely sure, but I counted roughly ten, including you and I, sir. How many casualties and how many runaways are both unclear." spoke the humble man named Henry.

William kept his composure, despite how much the news tore apart his insides like an army of monsters. He had lost so much of his family. His band had been torn apart, merely a group of thieves now. He did not display any of this emotion other than a prolonged silence, not willing to let other people hear his weaker side.

"What's your issue with Rider?" a gruff voice said from the shadows of Williams cell, a voice filled with malice. William turned around to see a giant of a man step forward from the darkness, the right side of his body becoming visible. The man was bald with a large mustache and a round, muscular figure. He was very intimidating; his presence now overpowering the spacious cell.

William, who had dealt with his fair share of rough customers, remained cool. Most of these types may act tough, but they tended to be quite dim-witted in his experience. This man was not an ideal cell-mate, but William could handle it. "What's it to you?"

"I thought I might actually find someone who can sympathize with my hatred. That devil took my hand." The man brought his left arm out from the darkness, and to the mild surprise of William and Henry, all there was at the end of the arm was a stub. His hand was completely gone.

"How unfortunate. That Rider really is a lousy, no good, son of a whore."

"When I find that bastard, I'm going to throttle him with the fingers I've got left." spoke Handless.

A voice from another cell yelled. "I'll kick him where the sun don't shine!'

"I'll smash his head in!" a new voice chimed in.

"Then I'm going to make sure he stays quiet and keeps his yap shut from now on!" shouted the hand-less man, causing the other cells to fall silent.

William raised his eyebrow, mildly impressed at the apparent command Mr. Handless had of the other prisoners.

"So, what did Rider do to you?" said Handless.

* * *

"Move over!"

"Let me get a better spot!'

"Quiet!"

In the cell situated beside that of William and Handless, four pub thugs battled against the wall connecting the two cages. The men more commonly known as Big Nose, Vladimir, Atilla, and Ulf had their ears pressed against the wall, trying to hear what was being said in the cell next to them.

They had been stuck there for a few days now, and though how long they would be stuck here remained unclear, they stayed strong through it. They were not so much as worried about themselves as they were of the girl with the golden hair. Maximus had been unclear on what sort of danger she was in when he got their help, and they had pondered anxiously on what could have befallen the truly wonderful woman.

They had learned what they could from the Stabbington Brothers, but conversations were tough to carry between the bars with guards marching around, and the pair of ruffians were not too interested in talking. The thugs gathered some old lady had it in for Rapunzel, as the girl who re-inspired their dreams was apparently named, but they could not get much more than that. So when the guards had dragged in a bunch of thieves all grunting and moaning about Flynn Rider, their hopes were raised. Flynn Rider should have Rapunzel with him if all went to plan, and these guys had run into Flynn recently by the sound of it. They might know something!

Unfortunately, few of the gang members were currently coherent enough to tell what had happened to them. The few that could speak did so confusedly, being unsure of what had happened in all the pandemonium. Thus, when the apparent leader of the gang woke up and shouted out clearly, the thugs all rushed to listen intently to him. They tried to help Hook Hand, or Handless as he was calling himself now (the guards, fearful of a hook that sharp, forcibly removed the hook when throwing him in prison), in buttering up baldy to get him to talk. Their helpful shouts were silenced with the loud order from Handless. So now they found themselves all craning their ears trying to listen in on the hopefully informative converse.

"Bastard betrayed us. We found him, at last, but he slipped through our finger tips and we got arrested by the guards while distracted." William spoke, hard to hear through the walls. There was more pushing and shoving by the four thugs as they tried to get a more prime position.

"You got beat by one guy?

"No. Some cute chick with brown hair was with him. A girl I will beat to a pulp if I ever see her again." William ranted, temper flaring. All of the listening thugs got blank expressions upon their faces. _Brown _haired girl?

"You sure the girl didn't have blonde hair?" Handless said, a slowly angrier tone rising in his question. His suspicions were growing in line with the other pub thugs.

"You don't think I know what brown hair looks like? Yes, the stupid damn girl with the blasted frying pan had short, brown hair! Why the hell do you care what baggage Rider travels with anyway!"

The thugs were silent, even more confused. Rapunzel carried a frying pan around with her...but she did not have short brown hair. What did this mean? Did that damn thief betray them all and run off with some other girl? Did something weird happen to Rapunzel? Beyond the walls separating them, Handless just sat down and scratched his head, contemplating like the rest of the listening thugs.

William, growing irritated at the lost audience, walked up to Handless. "Hey, are you listening to me you-" he was interrupted when Handless bashed him on the head with his remaining hand, the strong blow knocking out William. His loyal servant Henry saw this and shied away as far as possible from Handless, frightened.

The thugs had hoped to find some solace in the conquered thief's words, but they only found more questions. They whispered to each other as the guard's marched by to see what was going on, pondering the new found information. Just what had happened to their girl?

* * *

The embrace broke apart, parting like a sea; the young people to one end, the old to another. They all turned, still crouching, to see the awed child staring at them. The King and Queen merely smiled, but Rapunzel wore an expression of identical amazement at the small lady. Eugene had a guilty and surprised face, realizing what he had forgotten.

To say the girl was cute would be an understatement. She was very young, no older than twelve from what Rapunzel could gather. She had a rounded, freckled, and adorable face with plump cheeks. A brunette, her hair was long, reacting to her waist. She wore a beautiful and royal pink dress that was very becoming on the young girl. Her eyes were wide and chocolate brown, eyes that looked in amazement at the scene before her.

Rapunzel rose upwards, keeping her green pupils focused upon the child. The child mimicked Rapunzel, the brown eyes of her father looking up to see the lost princess- no, her lost sister. Her sister was here. The sister she had never met. A sister, she now realized, that she had always wanted more than anything.

"Sister!" the young girl yelled, running up and latching herself to Rapunzel's legs, tears coming down her face. Rapunzel smiled, crying with the young girl, crouching down again to take her into her arms. She had not expected to obtain a sister in this, but Rapunzel found herself overjoyed that she did. This little girl was family- how could she possibly be upset or disappointed with her? The sisters bonded, hearts becoming one and beating together as had occurred in the previous embrace.

"Your majesties! Your majesties! Terrible news! There is a thief and a-" Oswyn broke burst through the balcony doors, panting, bandages wrapped around his head. He was cut off upon seeing the two sisters holding one another, and the King and Queen standing up and smiling at him. Eugene stood off to the side with crossed arms, smiling and winking at Oswyn.

"I...I...well, then, I suppose this simplifies things." Oswyn smiled at seeing the royal family happier than he had ever seen them. Finally one, complete, and whole (though he thought they had a bit too much Rider). "I'll send out word to alert everybody that the lost princess has returned."

The King lightly chuckled at Sir Oswyn's expression and change mid sentence, before nodding. "Thank you. Go right ahead, Sir Oswyn."

Rapunzel, standing up with her sister still attached to her, gave an uncomfortable and uncertain look towards the Queen, who caught it. Rapunzel was still anxious about everything, and was not looking forward to much of the attention about to approach her. Realizing this, the Queen spoke up.

"Perhaps we should wait a little while before announcing this." said the Queen.

"But why would we-" the King stopped himself upon gazing into his wife's eyes, as she made a side glance towards Rapunzel. The King set his eyes upon his daughter. He saw for the first time after the magic of first reunion started to fade, and was able to see how scared Rapunzel was.

The King, frowning, voiced his new agreement. "Actually, let's hold off on spreading this, Oswyn."

Oswyn started to protest. "But your majesties! The kingdom has been waiting for this day as long as you have! Surely-" Oswyn was silenced with a look from the King and Queen. He stuttered a moment, before continuing. "Very well. But surely we must alert the castle staff? They will be seeing her soon enough."

The Queen, knowing there was no way of avoiding it, nodded. "Just be sure to tell them not to spread the word beyond the castle yet."

Oswyn grinned, happy to be able to tell someone the most wonderful news. "As you wish, your highness." he said, before turning around and running back into the castle, eager to begin his assignment.

Awkward silence captured the people remaining in the balcony. Every bit of the magic was truly gone now. Though their daughter was returned to them, eighteen years of sand were lost that could never be reclaimed. Years that now seperated Rapunzel from her family.

The King braved the heavy air, deciding to address the person probably the most uncomfortable on the balcony. "So, Flynn Rider, correct? You were the one who saved our daughter and brought her here?" The King extended a hand towards the former thief.

Eugene hesitantly stretched his own hand out towards the King. Rapunzel gave him an encouraging smile, that gave Eugene confidence to grasp the powerful hand firmly and shake it. "It's Eugene sir."

"I beg your pardon?" asked the King.

"My real name. It's Eugene. And yes, I saved your daughter and helped get her back here." Eugene answered, too frightened to lie or elaborate. From over the King's shoulder, Rapunzel beamed at him, happy that Eugene used his real name.

"Thank you Eugene. The kingdom is indebted to you. This will not, however, erase your crimes." the King spoke honestly, releasing Eugene's hand as fear flashed across Eugene's face.

Rapunzel raised her voice to object. "But father! He-"

The King faced Rapunzel and smiled in reassurance. He was cheered by hearing "father" get through her lips for the first time. "He is a criminal dear. But don't worry!" the King said, laughing, slapping Eugene behind the back, causing him to take a few nervous steps forward. "I would not dream of trialing him yet! He shall remain here as a guest of honor for the next week. We will decide what to do with him. But never to fear Rider; you won't get the noose or anything _too _bad now- as long as you watch your hands." the King joked, rather enjoying himself.

Eugene felt rather lost in translation, so he merely stood there. Rapunzel too, did not know what to say to that. Seeing the quick degradation of the reunion, the Queen spoke up. "Dear, perhaps we should have them freshen up and adjust to their rooms before dinner?"

"Splendid idea! Yes, we'll have to do that." the King spoke, nodding, recovering from a short sinking feeling that he had said something wrong. He did not understand why this was happening; he had been dreaming of this day for so long, a day that was supposed to be joyous. It was not ruled by jubilation, however, but by confusion.

Unlatching from her sister, the little girl asked: "Mommy, can she stay in my room?"

"Now, now, Roseanne, Rapunzel deserves her own room." the Queen answered regally.

"But I want to be with her some more!" Roseanne whined.

"There will be plenty of time for that without sharing a room, my dear. Why don't you and your father go escort Eugene to his bed?" the Queen said, directing a look to her husband that said _don't question this._

"Fine." Rosanne pouted. She grabbed onto Rapunzel's hand first, beamed up at her, and said "We'll talk later, sister." before skipping towards the door, looking back impatiently.

"Good idea, honey. Come, my boy, I'll show you around." the King said, walking forward, Eugene hesitantly following. As they reached the doors Eugene looked back at Rapunzel, waving, causing her to give a little wave back. Rapunzel remained muted through all of this, as she found herself having no idea what to speak anymore.

The Queen sighed and turned to Rapunzel, who spun with her so they were facing each other. The Queen had been preparing for this day a lot better than her husband had, and knew the blundering that was likely to ensue. Her daughter would need time to get adjusted to a new life, and even more time to open up to them like they wanted her too. Green reflecting green, she spoke: "Please forgive your father, dear. He can be a bit too boisterous sometimes. Eugene will be fine."

Rapunzel nodded, no words leaving her mouth. She was too intimidated to voice her true thoughts.

The Queen breathed deeply again, before stepping forth to put her hands upon Rapunzel's shoulders. "I know you don't know us, Rapunzel as we don't truly know you." Rapunzel was about to object, but when she gazed deeply into the sad eyes of her mother, she stopped, seeing the unfortunate truth in her words.

"But that does not mean we love you any less. You are our daughter; we are family. Just know that we merely want you to happy. And in time, I hope we learn more to each other and you might open up to us."

The two smiled at each other. Rapunzel was deeply touched by the Queen's words. She somehow understood what she was going through, and didn't expect things to be perfect to start out. "I think I'd like that." Rapunzel responded.

"You'll have all the time you'll need to adjust, dear. Shall I show your room?"

Rapunzel nodded, before childishly grabbing onto her real mother's hand. The Queen just grinned as they walked forward to the new world within the walls.

* * *

Eugene had dealt with plenty of people, and had been a part of many awkward situations. He had beaten mobs of angry villagers, gargantuan thugs, a band of killer thieves, and even a ninja. Yet, somehow, this situation made him more afraid than any of those ones.

This walk had Eugene rather ruffled. He was in an unfamiliar environment. He was being led by a man who had given the order to hang him, a man currently rambling about everything. To top things off, the little girl was staring at him much too intently. Eugene was not usually the type to get so flatfooted, but he could not help stumbling behind the King, keeping quiet, all the while praying he would be able to leave them soon.

His thoughts were otherwise upon Rapunzel and her sister. He felt horrible about forgetting to tell Rapunzel she had a younger sibling. Between all the stresses and more preoccupying thoughts of the past few days, as well as the fact that Roseanne was a rather guarded princess (understandably) who did not make many public appearances, the young girl had just slipped out of his mind. This was not the case now, however, with the girl gazing at him so passionately he was surprised a hole had not burst into his skull.

"So are you a prince?" asked Roseanne childishly, treading alongside Eugene.

"Err..no. Why do you ask?" Eugene said, puzzled.

"It's always the brave and handsome prince that rescues the princess." Roseanne responded, smiling up at him and batting her eyelashes.

Eugene could not comprehend why exactly she was doing that...well, he could, but there were way too many things wrong with that to be true. "Uh…well, I am brave and handsome." Rider said, fumbling before delivering the arrogant line. Well, who was he to refuse a girl complimenting him? Even if the girl was rather young. "But I'm no prince."

"I know a way you could become a prince." Roseanne continued, batting her eyelashes even more. She usually was not so forward, but she could not help herself. A really, really, really handsome, dashing, roguish man that rescued people- just like she always dreamed of! A wonderful, charming man who would sweep her off her feet! This had to be the best day ever- getting her sister back as well this brave hero staying in her home! She was not going to let this rare opportunity pass her up. She had to know more about this man- and the way she had found success in getting to know men was by looking cute and showing an interest in them.

"And what would that be?"

"Marrying a princess." Roseanne winked at him, causing Eugene to take a few steps away and turn his head in the opposite direction, blushing for the first time in ages. Was this little girl…_hitting on him?_ Normally he would be flattered and take it in stride but...she looked like she was eleven! And there was Rapunzel to consider! He was tempted to ask about her intentions outright, or explain about his romance with Rapunzel, but thought better of it in present company. The king appeared distracted with rambling and not actually paying attention to their converse, but he had a feeling the King would hear him if he voiced any romantic questions.

Scratching his head, Eugene tried to retort while hopefully ending this very unpleasant conversation. "Well I'm not interested in getting married with anybody anytime soon. Getting tied down like that- nope, not for me." Not strictly true, but Eugene decided a lie was the best answer here.

Roseanne raised her voice to argue, but the King cut her off. "And here we are! Your room, Rider." he spoke, gesturing towards a rectangular brown doorway. The King opened it, stepping inside, followed by Eugene and Rosanne.

Eugene was awed by his apparent sleeping quarters. The room was _massive_- or at least massive compared to any other room he had ever slept in. A very large, blue blanketed bed with an overhang dominated one end of the room. There was plenty of empty space in the center, and a few dressers, mirrors, and a closet at the other end. Straight ahead were two glass doors leading to a balcony which, Eugene could see, had a great view of the kingdom.

"Well then, we'll leave you here to get ready and changed out of that clothing." the King said with some distaste. Eugene looked down at himself. Alright, his clothes were rather torn, but they weren't _that_ bad. "There should be a few nice garments for you in those dressers. You'll have an hour in here before we send some escorts to take you to the dining room. Don't wander or steal anything, Rider. I am eternally thankful, but I don't forget. We'll be watching. Come along Roseanne." the King stated turning around to exit the room. Roseanne trailed behind him, looking back uncertainly at Eugene all the while.

As they left, closing the door, Eugene stumbled backwards and collapsed onto the rather soft bed. He had no idea what was going to happen now. He and Rapunzel had focused so much on just getting to the castle that they had not spent enough time on what to do if she was accepted. Now they were split up and both under uncomfortable gazes and questioning. They had barely been apart, but he missed her; he had become accustomed to her constant presence.

He just hoped she was faring better with dealing with all of the sudden changes than he was.

* * *

"And who is this little fellow?" the Queen laughed as Pascal climbed up her arm and to her shoulder, sniffing and feeling around. Though neither woman realized it, Pascal was inspecting the Queen. He had to make sure she was not like Rapunzel's last mother, who made Rapunzel's life miserable.

Rapunzel giggled. "His name is Pascal. He's my best friend." Pascal settled on the Queen's shoulder to observe her better. He glared at her head suspiciously for a few moments before the Queen reached a hand over to stroke Pascal softly. This caused Pascal's eyes to widen a moment before his head fell, purring, succumbing to the wonderful feeling of her magic fingers. Maybe this woman was not so bad.

"So...tell me about Eugene." the Queen asked Rapunzel as they joyfully walked through the halls towards her room. She was curious about what the two thought of one another after seeing all the interactions they had on the balcony. To the Queen, they appeared rather close.

The Queen saw Rapunzel blush a little, causing her to quirk up an eyebrow. "Well, he rescued me." Rapunzel stumbled through the sentence.

"I know. But what else about him? What is he like?" the Queen prodded.

"Well..he's charming and sweet and sincere and funny and handsome and brave and nice and makes me happier than eating hazelnut soup and.."

"You love him, don't you?" the Queen finished for her. Rapunzel ranted and looked like she herself had when she had first spoken of the King.

Rapunzel's cheeks flared red, but she nodded honestly. What good was it to lie?

"Has he changed as much as his name has?" the Queen asked cautiously. She was not unhappy for her daughter, and she had seen something loving in Eugene's eyes, but she had to know more before giving her approval of this.

"Definitely. He was kind of weird and mean to start. But then as we went along he opened up more and showed me what he was really like."

"And does he feel the same way about you?"

"Of course he does! He said so, and he died for me."

"Died for you?" the Queen questioned.

Rapunzel found herself unsure of how to explain, so she tried to sidetrack. "It's...well...you see...it's a long story."

The Queen saw the sad look in Rapunzel's eyes, and dropped that subject. "Well, if he really returns your feelings, I am happy for you." the Queen said, though privately she thought she would keep an eye on the two and see how much of the change Rapunzel spoke of was true. They walked in silence, before eventually coming to a stop at a door. The Queen opened and entered, followed by Rapunzel. "We've had this room waiting for you since the day we lost you." the Queen spoke.

The room was _magnificent_. It was gargantuan; though not as tall as her old room, it was wider. The large purple bed tucked into one corner of the room looked big enough to have five people sleep in comfortably. Pictures of Kings and Queens and other royal figures lined the walls, all with warm expressions on their faces. There were plenty of lovely wooden wardrobes cracked open that she could see were filled to the brim with the finest clothing. Two glass doors that led to a grandeur balcony were at one end of the room. The room had a few windows letting the fading sunlight in, and lining these were beautiful and colorful flowers, that gave the room a wondrous natural fragrance. The final touch to her room was her old mobile hanging from the ceiling to the center of the room, filled with small shapes like ducklings, horses, suns, and even a chameleon. Truly fit for a princess.

Rapunzel found herself spinning, taking in everything while her mother smiled on. "Well, dinner is in an hour. I'll leave you to settle in. Someone should be along to help you." The Queen placed Pascal on the lost princesses bed before exiting, leaving Rapunzel on the edge of a storm.

* * *

A while later, Rapunzel sat on the ginormous bed, stroking Pascal who looked blue (literally) and was placing a comforting hand on her leg. They had done it; they had gotten accepted, they had been welcomed to the castle, and now all their dreams could come true. They still had the pub thugs to rescue, but that should be easy, right? They just needed the right opportunity to bring it up. And the Que- _no..she's my mothe_-_mom. She's my mom. _Her _mom _was warm and welcoming and said Eugene would be alright. So why did everything seem so wrong?

The doors to her room slammed open loudly, and Rapunzel glanced up, startled. A skinny, middle-aged woman entered. She had short dark hair, a thin and smiling face, and had a happy yet menacing gleam in her hazel eyes. "Oh, dear princess!" the woman shouted, running up to Rapunzel and swallowing her into an iron embrace. Rapunzel gasped for breath for a few moments before the woman released her, gazing deeply into the face of the lost princess.

"How I've longed for this day. Do you remember me at all?" asked the woman in a light voice. Rapunzel nervously shook her head, causing the woman to frown. "Well, we'll get to know each other quite well now. My name is Mrs. Gibbs, but you can call me Grace. I'm your new- though I suppose you could say old- nanny." Grace shined down at Rapunzel.

"Nanny?" Rapunzel inquired.

"Why, yes, dear. When you were just a little baby- not a week old- I was assigned to care for you when your parents were too busy. Then you were tragically taken from us. But now that you're finally back, I'll get to do what I was looking forward to all those years ago! I'm just here to help you- whether to get you a snack, help you get around, or just to lend an ear- you name it. And, perhaps most importantly for the moment- I'm here to help you get dressed!"

"Get dressed? But what's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" Rapunzel questioned. The woman was coming on so strongly and Rapunzel was caught so off guard that she felt like she could barely get a question in.

"My dear, my dear, look at your attire! It is a lovely dress, I'm sure, but it is absolutely filthy! Hardly becoming of a princess." Rapunzel self consciously looked down at her purple dress. Alright, so it was a _little _dirty and torn from her adventure, but what was so bad about that?

Mrs. Gibbs ran towards some of the wardrobes and started digging through them while still keeping things orderly. Rapunzel stood up nervously, Pascal climbing up on her shoulder and glancing suspiciously at Mrs. Gibbs.

"This will go lovely with your eyes, dear!" Mrs. Gibbs shouted as she pulled out a green dress. "Yes, I think this will do nicely. Well, let's get it on you!"

"Don't I get a say in this?" Rapunzel complained. Not that the dress looked bad- quite the contrary- but she was not accustomed to being told what to wear (Gothel did not seem to care particularly much).

"Trust me, flower, this is what is best." Rapunzel felt as if she was being knocked over the head with a frying pan at the familiar words. The air in her body seemed to freeze up, causing Rapunzel to shut down.

"Come, I've set up a bath for you in another room. Let's get you washed up and into this dress." Mrs. Gibbs seemed to order, snapping Rapunzel from her heartache trance. Rapunzel meekly went along with Mrs. Gibbs, who grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room. Rapunzel's mind was no longer on the trivial nature of a dress; but on what exactly she had gotten herself into by arriving at the castle. Though the Quee- her mothe- her _MOM_ had seemed welcoming and recognized that Rapunzel would need time to adjust, did everyone else? Would she really find freedom here, or would she still be trapped?

* * *

"Did we do the right thing? Did we handle that alright?" asked the King as his wife straightened out his collar.

"We did as well as we could. Just know it's going to be time, and we have to be open to her and her personal choices, if we expect her to open up to us." the Queen responded, trying to lead up into revealing to him what Rapunzel had confided in her.

"I was careless when talking about the thief, wasn't I? She looked so downtrodden when I brought it up. I can understand why; despite all of Rider's history, he did save her after all, and I gather that she was not well informed of his past." the King reflected as they finished preparing and stepped out into the hallways to journey towards their evening meal.

"I think her relationship Eugene goes beyond him rescuing her, honey." the Queen continued on the track.

"What are you talking abo-"

"Your majesties! Come quick!" shouted Oswyn, who came bursting in front of them. He panted and tried to explain, but was incomprehensible in his shortness of breath. After calming, Oswyn elaborated. "The...lost princess she's...well, causing a scene. You must come!"

Highly concerned, the King and Queen followed behind Oswyn through the passages, down many flights of stairs before finally coming to a stand in front of the kitchen. A room rarely entered by royals, they trailed uncertainly as Oswyn led them through the large double doors to the incident.

Rapunzel was currently in a tug-o-war match with a female cook over a frying pan, flour dusted all over her pretty green dress. Mrs. Gibbs had a hand latched onto the arm of the princess, trying to tell her to let go. The other chefs either watched on, astonished, or shouted the new and unfamiliar princess down.

"Just let it go! I want to help!" Rapunzel shouted out, not noticing the new presence in the room.

"It is not the place of a princess! It is for the best!" shouted out the female chef. For some reason, this comment caused Rapunzel to relinquish the pan suddenly, making the angry cook who was tugging on it fall backward.

Rapunzel stood there for a moment in a trance, before tears came up in her eyes. "I can't bathe by myself, I can't dress by myself, I have to wear shoes, I can't walk by myself, I can't be with Pascal, I can't go see Maximus, I can't be with Eugene, and now I can't cook? All because it is not my place? All because it is for the best? You're right- this is not my place! I don't want to be a princess!" she shouted, shaking her arm loose from the suddenly lax grip of Mrs. Gibbs, before preparing to storm out of the room. Before she could do so, however, she was met by the stunned expressions of her parents.

Rapunzel paused for a moment, her tantrum silenced by the two pained gazes. She then remembered her earlier frustration, shut her eyes and ran through them, not wanting to see those faces and desiring more than anything to get out of the room. Her sobs sounded down the halls as everyone in the kitchen stayed still and quiet, too stunned to move.

Rapunzel blindly ran through the halls, not knowing or caring where she was going, her only desire to go _away_. She rushed for a few minutes before colliding with something she did not see in her rainy vision. She crashed to the ground, adding "in physical pain" to her list of things to be upset about. Looking at her mental list, she lengthened the sheet of paper by writing "probably reprimand" and "dealing with another person who will not understand" upon realizing it had been a _someone _she had bashed into.

"What's up, Blondie?" said a charming voice.

Rapunzel gasped, glaning up to see her knight in shining amour, a blue chameleon sitting upon his shoulder. Fresh tears rising, she sprang up and hugged Eugene for all he was worth, nearly strangling him, bawling into his new black vest and white shirt. Eugene put his arms around her after a moment, stroking her hair and back comfortingly, not entirely sure what was wrong but having a more than faint of idea of what was ailing the beautiful woman. Pascal, who had hitched a ride with the former thief, slithered down onto Rapunzel's shoulder to embrace her neck in a soothing gesture.

"What's wrong Rapunzel? What happened?" Eugene asked, more seriously.

"Everything is wrong! Everything! Please Eugene, let's just _go_. We can go find Maximus and ride away from the kingdom and be together, just the four of us! Come on, we should-"

"Woah there, Rapunzel. Let's not get ahead of oursel-"

"No! Let's leave!" Rapunzel yelled in anger, shoving Eugene away. "Come with me or I'll- I'll-"

"Hit me with your invisible frying pan?" Eugene joked, trying to either calm Rapunzel with humor.

"Stop joking, you!" Rapunzel raged, visibly shaking in anger, actually frightening Eugene. He did not think he had ever seen her this angry before. She took menacing steps towards him, Eugene reacting instinctively by backing up with each step she took. "Every time something bad happens or I want you to do something, you always joke around! I hate it! I hate you!" Rapunzel continued irrationally.

Eugene was struck hard by those words, but he could sense the lack of sincerity in them. Backing into a wall, he tried to plead or placate her. "Now Rapunzel, we both know that you don't mean-"

"Don't try to tell me what I do or don't mean or what I can or can not do or who I can or can not see! DON'T TRY TO CONTROL ME!" Rapunzel released at the top her lungs, her voice booming around them. She panted, exhausted, vision going blurry. She saw a merely concerned and gentle look on Eugene's face, not one of anger or disappointment or shock. Loving that face more than anything, she brought her lips heatedly to his, growing bold, thrusting her tongue into his mouth, wanting to taste him. Eugene, caught off guard, went along meekly.

She released after a few infinite moments, gasping. "And don't say I can't kiss you or care for you or hug you or love you or be with you!" Rapunzel ranted, smashing her lips against the somewhat baffled man again, preventing him from speaking out against her. She poured her blazing anger into the kiss. The rage within her slowly dispersed, replaced by love and grief.

* * *

A rather large man walked into the room filled with stone people. He was balding, plump, and wore a rather tall hat that indicated him as head chef. He was greeted by a rather strange sight; his cooks not working, and the King and Queen standing in the room! The air in the room was oddly still; everyone standing as if frozen in time. The chef broke the spell; "What did I miss?"

Everyone seemed to snap to attention, looking at him, returning to reality after being lost in a sea of contemplation and realization. The Queen spoke first, gathering her wits, and thankful to the large chef for pulling them all out of it. "Can someone please explain what happened before we arrived?"

No one spoke, all too frightened to talk and potentially be punished or worse, have the royalty disappointed with them. It was Mrs. Gibbs who got the courage to explain things to the Queen and King. "Well, I was just taking her to the dining hall for dinner when she said something about going to the kitchens. She seemed rather down, and I thought she was just interested in _watching _people make the meal, so I took her in here in hopes of cheering her up and getting her more comfortable with things."

"Then what happened?" the Queen prodded.

The victim of Rapunzel's desire for her favorite utensil spoke up angrily. "She came in her like she owned the place and was astonished to see any of us! She asked a bunch of silly questions such as who we were cooking for and if she could use our stuff- as if we would allow the lost princess to do such a thing! But she would not listen to our protests, and insisted on trying to help! She tried to grab some flour, and when I tried to take it back from her, it poured all over her. The princess then refused to relinquish the pan which she had taken, and so I tried to get it by force." The woman sounded absolutely appalled by Rapunzel's actions.

The Queen thought over this for a moment, before making a decision. "I apologize for our daughter's actions towards any of you and any offense you may have taken. I believe she mean no harm- she is just having trouble adjusting to this new life. Thank you for your time and patience- we will not keep you from your work any longer. Grace, Oswyn, could you please step outside with us?" ordered the Queen calmly

As the rulers, Mrs. Gibbs, and Oswyn exited, the kitchen staff were like statues, gazing at the retreating party. It was the sharp and quick Head Chef who again broke through the fog. "Well what are you waiting for! Back to work!"

* * *

"What happened before you started taking her to dinner?" the Queen asked Grace after the four of them got more privacy. This was probably going to become a rather personal conversation; she trusted all of her staff, but did not think her daughter would want the entire castle gossiping about her even more than they would be after this scene.

"Well, I just did what I was supposed to do. I helped her take a bath, and helped her get changed.."

"Did she protest at all?" the Queen continued. Through all of this, the King and Oswyn stood a bit off to the side, figuring it best let to the Queen get to the bottom of things since she seemed to understand and know more than they did at this time.

"Well, yes, but I just assured her that this was perfectly normal princess treatment and it was for her own good to have me assist her through everything as she grows into the role."

The Queen frowned grimly. "And then what?"

"Well, she started to talk about going to see a horse, which I could not fathom. There was too little time before dinner, and so I denied her. Then she wanted to go see the...thief. Again, I denied her- she would see him at dinner anyways, and I tried to tell her it was not her place to be hanging about with people like him now that she could finally be the princess she was born to be. That made her mad." Mrs Gibbs continued, sounding sadder with each word.

"What did she say?"

"She started talking about the thief. And her...feelings towards him, and that she needed to see him. I tried to discourage her and her feelings..."

"What sorts of feelings?" the King interjected.

"I...well...I...they...you see...um..." Mrs. Gibbs stumbled, intimidated suddenly.

The Queen sighed and turned to her husband, being upfront. "Our daughter is in love with Eugene Rider."

The King stared at his wife oddly. He trusted her, but he thought she might be mistaken. "Come now. I mean, I am sure she appreciates Rider and might be a bit taken with him, but love?"

"She told me herself." the Queen spoke.

"But- well, she probably does not know what real love is. And there is no way Rider returns the feelings- I mean, this is Flynn Rider we are talking about! I am eternally thankful to him, but he can not change his past."

"But can he not change his future?"

"I do not think Flynn Rider has truly changed. Maybe less thieving, but still. He likes his life."

The Queen sighed. "We will discuss this later. What occurred then Grace?"

"She fumed a bit, before seeming to accept. Then as we were about to depart for dinner, she wanted to bring that lizard. I could not allow such a thing- a royal dinner is no place for whatever it is. She protested, but I grabbed it, saying it was not a pet fit for a princess- which it is not- and left it behind as she exited the room. And then we went to dinner." Mrs. Gibbs finished.

The Queen sighed then. "Thank you, Mrs. Gibbs, for telling us this and trying to make our daughter feel welcome. You are dismissed for the rest of the night. Let us try and find her and calm her down." The Queen spoke to the men there as she prepared to leave with the King and Oswyn.

Mrs. Gibbs spoke up before as they left. "I'm so sorry, your highness. I didn't realize she would react in such a way. I admit, she is not what I envisioned."

"That is quite all right Grace. I do not think any of us expected this."

* * *

Rapunzel finished her explanation, and breathed into Eugene's shirt as he held her, his back against the wall. She had calmed down greatly, but did not feel any better. Now instead of burning in a inferno of anger, she froze in a tundra of despair. She still felt trapped; still was greatly regretting her decision to come here.

Eugene was unsure of what to say, given his feelings were very much in line with hers- he was just better equipped to deal with them. He was not getting bossed around, but he was being mistreated. Before shaking loose to go to dinner (stumbling onto Pascal on the way, the chameleon almost seeming to have planned it), he was getting watched like a hawk by Humphrey- who was designated his "personal escort", though Eugene knew that was just a fancy term for "guy who makes sure Rider does not steal anything". After many snide shots about the noose and stealing, Eugene was feeling rather sick of the palace himself.

Yet, he locked all of those feelings in a room at the back of his mind, for her sake. Though he could see the distress in her, Eugene knew what would eventually make Rapunzel the happiest. This life would be a hard adjustment, but who would not want to live a life of luxury? Who wouldn't want to live a life with a real family? Locking away his envy in the same room, Eugene thought on the people around them. The castle just needed time to adjust to this headstrong and able princess; just as the princess needed to adjust to an overly helpful staff. He knew that her feelings were largely just the surprise of everything. Once things wore off and settled down, this is where she would want to be.

"Rapunzel, I know you're upset and all, and uptight oldies are a pain," she gave a small laugh at his choice of words "But have you stopped to consider that maybe the castle is having a hard a time adjusting to you as you are to it?"

Rapunzel stayed silent against him, thinking, hesitant to answer. "No..." she weakly stated after a short time, inner-child at the forefront.

"And have you forgotten about that magic moment with reuniting with your parents and your sister?"

"No..."

"Do you really want to leave them behind?"

"No...but...Eugene..."

"I know it's hard and it hurts Rapunzel. But you can get through this. You're stronger than any person I've ever met." he smiled down at her.

"You're just saying that." she bashfully replied.

"I mean it. So many people would have been crushed by your upbringing, or too afraid to even come and try to be a royal. But you, you stand through it all and remain that golden girl I fell in love with."

"Thank you, Eugene." Rapunzel's cheeks flared red, but she smiled despite herself, and in her jubilation reached up and pressed her lips to his. It was soft, sweet, gentle, like the man Rider had become.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. My. Daughter." a voice barked from behind them.

Rapunzel jumped away from Eugene, feeling as she did when Gothel would catch her trying to sneak outside the backdoor as a child. She turned to see her parents and Oswyn standing there. The Queen's expression was neutral, but the faces of her father and Oswyn were a swirling vortex of fury and absolute horror.

"What is the meaning of this, Rider? I let you into my home despite my better judgment, and the first thing you do is paw at the daughter that you had just returned to me with those filthy, criminal hands of yours?"

"I can explain-"

"Father! He-" both Eugene and Rapunzel spoke at the same time, trying to tell the most powerful person in the kingdom about their relationship. They were both, however, shouted down immediately.

"Silence! Don't you try to charm your way out of this one, Rider!"the King shouted, deciding to ignore his daughter's comment for the time being.

A hand attached itself to the shoulder of the king. He turned to see a pair of mature, green eyes staring at him in concern. "Honey, please calm yourself. Let them have their word. Remember what we were just discussing." The Queen had her own misgivings about this, but she was more open to giving this a chance. "What do you have to say about this, Eugene Rider?"

At feeling six royal eyeballs trained upon him, all expecting a great defense, Eugene found himself flabbergasted. "I...well..." he made a side glance towards his beautiful brown locked woman and found his confidence. "..I am in love with your daughter sir."

Rapunzel's eyes sparkled like stars at she heard Eugene say those words. She turned to her father expecting to find more happiness, but the only thing she found caused the stars to fall from her green pools. Her father wore a stoic expression; rage simmering behind the surface, but disappointment and contempt taking center.

"Flynn Rider, I have sent my men chasing after you for nine years now. I have heard countless stories and reports about your crimes, the people you have hurt, the women you have thrown away. I am forever thankful to you for returning our daughter home. But nothing can erase the past, Rider- just as nothing can return the eighteen years we lost with Rapunzel. Do you think I can trust you after all that? Do you think I can just let you "love" her?"

"But your highness! He's changed! I love him!" Rapunzel pleaded.

Her calling him "your highness" stung the King, but that feeling away. "You are young, Rapunzel. I know you think you love him-"

"-I know I love him-!"

"-But I do not think you appreciate just what real love is, Rapunzel. Trust us; this is for the best."

At the trigger words, Rapunzel burst into tears. With a cry of "I hate you!" she ran off, desiring nothing more than to get away from her parents. She was intercepted, however, as she ran into the golden chest of Humphrey, with three guards other guards at his sides.

"We heard a disturbance, your highness. Is everything all right? Has _Rider _done something?" inquired Humphrey.

"Take Rider to his room, and keep him there. We'll decide what to do with him tomorrow." ordered the King. The Queen stayed off to the side in this. Though she thought her husband may have been being slightly brash, she silently agreed with him. Whether or not Rapunzel's love was true, they could not just trust the thief with her heart. Not until he proved himself to them, at least.

Two guards grabbed Eugene's arms and pulled him down the corridor, their partial-captive struggling and shouting against them. Rapunzel gave a half-hearted cry, two emotionally drained to summon up more courage to shout louder. Rapunzel stood in the middle of the hall, her back towards her parents, as she watched them take her love away.

Rapunzel walked forward, quiet raindrops rolling down the plains of her skin, leaving her parents behind. "Rapunzel, wait!" shouted the King, taking a few paces forward, arm outstretched as if to grab onto her daughter and make everything all right.

"How could you?" Rapunzel was all said to him, words punctuated with sad pauses. What little anger she could create was directed into her feet, which moved rapidly in rage, carrying Rapunzel away from the concerned couple. A emotionless gust of wind seemed to blow through the rulers as they merely watched on, lost.

* * *

Rapunzel carried herself into her room, slamming the door shut behind her. Though she longed more than anything to escape the place right now, the phantoms of Eugene's words to her still lurked upon her mind. She could not truly depart- not yet anyway. And if she were to leave, she would not do so without Eugene, and he was stuck here.

Thus, she sought out a hiding place- and decided upon her room. She dragged a dresser in front of her large doors as a form of barricade, to keep everything else out. She flung herself upon her large and comfortable bed and poured her grief into it. Pascal, who had been crouched upon her shoulder in fear to this point, removed himself from her dress and placed a comforting hand on her cheek, crying with her. The realms of sleep would eventually drag her sadness into their cold arms, embracing her when no one else could.

* * *

"Have a good rest, Rider." said Humphrey sarcastically as he threw Eugene into the room and locked the door behind him. Eugene barely kept his balance as he stumbled inside.

Eugene sighed at the events that had just transpired. He supposed he should have expected a reaction like that, in the end; he knew they had every right to think of him that way. He was, up until a few days ago, the exact man they had described. The change was astonishing and unbelievable even to himself, so how could he expect them to believe it?

Walking towards a full length mirror set up in his room, Eugene looked into his image reflected in the glass. He really had come so far in such a short time. It really was insane, in a sense. How had the biggest scoundrel in Corona become the kind hearted person he looked at in the shining mirror now?

The answer was, naturally, Rapunzel. Somehow, the girl had clawed her way into his heart and cleaned up all of the oozing gunk within it, then repainted it to make it was glowing as the inside of her tower had been. The way she changed people was beyond the measure of this world. There probably was not a soul she could not reach, no ice she could not crack, if she put her mind and golden enthusiasm behind it.

How he longed to help her as she had helped him. He knew she was probably hiding somewhere, crying, alone except for her scaly companion. Longing for him the way he longed for her. Eugene hated being such a rift between her and her true family. He did not want to ruin this experience for her; he wanted her to find a home that both of them had dreamed of for all their lives, even if he could not find that home with her. To do that, however, he would need to start by helping her through this grief to show her the light at the end of the tunnel. He also needed to get the approval of the royalty of Corona, particularly the King, who seemed much more set against him. Thinking about the mighty man, he sang to himself, mud eyes trained upon the clear glass:

**And in my handsome face  
****To him, no slightest trace  
****Of anything that even hints at a shift.**

He turned away from his reflection, walking towards his magnificent balcony, head bowed.

**And from my tortured past  
****My sins are just so vast,  
****I see, that I have become such a dark rift.**

The Queen approached his door, taking the key from the guards stationed there before dismissing them. She had sneaked away from her husband to see the man that had brought their daughter home. She figured it was time to have a heart-to-heart discussion with him, and see his true colors for herself.

She unlocked the wooden portal, stepping in, expecting to see him standing there to acknowledge her presence. She instead saw him on the balcony, turned away from her, seemingly having no idea she was there. She took cautious steps forward, and was startled slightly when she heard him sing.

**Hopeless  
****Beneath old lies,  
****As the time flies,  
****Love a lost illusion.**

**Helpless,  
****Unforgiven,  
****Warm and driven  
****To this glad conclusion**

Sensing potential to find the answers about Eugene that she sought, she decided not to reveal herself, instead listening hard to his words. She moved forward quietly until she was standing just outside the balcony.

**No beauty could move me  
****No goodness improve me  
****No power on Earth  
****If I can't love her**

**No passion could reach me,  
****No lesson could teach me.  
****Oh, how much I need her,  
****And how she needs me too.  
****I can not leave her, it's true.**

The words struck both sharply; Eugene in self-realization, the Queen in shock and awe. She sensed an overwhelming honesty coming from his words- words that showed a man highly unfitting of his reputation. A tortured and healing soul, not a malicious one.

Eugene, meanwhile, grabbed onto the wide stone railing of the balcony with an iron grip, angry at himself for the situation he had landed them in with his previous foolishness.

**Long ago I should have seen.  
****All the things I could have been.  
****Careless and unthinking I moved onwards!**

Eugene smashed a fist down onto the railing. He refused to let his past get in the way of their future. He would show the royals his change- one way or another. And he would start with the Queen, who he had known had been standing behind him since the moment she walked into the room.

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out his two climbing arrows. He had been to the castle enough times to come across the "lost princess room" once or twice. He knew where he needed to go.

He turned around to her, causing the Queen to jump back in surprise, and continued his song:

**No pain could be deeper,  
****No life could be cheaper,  
****No point anymore  
****If I can't love her**

**My spirit can win thee  
****There's hope left within me  
****Yes, I'm going to love her,  
****The girl that set me free!**

Eugene jumped up onto the railing, and then jumped across to the opposite wall, latching onto the walls with his arrows and beginning to scale upwards towards one of the rooftops. The Queen ran forward, trying to stop him, before turning and being astonished at his speed. Before long he was continuing his song twenty feet above her, shouting out to the sky, standing on one of the castle tops.

**I hope it's to be,  
****So I will love her,  
****Your world won't be done with me!**

He stretched out his arms on his last note, before running away from the Queen's wide eyes, starting his journey towards the sleeping Rapunzel. The Queen stayed on the balcony, a woman won.

* * *

**AN**: One of my more risky chapters. I find the King and Queen particulalry hard to right given how they are not my characters yet I need to at least partially invent personalities for them. I would love feedback on how I wrote them.

**Now please review me,  
****And I will love them,  
****Help me improve my story!**


	9. Nightmares

**AN: **Thanks to everyone who read, altered, favourited, and especially reviewed! Your wonderful feedback inspires me. As a special treat, for once, a really fast update.

This chapter's songs (there's a lot of them!):

Song#1- youtube at .com/watch?v=eftKKjVo6Y8 (dropped first couple of verses in this one)

Song #2- Healing Incantation, which can be found in my profile under chapter 5 links.

Song #3- youtube at .com/watch?v=RhqoQOkjs9k

Song #4, 5, and 6: youtube at .com/watch?v=rj1v5tXs9Jo&feature=related

Links will be posted to my profile, along with song names and links to the original lyrics.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tangled or any of the things that compose it, which are property of Disney. I also do not any of the songs I base my parodies off of, which are also property of Disney.

* * *

**Mother knows best**

_No..._

**Listen to your mother**

_No..._

**It's a scary world in here**

_No!_

_

* * *

_

Rapunzel found herself back in her tower, sitting in a chair, bound to it. She tried to move, but her struggles were useless. She looked down to see what it was holding her...and gasped when she saw it was _hair_. Her hair. Her dead, brown, ugly hair to be precise. Somehow, the long brown locks were menacing, killing her, making it hard for her to breathe.

Rapunzel took in more of her surroundings. It was dark and scary, the only light coming from a few candles. The most prominent part of the darkness around her, however, was her mother standing in front of her. Gothel was frighteningly beautiful in her red dress, her body young. Gothel continued her song, somehow managing to be both comforting and intimidating.

**Mother knows best,  
****Yes, you feel so smothered  
****Everything is wrong, I fear**

With every single line of song, a new Gothel appeared to sing the next words. There were now three terrifying Gothels circling Rapunzel like sharks, as Rapunzel rapidly spun her head trying to track them all.

**They hate you,** sung anther Gothel, who rose from a cloud of smoke. The lights to the room flashed on. Instead of her usual tower surroundings, they appeared to be in the middle of a auditorium. Filling the stands were all the people of the castle, all looking at Rapunzel with severe contempt. Prominent amongst them were her family, glaring down at her with absolute disgust. Rapunzel shrunk back, the dark stares hurting her.  
**Fool!** Shouted a handsome voice. Rapunzel gasped as Eugene materialized, angrily looking at her, insulting her. Tears flowed from Rapunzel's eyes at his words.  
**Worthless are you, dumb girl **scolded the Queen from the stands, standing up to the cheers of the crowd.  
**You ruined our lives, sister **sung Roseanne, looking on sadly.

Rapunzel shouted out in distress fruitlessly: "No!"

A fifth Gothel came from behind Rapunzel, her head resting on her shoulder. "Yes!" Gothel five shouted.

Rapunzel tried to interject. "But-"

**Look at them all, **the sixth Gothel appeared right in front of Rapunzel's face.  
**Beasts with pointy teeth** all six Gothels sung, as the crowd transforming into dark monsters with terribly sharp fangs.  
**Stop! No more! Won't let you hurt her! **A seventh Gothel appeared, stomping, banishing the monsters away, saving Rapunzel from them.

**Mother's right here,  
****Mother will protect you** all seven Gothels embraced the still bound Rapunzel, the princess mourning into them.  
**Darling here's what I suggest **Another new Gothel, appearing much older than the other six, singing her suggestion.  
**  
Skip the royals  
****Or you'll toil  
****Mother knows best**

All the Gothels faded into the night, which was now filling up the mysterious room.

**Go ahead, get trampled by a workload** yet another older Gothel sung, as a desk appeared in front of Rapunzel. Gothel had her head on the desk, surrounded by papers, looking exhausted.  
**Go ahead, as he leaves you for dead **a young Gothel stepped forth to sing the line. As she did so, the ghostly form of Eugene appeared again. He was dancing with the flaming haired Isabelle, laughing in joy, before he bent down to kiss her passionately. Rapunzel gasped at the sight, before it faded into the air.  
**We are just your mother, now on death's road, **Eight Gothels popped up around Rapunzel, making a total of ten, forming a choir.  
**For only attempting to save you.**

**Go ahead and leave them, they deserve it** the next Gothel stated, as an image of Rapunzel's parents, sister, and Eugene appeared before Rapunzel's eyes. They all looked sinister; with glaring red pupils and hideously deformed features.  
**Let them be alone here, for the best **sang the entire group.  
**Don't be too late,  
****You'll see, just wait  
****Mother Knows Best** The mass of Gothels all laughed maniacally, fading once more.

**Mother Knows Best,  
****Take is from your mumsy,  
****Trapped in here, you won't survive **Voices of Gothel alternated in the background. They reappeared again, all circling her, their faces gradually aging and now melting as the room took on a hellish red tinge.

**Sloppy, under dressed,  
****Immature, clumsy,  
****Please, they'll eat you up alive!**

The song quickened as did their steps, as more and more Gothels appeared in the background, all taking on a look to suit the nightmare. Their faces melted to show masses of Kings, Queens, Roseannes, and Eugenes, all sinister. They too slowly melted, the song eating them alive.

**Gullible, naive,  
****Positively ghoulish,  
****Ditzy and a bit well, vague!**

All the faces and monsters blurred around Rapunzel, who struggled in her seat, crying, so confused by everything. Her brain could not comprehend what was occurring. She desperately pulled at her hair, but it only become more constricting.

**WE DO BELIEVE! **Boomed the voice of a hundred Kings, all sounding as intimidating as they did when he came in on Eugene and Rapunzel kissing.  
**That you are so foolish **cruelly stated a hundred Queens.  
**I must say I never loved you **shouted a hundred Eugene's. The line caused Rapunzel's heart to crumble.

All the awful faces and clones vanished. Rapunzel was finally free from her hairy chains, as she breathed deeply. She was standing there, alone, Gothel there before her. Gothel, warm and loving and open. Gothel sang:

**Mother understands,  
****Mother's here to help you,  
****All I have is one request!**

Rapunzel, in desperation, ran to her mother and latched onto her. Gothel took her in her arms, and spoke. "Rapunzel?"

"Yes?"

"Please slaughter those royals and that damned thief for me."

"Yes mother."

"They hate you very much dear."

"I hate them more.

"They hate you most."

**Don't forget it,  
****They'll regret it**

The King, Queen, Roseanne, and Eugene all appeared on a hangman's platform in front of Rapunzel. They were all standing, nooses around their necks, eyes downcast.

Gothel walked over to a lever, grasping it, finishing the song.

**Mother knows best**

She pulled the lever and the ground fell from the royal family. All of their necks snapped, killing them instantly. They hung there, lifeless, their eyes still wide open and horrified.

Rapunzel just watched on, uncaring.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried out Rapunzel in absolute anguish as she sprang upwards from her bed, eyes and hands darting around blindly. Pascal, who had been curled up next to her, sprang upwards in surprise. Upon seeing her distress, Pascal tried to climb up Rapunzel to reach her face, but in her panic Rapunzel accidentally whacked Pascal off the bed, causing him to hit the ground quite hard.

Rapunzel, in the midst of a panic attack, shook uncontrollably. Twin rivers poured from her eyes as she sang a song of comfort, sang for what she wanted so much. She said the lyrics rapidly, too crazed to speak slowly:

**Flower gleam and glow let your powers shine ****Make the clock reverse bring back what once was mine ****Heal what has been hurt change the fates design ****Save what has been lost bring back what once was mine**

She wished and wished with all her might. One of her tears shined like the sun and hit the bed, fading into the sheets.

Rapunzel felt someone embrace her, holding her to their chest. It was familiar, hot, safe. Rapunzel wept into the chest, calming herself down, able to breathe again. For some reason, in these arms, Rapunzel knew everything was going to be alright.

"Did you miss me, dear?" said the voice softly.

Rapunzel's eyes widened, as she gasped, pulling out of the embrace and leaping off the bed. To her amazement, Gothel was sitting on her bed, smiling up at her. Gothel did not look completely like her old self. She was young and beautiful, but there was something...unreal about her. Her image reminded Rapunzel of a faded painting. Yet, she was there, and still appeared to be very solid.

"You're...you're dead." Rapunzel stated simply, shaking in fear.

"You can't kill me Rapunzel." said Gothel simply, standing up to approaching the trembling girl. "I am a part of you. Just as you are a part of me." Gothel embraced Rapunzel, who was too weak and subconsciously desired the comfort too much to stop it.

"How?" was all Rapunzel could say.

"You wished me back here, Rapunzel. And so I came. Came to help you, when no one else will."

"But I don't need any-"

"Don't lie to me Rapunzel. You and I both know you are not meant to be here. This is why I never told you what you were- that is why I took you from them long ago. The King and Queen are cruel, horrible people- just as cruel and horrible as the rest of the world. I have seen so many princesses grow up, Rapunzel- seen them sold off to the highest bidder, or married to pigs. I didn't want to see another poor girl get taken like that, and so I took you away."

"No. You're lying. You- you took me for my hair..."

"Only to keep your hair safe from the rest of the world. The world is not meant for your incredible gift, Rapunzel. You remember those horrible brothers. And there are many, many more people like that out there. I meant it when I said I wanted to keep you safe."

"You killed Eugene!" Rapunzel managed to break free from the hold Gothel had on her, turning around in fury.

"Only to protect you dear." said Gothel.

"Eugene would never, ever hurt me like you-!"

"But he already has. Have you already forgotten his old friends? His old tryst?"

Rapunzel gasped. "How do you know about that?"

"Oh, I know many things, Rapunzel. I've been watching you, been watching him. I see him for what he truly is. He is just like the rest of the awful people of the world Rapunzel. You think he'll stay around with all this? He'll go for the next pretty girl that comes by and leave you."

"No..." Rapunzel refused her words weakly.

"You can feel the doubt Rapunzel. You know what I say is true. You don't belong here, and you need to escape."

"I can't just leave-"

"Yes you can, flower. You'll never be free here. I can see now, that you can handle yourself. I was wrong before about that."

Rapunzel changed tracks in surprise. "Really?" she asked foolishly.

"Yes, I mean it. I can't help you physically, so you must do it yourself. Now, listen to me- the only chance you have of escaping is quite simple. You must kill the King and Queen of Corona first."

A sharp thud. Rapunzel, refusing, yelled out again. "NO!"

* * *

Rapunzel suddenly found herself back in her bed, panting, trying to collect herself once more. Rivers still flowed down her cheeks, but she was not to panicked. She was able to breathe in deeply, her mind scattered, not knowing what had just happened.

"Rapunzel!" said a voice. Rapunzel turned to see Eugene walk in through her balcony, looking down at her. Upon seeing her distress, Eugene climbed into the bed and took her into his arms. Rapunzel, deciding not to question this miracle, accepted the embrace, pouring her grief into a _real _alcove of safety.

"How...?" Rapunzel managed to squeak out.

Knowing what she meant, Eugene responded. "I've been around long enough to know my way around the castle. And they should know that you can't trap me. I just needed to see you- that you're OK."

Rapunzel continued her emotional outpouring. She was tempted to tell Eugene about Gothel, but decided against it. It was all just a bad dream...and Eugene had enough to worry about. Thus, she tried to force the memory of Gothel back inside herself, and save Eugene from that kind of pain. "I can't stand this Eugene. My parents...they...we.." her statement was blocked out by sobs.

"Shh. It's going to be alright Rapunzel. Remember what I said." Eugene took a deep breath inwards. He figured the best way to comfort this loving girl was through something that always seemed to make her feel better: song.

**Come stop your crying  
****It will be all right.  
****Just take my hand **Eugene reached out to grab Rapunzel's hand in his own  
**Hold it tight **before squeezing it in a comforting gesture.

**I will protect you  
****From all around you.  
****I will be here,  
****Don't you cry**

Rapunzel's gasps started to subside sightly and Eugene's beautiful song. She cried silently into his vest, listening intently.

**My Rapunzel,  
****Just please stay strong  
****My arms will hold you  
****Keep you safe and warm** he emphasized his point by squeezing her tighter to him.  
**  
This bond between us  
****Can't be broken  
****I will be here  
****Don't you cry**

Eugene grabbed her other hand, and pressed it softly over the left side of his chest, directly over his heart. She felt it beating strongly.

**Cause you'll be in my heart  
****Yes, you'll be in my heart  
****From this day on  
****Now and forever more**

**You'll be in my heart  
****No matter what kings say **Eugene stared deeply into the green eyes of Rapunzel, promising, expressing.  
**You'll be here in my heart, always.**

Rapunzel sang the next couple of lines very softly, voice losing it's usual energy, but sounding as beautiful as crystal.

**Why can't they understand  
****The way we feel?**

Eugene answered her strongly afterward.

**They just can't trust  
A person like me****  
****They say we're different but,  
****Deep inside us  
****We're not that different at all**

**And you'll be in my heart  
****Yes, you'll be in my heart  
****From this day on,  
****Now and forever more**

Rapunzel looked downcast, no longer crying but still feeling hopeless. How could they possibly carry on their romance in person with their parents so against them? Eugene went along, sensing her unasked question.

**Don't listen to them  
****What do they know,  
****We need each other  
****To have, to hold**

Eugene inclined her head, his brown eyes burning into hers with a passion that Rapunzel could not question.

**They'll see in time  
****I know**

**When destiny calls you,  
****You must be strong  
****I may not be with you  
****But you've got to hold on  
****They'll see in time  
****I know**

Rapunzel was won over by the Eugene's determination, and joined him in his song:

**We'll show them together**

**Cause you'll be in my heart** they clasped their hands together, Rapunzel now smiling, won over by her lover's words, singing with him:  
**Believe me, you'll be in my heart  
****I'll be there from this day on  
****Now and forever more  
****You'll be in my heart  
****No matter what they say  
****You'll be in my heart  
****Always**

They finished, grinning at each other, before weariness claimed Rapunzel again. Seeing her exhaustion, Eugene inclined her to lay down, climbing out of her bed. Rapunzel submitted as Eugene started to tuck her in, finishing his song:

**Alwayssssss  
****I'll be with you  
****I'll be there for you always  
****Always and always**

**Just stay calm, we can do it  
****Just stay calm, we can do it  
****Just stay calm we can do it **Eugene finished putting her to bed as Rapunzel's eyes started to droop, and she started to fall into what would be a dreamless sleep. Eugene, not being able to resist, placed a loving kiss on her forehead, before whispering his last lines into her short brown hair.  
**I'll be there always**

Rapunzel, in her last bouts of consciousness, felt some doubt, and whispered like a child "Will you love me forever?"

Eugene responded. "Yes, Blondie." Rapunzel smiled, before being carted into a land without dreams. Eugene grinned bigger than when he had been alone with the crown jewels of corona. He moved away from Rapunzel's bed, not yet tired, and strolled towards the balcony.

Pascal finally climbed up onto the bed, panting in exhaustion, struggling after being injured by Rapunzel's errant hand. He had listened in on everything, groggy, and though he found himself warming up to the thief after what he had just done, Pascal was still rather confused as to what had happened before Eugene had walked into the room.

* * *

Eugene sighed, gazing out into the night sky, feeling oddly happier than he had felt in a long time. Somehow, just being Rapunzel made him feel better- like nothing could go wrong. His comfort of her had comforted him in an astounding way, and he basked in the glow of their loving bond. He was so happy, that he broke out into yet another song, reflecting upon is new found romance:

**So many times out there,  
****I watched a happy pair  
****Of lover's walking in the night  
****They had this kind of glow around them  
****It almost looked like heaven's light**

Eugene frowned in contemplation, recalling his life before he met Rapunzel, the life everyone but her seemed to assume he still lived. Remembering his old opinions on love:

**I thought I'd never need,  
****That great warm love I fleed** Eugene closed his eyes and continued  
**I admit it filled me with fright  
****No man as cold and poor as this one** Eugene touched his own chest, directly above his heart, which still felt warm from Rapunzel's touch.  
**Could ever handle heaven's light**

Eugene opened his eyes, feeling jubilation rising within him as he fetched the memories of his and Rapunzel's days together, specifically their first night by the campfire. He looked back at the sleeping beauty, and continued:

**But then that angel came up, and smiled at me  
****And against me she put up quite a fight **Eugene chuckled, remembering her persistence and her frying pan. He turned around again, looking towards the night sky once more.  
**  
I dare to dream that we,  
****might well be meant to be,  
****And as I comfort her tonight** he reached his arms out, motioning towards all the stone around him.  
**This cold dark castle seems so bright  
****I swear it must be heaven's light**

Eugene turned around, walking back into Rapunzel's room, intending to sleep with her in his arms for the first time.

* * *

While Eugene sang of new love, however, another man sung of dreams lost. Far across the castle, past more towers, through many halls, all the way at the other end of the massive structure, a man looked into a raging fire.

The man was neither old or young in reality, though his face bore lines of one who had experienced much. A tall and lanky figure, he was evidently not physically adept. Medium length dark hair, a long clean shaven face, and piercing blue eyes completed the physical attributes of the peculiar man. He wore a large dark cloak to help keep him warm, both from internal and external chills.

He took a long gaze into the fire, before inclining his head upward to a dominating portrait up above his fireplace. It was of a beautiful raven haired and pale skinned woman, gazing ahead and smiling with a look of sereneness. The man began to sing, directing his words to the picture above him:

**Oh my dear, Maria,  
****You know how much I miss you so,  
****How I long to hold you close to me **the man hugged himself, longing to be held by another.

**Oh my dear, Maria,  
****You know how my soul weeps with woe,  
****Beyond this dream I'm afraid I can't see.**

The man grew in anger and passion, and raised his arms towards the fair woman.

**Please tell me, Maria,  
****Why my search brings me to there,  
****Why is there no answer but the girl**

The man turned his attention back towards the flames, which seemed to take on sinister shapes.

**I feel her, I see her,  
****the baby with the golden hair! **A fiery image of a long-haired baby seemed appeared in the fire before him.  
**Filling me with rage I am unfurled **the man's hands balled into fists, as blazing water filled his eyes.

**It's fire! Hellfire, **the man clawed at himself through his cloak, trying to stop the painful sensation that attacked him from the inside out.  
**This burning makes me wail,  
****My guilt is so dire,  
****Claim me hell I have failed **the man, no longer able to stand, fell to his knees. He extended a hand towards the flame, burning himself mildly, a fractional repayment for his failure.

**It is my fault **he heard choirs of people, sickly people, shouting him down, insulting him as he so deserved. They were everywhere, dressed in bleeding robes.  
**I am to blame  
****I can not find the cure,  
****so please kill me in flame**

The man turned his head slightly towards a photo to the left of him. It was a portrait of the current King of Corona, gently looking down on the observer. Rather that be consoled by the picture, however, the agonized man only felt his anger rise. He directed his rant towards the damned figure that he loathed.

**Also his fault,  
****He burned my plans.  
****Oh why is that King so much strong than,  
****This man!**

Reminding himself of the anger of the king who ruined himself, he was able to climb himself out of the swamp of self pity long enough to beseech the woman shining down above him, as he originally intended to do. He clasped his hands together as if praying, asking for help from the heavens above.

**Please help me, Maria,  
****Please help me reclaim what was lost,  
****Help me fight this fire and find my dream.**

He climbed up to his feet, summoning up his strength. He took an unlit torch from the wall nearby and lit it in the fireplace, before moving over to the portrait of the King and setting it on fire. The picture caught easily, the fire spreading fast, as the paint started becoming undone. The man went on in his song:

**And destroy that damned King! **He shook a raging fist at the dying King.  
**And let he taste the fires of hell,  
****he lost the world it's one chance I so deem**

A sharp knock at his door seemed to extinguish the inferno in his room. Gasping, the man scrambled, quickly grabbing one of the buckets of water near his bed and putting out the blaze over the King. The picture was little more than ash and charred paper. The man composed himself, breathing in and out deeply, before putting on his figurative mask and walking over to the door.

He opened the wall-high door to his room to see a portly man named Oswyn standing there. The man spoke, warmly, gently: "Good evening. To what do I owe the pleasure, Sir Oswyn?"

Oswyn beamed up at him, loving his formal politeness, before delivering his message. "A good evening to you as well, Doctor Rynsford! I was just coming into to deliver the most delightful news."

"And what news would that be?"

"Well...as impossible as it sounds, the lost princess has returned!"

Rynsford's expression went completely blank, before his eyes widened and his composure cracked. "Are you absolutely sure?" Rynsford inquired with a bit too much force, no longer truly looking at Oswyn but beyond him.

Oswyn, presuming correctly that Rynsford was just rather stunned, nodded. "I saw her with my own great eyes- a spitting image of the Queen, and they have already accepted her as their daughter. Though the adjustment has been a bit chaotic." Oswyn explained.

Rynsford took in the information slowly, his mind in a state of disbelief. Unable to put on his completely composed face, he requested to be alone. "This is most wonderful news indeed. I thank you for delivering it. Please, do not be offended, but could you leave? This has come as quite a shock to me, and I need some time to recover and contemplate."

Oswyn, on good terms with the castle's head doctor, grinned. "Certainly, old chap, certainly. I understand completely. A good night to you."

"Good night." Rynsford said simply, before slamming the door shut.

Rynsford sprinted towards his bookcase, throwing literature to and fro, doing something he'd thought he'd never be able to do again. At last, he dug through his secret safe behind a few stacks of books. Unlocking it clumsily, his hands so sweaty with excitement, he opened the metallic door to see his greatest treasure sitting there, just as he left it five years ago.

He pulled out out, eyes trained deeply upon it. The journal had no distinctive features on the outside- a very basic yellow cover. As he flipped through it, however, his old hopes and dreams reignited. Images of the golden flower, all the notes he had taken about it, re-telling of the ancient legend, all his research bombarded him. Unable to take in so much, he shut it, hugging the book to his himself. Breathing deeply and sighing.

When he opened his eyes again he found his feet had carried him back to the figure of his lost love. Gently, he began singing in his jubilation:

**For very long I've sought,  
****the healing, flower brought,  
****with all ignoring my great plight  
****Now I feel this kind of glow around me** the man walked towards his window, bathing himself in the beautiful light of the stars and moon.  
**I swear it must be heaven's light**

Opening his book, he turned to a detailed illustration of the golden flower, fingers tracing the pencil marks. He continued:

**I thought I'd never know,  
****that golden, awesome glow,  
****Though I might wish with all my might.  
****No dream as difficult as this one,  
****was ever meant for heaven's light.**

Rynsford turned his head back towards his dead love, smiling bigger than he had in eighteen years.

**But suddenly an angel, smiled down at me  
****And grants my wish without a trace of fright.**

He directed his attention towards the city below him, which was entrenched in darkness. He sung for them:

**I dare to dream that I,  
****will end those poor folk's cries,  
****And as I ponder here tonight  
****This cold dark castle seems so bright  
****I swear it must be heaven's light**

His body sagged as he finished his song. He gently placed the book on the windowsill, before again walking to the fiery warmth. As he took his former place, he looked at the remains of the hideous painting of the King. Knowing the difficulty of the road ahead of him, and feeling the rage returning at the sight of what was once an image of his mortal enemy, Rynsford sung angrily into the fireplace once more.

**Hellfire, Dark fire,  
****Now at last it's my turn**

He ran over swiftly towards his dresser, as he looked into the mirror reflecting him. Speaking to himself, he went on:

**Succeed or, in fire **he punched the mirror, shattering it, blood seeping from his hand. He outstretched his hand towards the sky, promising not to heal it with anything but the power of the flower.  
**I'll win or I will burn!**

Specters and shadows surrounded him, laughing in delight at the man they were to claim as their own. Rynsford, ignorant of them, turned back towards the fireplace and his holy wish granter.

**Angel, thank you for her  
****My dream will now go on,**

Rynsford rushed towards the former picture of the King, grabbing it's remains and tearing the bits to pieces. He shouted out to the castle, promising to it:

**Disease will now die or I, will, burn! **The doctor let the shreds of burnt paper fall into the wind, as he reached his arms out to the sky, before the emotional burden became too great and he fell to the floor, the flame of his body receding, no longer able to suspend him.

* * *

**AN: **Well, hope you all enjoyed that. I'd really like feedback on my newest OC, Doctor Rynsford, who I have been looking forward to introduce fo a long time. I'd also like to here our theories/speculation on his plans/meanings/intentions, to get a better idea of whether I conveyed enough while still keeping him a bit shrouded in mystique (for now). I'd also love to hear the Gothel theories, to see if I did what I intended to there.

New note: I'm giving this story a name change. It doesn't change anything that is going to occurr in this story from what I intended, but when first began I didn't put much thought into the title. "Heavenly Tempest" much better reflects the central conflicts of the story, and is much grander name to suit the grander nature of the tale.

Please review!


	10. Change

**AN: **Thank you to all my reviewers, favouriters, readers, and especially my beta Jochen Nickel who has given us a special treat- a character sketch for Roseanne! It features numerous expressions, including my personal favourite, the fangirl. It can be found on deviantart at .com/#/d38il7i An added visual image, though you can certainly keep whatever image you have for her if you prefer. Link will also be in my profile.

Two songs this chapter:

Song#1- youtube at .com/watch?v=ov4tE7XRTUA

Song #2- youtube at .com/watch?v=3ysRm_C56UM&feature=related

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled or any of it's components, and I do not own the songs I base my lyrics off of, which are property of Disney.**

* * *

"Eugene?"

"Mmmmm..."

"Eugene?"

"I love you too."

"Eugene, wake up." Rapunzel said, lightly shaking him.

"So many frogs...no...stay away from my family jewels."

Giving up on awakening the slumbering man, Rapunzel tried to escape from her rather tangled position. The problem being that Eugene's arms were rather strong, and didn't seem to want her face to be removed from his shoulder.

Fighting her way out of the bed, Rapunzel rolled over the edge before springing upwards, stomach roaring like a lion. Pascal squeaked in protest at being left behind, causing Rapunzel to pick him up and place him upon her shoulder. Pascal latched on somewhat contentedly (an adventure without Eugene was a rather appealing idea to him). _No one should be awake this time of night- I should be able to get a quick snack from the kitchens_. Rapunzel thought. Moving on the fronts of the her feet, she began sneaking away quietly in a manner that would make Flynn proud.

She was met at her door with a self-imposed obstacle; the wardrobe. She attempted to move it out of the way, but as she made a first pull the hunk of wood screeched like a banshee against the stone. Gasping, Rapunzel turned, expecting to see Eugene spring up. Despite her fears, he just continued resting contentedly, mumbling "Please don't kill me Captain Hook. I didn't mean to steal your piano, honest. It was all Pascal Pan."

Rapunzel quirked up an eyebrow for a moment before turning back to the task at hand. Very carefully she eased the obstruction out of the way, the giant object only making light protests of noise. Eventually, there was only a doorway of infinite possibilities in front of her. Rapunzel opened it gently, walking forward and closing it behind her.

There first sight that greeted her was of Roseanne, sleeping soundly against the wall across from Rapunzel's room. The young princess had a potted miniature sunflower beside her, with an arm around it, protecting it from the monsters of the night.

Rapunzel smiled, and attempted to tip-toe around the little girl. Roseanne was a much lighter dreamer than Eugene however, and when Rapunzel passed by, the gates of Roseanne's sight slowly opened up. Her crystals of vision were met with her formerly lost sister trying to sneak away. Having none of that, Roseanne jumped up and squeaked a "Sister!" before crashing into the legs of Rapunzel, latching on like a barnacle. "I was waiting for you."

Rapunzel awkwardly placed a comforting hand on her sibling's back, sincerely touched by the act of kindness but feeling bashful. Roseanne pulled away, explaining without prompt: "I heard what the mean oldies did to you do, and I knew I had to sneak out here to make you feel really welcome." Roseanne had a flash of remembrance, before picking up the potted plant and holding it proudly in front of Rapunzel. "I brought this for you- to brighten up your day." Roseanne went on, wearing a cute grin.

Rapunzel beamed and took the small flower, whispering a sincere "Thank you. I'm feeling better already." Her parents were becoming rather lukewarm in their reception of her, but her sister's welcome burned with the intensity of a pleasant fireplace. "But you shouldn't have- couldn't you get into trouble with them? And you didn't have to wait outside my door like that."

Roseanne shook her head. "They wouldn't get upset with me for trying to help you. And it was nothing- that's just what sisters have to do." she said with an odd maturation in her voice. "I anticipated a longer wait- what brings you outside this late at night?"

"Well-" Rapunzel's stomach spoke up to answer the question. Roseanne giggled, Rapunzel blushing slightly.

"What are we waiting for then?" Roseanne inquired, looking slightly mischievous.

* * *

The Queen knocked at her found again daughter's door, hoping to have a heart to heart with the girl, as well as that man she loved. The Queen also had a side mission to keep their youthful hormonal urges in check (she trusted Eugene after the message he gave her, but that does not mean he trusted either of their lusts). After no response, the Queen opened the unlocked door, assuming the two too absorbed to answer (by hopefully proper activities).

The Queen softly marched her feet into the room, where she witnessed a peculiar sight- the formerly arrogant thief in her daughter's bed, alone, with one arm wrapped around a pillow, the other arm connected to the innards of his mouth by his thumb. He removed his thumb from his mouth and muttered "Oh Rapunzel, hit me with your frying pan...", a phrase he followed with a moan.

The Queen seriously considered revising her current belief in him, before he sprung upwards, eyes wide awake, with a shout of "Too hard!". He panted a little while, sighing, his eyes scanned around him. They fell upon a rather unamused Queen.

Eyeballs bulging in horror, recalling what he had just dreamed, Flynn quickly tried to gather the extent of how deep a hole he had just buried himself. "Err...how long have you been standing there exactly?"

"Long enough to not ever want to ask you about your dreams." the Queen replied.

Flynn quickly tried to defend himself, realizing the awkwardness of the position, him sleeping with...where was Rapunzel exactly? "This is not what it looks like. I can explain." Flynn struggled, figuring Blondie must have gone out for a late night stroll.

"That's exactly the words I wanted to hear." said the Queen, as she pulled up a chair, placing it next to the bed and positioning herself on it.

"Well, it started when I came in and Rapunzel started screaming for me...I mean I was trying to make her feel better, so I held her close while she cried out...I mean!" Flynn attempted to explain, finding his usual smooth talking dampened by this predicament as well as his half-asleep mind.

The Queen just closed her eyes and shook her head. "Perhaps you should start this story off from the beginning."

Eugene attempted to collect himself. "Alright, so after I left you on the balcony..."

" I don't mean that beginning."

"Huh?"

"I want you to tell me everything you know about my daughter, and everything that has happened since you two met." the Queen stated simply.

Eugene scratched the back of his head. "...You don't want to know why I'm in this room like this?"

"We can get to that later. As it stands, you're clothed, so I trust you did not go far. Learning more about my daughter and how we can make her feel welcome is far more pressing." the Queen elaborated.

Eugene accepted the good fortune, shrugging off the slight wound to his old pride (back in the days when he was Flynn Rider, no one would be sure what had happened to him if he spent any amount of time alone with a girl, no matter the condition they found them in), and decided this was a good a chance as any to help build the bond between Rapunzel and her parents. "Well, this is the story of the day I died...but don't worry, it's a fun story really, and truth is it isn't even mine. It's Rapunzel's story. I suppose it begins with me finding a tower in the middle of nowhere..."

* * *

"I don't really understand why she's so upset."

"A complete disregard for proper manners."

"But she has just come here, surely you do not expect her to be perfect on her first night?" boomed the head chef, named Gusteau, as he set up the kitchen for next morning's breakfast preparation.

"But she is of royal blood! She should have the genetics for this." Oswyn said as he lounged about the kitchen.

"Oh, I don't know. How she was raised would have a lot to do with it." Mrs. Gibbs nervously chipped in.

"Precisely! We have no idea where our lost princess has been for eighteen years- and thanks to your forcefulness, she feels terrible." Gusteau said to all the people in the room, which also featured a few quiet members of his kitchen staff.

"Our forcefulness? What do you mean "our"?" Oswyn asked, not willing to accept any blame.

"I did my best to prepare and help her." Mrs. Gibbs chimed.

"But that is not all we should be doing. We must make her truly feel welcome- be understanding, be patient!" Gusteau said, waving his arms in the air.

The large kitchen doors swung open, as in stepped princess Roseanne, followed by the subject in question. Rapunzel looked around slightly nervous, but Roseanne was confident, the true aura of a ruler around her.

"Princesses! What a lovely treat. What brings you to my humble kitchen tonight?" Gusteau said, smiling, trying to practice what he preached.

Oswyn took on a counter view. "What on earth are you two doing up and about this late? It is far past both of your bedtimes- I shall escort you to your rooms-"

"We're hungry. Dinner was kind of messed up in all the festivities." Roseanne answered, cutting off Oswyn.

Rapunzel stepped in. "Umm, if I can just get a loaf of bread- or if you give me some ingredients I can make something for myself quick..."

Gusteau beamed, responding. "A loaf of bread? Why, dear girl, we shall not send off a hungry princess with that! And I am pleasured to hear of you wish to cook- my fellow chefs have told me all about your truly inspiring passion for the art form! Isn't that right?" There was a murmur from the other white-uniformed people in the room of agreement. "But you have just come from a long journey, so let us do the cooking for tonight."

Rapunzel didn't like the thought much- she was used to cooking and helping herself. "Oh no, I don't want to trouble you..."

"Nonsense! It is no trouble! Come with me, princesses, come!" Gusteau insisted, grabbing both the girl's hands and yanking them out of the room.

* * *

Rapunzel and Roseanne soon found themselves sitting at the end of a very long dining table with a few quickly prepared snacks- some bread, cheese, juice, and fruit- conversing quietly while Gusteau ran off to "set up".

As the minutes passed, Roseanne and Rapunzel began to hit it off, learning more about one another. Pascal voiced his approval of the younger sister, as he sat contentedly on Roseanne's arm.

"I always wanted to learn how to play guitar! It's such an awesome instrument." Roseanne praised as they swapped their interests and hobbies back and forth.

"I can teach you! I just have to go and get it from my..." Rapunzel trailed off, eyes gazing into the distance for a moment, realizing she had left it back at her tower, which no longer housed "her room."

Roseanne waved a hand in front of her face, snapping Rapunzel back to the present. "I'd love to take you up on that- we'll have to find a guitar around somewhere." Roseanne smiled, rather perceptive in her words.

Rapunzel returned it, loving the understanding. "So how do you take all this attention? Is everyone always like this?" Rapunzel inquired, seeking out some advice.

Roseanne shrugged. "Ya, they always act this way. You just become accustomed to it."

Rapunzel was about to respond with a new question, when approaching voices were head from the door connecting the dining room to the kitchen. "This is crazy! Absurd! I demand you stop this at once!" insisted the voice of Oswyn.

"Oh, let us have our fun! We must make her feel welcome here! She is not just some prisoner or princess- she is our guest! Besides, what is dinner without a little...music." Chef Gusteau and Oswyn came walking in, Gusteau pushing a cart laden with dishes and a a pair of menus. They moved swiftly all the way to the two princesses, Gusteau setting up numerous serving trays in front of them as he began a speech:

**Princess Rapunzel, it is with deepest pride  
****And greatest pleasure, that we welcome you tonight.  
****And now, we invite you to relax, sit back in your chair,  
****As the dining room proudly presents: your dinner**

Rapunzel and Roseanne wore dual expressions of awe as a full circle of servants and cooks surrounded the large dining room table, which was being filled with more trays of food. Gusteau climbed atop the rather strong and wide table, continuing his song, directing himself towards Rapunzel:

**Be our guest  
****Be our guest,  
****Put our service to the test!  
****Tie your napkin round your neck, my dears **a pair of waiters rushed forth to hand Rapunzel and Roseanne napkins, who accepted them timidly.  
**And we'll provide the rest**

**Soup d'jours **A servant stepped forth to place a bowl of soup in front of each of the girls, who timidly sampled it. It was good.  
**Hot hors d'ouvers **Another servant brought forth a platter laden with small, exotic food items. Both princesses, whose cheer began to strengthen as the music did, ate a few.  
**Why we only live to serve,  
****Try the gray stuff **Gusteau went on, grabbing a platter next to his leg and holding it out for the laughing ladies, revealing even more unique items, a number topped with a gray goop. Each girl partook in some, smiling at the taste.  
**It's a treasure,  
****Don't you see dear? It's our pleasure**

Gusteau leaped off the table and spun with the vigor of a much younger man. All around them the servers and cook spun in a choreographed routine.

**We can dance, I confess,  
****And after all, you're a princess!  
****Thus your dinner here is never second best  
****Go on unfold your menu **Gusteau rushed up to them, shoving the two menus into the hands of the sisters, who took a quick glance.  
**Take a glance and then you'll **The entire room chorused in with Gusteau's words:  
**Be our guest  
****Yes, our guest,  
****Be our guest**

Roseanne squealed in delight as Rapunzel's head was turning, attempting to track the countless number of performers and failing. More food began to appear in front of her, the names of it announced in the song:

**Beef Ragout,  
****Cheese souffle  
****Pie and pudding "en flambe!" **Gusteau climbed back onto the table, leading the dance around them.  
**We'll prepare and serve with flair  
********A culinary cabaret!**

**You are here,**  
**And you're scared,** Gusteau imitated a sad Rapunzel.  
**But now that we are prepared! **Gusteau gestured his arms to everyone around him  
**No one's gloomy or complaining**  
**While your happiness is gaining!** Gusteau pointed towards Rapunzel's smile, which grew wider at the positive attention.  
**We tell jokes, I do tricks, **Gusteau juggled five fruits in his hands, causing the two royal daughters to clap enthusiastically.  
**We hope you're getting your kicks**

A number of deep throat male chefs placed an array of tasty drinks in large glasses before the two, while singing:

**And it's all in perfect taste  
****That you can bet!**

The entire group sung:

**Come on and lift your drink **Rapunzel and Roseanne each lifted a large glass and clanged them together, toasting the performance.  
**Be happy, just don't think  
****To be our guest**

Gusteau continued solo for a couple of lines, jumping off the table again to come close to the pair of girls he was doing this for:

**If you're stressed,  
****It's fine dining we suggest!**

The room roared together again:

**Be our guest!  
****Be our guest!  
****Be our guest!**

Gusteau grabbed Oswyn, who was standing off to the side of the room, pulling up to the table with an arm around it, continuing the song in a weeping voice:

**Life was so depressing,  
****Now you're here and I'm confessing, **Gusteau gestured to Rapunzel.  
**We were not whole without your soul to wait upon.  
****Boo, those bad old days when you were away  
****Suddenly, those so cold days are gone  
****Eighteen years have gone by,  
****That left all of us asking "Why,  
****she can not be here for us to care for her?"  
****Most days we lay around missing you, **Gusteau pushed the struggling Oswyn away, sounding suddenly more upbeat.  
**Everything was hazy,  
****Now you're here and oops-a-daisy!**

Mrs. Gibbs, who had agreed to join into the musical number, sang along in the kitchens while preparing something in her area of expertise- tea.

**She's a guest!  
****She's a guest!  
****Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!  
****Wine's been poured **Grace noted, looking the cart she was preparing with some very-low alcoholic wine  
**and thank the Lord  
****I had my best dress freshly pressed **She sung to the other chefs around her while gesturing down at her pretty black number.  
**  
With dessert, **she added a few slices of cake to her tray.  
**She'll want tea,  
****And my dears that's fine with me  
****While we do our great performin'  
****She'll be giggling, so we're winning  
****Smiles get warm **Grace observed, seeing that the usually moody chefs were all beaming.  
**In our song,  
****Heaven's sakes! It's running long, **Grace stated, looking upwards at a clock indicating a rather late time, and that they were going to miss their cue for the next part of the tune.  
**Speed it up! We want our dear princess impressed. **Grace instructed all the chefs around her, who were quick to add the last few items to the tray.

After completing it, Mrs. Gibbs pushed it into the room, whilst singing:

**We've got a lot to go**

Mrs. Gibbs came to a stop right next to Rapunzel, who carefully sampled the delicious beverages and baked goods. Mrs Gibbs went on:

**And dear, be sure to know **

The entire room sang together, voices seeming to cause the wide hall to shake as everyone spun and danced around them, Roseanne and Rapunzel watching happily:

**She's our guest!  
****She's our guest!  
****She's our guest!  
****She's our guest!**

**Be our guest  
****Be our guest  
****Our command is your request  
****It's been years since we've had your body here  
****And we're obsessed  
****With your meal  
****With your ease  
****Yes, indeed, we aim to please**

Gusteau found himself yet again atop the dining surface, while his fellow entertainers held candles around him.

**While the candlelight's still glowing  
****Let us help you  
****We'll keep going**

Gusteau added his voice strongly, kicking his legs out with each line.

**Course by course  
****Line by line**

Gusteau shook his head towards Rapunzel to indicate his disapproval of:

**Don't you shout "Enough! I'm fine!" **Rapunzel and Roseanne laughed, nodding their agreement to not say those words.  
**We will sing to you until you burst with joy!  
Tonight just prop your feet up, **More servants sprung forth to pull back the chairs of Rapunzel and Rosanne slightly while setting up small foot rests. The girls wore twin smiles as they stretched their legs out and rested their feet.  
**But for now, let's eat up  
Be our guest! **Wine bottles uncorked, exploding and fizzing everywhere.  
**Be our guest! **Gusteau began waltzing with Oswyn, before throwing him off to the side again.  
**Be our guest! **Everyone that could jumped onto the table, the wood straining under the weight as they all outstretched a hand and a grin towards Rapunzel.  
**Please, be our gueeeeeeessssssssssssstttttt!**

Rapunzel and Roseanne both clapped their hands enthusiastically with shouts of "Bravo!" as the servants poured out of the room and started cleaning up, the meal for the two rulers now in place. Chef Gusteau stayed behind to converse with the princesses.

"That was amazing!" Rapunzel shouted to Gusteau, who smiled warmly in response.

"It was nothing, it was nothing. I merely wished to show the more welcoming side to the castle. We shall intrude on you no longer- there is much clean up to do. Dig in, Rapunzel and Roseanne, dig in!" Chef Gusteau bowed humbly and exited the room, leaving the two gleeful girls to their meal.

Pascal pounced on the invitation first, crawling down to the table to traverse the fields of food, tongue darting down every other moment to intake another delicacy.

"Are they always like that?" Rapunzel asked, helping herself to some of the food. It was delicious! She had never tasted something like this...she just had to learn how they made it!

"Well, no, but then they've never had you around before." Roseanne answered, beginning her meal with less energy and hunger than Rapunzel as she was more accustomed to the food.

As their converse and feast continued, Rapunzel found herself thinking _maybe it won't be so bad here after all._

* * *

Eugene completed his story, right up to the point where he fell asleep with Rapunzel. The Queen had remained rather stoic throughout it, barely responding or asking questions. He had skimmed over some of the finer details- he didn't think the Queen needed to know about their heated make-out sessions or some of the less important details on Rapunzel's birthday- but he had gone through virtually everything else, even William's gang finding them.

"Well, I can see this is going to be more difficult than even I anticipated." the Queen stated.

"What are you going to do?" Eugene asked, somewhat fearful of punishment.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Eugene tried to confirm confusedly.

"Nope. You are going to do everything. I can give you at least twenty four hours with her to do as you wish- within proper conduct for two unwed individuals of course. I shall provide you with the necessary provisions." the Queen ordered regally.

Eugene had a clueless appearance. "You're going leave us alone? What provisions?"

The Queen nodded. "I want her to have fun here. And understand the benefits. I know now that we need to lay off for a while, and let her get used to the atmosphere before we try and get her used to us. As for provisions, well, I think a few of our walls have been a bit too bare for a while." the Queen flashed a smile. "And I think you have some heroes to free too. So get some rest- you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." the Queen voiced, walking out of the room, leaving a stunned former thief behind.

* * *

"So, tell me more about Eugene." Roseanne sighed his name dreamily as they walked back to Rapunzel's room, both feeling quite stuffed after a splendid late-night dinner. They found a bond between them easily forming, already becoming good friends.

"Well he's sweet and-" Rapunzel broke mid sentence with a wide yawn, stretching out her arms. "Sorry. He's sweet and kind and-" Rapunzel could not hold in yet another yawn.

"I think we can continue this after a good night's rest." Roseanne sweetly spoke, as they arrived at Rapunzel's door. "I'll see you in the morning. Good night, sister." the two new-found siblings hugged tightly, Roseanne reaching up to kiss Rapunzel on the cheeks. Pascal got into the act, crawling down from Rapunzel's shoulder to hug the cheek of Roseanne, the chameleon growing fond of the new friend. Pascal then climbed back up as the siblings broke apart.

Rapunzel beamed and responded with a new nickname she had found for the small girl: "Good night, Rose." The little princess scurried off towards her own room, moving quickly to avoid the guards or an irritated Oswyn. Rapunzel radiated a warm glow as she walked back inside her room to curl up to a sleeping Eugene once more.

* * *

"Eugene, let's go rolling in the mud, I've never done it before. It will be fun..."

"Rapunzel, bring your frying pan with you...it's OK to be naughty..."

The dynamic duo slept soundly, dreaming things not-so-nonsense. Pascal was curled up next to Rapunzel. A strong beam of sunlight shined down on them, indicating a bright new day lay waiting. It would be Rapunzel who first awoke, the energy of the light seeming to charge her up. She sighed softly, climbing up out of bed, deciding to let Eugene sleep more- knowing it difficult to wake him up. She stretched out, feeling optimism for what was ahead. Though what would occur was highly shrouded, she still found that feeling of not knowing what the new day would bring refreshing.

Rapunzel moved over to her wardrobe, searching through the colorful array of dresses. Though Rapunzel did not care much about what she wore, she found herself longing to get out of the somewhat stuffy dress. A new day, a new future, a new start, a new dress- so was Rapunzel's half-woken logic. She settled on a lovely and looser purple dress, pulling it out of the oak wood and stripping off her previous garments.

"Rapunzel..." Eugene's eyes began to flutter open at the sounds of rustling and creaks. He was greeted by a sight he was quite accustomed to- a beautiful nearly nude girl putting her clothes back on after a night where they were scattered. Wait- nearly nude girl...? Who was that?

"Rapunzel!" Eugene yelled in surprise, bringing the covers up to his face but not having quite the decency to cover his wide brown eyes with them. There was Rapunzel, who had he just been dreaming of, wonderful and bare and takeable- and she was smiling at him in welcome! Eugene was blushing like a schoolboy, the Rider in him dormant at the moment, but starting to resurface with each second Rapunzel was exposed in front of him. It occurred in a far off corner of his mind that Rapunzel probably was not aware of societal standards about not getting dressed in front of men, Gothel likely not seeing the need to educate her on those manners. The rest of the corners of his mind ignored this fact, all thinking "Naked Rapunzel" over and over.

Pascal awoke to what was not a peculiar sight to him- Rapunzel getting dressed. When Pascal turned to see Eugene starting at her, he could sense exactly what was running through the former lechers head. Pascal glared and growled angrily as he walked over to Eugene and stuck his tongue into his ear, a sure method of protecting Rapunzel's innocence. Eugene yelped, turning to see Pascal make a "I'm watching you." gesture. Pascal closed his eyes and made another gesture that clearly said "Stop looking at her." Eugene responded by pulling a blanket over the chameleon, trapping Pascal under the warm cloth.

"Good morning Eugene. What's wrong?" Rapunzel questioned softly shortly after the yelp, seeing Eugene partially hidden behind the covers.

On the mental plane, Eugene and Rider began open warfare on whether to tell Rapunzel the truth. To tell the truth would likely mean not getting to see this majestic sight again, the armies of Rider cried. Eugene's force fought back, noting the indecency of it, and that Rapunzel would find out soon eventually and ask angrily why he had not told her- not to mention she would probably mention this to someone, which would not end well for him.

"Err...I...uh...you're pretty." Eugene Rider settled on an obvious truth, as his left hand struggled against his right to pull up the covers above his eyes.

Rapunzel looked down at him with the strength of the sun as she went on changing. "Aww, thank you Eugene." She accidentally dropped the deep violet dress she was about to enter, causing her to bend over, her rear stuck up in the air. Eugene groaned loudly, Rider beginning to win over him as his blood began to flow to his second brain.

Eugene made a desperate counter attack. "Change quickly, Rapunzel. We want to get the day started." he managed, gasping for his breath. His right hand gave up the battle against the left, deciding to choke Eugene instead. The covers went over his head, but now he struggled against his rebellious hand that was trying to crush his windpipe, his left hand moving to pry it off.

"Alright." Rapunzel replied, not turning her back around as she hid her body in new clothing, completing the preparation process. She looked at herself in a nearby mirror, smoothing the garment well suited for a princess. She touched her hair tenderly, still somewhat longing for her old blonde tresses. She would usually spend this time brushing her hair, but there did not appear to be any need. She turned back to her lover to see him struggling with himself, his two hands around his neck choking him. "What are you doing?" Rapunzel innocently questioned.

Eugene's hands both flew behind his back, his two sides agreeing to a temporary truce now that Rapunzel was fully clothed. "Nothing! Nothing at all. So, are you hungry? I know I sure am." Eugene stated, getting out of bed and taking Rapunzel's hand, who giggled. She ran over the bed to pick up Pascal, who had finally managed to escape from the maze of blankets. Pascal made a ferocious face at Eugene, and when she got closer to the man the chameleon jumped over to his shoulder to give him a piece of his mind on their way to breakfast.

* * *

Rapunzel, Pascal, and a mildly wounded Eugene arrived at the dining room, where they were bombarded by a heavenly tempest of smells. A magnificent breakfast was laid across the large royal dining room table, where a young girl sat. "Sister! Eugene!" shouted the young girl, running up to embrace the legs of the two, appearing to the two to be rather obsessive with hugs.

"Hello Roseanne." the couple chorused, as they all moved to partake in the food.

"Where are mom and dad?" Rapunzel inquired, curious at their absence. In her rather good mood she referred to them as her parents, the nightmares of the previous night seeming an age ago after a pleasant sleep in Eugene's arms.

"They were here earlier- they said they're busy today, so you won't see them," Roseanne answered. "How was your night?"

Rapunzel breathed deeply. "It was amazing. I don't think I've ever slept so well before. It was so comfortable in-"

"Princess!" shouted Gusteau, who ran into the room energetically, moving next to Rapunzel to question her and make sure that everything was going well for her. Eugene, to the side, was relieved- he had to be sure to tell Rapunzel about not mentioning their night together.

After a short converse, Gusteau prepared to exit to take care of other matters, but not before making a delivery. "Oh- Eugene- the Queen asked me to give this to you." he said, handing Eugene an envelope before waving a goodbye and returning to his duties.

Eugene grasped the envelope, looking at it with a suspicious eye. Rapunzel encouraged him, much more curious. "Well? Why don't you open it and read it to us?" Rapunzel asked.

Eugene did Rapunzel suggested, reading it through quickly, deciding not to say it out loud:

_Dear Eugene Rider,_

_I have cleared the day for you, as promised. You will take Rapunzel and Roseanne for a day out in the gardens. Do not go to town yet- someone will surely recognize you two after the previous public display. You will come back inside for lunch, and then escort Rapunzel and Roseanne to a prepared room afterward. (directions at the bottom). You will then be free to have fun around at your discretion, before dinner. You may see us observing the three of you, but please do not call it to attention._

_Sincerely,_

_The Queen of Corona_

"What does it say?" Rapunzel said, trying to peer over Eugene to see what it said. Eugene stuffed the letter in his pocket, causing Rapunzel to pout angrily.

"Just that she's busy and we're to have a fun day." Eugene said, a partial truth. He was not sure what to think of what the Queen was doing, but decided it would be a bad idea to disobey the one parent that seemed to be on his side. "Say, after breakfast, how about I take you two for a stroll out in the gardens?"

* * *

"I don't understand how you can trust him after everything he's done."

"I most agree, your highness. That thief is not fit for a princess escort. He is a shame upon these hallowed halls."

"Just let me show you. Our daughters both seem to think well of him. As a thank you, just give him this one day and look at him with an open mind- then we shall judge him." the Queen responded yet again to her husband's and Oswyn's continuing grumbles and complaints as she guided them to a good vantage point.

They reached a small balcony overlooking the magnificent palace gardens. The gardens were a rainbow sea of bloom- short hedges filled and surrounded with sunflowers, roses, tulips, violets, lilies, daisies, and carnations. Trees and vines of all sorts were spread around, bearing sweet fruit or vegetables. Statuettes of mythical or royal figures lined the consuming hedges. Truly, a garden fit for a king. Or, today, fit for a changed man and two princesses.

* * *

"_Oh my gosh he is so handsome look at that stubble of beard I wonder what it feels like oh his eyes are to die for I could get lost in them and he's got such a nice figure and he's obviously very gentle based on how he's treating Rapunzel I wonder if I can_..." Rosanne thought in an internal monologue.

"Oh my gosh this amazing wow it smells so good Eugene I want to look at these ones no these ones over here these are so pretty can we go roll around in them..." Rapunzel ranted. Pascal sat on her shoulder, quite happy, Rapunzel rubbing off on him.

"_Man Rapunzel has a nice ass_..._shut up Rider_!" Eugene scolded his own thoughts.

The three youths were enjoying themselves in the inferno of plants, Rapunzel dragging Eugene around as all the life around her made her hyperactive, while Roseanne watched on with eyes filled with admiration at both of them. They were each laughing, absorbed, having a good time, learning more and more about one another. Like how Pascal had always dreamed of taking on a rainbow color but has yet to succeed. Like how Rapunzel had a masterful array of bird calls. Like how Roseanne was afraid of spiders. Like how Eugene was awful at cooking. Monumentally important facts that let them get a glimpse into minds and let new golden threads tie them.

The relationship between Roseanne and the already close trio was astounding in it's swiftness. Her sweet and kind nature was impossible to dislike, and though she was more mature than the rest of them (other than in her obsessiveness over Eugene), she fit along well.

* * *

The King and Oswyn watched, astounded at Rider's demeanour. He looked almost...nice. Behind them, the Queen began to sing, smiling at the happy interaction of her two daughters:

**There's something sweet  
****And rather kind  
****Though he was thief and he was course and unrefined,  
****It's clear he's dear  
****And now I'm sure  
****I wonder why we didn't see it there before**

Eugene trailed behind Rapunzel and Roseanne sprinting ahead and laughing into the maze of hedges. Eugene looked upwards and noted the stunned royal audience high above them. Eugene sighted the alarmed and almost impressed looks upon the King and Oswyn. The Queen caught his eye and beamed down at him. Eugene thought to himself:

**She glanced this way  
****I thought I saw  
****Something warm that is now making all this ice thaw  
****Yes, it might be,  
****Now I'll ignore** Eugene turned his head, not acknowledging the royal presence as instructed.  
**I don't think they've ever looked at me that way before**

Eugene ran towards the giggling princesses, Rapunzel eager to show him the latest in her "best flower ever" collection. Roseanne grabbed his hand as Eugene listened in, Eugene turning his head slightly to smile at her fondly, before turning back to Rapunzel. Roseanne sighed, and thought to herself:

**New and a bit alarming  
****Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
****True, I think he's, Prince charming  
****Yes there's something in him that makes my heart fill with glee**

Above them, the King, Oswyn, and the Queen continued their converse, the King and Oswyn finally being won over at seeing the good side to Eugene Rider.

**Well who'd have thought? **Sang the king.

**Oh, bless their souls **the Queen said, jubilantly watching her children so happy.

**Well who'd have known? **Oswyn added.

**Happy, indeed **the Queen continued, watching them down there.

**And who'd have guessed that childish thief could have now grown? **The King rhetorically asked.

**It is peculiar **the Queen admitted.

**We'll wait and see **the three began to unite their voices together**  
****A few days more**

Time went on. After more time in the gardens at lunch, Eugene lead the two future rulers into the set up room. Upon entering, Rapunzel thought she might explode. There were what looked like hundreds of paints and brushes, and a huge room with nothing but blank walls. She took cautious step forwards. Rapunze suddenly laughed and burst forth, Pascal squeaking joyfully atop her shoulder. Rapunzel realized she had forgotten something, and went back to grab Eugene and Roseanne's hands, pulling them along as they moved timidly. She fully intended to teach them how to paint.

Later that day, Rapunzel and Eugene sat beside on another in a small, warm room with a fireplace. They had requested some privacy for a little while, which they were allowed. Outside their door, the royals watched them, including Roseanne, who was confused and somewhat concerned at the almost...romantic sight before them.

The King, the Queen, and Oswyn continued singing.

**There may be something there that wasn't there before  
****You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before **Oswyn stated, alone.

Roseanne, not sure what they meant, voiced her questions. "What?"

The Queen sang her agreement. **There may be something there that wasn't there before**

Roseanne asked again. "What's there mommy?"

"Shh. I'll tell you when you're older, sweetheart."

As the rest of the group depart, Roseanne trained behind. She knew so little of love between man and woman, or what it looked like. All she knew was that she felt it towards Eugene. And it was starting to look like her sister did too.

* * *

**AN: **Hope you all enjoyed. I'd like to here views the humour in this chapter, as well as the developing Roseanne.

In other news, I made a poll on my profile on what song to utilize in an upcoming chapter for Rapunzel learning to be a princess. Be sure to vote!

*Glances at review box*** I hope there'll be something there that wasn't there before**


	11. Tension

********************

****

AN:

A thank you to meneses2401 for originally suggesting the chapters first song, and to swanpride for again suggesting a good implemntation of it.

Some fanart and one imagining for Doctor (Vincent) Rynsford done by a friend of mine: deviantart at .com/#/d39eef9

Song#1: youtube at .com/watch?v=oeQvp2_axAw

Song #2: youtube at .com/watch?v=iprOoqG-FRM

* * *

A summer sun was beginning to crash down to earth as the people of Corona went to and fro, murmurings flying and filling the air like a sea of birds. Everyone was commencing their normal duties and movements for the day, but a heavenly tempest of hope was stirring beneath the surface of their faces.

"Extra! Extra! Gather round, gather round folks, and I shall tell you all!" yelled Lawrence, a scrawny, red haired man. He one of the Kingdom's many town criers. Corona was a well informed Kingdom, thanks to a special squadron of news shouters employed by the royals themselves. The royals preferred to be open with their people on all but a few more personal subjects, hence the squadron. Unfortunately for the royalty, however, this particular crier had an ear for gossip, and loved to share it with his abilities. Even more unfortunate- he had convinced his crier comrades to join him in his gossip spreading in this particular instant, considering the severity and strength of this particular piece of information.

The group of shouters gathered in a large town square, as the masses converged on them and their sharply sounding, blunt bells. Amongst them was a cloaked woman with flaming red hair and eyes, appearing rather unkempt. She, along with everyone else, were curious at what news necessitated such a large group. When enough civilians had yelled out their interest in their expressions, the criers began a song to send the message out:

**Our royals were so gloomy**, one began.  
**Our royals were so bleak**, another stated.  
**Could not find their daughter no matter how they seeked** finished a third. The news cast then began singing together, forming a choir:  
**Oh, since their child was taken, there lives were incomplete!**  
**Which is why we wonder, who's that girl who went to meet** Each member of the group unfurled a hand drawn image of Rapunzel. A good artist had seen her that day she had declared herself princess to a gaping crowd, and had drawn her face, tracing multiple copies. He had willingly lent it to the criers, who now utilized them with delight.

Isabelle jaw went slack at seeing the picture. It was that girl! That girl with Rider!  
**Them?**

The citizens all stood on the edge of their figurative seats, listening intently. Many had already heard the gossip flying about, but to hear it coming from and explained by the official informers of the kingdom was something else entirely. The criers went on:

**Did you hear,**  
**There's a rumor filling all with cheer,**  
**Did you hear,**  
**What they're saying on the streets? **One deep voiced crier sung the next couple of lines solo:

**For so long they've searched all around,**  
**Their daughter may have now been found!** The single singer pointed to his own picture of Rapunzel, indicating the connection. Isabelle followed the finger in disbelief. Flynn had been escorting a princess? It couldn't be.  
**The princess, who was so lost!**  
**Careful what you repeat!** The bell ringers said together, before getting much quieter, making a gesture for silence. They were now trying to message the crowd about being quiet and careful with this information, given it's unofficial nature:

**It's a rumor,**  
**So unknown,**  
**This mystery!**  
**Something whispered in an alleyway,** They said this line so softly that many folk thrust their ears forward toward them.  
**Or through a crack!**  
**It's a rumor,**  
**That's will make**  
**such history!**

A female crier stepped forth to speak of the other development in this story, unrolling an old "Wanted: Flynn Rider" poster. Isabelle's fists clenched at the sight.

**They say she was with that Rider,**  
**The famous, wanted thief.** The entire choir spoke together again:  
**He was the one who brought the princess back!**

Within the castle sitting atop the Kingdom of Corona, a man named Vincent Rynsford sat at his desk, pouring over a small yellow book. His blazing aqua eyes furiously scanned each page. As his old memories, theories, and facts were re-input into his mind, he sung softly to himself about what he was learning:

**The flower is within her,**  
**It must be, I swear!**

**There is just so much good proof** Vincent turned to another page with a complete drawing of baby Rapunzel, including-  
**in that golden hair!**

**It's all here in my research,** Vincent closed his book, reaching his necessary conclusions. He smacked the book roughly in his hand to emphasize his point.  
**It's clear that it's true!**

**It's time to find a fortune, **Vincent turned angrily towards where the photograph of the grand ruler of Corona one hung.  
**That king has no clue!**

Vincent began to speed across his large room, getting set. He put his precious notes back into his hidden safe, got dressed in his doctor garbs, placed all his medical materials into his bag, and psyched himself up, placing his mind into the correct position within his head. He took a breather gazing out his window to one of the poorer districts of Corona, and continued to sing about the object of his desire:

**It was rumor,**  
**Was legend,**  
**Did not exist.**  
**Princess Rapunzel with her powers will now help us fly! **He spoke, referring to the sad folk of Corona in the "us", while punching the stone of the windowsill.

**Yes, we'll vanquish,**  
**Dissipate,**  
**Diseases mists!**

Vincent closed his eyes and went over his plan mentally, vocalizing a select few portions:

**I will get her to play her part and teach her what is right,**  
**She will understand what is my dream** He then outstretched his arms out the window, his eyes no longer seeing a dreary Corona, but one shining beautifully, with everyone dancing and laughing, not a bit of sickness or sadness in sight.  
**Imagine all the jubilation when I end all those plights,**  
**They will be cured by that great golden gleam!**

Vincent turned away from the imaginary image and picked up his medical case, walking out of his room to begin his plan, shouting his conviction to himself repeatedly to re-affirm his commitment:  
**  
I will save!**  
**I will save!**  
**Save them all!**  
**Save them all!**  
**All I have to do is get that princess on the ball! **He left his room and slammed the door shut behind him.

Back amongst the commoners, Isabelle had forced her way to the front of the crowd to listen closely at what the choir of cries was stating. They again spoke in hushed tones, as the voices of the crowd began to rise, all talking about the message, some even joining in the song:

**SHH!  
Did you hear,  
There's a rumor filling all with cheer?  
Did you hear,  
What they're saying on the streets? **  
**Hey! **The people now began to clamor uncontrollably, causing the messengers to try and regain their attention. Isabelle remained silent (not that she could say anything) through it all, attempting to gather information that could lead to her revenge and reuniting with her brother. If Flynn was with the princess, that would mean he was now in the castle...but she had to make sure that was really the case.  
**Hey!  
Hey!**  
**Did you hear,  
There's a rumor filling all with cheer?  
****Did you hear,  
Dear friend what do you suppose? **Everyone asked their fellows around them, the rumor gaining in strength over the people.**  
This fascinating mystery **the choir continued, now joined by the entire crowd.

Back at the castle, Vincent flew through the halls, singing another line loudly about what was to come:

**A golden age of history!**

Returning to the crowd, the entire crowd was joining into the musical number now, all wondering:

**The Princess that was so lossssssssttttttt...**  
**Has she been found?**

A silent pause, before Lawrence shrugged and said:

**Who knows.**

As the criers finished their tune and the crowd thundered in whispering applause, Isabelle fought her way out of the crowd, her eyes set on Corona Castle.

* * *

The King sat silently on his bed, the world a painting of orange glow outside his windows. His wife sat next to him, clasping his hand, turned in his direction. She had just completed informing him of the same tale that Eugene Rider had told her- the story and unfortunate realities of the daughter. "So she now has the powers of the flower?" the normally booming King spoke softly.

"If Eugene is to be believed, and we both agree now that he is trustworthy." the Queen answered.

The King made sigh, causing the Queen to press onwards. "What are we going to do?" she asked.

"We are going to have to stick with the decision I made eighteen years ago. We can not let this get out. We'll have to explain to Rapunzel about being quiet about this"

The Queen looked somewhat morose at his answer. "But...Charles, is this really the right thing to do?"

"I'm sure of it. If the world fully knew of the power, if would be chaos. And it's even worse now that our daughter has it- I am not going to let her become some pawn or tool."

The Queen nodded her head in quiet agreement, seeing the unfortunate truth in his notion. The King stood up and grabbed a scroll of paper from a nearby table, and moved his mind to another matter. "So...we got a letter with a proposal for Rapunzel's hand already."

"What? But how? From where?"

"Some prince from Zenda. It appears that the whole kingdom is spreading rumors after Rapunzel's public display. It doesn't really look like we can keep her secret for much longer." the King explained.

The Queen frowned. "But she was just starting to like it here. We can't spring her with all her duties now."

"We can't give her more than a couple of days before we introduce her. The people's muttering grows, and we'll probably see more of these come in." the King gestured to the letter in question, a scroll of parchment sitting on a nearby table.

"You're right. Let's just try and treat this delicately- she still does not fully trust us, and springing this upon her poorly will only drive us farther apart" The King went up to her and embraced her into his warm arms, stroking her arm tenderly, trying to comfort his depressed wife.

"We shall. So, where is she?"

"She ran off with Eugene and Roseanne to the jail cells."

"Jail cells?" the King pulled away confusedly.

The Queen smiled. "There were some people that needed saving."

* * *

The shadows of misery cloaked the room with sinister shapes. The air itself seemed to be infested by the vicious nature of the individuals it held. Watery tears, fiery anger, and earthly fears inhabited each cell, depending on what kind of criminal it housed. In a word, the place was depression.

Handless was currently engaged with rolling glaring contests with William, the thief lord, the pair sitting on opposite walls. By his count, they were currently tied 102-102, and now found themselves in yet another epic battle. Their eyeballs drilled holes into each other, each filled with malice and pure disgust. Henry, William's subordinate, sat off to the side, watching the two as one would watch a tennis match. They probably would have continued on like this had the the door to the prison hall not been opened, and the lighting dramatically improved.

As all of the prisoners washed their white gazers with their eyelids, they turned their faces towards the freezing bars, wondering who had come in that had given them more light than many had seen in many days. They were answered by a joyous, beautiful feminine voice that sung:

**I was frightened, sad, and chasing,** all the pub thugs, in their astonishment, rushed to the bars as quickly as they could. A few even crashed into them in their enthusiasm, falling to the ground but still watching and listening.

**Those lanterns got me racing,** Rapunzel continued , twirling, Pascal perched on her shoulder. She spoke in an effort to catch up her old friends with everything that had happened to her since they parted ways. Eugene, Roseanne, and a number of guards trailed behind her. Eugene wore a carefree smile, while Roseanne was clutched to his leg, rather fearful of all the big intimidating men around them. Though Rapunzel and Eugene had informed her of the kindness of the men they were going to free, she still found herself scared and rather disgusted.

**And I'll say our journey was unexpected.** Rapunzel stopped in her tracks as she came into the field of vision of all of the caged thugs, who wore a mixture of face consuming smiles and surprised eyes at how she was there, and her lack hair.  
**But despite how I was lost,** "She's the lost princess." Eugene added quietly, causing an explosion of shock in the thugs.  
**And naive and all the costs! **Rapunzel gestured to the back of her head at the loss of her hair.  
**I am so happy at how I was affected. **Rapunzel embraced Eugene's side, beaming up at him and the thugs around them, who quickly put two and two together.

**Can you see just how happy we are to see you? **Rapunzel pointed to the thugs around her, causing the guards with the keys to step forward and start unlocking the cells for them. Rosanne began to shake with fear at the nasty men coming out, but Rapunzel bent down and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, continuing:  
**Don't worry, they are not what they seem **Rapunzel sprang back up, continuing, directing her song to the thugs again.

**Yep I now have found my true love **Rapunzel gave Eugene a kiss on the cheek, causing him to grin even further. Roseanne gained a horrified expression on her face as her fears were confirmed- Rapunzel and Eugene were in love! Roseanne grew still and silent, contemplating while trying to go with the flow.  
**With all your help I'll-** Rapunzel was cut off as her friends began to pour out of their cages, pushing each other to get ahead of the pack. Rapunzel went on, trying to calm them:  
**Please don't shove **"And let me say this-" Rapunzel stated out of her sing-song voice, before bellowing out as loud as she could:  
**Thank you!**  
**You guys really helped me**  
**Find my new dream**

Rapunzel ran around hugging the thugs as the guards struggled to keep control of the situation. They began directing everyone out of the jail hall and towards the outdoors, as it was becoming far too cramped. They carefully locked the doors as the last of the thugs poured out. As Eugene walked by, he saw William, who gave him a deathly gaze and mouthed "I will kill you." Flynn just gave him a cocky grin and waved as he went outside with the others, who were continuing their song in the large courtyard where he was catapulted:

**She found her dream **the thugs chorused.  
**She found her dream**

**Found it under those bright lanterns glowing gleam! **Rapunzel fought her way through the crowd of thugs now pouring, pulling Eugene and Roseanne along with her.  
**Though we faced a lot of dangers,**  
**We found friends in former strangers **Rapunzel gestured to the entire mass of thugs, causing the thugs to cheer along with her.  
**I thank everyone here,**  
**I found my dream **She hugged Eugene and Roseanne to her.

**La, la, la, la, la ,la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la** the thug chorus went on, before Eugene began his own verse. The thugs looked at him with some disapproval and judgment, expecting him to have a good explanation from his side of the story. They could never hurt Rapunzel for falling in love, but Rider? Eugene did his best:

**I'll admit that I was a fool **the thugs jeered their agreement, making Eugene's face deadpan. Rapunzel, Pascal, and Roseanne to giggled to the side as Eugene tried to win them over:  
**Searching too much for jewels**  
**It was not at all fun always on the run**  
**Then I finally learned to see,**  
**The man that was really me,**  
**Thanks to this girl who keeps shining like the sun** Eugene grabbed Rapunzel's hand for a moment, as Rapunzel placed her other hand over her heart to indicate how touched she was at those words. The thugs were starting to become won over by the honesty they sensed from him. Roseanne, on the other hand, again felt awkward and left out as she realized the degree in which her sister and her crush cared for one another.

**Can't you see, boys, how much I have really changed now?** Eugene swung his arms around a pair of thugs trying to speak to them. They just looked uncomfortable and angry, so Eugene let go and continued, surrounded by the burly men.  
**I'm a whole new man, that's what I deem**  
**Though I know how much I have sinned**  
**It's now Eugene, no longer Flynn** The pub thugs gave him incredulous looks at his name revelation, but they continued being swayed at his sincere words.  
**All thanks to that dear girl**  
**She's my new dream**  
**I found a dream!**

**He found a dream!** The thugs chorused, joined by Rapunzel. Roseanne started to drift to the outskirts of the singing group that were getting each other caught up with everything. She did not know who these people were, did not fully understand what they were talking about, and had learned her love belonged to another. More than enough to give a normally joyful princess down.  
**I found a dream!**  
**He found a dream!**

**It's Rapunzel in my heart that reigns supreme! **Eugene went on:  
**Though my face has fan-girls screaming **Handless and Big Nose advanced threateningly on Eugene, who put his hands up in defense and continued:  
**They have to know that they're dreaming** Roseanne was hurt by the words as she felt them partially directed at her. Was that all their connection was? A dream?  
**'Cause now at last I've found** Eugene grabbed to Rapunzel and spun her round, the princess laughing merrily. Eugene bent her over and finished his verse:  
**My brand new dream **Eugene kissed Rapunzel, who responded with energy, the thugs whooping, Roseanne horror-struck.

The thug chorus took over, each one stepping forward, further inspired by the the spectacular duo. If they could accomplish their dreams and find new ones, why couldn't the rest of them?

A thug with a beard named Tor sang the next line:  
**I am going to quit and be a florist!**  
A well-dressed thug member known as Gunther then sung:  
**Going to start a business for design!**  
Ulf the mime began jumping up and down and pointing at his painted face, causing another thug to say:  
**Ulf will stay a mime,**  
The masked Atilla sung in a rather deep voice:  
**I'll be a baker, so sublime!**  
**I will knit! **Said the thug known as Bruiser, committed to making it his profession.  
**I will sew**! Killer yelled, desiring to make clothing the rest of his life.  
**I'll put on my puppet shows! **Shouted Fang, a smaller bald viking with two puppets on his hand noted.

**Time to show the world my ceramic unicorns! **Vladimir sang passionately, intending to live his life by the way of the unicorn.

"So what's your dream?" Roseanne turned to see Rapunzel, Eugene, Pascal, and all the thugs smiling at her warmly. Lacking the desire to join them, Roseanne tried to tell them off.

"I don't really feel like singing right now. You guys go on ahead."

"Come on, Roseanne. Don't be shy." Rapunzel crouched down slightly, encouraging her. Roseanne could not refuse the face better than anyone else in the world could, and she sighed, singing softly.

**"I have dreams like yours, no really,**  
**Though they are touchy-feely**  
**They are sung aloud by choirs up above **Roseanne looked up to the orange sky, causing everyone's head to turn upwards.  
**Somewhere in a magic place,**  
**With a guy with a nice face**  
**I'll finally find my man,my one so true love**. Roseanne turned to Eugene as the thugs cheered, Big Nose particularly enthused by Roseanne's dream. Eugene ignored her, laughing with everyone else as Roseanne gazed upon him in longing. To her, Eugene looked like a knightly prince in shining armour; a prince that could never be hers.

**I found my dream! **Rapunzel went on, the thugs forming a circle around her while accompanying her with their manly voices.  
**She found her dream!**  
**I found my dream!**  
**She found her dream!**

**I'm so happy that frankly**  
**I want to scream! **"Yeah!" The thugs shouted, yelling out.

**And with every passing minute,**  
**I know here I've found my right fit!**  
**Like all you lovely folks,**  
**I found my dream!**

The entire group sang together then, other than Roseanne, who drifted off to the side once more:

**She found her dream!**  
**He's found his dream!**  
**They've found their dream!**  
**We've found our dream!**  
**Now our diff'rences aren't really so extreme**  
**We're one big team!**

**Call us oddballs**, one sang.  
**Strange **said another.  
**So deranged** Handless chorused with a fire under him.  
**No matter, we will never change **Big Nose continued, before everyone came together for:  
**'Cuz now at last we all have found our dreams**

**I've found my dream!** Vladimir began.  
**I've found my dream! **Big Nose stated.  
**I've found my dream!** Handless-but-soon-to-be-hook-hand went on as Rapunzel re-attached his hook, which she had gotten back from the guards.  
**I've found my dream!**  
**I've found my dream!** The chorus continued before Eugene put his arm around Rapunzel and said:  
**I've found my dream! **Rapunzel threw both of her arms around Eugene energetically and finished the chain:  
**I've found my dream!**

Then the entire gang went together one last time:

**Yes finally at last I've found my dream! **Everyone stretched their arms up to the sky in jubilation  
**Yeahhhhh!** They completed before they began panting for some breath after the long song of drawn out notes.

Everyone bunched together for a group hug, all chattering away and reminiscing. "To the Snuggly Bunny!" shouted the man once again known as Hook-hand, desiring to journey to a specific small bar nearby. The thugs all cheered and applaused as they began pouring out of the courtyard back towards town.

"Sorry guys but we've got dinner with...well...my mom and dad." Rapunzel said, as all of the thugs had remembrance strike them across the head at the fact that the girl who had inspired them was, in actuality, the loss princess. It was Hook-hand that would find the solution.

"No trouble princess Rapunzel. We'll be hanging around there- you just come down whenever you find the time or need our help, alright?" Rapunzel beamed and nodded.

"I'll come there as soon as I can." There was a great cheer as the thugs became rowdy at the feel of freedom and the promise of beer. Night descended upon them all, as Rapunzel, Eugene, Pascal, and Roseanne were left alone to return to the castle. Three walked in happy dreams, a single walked in shattered ones.

* * *

"You seem more chipper this evening" Mrs. Gibbs said as she fitted a red dress around princess Rapunzel.

"I know! Everything is so awesome!" Rapunzel replied before flinching slightly as Mrs. Gibbs yanked something a bit hard. Pascal glared down at the woman from atop Rapunzel's head, causing Mrs. Gibbs to grow a disgusted feeling. The chameleon and her were still at odds.

"Glad to hear you think so, dear. So what were you up to before coming up here, exactly?" Mrs Gibbs inquired.

"Oh I was just freeing some friends of mine!" Rapunzel stated enthusiastically.

"Friends? Who-" a soft knock on the door interrupted her. "Just a minute!" Mrs. Gibbs shouted before hurriedly finishing up her work on Rapunzel. Once the royalty was "presentable", Mrs. Gibbs ran over to answer the door. "Aah, what brings you here Vincent?"

The looming of figure stepped into the room as he responded "Just hoping to meet the lost princess for myself, and hopefully arrange an appointment. All the talk flying about her, my word, I just had to..." he trailed off as his gaze fell upon the girl of his dreams. The short, brown-haired, girl of his dreams. The girl of his dreams that did not have long blonde hair anymore.

"Is there something wrong Vincent?" asked Mrs. Gibbs from behind him.

Vincent quickly coughed and shook his head, regaining his composure. "Nothing, nothing at all. I was merely struck by the incredible beauty of our previously lost princess." Rapunzel blushed and was slightly taken aback by the kind of weird man, who now approached her. Pascal gave him a suspicous look, but Vincent decided to ignore the oddly placed reptile and focus on the girl.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Vincent Rynsford, the head doctor of Castle Corona." Vincent bowed dramatically, before extending a hand to princess.

Rapunzel shook the hand tentatively. "I'm Rapunzel." she responded.

"Oh, I know who you are. I know a lot about you. I delivered you, you know, when you were a baby with long, blonde hair. I can see that has changed though." Vincent smiled, eyes darting at Rapunzel's brown locks, losing some subtlety in his desire for knowledge as to what happened to her hair.

Rapunzel laughed nervously, unsure of how to respond to the rather forward person. Upon perceiving some distress, Vincent attempted to calm the lady down. "Forgive me, I am being much too insensitive in my approach here. It is difficult for me to maintain my usual manners under so much excitement."

Rapunzel felt some relief in his understanding. "There's nothing for me to forgive. I'm just a bit shy around new people." A new tapping at the door sounded, and Mrs. Gibbs went forward to allow the rulers of Corona in.

"Hello dear. And Vincent? What are you doing here?" the Queen politely inquired.

Inwardly cursing, Vincent used the opportunity best he could to advance his plans. "Just came to see the biggest news of the day myself, and to hopefully arrange another meeting- I was hoping you could help us with that, actually. Your daughter hasn't received medical care becoming of royalty in eighteen years. Would it be possible for me to give her a check up tomorrow at noon?"

"I don't see why not," the King stated. "If that's alright with you, Rapunzel." he added as a slight afterthought, knowing he had to take her opinion in more.

Off put at the sudden arrival of her parents, Rapunzel agreed without putting much thought into it. "Err...sure, I guess."

"Wonderful! Simply splendid!" Vincent exclaimed, a slight menacing in his grin. "Well, I'll suppose I'll be off then. Thank you for your time- and I'll see you tomorrow at noon, my office. Someone will give you directions, I'm sure. Toodles!" Vincent burst out of the room lost in a storm of emotion and thoughts, needing to decipher what the girl's new hair meant.

After a short incredulous silence at Vincent's eccentricities, the Queen turned the focus back onto their business in the room. "Are you ready to come to dinner, dear? We were hoping you'd like to walk with us there this evening." the Queen flashed Rapunzel a warm smile.

Her good cheer returning, Rapunzel nodded, and hand in hand walked with her parents down to the royal dining room, Pascal perched on her shoulder, now dozing.

* * *

Roseanne exhaled as she smoothed the jungle of her hair with a brush. Her heart felt like a graveyard filled with mourners; an odd swirling of the emotionless of the dead and the grieving of the living. She did her utmost to look her best before dinner, but she was starting to see little purpose in it. Her prince was not there. There would be no dashing, beautiful man riding a white horse ready to carry her off into the sunset. That man was taken.

In hindsight, Roseanne realized, she shouldn't have been so blind. Of course the prince fell in love with the first princess he laid eyes on. That's how it always goes. There was no place for the sister to find love. The fairy tales never cared about the sister. The little sister always get shunned and neglected as everyone mourned for the lost princess, the special princess with beautiful hair. Who cared about the princess that was alive and there; there was a lost one who needed help. Now there was a found one who was beautiful, charming, grown up; in short, everything Roseanne wasn't. Who could ever want Roseanne, when the amazing new princess was there?

Roseanne finished and exited miserably, slamming her door roughly in a rare show of visible anger.

* * *

"I just want you to know how sorry I am, Rapunzel. We were wrong about him...and about you. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive us." apologized the King.

"Of course I can, daddy!" Rapunzel emphasized this by hugging her father eagerly, who chuckled whilst returning it. Rapunzel then broke off to perform the same gesture to her mother, before they continued their traverse down to dinner. They were met at the large double doors by Eugene, who smiled timidly at the trio. Rapunzel stepped forward, wanting to explode towards him, but held herself back, turning for her parents approval. The King and Queen beamed and nodded, and Rapunzel ran forth to embrace the former thief and plant a small kiss on him.

Roseanne entered the hallway from behind her parents, and was promptly bombarded with yet another reminder of how smashed her foolhardy wishes were. She quietly walked over to the rulers, blending into the background. Eventually, the royal family would find it's way into the dining hall.

* * *

"So, Rapunzel we have a few things we'd like to discuss with you." the Queen stated a ways into dinner. Things had been quite amiable thus far as the family dined as a whole for the first time; the King and Eugene even seemed to be hitting it off with talk of adventure. Other than Roseanne being silent and sulky (something the Queen intended to get to the bottom of later), everything was going great. Yet, they had to get these matters out of the way.

"Sure, mom. What is it?" Rapunzel said from her place across the table, her natural sunshine still shining through.

"It's about your powers." a wave of water seemed to fall atop everyone as the mood of the room dropped several degrees. Rapunzel and Eugene's smiled wavered, before Rapunzel turned somewhat agitated to Eugene.

"You told them?"

"I...well...I...yes, I told the Queen." Eugene tugged the collar of his shirt nervously.

"Please, don't be angry," the King pleaded. "We aren't mad at you in anyway about this, and we aren't going to do as your captor did."

"My captor?" Rapunzel flashed another annoyed look at Eugene, who raised his hands up with a guilty expression.

"What are you all talking about?" Roseanne asked, feeling thoroughly left out again.

The Queen took a deep breath to recount the tale to her daughter: "When your sister was born I was very, very sick. In desperation, the people were sent out to try and find a legendary magic golden flower that could cure all injuries. They succeeded, and it was brought back to me. We boiled the flower and I drank the tea, healing both me and the baby Rapunzel. Unfortunately, the healing of the flower appeared to have passed onto Rapunzel somehow. This made her a target, and a kidnapper took her from use to hoarde the power to herself."

Rapunzel did not like the track of the converse, and attempted to get it over with quickly. "What about my powers?"

"We want you to keep quiet and not use them in any circumstance. We don't want anyone else finding out about this and using you like your captor did. That silence goes for you as well, Eugene and Roseanne" voiced the King solemnly.

"I can't use it at all? But what if someone gets hurt again?" Rapunzel asked, the "someone" really meaning Eugene.

"As royals, we have the best medical treatment and security in the Kingdom; nothing necessitating your abilities should come up." the King answered, deciding to skip over certain details of why that wasn't completely true.

Rapunzel contemplated it, eyes going glassy. "We just want you to be safe and happy, dear. You'll still be able to stay free; we just don't want someone taking you from us again." the Queen explained quietly.

Rapunzel sighed, and nodded. "Alright. I won't use my powers." The gravity of the room seemed to ease as an air of relief seeped into the room.

"Splendid. Now, there's also the matter of your coronation." The King spoke up.

"My what?"

"Well, the thing is that the entire Kingdom has unfortunately become aware of you because of your public display. We knew that we would have to introduce you officially at some point, but it appears we can not wait much longer. Your mother and I have been talking about it, and we figured a re-coronation ceremony would work the best; just a simple thing re-introducing you as a princess of Corona."

"Can't this wait longer?" Eugene spoke up upon seeing the growing frown upon his love's face. "I mean, we just got here."

The Queen shook her head. "I don't like it anymore than you do, but the people grow restless. We can probably give it a few more days, but no longer than that. We do have a duty to our people."

"It's OK. I'll be ready." The table turned to the suddenly firm and confident girl. "Everyone has been doing so much for me, and trying to make me feel welcome. Even before I knew I was a princess, everyone just embraced me with open arms. It's time I start doing the same to them."

"Spoken like a true member of the royal family." whispered the Queen, a slight leak springing from her eye. Rapunzel grinned in the praise, before the King cleared his throat while also trying to hide his own smile.

"I suppose that leaves just two more things."

"Oh boy." Eugene muttered sarcastically.

"We were hoping you'd like to begin starting your lessons soon."

"Lessons?" Rapunzel questioned morosely.

"Well, every princess goes through various lessons on etiquette and other things. Roseanne takes these lessons as well and would likely be your classmate through a number of them. They're alright, right Roseanne?"

"They can be fun." Roseanne stated, bored. The King smiled, but he still saw uncertainty in Rapunzel.

"Alright, well it won't be all bad. There are things you need to learn as a princess of Corona. But we have some things planned we think you'll really like as well. Gusteau has agreed to give you cooking lessons as part of your formal training. And we were thinking of bringing in an art tutor to help you hone your craft." the King elaborated.

Rapunzel visibly brightened. "OK then. I guess I can do a few lessons."

"Splendid, splendid...oh, and you'll be taking lessons too, Rider."

"Wait, what?" Eugene sputtered, pausing his meal ingestion. Rapunzel couldn't help but laugh at his now comical face.

"Well, if you are going to be courting my daughter, you're going to need some proper lessons as well." the King grinned maniacally. "But don't worry, our tutors our fully capable.

"Who are my tutors going to be?" Eugene asked, absolute terror beginning to grip him.

"Oh, just a few people you don't know...and Oswyn...and Humphrey...and me." the King boomed with laughter at Eugene's deathly expression, the ladies of the table joining him.

"It will be fine, Eugene. Really." the Queen tried reassure. Eugene just breathed out and tried to put on a smile which turned into more of a grimace.

"And I suppose we'll get to the last thing now. Your sentencing, Flynn Rider, thief of Corona." the King spoke up very severely. Dead silence followed. "For your many crimes, I sentence you to..." Dramatic pause. "...community service."

"Huh?" Eugene choked out in disbelief.

"I think it's a punishment most fitting of the crime. Don't you agree, Rider?"

"Err..I...guess?" Eugene attempted, stunned beyond real words.

Rapunzel, on the other hand, was nearly bursting in joy. "Thank you, father."

"No need to thank me, child." the King was secretly eating it up. "Now, do you have a good service you'd like to do, Eugene, or shall I find some jobs for you to do?"

Eugene and Rapunzel suddenly flashed each other a knowing smile remembering their promise for the outcasts. "I think I have something in mind."

* * *

"Oh way down deep in side -hic- I've got a -hic- dream." Big Nose managed from his table in the Snuggly Bunny. He sat there amongst all his fellow thugs as the owners of the tavern made a good business at the very happy group of people.

Awat from the party goers, however, sat one less than content. Sitting in a shadowy corner of the room was the beautiful Isabelle, sipping a small glass of wine. Listening in on the stories they told, and all the information they had on Flynn Rider. Waiting and plotting, gaining knowledge. Soon, infinitely soon, she would be able to strike.

* * *

**AN:** You're probably wondering what took me so long to update. Well, you see, once upon a time on a site there grew a story. It was written by a beloved fanfic writer. And the writer...well, he was working on a new chapter. But he got sick. Really sick. He was running out of health, and that's usually when people stop doing stressful things...or, in this case, write for a fanfiction.

And that's my explanation. I should be able to update quicker now. Be sure to vote on the poll on my profile which will determine a song used in an upcoming chapter.

This is more of a set-up chapter; so I'd like to here some views on what people think is going to happen, and about the slowly fleshing Vincent Rynsford.


	12. Tortured

**AN:** We reached over 100 reviews last chapter! Yipee! Thank you, so much, to everyone who has been following and reviewing my story. You all play a big a part in making this tale as I do.

A big thank you to LilRockerStar for suggesting this chapter's first song. Would never have found it without you, and it fit marveously.

Links:

Song#1- youtube at .com/watch?v=Idtl6XpAioc

Song#2- youtube at .com/watch?v=LcxYwwIL5zQ

Disclaimer: Don't own Tangled, any of its elements, or the songs I base mine off of (in this chapter), which are all property of Disney.

* * *

The room was tenebrous. Every wall seemed to be painted with shadows and monsters. Sinister faces faded in and out of the darkness all around her. The planet seemed to be shaking. She heard a million murmurings outside, the volume of which banged on her ear drums painfully. The scents of blood and flowers bombarded her nostrils. Everything was completely normal and as it should be.

"You just never learn, do you Rapunzel?" an intimidating voice spoke from behind.

Rapunzel turned, but no one was there. She was all alone in her spacious tower, just as she usually was. The loneliness sent a weird chill through her; like old man winter was breathing down her neck.

"I am getting so sick of her." the Queen stated. Rapunzel spun towards the voice, and was met with a window. Beyond the glass portal were her parents conversing, unknowing of their daughter's presence.

"I know dear, I know. It seems we have to do everything for her; she's just so weak and helpless. Let's just hope these tutors can salvage what little brain she has." the King cruelly consoled.

"I don't think even they can save her. They'll probably get really tired of her really, really fast. And then there's her coronation coming up; I just know it's going to be a disaster." the Queen ranted angrily.

"Now even Roseanne is getting sick of her. Did you see how depressed she was? It's obviously all Rapunzel's fault. Poor Roseanne. It's so sad too; Roseanne is so much more intelligent and lady like. She actually knows how to act like a princess; she has been here for all her life, she is actually our daughter! Not like Rapunzel. It feels like she doesn't really belong to us."

"I know what you mean. It just doesn't feel like she is ours; she doesn't really belong here. It would have been better if she had stayed in that tower. She would have stayed warm, safe, and loved. She just can't handle this lifestyle."

"Do you see now, flower? They don't want you." Suddenly the scene around Rapunzel dissolved, and Rapunzel could no longer breathe. She was _drowning_. Lost in an endless ocean of darkness. Rapunzel struggled against the currents, but they were too strong. They pushed and pulled her, roughly yanking her everywhere. With every tug, it seemed, a voice whispered in her ear something horrible.

"_You are an awful princess." _

"_He doesn't really love you." _

"_You are so retarded."_

"_Everyone hates you. You are just so annoying."_

"_Why don't you just leave us alone?"_

"_Go die."_

Rapunzel kept fighting, but the water seemed to grow heavier with each passing second. All of her guilt and insecurities increased the level of gravity, and Rapunzel found herself sinking. She was sure she was going to die; but then a hand grabbed hers.

The scene shifted, and now Rapunzel lay on a bright and sunny beach, coughing the gray gunk out of her. She lay down, exhausted. Her forest eyes were met with the sight of her real mother in her youthful glory, her red dress soaked from her successful rescue. Gothel smiled down with nothing but caring crafted upon her face.

"Are you OK dear?" Gothel inquired softly.

"How...how did you...?" was all Rapunzel could manage before a wave of exhaustion claimed her consciousness.

* * *

The entrances to her sight caverns opened as her mind was half fetched from the realms of dreams. She felt so sweaty...everything was so uncomfortable all of a sudden. Drops of sadness leaked from Rapuzel's eyes. She pulled herself up and tried to chase the nightmares away from her vision. Pascal, turning a blue color to match the mood, placed a comforting hand upon hers.

She had struggled to submit to slumber, Eugene now being banned from her room. ("I made an exception once, but it is not proper for two unwed people to sleep with each other," the Queen had said.) This had the unfortunate side affect of Rapunzel battling her dreams again. For some reason, she just couldn't sleep peacefully without Eugene being nearby.

"What's wrong, dear? Do you want to talk about it?" Gothel asked, embracing her daughter. Rapunzel, half asleep, found nothing odd about her real mother being there.

"Mother..." Rapunzel sighed happily. Pascal squeaked his protest, before Rapunzel put a pillow on top of him in a daze. She wanted to silence reality.

"You're still very scared, aren't you Rapunzel?" Gothel said comfortingly.

"Yes mother." It seemed positively foolish to disagree with anything her mother said.

"Have you thought at all about what I suggested?"

"Yes mother. It's just...I don't want to." Rapunzel managed to say, fighting desperately through the morose haze around her.

"You don't want to?" Gothel asked with more menacing, puling out of the embrace. "You don't want to avenge your poor mother's death? You want to stay here and be trapped the rest of your life?"

"I...don't know." Rapunzel admitted. Gothel sighed, putting her hand to her face in annoyance. She was starting to lose their patience; breaking Rapunzel was taking far too long. Gothel decided to try and fast forward the process.

"I guess we'll just have to start off small." Gothel removed the pillow over Pascal. Pascal had fallen unconscious from the lack of air under the large obstruction. Gothel roughly picked him up and put him in Rapunzel's hands. Rapunzel cradled the chameleon softly; far too softly for Gothel's liking.

"Kill the frog."

"What?"

"Kill the frog. Strangle the little devil. He helped kill your poor old mother; he tripped me out of the tower. He needs to pay. He has been trying to trap you in here, he has been making you suffer. Murder him now." Gothel voiced, rising in ferocity. To help her along, Gothel grabbed Rapunzel's hands and squeezed, in turn strangling the air from the small creature.

Rapunzel looked down at her long time best friend. After Gothel released, Rapunzel continued the pressure on him for a short while, not being fully aware of her actions. She battled against her inner demons; warred against the last bit of her heart that belonged to Gothel. "No...this is wrong. I...I won't do it." Rapunzel gently placed Pascal back onto the mattress.

Gothel tried to reign her fury in. With a snap of her fingers, Rapunzel fell back to sleep. "More nightmares now, flower. You'll be mine soon enough." Gothel faded away from the dimension of the living once more.

* * *

"Now, now, dear, it will be alright. You can still be good friends." the Queen comforted her grieving daughter.

"But...I really thought...it could be something more." Roseanne whimpered from her her mother's lap. Before bedtime, the Queen had come up to her youngest daughter's room to confront her about her moodiness. After much arguing, Roseanne had explained her feelings towards the former thief. Now the Queen did her best to console the grieving girl.

"It is for the best, darling. Someday, you will find someone who will love and cherish you for you. Just feel happy that your sister has found that, and that you have found a friend." the Queen attempted, not realizing her error in her words.

"Is that all I'm supposed to do now? Feel good for my sister?" Roseanne asked quietly, the sadness leaving her voice to be replaced by an icy blizzard.

The Queen tried to recover, seeing the monster of envy rising within the small princess. "Of course not. We just can not be selfish with either of them. Roseanne, I can see you're feeling jealous, but-"

"I'm not jealous. I just don't see why she can get everything she's always dreamed of and I can't." Roseanne defended poorly.

"You will accomplish your dreams, Roseanne. You've just go to keep working on them in a healthy way, without hurting others. And no matter what, dear, we love you just as much as we do Rapunzel." the Queen sighed, grabbing the sad girl by the shoulders and gently pulling Roseanne out of her lap. "It's getting late. Why don't you get some rest and we can talk more in the morning. Does that sound alright, or do you want me to stay here a while longer?"

"I think I'll be all right now, mommy. Thank you." Roseanne hugged her parent with a lot less enthusiasm than she normally would, overcome with tiredness. The Queen returned the embrace, kissing her beloved child on the forehead.

After her mother had left the room and Roseanne was left with a single candle as her source of light in the engulfing darkness. Rosanne closed her eyes, and as visions attacked her, she sung in reflection:

**I've always dreamed  
****That my life could be  
****Like a fairy-tale  
****A perfect fantasy**

As she said this, her mind produced images of her desires. She was meeting a faceless man who cherished her like no one had before. She was dancing with him at a royal ball. He was proposing to her. She finally had someone that fully understood her, that was never too busy to be with her. Someone that could always have fun with her, that was her age, that was not stuffy and boring. He was handsome and awesome and perfect. Suddenly, the faceless man became Eugene.

**And one day I'd find my true love,  
****He'd come riding to my door **She dreamed of Eugene riding a white stallion, knocking on her bedroom door and whisking her off her feet as she squealed in glee.  
**Is it nothing more  
****Than a dream? **She opened her eyes, ending the vision, returning to the freezing and dark reality.

**Then one magic day,  
****With a single glance,  
****I thought I found my storybook romance, **Rosanne turned and small, recalling her first walk with Eugene and the fun filled day they spent together out in the gardens.  
**And for once my life was perfect,  
****I felt warmed right to my core  
****And it was so much more **Roseanne recalled Eugene's words earlier that evening, and her momentary feeling as to what their relationship was.  
**So much more than a dream**

**I could say that it was nothing, **Roseanne's mind flew to her converse with her mother, encouraging her to drop any romance with the claimed Eugene.  
**Just a dream from the start, **Rosanne buried her head into her pillow before proceeding:  
**But then I'd live my life,  
****Live against my heart. **She softly placed a hand against her chest, struggling to side with her rebellious love pumper.

_Follow my dreams...why can't I just keep following them to Eugene? Why should Rapunzel be the only one who can win the prince's heart? Maybe Eugene and Rapunzel aren't meant to be together. Maybe it's me that Eugene is supposed to be with. _Rosanne took on new conviction suddenly, finding strength within herself. She did not know whether Eugene and her could be together, but she was never the type to just give up so easily. She sprung up from her bed in her new found energy, singing much more loudly to reinforce herself:

**Cause in Eugene's dear smile **The handsome smiling face of Eugene Rider filled her mind.  
**I found a love I can't deny  
****If there's any chance I'll claim romance,  
****I simply have to try **

**So I'll trust my heart, **Roseanne grinned as she felt said organ working overdrive now that it knew it had her full support.  
**What else can I do?  
****I can't live in dreams  
****If my dreams are to come true**

Rosanne fell down into bed, her vocal cords becoming exhausted. She closed her eyes and began to dream again, whilst singing more softly:

**There's my destiny that's waiting, **Eugene and her were standing at the altar, both saying "I do."  
**And it would be such a crime  
****To not take this chance on love,  
****to get my happy ending time**

Roseanne's fists balled together.. Rage rose inside her as she again recalled what Eugene had said earlier. She sung the last lines with some added fierceness, meaning them as she had never meant anything before:

**And we'll be so much more,  
****So much more  
****Than a dream

* * *

**

"Just a little longer now, my darling. Soon, I will correct my mistakes." Vincent said as he flew across his medical office, preparing it for the guest of honor that would be coming shortly. After dreaming of it his entire life, he would finally get a chance to examine the flower up close.

Vincent had come to the conclusion that just because her hair was no longer blonde, did not mean the power had left her body. He figured that the flower in question was now ingrained in her genetics, and would never actually leave her, even if some of the flower-indicating characteristics changed. Something that would require more proof, no doubt, but he was about to get the chance now.

After finishing his set up, Vincent turned to the picture of his lost lover, who was still smiling down at him. But there was something in her eyes. Something...critical. She was not pleased with his actions.

"Stop looking at me like that." Vincent mumbled.

_Vincent...What are you doing? _a whisper in the winds of his brain.

"What I have to do!"

_Vincent...you need to stop and think._

"I'm tired of stopping and thinking! I've been waiting so long Maria," a tear went down Vincent's cheek "Suffering for so long. After everything...you don't know what it's been like, having to wait, unable to do anything about this guilt. I can't pause now; I can't, I just can't."

_She is not an object...she has feelings, dreams like you._

"She has to sacrifice her life to this! It is sad, but the needs of one do not outweigh the needs of millions! She will do what I say whether she likes it or not!" Silence. Cruel, murdering, silence. Vincent realized he was talking to nothing, yet talking to everything.

_She is also a patient._

Vincent sighed and collapsed into his chair. "Alright. Fine. You win, Maria. I know, I know. It's just so hard to stay good...you were always my better half. I'll consider her feelings. I'll be good. I'll take things slow. She will do this because she wants to, not because I do. And if she does not want to do this..." Vincent gulped. "...I'll leave her alone." he barely managed.

* * *

Maximus had been having a rough couple of days. Though the guards had stopped their poor treatment of him after learning that he had really had been escorting the lost princess, that didn't stop the other horses from laughing at him every chance they got. They didn't want to believe anything he had to say on his adventure. He had aided a wanted thief, and thus he now had less than a quarter of the respect he once commanded. No matter how Maximus pleaded with his fellows, they just would not listen.

What got under his skin the most was the taunting of that damn temptress black mare, Maia. Maia was another royal horse who always seemed to go out of her way to ignore Maximus. "Y_ou found the lost princess? Neigh! You wish, fleabag_." She'd say as she walked by him in the stables, strutting her rear. Maximus would respond with a low growl, but be unable to act, considering Maia's rather high ranking amongst the pecking order of the horses. She was...

"Hi Maximus. Sorry I haven't come to see you before now." Maximus was shaken from his morning contemplation as Rapunzel walked into the royal stables, apple in hand. Maximus would normally be delighted, but Rapunzel looked absolutely awful. Messy bed hair, deep bags under her eyes, and a distinctly gloomy expression. He neighed in concern, before accepting her apple timidly.

"I'm fine Maximus," Rapunzel answered. "I'm just a little-," Rapunzel's lie was interrupted with a wide yawn. "-tired, that's all."

Maximus snuffed his disapproval of the matter, trying to encourage her to go rest or get help on this.

"It's fine, really. If it makes you feel any better, I'm going to see a doctor today, alright?" Maximus gave her distrusting look. "I promise." Rapunzel reassured, causing Maximus to snort a "Fine."

"So has everyone been treating you well?" Rapunzel asked concernedly, hugging his neck and stroking it.

Maximus, unable to resist the temptation of having someone listen to his problems, shook his head, neighing a "No."

"Aww. Who's been bullying you?" Rapunzel pressed, stroking his neck a bit harder in comfort.

"Who's the girl, fleabag?" neighed Maia, the first horse in the stable to awaken at their early-morning visitor. It was mostly incomprehensible to Rapunzel (who could only detect a questioning), but it rang loud and clear to Maximus.

Maximus smirked suddenly, seeing a glorious opportunity to one-up Maia. "She is the lost princess." Maximus responded in a loud chain of neighing. Maia just laughed that away, causing Maximus to growl lowly.

"Who is that horse, Max?" Rapunzel asked, sensing a lot of tension between the two. Her question was answered by a thoroughly unexpected source.

"Heya sis. What are you doing here?" Roseanne inquired, walking in. She was a mirror reflection of her sister; looking quite clean and pretty, as she always did. It did well to hide her tumultuous feelings beneath the surface.

Maia, meanwhile, grew a wide-eyed look. _Sis_? Maximus laughed harshly at her as the truth in his words were proven.

"I could ask you the same question." Rapunzel stated, managing a small smile. "I'm here to see my good friend Maximus." Rapunzel emphasized her point by patting the happy horse.

"Well, I'm here to see a friend too." Roseanne answered, as she fed the rather perturbed horse Maia an apple. "This is my horse, Maia." Roseanne stated, petting the beautiful black horse's neck softly.

Maia snorted an arrogant "That's right." Maximus and Maia had a glaring contest over the shoulders of the two princesses.

"She's beautiful." Rapunzel complimented, before noticing the looks Maia and Maximus were giving each other. "Calm down, Max." Rapunzel tried to soothe the angry beast to little avail."

"Maia, stop glaring." Roseanne ordered. Maia snorted and turned her head away from Maximus, before grabbing the apple from Roseanne's hand and chewing it slowly.

Maximus growled angrily, turning his head away as well, leaving two somewhat confused royals alone to talk.

"You look kind of down, sister. What's wrong?" Roseanne enquired.

"Couldn't get a lot of sleep last night. Bad dreams." Rapunzel muttered quietly. She didn't really want to elaborate on them; in fact she could barely remember what she had dreamed last night. Just that horrifying things kept happening, and her mother had always been there to save her.

Roseanne was conflicted on how to respond to this. On the one hand, the sisterly and caring side of her demanded that she go and comfort Rapunzel. The more bitter side, however, said that Rapunzel was a rival now, and was taking away the attention from Roseanne.

The angel in her mind barely managing to overcome the devil, Roseanne approached Rapunzel and timidly placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?" Roseanne said without much enthusiasm. Rapunzel gently shook her head, not wishing to summon up her inner demons again. Maximus whinnied sadly from behind the pair.

A strange awkwardness settled between them. Jealousy and bitterness was creating a wall that was difficult to overcome. "I...should get going. Lots to do." Roseanne simply said, not desiring to stay in the strange new air. Without another word, Roseanne ran out of the stables, the awakened inhabitants looking at the girl oddly.

Rapunzel merely stood there, the Gothel within her grinning.

* * *

"Hello?" Rapunzel asked nervously as she entered the room, Pascal reflecting her fear atop her shoulder. This doctor was a rather intimidating presence, and Rapunzel had no idea what a doctor's appointment entailed. It was oddly spacious, empty, and grim; various book shelves pushed to one end, a few desks, chairs, and a bench pushes to another. A fireplace roared in one corner of the room. The only color seemed to come from a single painting of a woman, hanging in the very center of the wall opposite to the door.

"Aaa, Rapunzel. Come, have a seat here." Vincent said as he arose from his chair, the back of which had been facing Rapunzel. He gestured towards a small padded bench. He looked very happy, with an oddly warm smile on his face. It reminded Rapunzel of a bright, sunny day. It looked oddly out of place in the largely gray room.

Rapunzel gingerly took a a seat on the bench. It was actually pretty comfortable. As Vincent placed a chair in front of the bench, sat down, and dug into a small bag, Pascal glared at him from atop Rapunzel's shoulder. Vincent sat up straight, surprisingly lifting nothing from his bag, before analyzing the patient. He was at first drawn to the green thing growing out of the shoulder. "And who is that little chameleon?" Vincent inquired calmly.

"Oh, uh, this is Pascal. My best friend." Rapunzel stated. Pascal made a squeaking noise as if to say "That's right."

"He's rather cute. Reminds me of a friend I had once. He seems quote protective," Rapunzel and Pascal were shocked at his collected and friendly reaction. "Well, as long as he doesn't interfere with this appointment, I don't mind him around. I take medical care very seriously. Tell me; have you ever had a doctor's appointment before?"

"No. I never really needed it, I guess." Rapunzel didn't elaborate on how her magic hair had been the reason for that, now knowing it would be unwise.

"That simply doesn't do. Everyone needs to see a doctor once in a while. Oh well. I'll say this won't be a complicated affair; just a simple inspection for your first visit. Now, you are looking pretty run down, I must say. Much worse than yesterday. Something happen? Nightmares perhaps?" Vincent pressed.

Rapunzel blinked her surprise at how perceptive this doctor was. "Yeah, I just had some bad dreams. I'm alright." Rapunzel squeaked out. Vincent just shook his head.

"I believe nightmares are never a good sign. Too few doctors care much for a patient's dreams, but I find them fascinating and a good indicator of mental health." Vincent crouched down and rummaged through his bag, pulling out a a scroll of parchment and a small quill dipped with ink. He began writing on the parchment rapidly, hand zooming across the page. "Have you been feeling any bad symptoms lately? Headaches? Too hot? Too cold? Sneezing? Coughing? Sore throat?" Vincent bombarded.

Rapunzel was further taken aback. "Erm...I...no." Vincent could see that he was being too forward again, and sighed, trying to calm himself down.

"My apologies again, princess. I just get a bit too passionate when I'm doing what I'm love; which is trying to help others with their health. Can you sympathize with that?"

Rapunzel, who had been told off by her mother many times when she got over exuberant with her hobbies, nodded.

"We'll take this slow, alright?" Vincent said, reaching into his bag again. Over the next few half hour Vincent did all sorts of various poking and tests Rapunzel didn't really understand, utilizing a variety of strange metal instruments. She could not deny the effectiveness of it however; he identified sore spots she hadn't even realized were there, and even found a small skin infection on her arm where she had been cut in her battle with William.

After rubbing the infection with some herbal remedies and prescribing some more herbs to help Rapunzel get some sleep, Vincent sat back in his chair and finished writing in his scroll, checking off a few things. Whilst he did this, Rapunzel absentmindedly stared around the room, becoming fixated on its one source of color again; the painting of the beautiful woman. Rapunzel could not help her natural curiosity and spoke up: "Who's that girl in the painting?"

Vincent visibly paled at the question. "She was my wife. She's gone now." Vincent answered, so quietly Rapunzel had to strain her ears to hear. Rapunzel wanted to press, but stopped herself at seeing how anguished Vincent looked. Even Pascal looked sad from atop Rapunzel's shoulder. "I think it's best you go now. Your examination is about done; you've got a clean bill of health. Congratulations." Vincent somewhat forcefully ushered Rapunzel out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. He just couldn't stand it...couldn't stand the cure talking about the woman it was too late to save.

* * *

**Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah, **the man walked in a strut down the castle halls.  
**Zip-A-Dee-A  
****My, oh my, what a stupendous day,  
****I am quite happy, I got to say **The man winked at a passing young maid, who got rather flustered.  
**Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah  
****Zip-A-Dee-A**

**I think things are fine'ly changing  
****Find it true,  
****It's certain,  
****Nothing about me is hurtin'**

**Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah  
****Zip-A-Dee-A  
****Such a great feeling,  
****On this great day**

Flynn just couldn't help but feel buoyant after a decent night's rest and the sunshine around him. He was in such a good mood he couldn't help but sing and whistle a tune. Now that things seemed to be slowing down, he could stop and appreciate just how up his life was looking up. He had the girl of his previously unknown dreams, he was getting saddled with good community service for his mountain of crimes, and for the first time in what seemed like ages he was no longer worried about people chasing after him and/or trying to kill him (He still got some murderous _looks _from the guards, but he knew they would never act out in such a way against the royalty of Corona. Now they had to actually had to _stop _anyne from trying to murder him, instead of help them). Sure, he'd have to deal with a few boring lessons, but he was confident in his ability to get through them; it would probably be amusing to knock his likely pompous teachers down a peg.

Eugene managed to find his way to the royal dining room for lunch for his first meal of the day (he had slept in and missed breakfast). He burst through the doors with a shout of "Good morning, royal family!" Rather than seeing smiling faces, however, he was met largely with an emotionless table already partaking in their meal. The Queen and King both gave him a reserved smile, but their emotions were rather dragged down by Roseanne and Rapunzel, who looked rather down. Both did brighten as they realized who had just stepped into the room.

Deciding to ignore the less-than-adequate reactions of the family, Eugene walked right in and prepared to took a seat next to Rapunzel, across from Roseanne. Roseanne beamed at him, and Eugene flashed her a smile. Rapunzel, however, had gone back to a rather melancholy state. To try and break the ice, Eugene spoke up: "So...how was your morning, Rapunzel?" Out of the corner of his eye he could see Roseanne frown at his question.

"It was...alright. I got a clean bill of health from the doctor." Rapunzel flashed a smile. Pascal was rubbing her neck soothingly on her shoulder. Rapunzel knew she should be feeling happy, yet she just could not get that image of Vincent out of her mind; she had never seen someone look that sad before. On top of that, Roseanne was being rather distant, and she had her lessons after lunch which grew more menacing as time went by. Everything in the castle just seemed so much more awful since last night.

"That's great!" Eugene stated, beginning to dig into his lunch. "I never liked doctors much myself; all the weird poking they do...bleh. Was he good?" Eugene attempted to brighten things by putting a high energy into his voice, but he cold see it was not working very well.

"I guess you could say that." Rapunzel shrugged. "He's just kind of scary."

"Vincent can be overbearing at times." the Queen piped in. "But he's the best doctor in all of Corona. He has an incredible mind for the field, and he's very passionate. He truly cares for everyone put under his care."

"I think he's really weird." Roseanne added in. "He's always muttering himself and he's creepy."

"Yes, well, I suppose that's just the way he is. Anyways-," the King interjected, wanting to end the converse. He did not much like discussing the eccentric doctor he kept on staff. "You each have your lessons after lunch. Roseanne, you can expect the usual. As for you, Rapunzel and Eugene, we'll be starting off with the basics of proper manners. We just want to get you ready for the coronation ceremony in a couple of days."

Roseanne largely ignored the comment. Rapunzel looked rather uneasy. Eugene tried to brush it off, but the smirk had become wiped off his face at the approaching reality of the lessons. After a relatively quiet meal, the family adjourned to meet the multitude of new pleasures and horrors that awaited them.

* * *

Roseanne led Rapunzel to the first lesson room of the day. It was a large, square room with a few tables and dressers here and there. Some tea was set up at one table, with three chairs waiting to bare weight. Standing in the center of the room, arms folded across her front, was Mrs. Gibbs.

"Hello, dearies. Are you ready for today's lesson?" asked the aging woman.

"Yes." Roseanne muttered, before taking a seat at the table with tea ready.

"I guess so." Rapunzel managed, less sure of herself, trying to follow Roseanne's lead. At times like this she really wished she could have Roseanne's natural ease with this sort of thing.

* * *

The King led Eugene in a walk through the gardens. Why this lesson had to have the pair of them come outside, Eugene had no idea. Though Eugene admitted he rather liked getting some fresh air for this; he didn't envy Rapunzel and Roseanne, who were cooped up inside.

"Now, Eugene, I figured out where you're more comfortable would be best to try to adjust you to our lessons. Plus, out here, people are less likely to hear you scream." the King joked and laughed. Eugene tried to join in, but he detected some sincerity in the King's words.

* * *

"Back straight, Rapunzel." Mrs. Gibbs ordered forcefully. Rapunzel's lip quivered at the familiar words as she complied. In a much nicer tone, Mrs. Gibbs continued: "Now, Roseanne, Rapunzel is a first time student so I'm going to be focusing more on her. We'll be going over the basics, but it'll be good review for you. Is that alright?"

"Fine." Roseanne said miserably at the continued increased attention on Rapunzel.

"Very good." Mrs. Gibbs smiled, before deadpanning and become very serious. "Now, Rapunzel, I am very sad to say that you are rather lacking in the mannerisms of a princess department. Not your fault, but we've got a lot of ground to cover. In these lessons, I expect you to be a charming, complient, and enthuiastic, yet reserved. So let us begin." Mrs. Gibbs ranted as Rapunzel stayed still and quiet, too frightened by the suddenly harsh tone of Mrs. Gibbs to do anything.

* * *

"Eugene, I'm starting to like you, but no doubt you've got a long way to go. You have little idea of the kind of things expected of you as an escort to a princess. I'm going to try to fill you in on that. It won't be easy, and I'll have to be forceful here to drill it in, but I hope we can get past that and we won't have an harsh feeling. OK?"

"OK. But I doubt this will be much; I think I can handle it. I mean, what's this compared to getting chased around for half my life?"

"Glad you've got the right attitude spirit. Well, then let us begin..."

Mrs. Gibbs and the King said it in unison, channeling the energy of drill sergeants.

"Lesson number one!"

* * *

**AN: **Would love to hear the views of the developing Gothel, Vincent, and Roseanne plotlines, as well as our new horse, Maia.

Also, new poll up on my profile! (Last poll was a resounding win for "Learn to do it") Would like to get a reader opinion of me branching out from Disney-only musicals (I've done Anastasia, but though not Disney, it is very much Disney-style.) Disney will always be the main musical source, but I'd like to know how ok you guys would be of me including a few songs from non-Disney works, including non-Disney broadway. Be sure to vote!


	13. Lessons

**AN:**

Song #1: youtube at .com/watch?v=KXs8OS6EdAE

Song #2: youtube at .com/watch?v=nG0WdsytDGY

Thanks to meneses2401 for orginally suggesting song#2 and its usage.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tangled, or any of its components, which are property of Disney. I also do not own any of the songs I base mine off; most are property of Disney, other than the ones from "Anastasia", which are property of Fox.

**

* * *

**

**Memory; turn your face to the moonlight**

A man sits with another, long gone, drowning himself in the glories of the past.**  


* * *

**

"You're so silly Vincent." Maria laughed from across the table.

"I don't see what's so silly about it." Vincent blushed, struggling to stop his lusty eyes from roaming downward. Why on earth did she have to wear that dress? The plunging neckline, the short skirt, the curve hugging...it was unhinging Vincent greatly. And Vincent hated being unhinged.

"You want to take a girl to a doctor's office on a date? That doesn't seem silly to you?" Maria asked, taking another bite of her salad.

"I t-think it's the l-logical course of a-a-action." Vincent stuttered nervously. Maria rolled her eyes at him, shaking her head. Why did he have to turn into a pile of goo sometimes?

"I told you, I'm fine. I'm every bit a good a judge of that as you are. Or is there some other reason you want to go there?" Maria said suggestively.

"But how can you know that for sure? I'm not going to be content unless I can absolutely be one hundred percent-"

"The cut was made by a recently washed piece of metal, thus reducing the amount of dirt around the cut. The wound was treated immediately by a qualified doctor, myself, and all bleeding was stopped very quickly. There were no outward signs of infection or anything serious. No discoloration, minimal pain, and a lack of blood. The wound is currently secured, the securing done by a qualified doctor, and not causing any distress to the patient. There is absolutely no reason for it to worry anyone." Maria ranted in a language Vincent could understand. Vincent looked at her with pure adoration.

"Did I ever tell you that I love you?" Vincent was able to say smoothly.

Maria giggled. "Only about every five minutes."

"Yes, well," Vincent muttered, losing the previous confidence as quickly as it came. "I, uh, I still think we should go to my office. There's actually some things I need to get there."

"Come off it, Vincent. I know you just want me to go there because you want to have sex with me." Maria said. She could have been talking about the weather.

Vincent's face turned into a tomato, and he gained all the vocalization abilities of a tomato as well. He nervously glanced around the fancy restaurant. Thankfully, no one seemed to noticed Maria's outburst. "Are you crazy?" Vincent whispered angrily.

"Of course I am. You know that. That's a reason why you love me." Maria replied at normal volume.

"I...this is ridiculous." Vincent managed, hand flying to his face. It was infuriatingly fun talking to Maria sometimes. She was just so open with everything, unlike himself.

"I don't see why you're so scared of having sex with me outside of your office." Maria stated. Vincent blushed again.

"I don't see what is strange about a man being confident in his element." Vincent stated quietly, deciding not to bother to deny things. It probably would do him no good to try and sway her without the truth.

Maria rolled her eyes at him. "You're the most brilliant doctor in Corona, are kind, considerate, sweet, intelligent, and have a beautiful girlfriend who tells you this everyday. How much more confidence do you need?"

"Well...I guess." Vincent managed, blushing at all the praise. "Well, truth is, I did have a purer intention to going back. I wanted to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Maria asked, hopefully. "You mean-"

"I got the job. I'm going to be a royal physician." Vincent smiled at her. Maria squealed out in excitement, causing quite a few heads in the restauraunt to turn. Maria covered her mouth, calming herself, though she kept a beaming smile attached to her face.

"Vincent- that's amazing! Oh, I'm so happy for you." And to emphasize her point, she got up and went across the table to hug him, an embrace Vincent eagerly returned.

"I just wish you would have applied as well." Vincent stated mournfully, stroking her hair.

Mara sighed. "I just can't bare to leave my position here. And they probably wouldn't want me anyway; I'm too...strange."

"I find it strange that anybody would dislike your quirks." Vincent responded.

Maria laughed. "Well, they probably wouldn't be as accepting as you. But it'll be alright; I'm plenty happy where I am. Now let's get out of here; I fancy a stroll." Maria stated. As they walked out of the thoroughly disturbed restaurant, arms around one another, Maria whispered. "I think I could use a trip to the doctor's office."

* * *

Then sickening reality set in, and the tides of sorrows ripped Vincent from his memories.

* * *

"Let's review. Who was the twelfth King of Corona?"

"Err...King John?"

"Incorrect again, Rapunzel. Pay closer attention. Roseanne?"

"King Edward the third." Roseanne stated.

"Very good, Roseanne. Now then..." and the instructor rambled onwards in an infinite drone of boredom.

The first day of lessons just seemed to be sinking further into the depths of misery for Rapunzel. First she had been subjected to an hour of reprimand from Mrs. Gibbs, who bombarded her constantly in how Rapunzel was not being "ladylike." Constantly, Rapunzel had to shift her body to Mrs. Gibbs desires, making her feel like living clay. Then she had forced Rapunzel to wear _lady shoes, _which Rapunzel was still wearing, despite how ridiculously ugly, impractical, and uncomfortable they were. Rapunzel swore she head a choir of angels sing when Mrs. Gibbs has said "Time for your next lesson."

There had been a fun cooking class with Chef Gusteau after that, but it ended far too soon. Now Rapunzel was sitting at a long table with Roseanne and another person, battling the most dreadfully dull hour since the last time she had lived in her tower. It was a history lesson, taught by some instructor she didn't know. Rapunzel was intrigued to start, but that sense quickly flew away like a bird as soon as the teaching began. The subject matter of old Kings and Queens was something Rapunzel could have been interested in, but this man just made it all so tedious with his dry tone. The only time he ever showed emotion was to stress to her exactly how important it was for a princess of Corona to know this, and it was a lesson every single royal of Corona went through.

Rapunzel was again questioning if she was cut out to be a princess.

* * *

"Let's review. Who is the Duke of Spira?"

"Some rich old guy I don't know or care about?"

The King flashed him a reproachful look. "Eugene, I know it's not the most thrilling topic, but you need to take this more seriously."

"Can I help it if I can't quite intake all of this after a life of adventure?"

The King sighed in impatience. "Perhaps it is best if we take a short break and discuss some more personal matters." The two were sitting outside in a small table set out in the gardens, with some tea set out in front of them. The King chose this locale for their first lesson to try and make Eugene feel more comfortable, to little success. Eugene was just uninterested in learning the lessons he had to teach.

"Eugene, I want you to come straight with me on a few things. First of all, what do you think of me?" the King inquired with some fierceness.

Eugene quickly tried to sidestep giving a potentially life-threatening answer. "Err...why do you want to know?"

"I always think it is best to build a relationship on honesty, and I'd like to know where we stand right now. It's important for the things I want to discuss with you." the King explained, an air of wisdom beginning to float up into his words.

Eugene cleared his throat nervously. "Well...I guess you seem alright, now that you aren't really angry and distrusting of me and thinking of having me killed," Eugene laughed halfheartedly, but the King didn't return it. "I know you're a great King and all; you've made this country a pretty happy place. And you're kind of intimidating."

"A fair assessment. I think you're a changing man with a lack of focus who can do amazing things if you can ever get your head into the right places. You've got a good heart on you, and now that it is being well-guided, you've turned out to be a pretty alright person." the King analyzed.

"Thanks...I guess?" Eugene asked partially, unsure of what to make of the King's assessment.

The King actually cracked a smile. "It's good, Eugene, don't worry. Next question- do you plan to marry my daughter someday?"

Eugene fumbled again, trying to regain his more Flynn-like composure. "I haven't planned that far ahead."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Do you need her?"

"Yes." Eugene Rider said, more reluctantly. The thought of _needing_ anybody was still a bit foreign to the former thief.

"Are you ever going to leave her?"

Eugene said, with particular emphasis. "As long as she wants me, no, I will never leave her."

"Then surely, you intend to marry her someday?"

"Why is this so important all of a sudden?" Eugene tried to squeeze out of this. Marriage seemed like such an evil word to him; a word of chains, a word of capture. Besides that, he was talking about his romance of a girl with the same girl's father. That was probably in the top-ten of Flynn's "Never do if you want to live" list.

"Because you'll need to if you're going to be King someday." the King stated bluntly. The King could see the somewhat ruthless questioning was unsettling to Eugene, but the King was never one for subtlety. He wanted answers, and he was not going to sugarcoat things.

"I beg your pardon? I think I misheard you." Eugene said in disbelief.

"If you are going to be King someday, you will need to marry my daughter, Rapunzel." the King enunciated louder. The color faded slightly from Eugene's face.

"I don't quite follow."

"I am considering making you my heir, Eugene, simply put." the King confessed.

For the first time in what felt like forever, Eugene Rider found himself at a complete loss for words. Less than a week ago, he was being hunted down as the most wanted criminal in the Kingdom. Now, he was to be considered as a future ruler of that very same Kingdom?

The King, seeing Eugene's distress, elaborated. "I know it's probably hard to believe. But, it's only natural for me to consider this. I can see now it is pointless to even try to drive you and Rapunzel apart. Rapunzel, as my eldest child, is going to be the ruler and Queen of Corona someday. Her husband will likely be King, and it appears to me like that her husband will be you, one way or another."

Eugene just gave him a blank look. "Alright, now listen here. I guess that makes sense and all, but think about who you are talking to. About ninety five percent of the Kingdom would probably be happy to see me dead. And you expect me to be their King?"

"I'm only considering you Eugene, first of all. And the same ninety five percent of the Kingdom hasn't seen you like we have. I think you'll find the people of the Kingdom can be quite forgiving. Lord knows, they have forgiven me far too much for some of the mistakes I've made."

"But...I can't be King. I mean, look at me. I'm just a simple man. I was a thief. I had no real education. I know nothing about how to be a King." Eugene stated, almost pleading at this point.

"Well, that is exactly why these lessons are important." the King chucked slightly. "I think, with the right attitude, you could become a great king. I mean that sincerely. But you have to be willing to work with me."

Eugene contemplated the sudden onslaught of responsibility the man in front of him wished to thrust upon him. Him, a King? Wearing a crown, being forced to sit in a big chair, dealing with all this political crap each and every day? Sure, maybe lording power over people could be fun, but even that wasn't really his style. ("Gloat, but do it quick and run away before you get killed." chimed the Flynn in him)

That was the breaking point- he wouldn't be able to run away at all. He knew he had given up some freedom to be Rapunzel, but he was not completely grounded. He was still mostly responsibility-free, could still walk where he wanted to walk, go where he wanted to go, do what he wanted to do within the law (as long as he came back to Rapunzel in the end). To be King, however, would truly be giving up what freedom he had left. He'd have to live for his country, and not for himself or his loves. He'd have to live for his job, the most stressful and likely difficult job in the Kingdom. That did not sit well with Eugene or Flynn.

"Alright, King, you want me to be honest, I'll be honest. Let me get this one thing straight..."

**Don't wanna be some pompous King, **Eugene began to sing his refusal of the King's proposal  
**For that I do not care**

**But come on now, Eugene my boy, you could be a fitting heir **the King responded, trying to sway him.

**Don't want to deal with politics, **Eugene fired right back, standing up in some rising anger.  
**Like all kings have before  
****This brushing up and studying  
****I think it's such a bore!**

**Thus far I rather dislike what you sing **the King stated from his seat, crossing his arms, unamused.

**Oh I just don't want to be king! **Eugene stormed off, trying to indicate the converse was over and that he was not interested in taking more lessons to be something that he would never be.

"Eugene, wait! You can't just ignore this! Stop this!" the King shouted after him, running faster than his aged form should. They walked in between the flowers of the gardens, the peaceful beauty oddly contrasting the mood. Eugene, irritated, started firing more at the royal.

**You stop saying "do this" **Eugene sang.  
"Now, when I said that-" the King attempted to explain, only to be cut off.  
**You stop saying "you can't"  
**"What I meant was-" the King tried again.  
**You stop saying "Stop that"** Eugene silenced him.  
"What you don't realize is that-"  
**I don't want your damn rants  
**"Now see here!" the King tried to shout over him. Rider was going too far now.

**I need my freedom, okay? **Eugene suddenly stopped and turned to the King, now trying to explain things to the King again so that he could stop this pursuit.  
**I need to live life my way **

**I think it's time that you-and-I  
****Continue heart-to-heart **the King pleaded, hoping to calm Eugene down and talk through this.

**I don't need advice  
****from you so please let me depart **Eugene stated, preparing to walk away again.

**You could succeed in monarchy, why don't you **the King maintained his pursuit, attacking him with angry words.  
**Try it out!  
****Just please listen, to the words I speak,  
****Just try to drop some doubts! **Eugene tread on ahead, trying to ignore the King.  
**Just listening to me is the right thing!**

**Oh I just don't want to be King! **Eugene shouted back at the King. Eugene sprinted , trying to gain some distance, but the King was incredibly persistent in keeping up with the thief. After a few minutes of this, Eugene gave up trying to escape, and so settled on trying to drill his perspective into the King's thick head again:

**I could not handle it,  
****It would just not be right,  
****I would rather not be  
****Standing spotlight!**

"Rider!" the King tried to stop Eugene's rebellion with his authority, but it was to no avail. Eugene Rider sang on:

**I really find your words quite annoying  
****Don't want to be in that life, so boring!  
****You are not going to keep me from soaring**

**Oh I just don't want to be King!  
****Oh I just don't want to be King!  
****Oh I just don't want...  
****Just don't want...  
****To be King!**

The two men paused their struggle, breathing deeply, exhausted. "Understand this, Eugene Rider," the King began coldly. "Rapunzel will likely be the ruling monarch of this country someday. And I don't want her to have to face that by herself."

"I'll be there for her." Eugene rebutted.

"You can not truly be there for her unless you do become King. Regardless of that, I will not force you into anything. But know this, Rider. There are many capable princes out there who would love to and would be qualified to become King of this kingdom. Princes who would love to marry Rapunzel."

"She would never go for a prince. And you said you wouldn't drive us apart." Eugene countered.

"I won't drive you apart. As for not going for a prince, well she's never seen one. I won't try to break you up with her, but you must understand who I would rather see with my daughter. Someone who would be ready to lead when I am gone; not someone who runs away from all responsibility. And I'll provide her ample opportunity to meet people like that. She should choose who she wants, but it is time she sees there are other options than the first man that climbed up her tower." the King explained with fierceness.

"She won't want anyone else." Eugene said with certainty. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got better things to do than learning boring, pointless, crap." Eugene Rider stormed off, making a beeline for the castle. A weeping gust blew across the men at odds.

"The foolishness of youth." the King muttered under his breath.

* * *

Worst. Day. _Ever. _

_Alright, I'm exaggerating, but this awful! _Rapunzel thought to herself as she walked with Roseanne to their final lesson of the day. Pascal reflected Rapunzel's emotions, laying down atop her shoulder and looking thoroughly downtrodden. It had been criticism after criticism of Rapunzel's knowledge and mannerisms, more boring lessons, and just generally depressing classrooms.

"You alright?" Roseanne asked from beside Rapunzel, Roseanne's caring nature overcoming the envy. Roseanne recalled her first day of true princess lessons at the tender age of seven, and not being unlike Rapunzel was now. Roseanne's heart went out to the struggling Rapunzel in this instance.

"No, I'm not! Does this get any better?" Rapunzel complained, not particularly receptive to Roseanne. Rapunzel was starting to become rather jealous of her younger sister, who made everything about being a princess look so easy. The young girl was able to carry herself like a princess should when she needed to. It rather frustrated Rapunzel, who was too energetic to be able to pull it off.

"It gets easier. And it's not always this boring." Roseanne tried to comfort. "Look on the bright side. Next lesson is the best one."

"What are we going to be doing again?"

"Horse back riding."

* * *

"A princess must be ready to use a variety of transports. Sometimes she will walk, or take a carriage, but oftentimes, she will journey through the Kingdom on horseback. This method allows the princess to move quickly, be seen and admired by all, but also be raised above them, as she should. It is one a Coronian princess will often use, and is thus very important. Do you understand, Rapunzel?" ranted the female stable master, their horse back riding instructor.

"Yes!" Rapunzel responded unthinkingly, only half paying attention as they walked to the royal stables. Rapunzel was bursting with pent up energy and excitement. Finally, something interesting! Rapunzel, in her limited experience with it, had fallen in love with horseback riding. The feel of the wind, the adrenaline, the speed...it was liberating. This was a lesson Rapunzel could really enjoy.

The group entered the stables, and the stable master continued her teaching. "Now, Rapunzel, this is your first time, so you'll have to choose a horse. Typically, a princess will select one horse to make her own. I suggest you look around carefully and..." the stable master stopped when she saw Rapunzel was already onto Maximus, who was neighing happily.

"You sure you want that horse? He's rather wild, and is usually used by the guards." the stable master asked Rapunzel.

"Maximus is nothing but a big sweet heart," Rapunzel said, scratching said horse behind the ear. "And there isn't any other horse I would rather ride."

"Alright then, I suppose." the stable master said before getting onto another horse nearby. Roseanne was already on Maia, who she rode slowly out of the stable.

Maia turned her head back towards Maximus. "You think you can handle a princess? As if, fleabag." Maia neighed, laughing, riding out. Maximus glared at her behind, planning to show her up.

"Alright then Rapunzel," the stable master stated, riding a brown horse. "Carefully lift the reigns and..."before either of them could do anything, Maximus burst out of his pen, past Maia and Roseanne, and out into the riding enclosure, which consisted of a wide green field with tall white fences to prevent horses from escaping.

"Woh, Maximus!" Rapunzel yelled, pulling back on the reigns. Pascal was turning greener atop Rapunzel's shoulder from the fast movement. Maximus came to a stop, turning around and glaring down Maia, who glared back as she gave Roseanne a much nicer ride.

"Keep control of your horse, Rapunzel! Show him who is boss!." the stable master instructed, as she came out of the stables. Maximus, however, was already looking quite compliant, suddenly going rigid and puffing his chest out. Maia rolled her eyes at him.

"Right then. Let's try a few laps around to start, shall we?" the stable master said. The three ladies directed their horses to begin circling around. The stable master directed most of her attention on Rapunzel, but was surprised at how much of the basis Rapunzel already knew. "You seem to be a natural at this Rapunzel." the stable master said after the group's second lap around.

Rapunzel beamed, and yelled "I know!" before trying to reign herself in. Roseanne smiled from beside her, happy to see her sister cheering up a little.

Maximus and Maia, meanwhile, were arguing quietly as they rode next to each other. They didn't dare try and but heads, but they weren't afraid to whisper insults and try to one-up each other.

"Looking good princesses!" a male voice shouted, and the horse riders turned to see Eugene leaning against an opposite fence, grinning in a carefree manner that betrayed his inner turmoil.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel and Roseanne yelled together happily.

Immediately, Roseanne's envious side came to the forefront. She wanted to really grab Eugene's attention; not as the princess, not as Rapunzel's sister, but as Roseanne. She wanted to show Eugene what a capable person she was, and in what ways she outshone Rapunzel. It was perfect timing, because if there was one thing Roseanne could not be beaten in, it was horseback riding.

Roseanne leaned forward and whispered into Maia's ear, causing the black mare to grin widely. "Ready to eat my dust, fleabag?" Maia whispered quietly to Maximus. Maximus shot her a confused look before Maia and Roseanne burst off with a speed to match the fastest of riders.

Maximus was stunned for a moment, before the rage began to boil his blood. If there was thing Maximus never did, it was back down from a challenge. Especially a challenge involving running, and one from Maia, no less. Before Rapunzel could react, Maximus was rapidly accelerating as well, doing his utmost to catch up to the other princess-horse pair.

"What are you two doing? Slow down!" shouted the stable master who had come to a stop, but her words fell on death ears. Neither duo showed any inclination of stopping. Roseanne looked triumphant and delighted. Rapunzel looked more shocked, but was swiftly excited as that familiar rush of air flowed across her body and adrenaline pumped through her veins. The princesses were having fun.

The horses, however, were in a more heated duel. Maximus, sacrificing some endurance, sprinted forth to catch up to the black mare. The two were now neck and neck, and would likely be butting each other were it not for their riders. They settled on trying to out run each other desperately, the two constantly switching the lead.

Rapunzel was carefree, just enjoying the ride and letting Maximus run the show. She turned to her right, however, and saw Roseanne looking every bit as determined to win as her horse did. Rapunzel saw a smile trying to crack the steely face, but it was not quite strong enough. Rapunzel looked on in concern, not understanding why Roseanne seemed to be taking this so seriously.

They rode like this for a few minutes, neither horse able to get a real upper hand, until the stable master ran off and came back with a whistle. She blew into it, immediately stopping both of the now exhausted royal horses. The two came to a standstill, conditioned to do so whenever that particular whistle blow was made.

"Control. You need more of it." the stable master chided.

* * *

"Well, all in all, that could have gone worse." Eugene comforted after the two sullen princesses came out of a ten minute scolding by the stable master. "Least you got a fun race out of it. That was pretty cool." Eugene said sincerely.

Both princesses brightened at the man's words. "You really think it was cool?" Roseanne asked excitedly.

"Oh, ya. I'm a good rider and all, naturally, but I wish I could ride that well. You're like a pro." Rider complimented. Roseanne beamed at him, and was suddenly walking on sunshine. She wasn't even upset when her sister began to walk hand-in-hand with Eugene. A fun horse-back ride, some reluctant bonding with her sister, and a compliment from her love- it all drove the jealous Roseanne away.

"So, how was your first day of learning to be a princess?" Eugene asked.

"Well, other than that...pretty bad, actually." Rapunzel answered. "I just can't get a handle on this princess thing. How did your lessons go?"

"Eh, alright I guess. Not interesting, but I got through it." Eugene did not want Rapunzel to know about his current feud with the King. He did not really want to talk about it, considering how much it featured things about him and Rapunzel best kept quiet. He also did not want her to question his commitment, or think that he would not marry her some- _bad train of thought, Rider! _The Flynn in him shouted.

Rapunzel could sense Eugene wasn't telling her everything, but she figured he was probably just trying to shrug off how boring the lessons really were.

"You know," Roseanne began "I've been taking these lessons for a long time now. Perhaps I could try and help you through them." Roseanne was feeling a little guilty about how frosty she had been with Rapunzel before, and wanted to make things up to her. Just because she was seriously envious of her big sister did not mean that she loved the girl any less.

"You'd do that?" Rapunzel asked, voice rising in energy.

"Of course I would." Roseanne smiled maturely.

"And I think I can help." Eugene said, releasing Rapunzel's hand and coming to a stop in front of her.

"What do you know about being a princess? Is there something you haven't been telling me?" Rapunzel and Roseanne laughed.

"Of course not! But I know a thing or two about good mannerisms and the way royal do things. I spent much of my life watching high-class people, after all." _Enviously before stealing for them _Flynn added in his mind. "And I know a lot about being agile and how to walk the high-class walk."

"Can we start right now?" Rapunzel asked excited, starting to jump up and down. A grinning Pascal mirrored her excitement on her shoulder.

"I don't see why not." Roseanne stated, Rapunzel's excitement rubbing off on her.

"Sure." Eugene stated more simply. _Anything to get my mind off the King and make Rapunzel married-I mean, happy._

"Alright then, start your tutoring." Rapunzel said, already adding another good lesson to her mind. She stood, palms folded, waiting expectantly.

**Though a princess, can never be quite free **Roseanne began to sing, trying to lay the foundations for Rapunzel of what being a princess was really like.

**Never be quite free? **Rapunzel frowned sadly, her excitement whooshing out of her.  
**That-really?**

**Yes that's right **Roseanne continued, and tried to reassure her.  
**But don't worry for I will help you see **Roseanne came up and put a warm hand on Rapunzel's arm.

**You'll be there for me? **Rapunzel looked down, asking innocently.

**Yes I will **Roseanne confirmed.

**So will I! **Eugene chimed.

**We'll still have fun, you'll teach me how to cook! **Roseanne said, trying to add more energy to her voice and make this teaching experience a lot less one-sided.

**And we'll read great books! **Eugene added, knowing how much Rapunzel liked to read new material from their day in the Kingdom before the lantern ceremony.

**They'll be new? **Rapunzel beamed, her happiness returned.

**You'll be hooked. **Eugene stated confidently.

**But you must behave when you see this look **Roseanne said, putting a funny imitation of an adult scowl on her face, causing Rapunzel to burst out laughing.

**We will show you the way **sang Eugene

**Now put your fears to rest** Roseanne encouraged

**We've lots and lots to teach you if you're going to pass the tests! **Roseanne and Eugene chorused, now pulling her along into the castle.

"Alright, I'm ready." Rapunzel said with conviction.

**Now, shoulders back, and stand up tall **Roseanne said, touching Rapunzel's back, doing her best impression of Mrs. Gibbs. Rapunzel took Roseanne more seriously, oddly, since she had found more trust in her sister.

**I know it's hard, but try to float! **Eugene said as they walked a long, trying to show her how a high class person walked; with fluidity. This just led to Rapunzel stumbling around on one bare foot (the Mrs. Gibbs shoes thankfully removed before horseback riding).

**I feel a little foolish, am I floating? **Rapunzel asked as she started to get the hang of walking like a princess, Roseanne and Eugene providing examples.

**Like a little boat! **Roseanne complimented as Rapunzel began to get the hang of things.

**Now give a bow, **Eugene instructed, stopping in front of her and demonstrating it. Rapunzel followed his orders.

**What happens now? **Rapunzel asked.

**Your hand receives a kiss **Eugene grinned, kissing the princesses hand as might occur at a formal event. Roseanne's heart panged with envy, but she tried to push it down to help her sister, for now.

**Most of all remember this **Eugene and Roseanne harmonized again.

**If I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it **Roseanne said, gesturing to herself and then pointing back at Rapunzel.

**Soon I know you'll find that- **Eugene began

**There's nothing to it! **The teaching duo finished.

**Follow in my footsteps, don't feel blue! **Roseanne stated, encouraging her to chin up.

**You can learn to do it too! **Roseanne and Eugene sung together once more.

The days began to fly by. With Roseanne and Eugene's help, Rapunzel began to understand what she had to do to be a princess that would be admired. Though she still longed for more personal freedom, with the help of everyone, she was able to find some fun in learning to be a princess and able to dive into her lessons with more enthusiasm. When Eugene and Roseanne led her to the royal library to study princessing, Rapunzel thought she might explode at the mountains of books everywhere, which she thoroughly dug into.

Eugene, meanwhile, had stopped all lessons to the King. He accepted lessons on "how to be a gentleman" from other tutors, which he figured had little to do with Kingship and would keep the royals happy. People around the castle did notice a tension between Eugene and the King, but most ignored it, putting it off as a result of Eugene's former career as a thief.

Roseanne spent much of her time trying to get Eugene's attention upon her. Roseanne thought that she was quite successful in that; she believed that the bond between them was strengthening as they spent more time together, whether that be teaching Rapunzel or just hanging out. She fought against her envy of her sister, which grew increasingly difficult as she struggled to get any time alone with Eugene, when he was always so preoccupied with Rapunzel.

**Now, elbows in and sit up straight **Roseanne instructed as they began another lesson Rapunzel struggled with; eating at a formal dinner. Rapunzel was used to cooking for herself and eating however she pleased, and found trying to navigate the fields of cutlery at her sides and obey all the rules quite a challenge.

**And never start before the King **Eugene told her, as he fumbled through a book on royal table manners, not very adept at this subject himself.

**I'll never start before the King **Rapunzel repeated, trying to remember.

**I think she is getting this thing **Roseanne said aside to Eugene as Rapunzel started to eat as a royal would.

**Can't eat too much **Eugene said, giving her a sympathetic smile as he told Rapunzel she had to slow down and eat less, as expected of a princess.

**Long as they watch **Roseanne whispered into Rapunzel's ear, winking, emitting a impish giggle from Rapunzel as she saw the possibilities of the words.

**Dessert and then, good night? **Rapunzel asked, hoping that dessert was involved in a royal dinner.

Eugene and Roseanne shared an uncertain look, before squashing that idea.

**No, I'm afraid not quite right **they chorused.

The coronation day for Rapunzel rapidly approached, but despite that, Rapunzel insisted on getting to teach Roseanne and Eugene as well.

**If I can learn to do it **Rapunzel sang as she strummed gently with a new-found guitar. Roseanne sat across from her with her own guitar, struggling to learn her first instrument. Eugene stood behind Roseanne, deciding to stand this lesson out and just be there for moral support.  
**If she can learn to do it **Eugene dueted with Rapunzel, offering Roseanne an encouraging smile.

**You can learn to do it **Rapunzel sang  
**you can learn to do it **Eugene contributed.

**Pull yourself together **Rapunzel instructed, before a brief pause. Roseanne managed a short song on her guitar, and squealed in excitement.  
**And you'll pull through it **Rapunzel and Eugene beamed with her.

**Tell yourself its easy **Eugene suggested  
**And it's true!  
****You can learn to do it too! **Rapunzel and Eugene sung together.

"Next, we memorize the names of the royal family." Roseanne spoke across from Rapunzel at a library table, Eugene to her right. Rapunzel had been dreading this lesson for quite a while, royal family names something she found dull and difficult. She just hoped that Roseanne would help make this interesting. Eugene tried to pour through books to get a background knowledge of things, but he was very much in Rapunzel's books on royal naming.

**Now, here we have King Louis! **Roseanne named, opening her book and showed Rapunzel a picture of said former king. Rapunzel gazed upon it with studious eyes.  
**Quite the worker, **Roseanne went on  
**Kind of screwy **Roseanne moved her finger in a circular gesture above her ear, indicating that he was crazy. Rapunzel laughed.

**And here's that old King Bradwell **Roseanne continued, flipping the page to another picture.  
**His rule was swell,  
****See, Rapunzel?**

"No!" Rapunzel said uncertainly.

**The King Matthias **Roseanne turned a new page yet again.  
"He was...?" Rapunzel asked, looking for a distinguishing feature.  
**Short!** Flynn contributed.

**Queen Elizabeth **Roseanne noted the first Queen of their lesson.  
"Had a...?" Rapunzel tried to remember who this Queen was.  
**Wart! **Eugene shouted again.

**King Phillip! **Roseanne showed yet another Kingly image.  
**Wore a feathered hat! **Eugene stated, looking at the image.  
**I'll say that he looks very fat **Roseanne laughed.  
**And I recall he had a cat! **Rapunzel stated excitedly, as she finally remember a small fact about a royal.  
**I don't believe we told her that **Roseanne grinned up at Eugene at the small progress they made.

**If you can learn to do it  
****I can learn to do it **Rapunzel sang as she danced around the garden, Roseanne and Eugene trailing behind her, exuberant at her recent success in history class.

**Don't know how you knew it **Roseanne stated, surprised at her swiftly gaining ability to answer questions in their most boring class of the day.  
**I simply knew it**

**Suddenly I feel like  
****Someone new! **Rapunzel said, arms gesturing wide.

**You look like a princess, true! **Roseanne and Eugene sung together.

During this time, the King and Queen watched on in happiness as they saw their daughter get transformed into the princess she was always meant to be. She kept her sunny and energetic personality, as well as all her wonderful core aspects, but she seemed to be growing a certain wisdom as she learned what it took to be a princess.

**If I can learn to do it **Rosanne and Rapunzel sang as they coached Eugene through a cooking class.  
**  
If I can learn to do it! **Eugene whispered to them as he taught the princesses (after they promised never to speak of it) how to sneak around the castle without getting detected.

**You can learn to do it! **Rapunzel and Eugene sang to Roseanne as they showed her how to defend herself with a frying pan, which eventually resulted in Eugene getting knocked out.

**You can learn to do it! **Rapunzel tried again to teach the pair of them how to paint in her mural room, to limited success.

**Pull yourself together! **Rosanne told a frightened Rapunzel as they entered another Mrs. Gibbs class.  
**And you'll pull through it **The three chorused together after it was over, Rapunzel grinning at how easy it turned out to be.

**Tell yourself its easy! **Eugene spoke up.  
**And its true! **The three spoke together.

**You can learn to do it! **The original teaching duo sang.

**Nothing to it **Rapunzel stated sincerely.

**You can learn to do it too! **The three completed their song.

"Tomorrow's a big day, but I know I'm ready for it!" Rapunzel bursted out. The time was winding down till her coronation ceremony, which would take place the followingafternoon. But after all the fun she had about learning to be a princess from her sister and lover, she had a new outlook and perspective on things. She would pull through it, and she had learned how much the Kingdom really did need her; just as much as she needed them, how much she needed to be around people.

Eugene and Roseanne smiled on, seeing their work was just about done.

* * *

"What happened between you and Eugene?" the Queen asked as they prepared to go to sleep on the eve of the coronation ceremony. She had been pushing off asking the question, hoping that they would settle things on their own, but she could see some kind of lasting damage had been dealt.

"Erm...nothing." the King mumbled, not wishing to bring up the painful converse.

"I notice you stopped teaching him. Why is that?" the Queen prodded, getting into bed. Her husband joined her shortly after, both sitting upright.

"He's not interested in learning from me." the King muttered, voice rising in anger.

"And why is that?" the Queen continued. Seeing it was pointless to try and tip-toe around it, the truth bursted from the King's mouth.

"He doesn't want to be King!" A silence followed afterward.

"You explained things to him on the first lesson?" the Queen asked, neutral.

"Well, he wasn't taking it very seriously, and I wanted him to understand things and actually care. But it backfired."

"How?"

"He blew up at me about his complete lack of desire to be my heir. I said how he'd need to to really stay with Rapunzel, but he didn't listen. He just ran off, eventually." the King explained sadly.

"Anything else?"

"Well...I said that if he didn't want to be King, I would try to keep Rapunzel's options for a future husband open. Not try to force them apart- I know that is pointless- but princes are bound to come here anyway looking for her hand, and I'm not going to close our doors to them."

The Queen was quiet, contemplating. "It was a lot to push upon someone who's life has changed so much."

"I know, but if he really was to be King, he'd have to be ready for times like this. And I didn't want to wait on it- I mean, who knows what happens. I could go any day-"

"Don't talk like that." the Queen interrupted, a widow taking hold of her mind for a moment. "You're in good health, and there is reason to think such things."

"Nonetheless, I like to be prepared." the King sighed.

"I think you're going to have to wait for Eugene to be ready, dear. He's too young and new to be welcome to such an idea."

"Well, I guess you're right. I guess I overreacted a little. He reminded me a little of me when I was younger, to be honest. Wanting to see the world, not deal with all this responsibility." the King said with a longing tone.

"Precisely. We'll just have to wait for him to grow up more. And I doubt Rapunzel is going to be interested in anyone but Eugene."

"I'll admit you're likely right about that, much as I might wish that weren't so much the case. We'll talk about this another time. We should get to rest; tomorrow is a very big day."

The Queen nodded. They kissed, and fell asleep in each other's arms as the lights in their room went out.

* * *

_Tomorrow is a very big day. Soon, soon I will finally be able to strike _the shadowy figure thought.

* * *

**AN:**

And at last, the second part of our story, which I suppose you could call the "Castle" arc comes to a close. I'll say I am very excited for what I have in store for the next part of this tale.

My explanation for longest update time yet: I'm a worm! Worthless worm!

Things got busy in a hurry. March break should mean quicker updates, at least.

Would love some views on Maria, and of "young" Vincent, and predictions for the next chapter.

Finally: Fanart! Beautiful, wonderful, fanart!

**Isabelle: **deviantart at .com/#/d3adyld

**Coloured Isabelle:** http:/ img862 at .


	14. Party

This Chapter's song: youtube at .com/watch?v=L94w0cMlXfI

Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled or any of its components, which are property of Disney. I also do not own any of the songs I base mine off of, which are property of Disney. (Other than the songs from "Anastasia", which are property of Fox)  


* * *

  
The night reminded her so much of her night of lanterns with Eugene. The brilliants spots of light provided by the stars and the fireflies, the ambiance, the peace; it was refreshing. Crickets sang songs around her, using a wonderful melody. The flowers and plants that circled her position provided sweet smells. It was wonderful.

Rapunzel basked in the environment from her spot on a garden bench. She had come out before bed to take time to reflect. With how fast the days seemed to be passing by, it made her somewhat miss her tower. It was a prison that was dreadfully dull, but it was slower, calmer, and gave her time to think. Here, everything moved so quickly that she felt she barely had time to breathe.

"Mind if I join you?" a King inquired from behind her. Rapunzel turned to see her father there, smiling warmly.

"Of course not." Rapunzel said enthusiastically, glad to have the company (Eugene already asleep, Pascal having gone off to catch bugs). The King took a seat next to her on the stone bench, the two facing out towards the sky.

"I just love coming out here to relax sometimes. Such a soothing place." the King explained. "You needed time to think as well?" the King guessed.

Rapunzel nodded. "Everything's happening so fast. How do you stand it?"

"Well, it does take some getting used to, I guess. It can be very hard times. I just get by knowing moments like this are made possible by what I do." the King answered with some arrogance.

"What do you mean?" Rapunzel asked, smiling.

"It is the duty of the royal family to try and keep order, no matter how hard that may be. In doing that duty, peace is maintained. And in peace, I am able to watch the night with my wonderful daughter by my side." the King grinned down at her. Rapunzel beamed, and the King went on. "So, I was wondering if you'd tell me more about Eugene."

This, of course, got the King treated to a long ramble, which he grudgingly submitted himself too to try and understand the man a bit more. "I can see you are quite taken with him," the King decided to try to use it to his advantage. "Tell me; do you wish to marry him?"

"What does 'marry' mean?" Rapunzel asked innocently.

The King was stricken at the question. Rapunzel was so bright and energetic, it often made him not appreciate just how bad her previous life had been. It was evident that the term was not taught to her in her tower, and it had not yet come up in her princess lessons. It reminded the King yet again of how much and how little Rapunzel had grown up without him. The King tried to gather himself, giving Rapunzel a sad smile.

"When two people love each other very much, the man will ask the woman to marry him. If the woman accepts, they will be bonded forevermore. It is something that couples who wish to be together forever will do. I, myself, am married to your mother." the King explained.

Rapunzel's eyes shined. "Of course I want to marry him! I would get married with him tomorrow! Oh, but I guess it's too busy tomorrow. The day after tomorrow? Can a girl ask the guy?" Rapunzel had no doubts about her heart; there was no one besides Eugene she would ever want to be with, and she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life.

The King could not help but chuckle. He wanted to explain marriage more, but could not bring himself to speak of the darker realities of marriage when Rapunzel seemed so happy. "No, dear, the man has to ask the woman. I think it's best you wait a while to get married. Getting married is usually a very long and complicated affair." The King did want his daughter to wed, but not _that _soon. He had just gotten his daughter back; he did not want to give her away quite yet.

Rapunzel pouted. "That's no fair."

"Patience can be quite rewarding." the King reassured her. The King acted on a sudden impulse at the though of how little time he had spent raising his Rapunzel. "Now, I was wondering if you might be interested in your old man telling you a story."

"A story?" Rapunzel's eyes widened.

The King nodded. "It's about a princess...a princess a lot like you actually. And how she and the vary daring, dashing, knight save the kingdom from invaders." It was an old story his own father used to tell him a child; a story the King had fallen in love with. He had hoped to tell it to all his children someday. The opportunity had been missed with Rapunzel, but now the King sought to make up for last time.

Rapunzel moved a little closer, already drawn in by her father's words. "I want to hear it!" she said excitedly. Her mother had never told her a story like that before. Mother always told sad stories, stories about how awful the world was. But this story sounded much better!

"Well, it starts with our hero, riding on a white horse through the forest..."

* * *

"And the newly crowned King took his bride's hand, as their daughter rode into the sunset."

Rapunzel, who had moved to rest her head on her father's upper arm over the course of the story, had tears in her eyes. "That,"she sniffled, "was amazing. Can you tell it again?" Rapunzel asked sweetly.

"I'd love to, but it's getting late. How about I tell it to you tomorrow night?"

Rapunzel frowned slightly, but realized how right she was when she couldn't help a yawn that rose through her. "Okay. Hey, Dad?"

"Yes, Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel wrapped her arms around the warm body of her father. "I love you."

The King wrapped a big arm around the petite form of her daughter, tears unashamedly running from his eyes. "I love you too, Rapunzel. I can't tell you how happy I am to have you back."

* * *

"_You can't be serious about this, your highness!"_

"_I am very serious about this."_

"_But this...if you do this, millions will die!"_

"_You don't understand, Vincent."_

"_I understand perfectly well! I understand you're nothing but a selfish, arrogant, bastardy-"_

"_Remember who is King here!" Vincent paused mid insult, as he remembered just how outmatched he was. The guards in the room looked rather menacing after he stopped to take in their presence. _

_"You said that you would let me use the flower after to help heal others beside the Queen." Vincent reminded, grinding his teeth together._

_"That was before you showed you did not know how to use the flower, and before I came to the realize the complete power of this flower."_

"_Please, sire. Please. Just...just give me more time with the flower, I'm sure I could find a way to make it work without destroying it." Vincent requested, trying to hide the blazing rage in his voice and change his tactics. It was clear shouting was not going to get him anywhere with the King._

"_My wife doesn't have more time, Vincent. Besides that, it doesn't belong in this world. It needs to be destroyed." the King stated monotonously._

"_How can you say that about something that could save so many lives!" Vincent shouted, passion breaking through his walls of control. "It's so wonderful, so powerful, so heavenly. How could you want-"_

"_Exactly," the King interrupted. "Too wonderful. Too powerful. Too heavenly. It can not be allowed to exist. It would be a tempest unlike anything ever seen." the King argued._

_Vincent shook like an earthquake in his emotion. "You...you can't! I finally found our dream!" Fiery drops of water leaked out of the doctor's eyes. "You would have never have found that flower without me! The Queen would have had absolutely no hope without me! And this, this is how you repay me?"_

"_I am forever indebted to you for what you've done, Vincent." the King said sincerely. "But your passion blinds you to the truth of things. The world isn't perfect; things just won't always work out like they should. This conversation is over. My decision is final. Guards, please escort him to his room, and keep him there for the night." the King turned to re-enter the Queen's chamber and save her life._

"_Damn you!" Vincent yelled as the guards roughly grabbed him, dragging the struggling man back to his room. They threw the crumbling man inside, depositing him onto the cold stone floor. They slammed the door shut, closing in Vincent with nothing but darkness._

_Vincent wailed and cried. He felt agony as their dream was annihilated, boiled in the waters of hell, fed to save the wife and child of a demon. "Maria...I'm sorry. So sorry. I have failed you. I have failed the world." Vincent sobbed.  


* * *

_Vincent awoke from his dream to the sounds of horns blazing, drums beating, people shouting. The evident happiness of the world outside made Vincent want to puke in his half-asleep state. How could the world be so happy when their one hope was gone?

_But it's not gone anymore _Vincent reminded himself, getting up on the morning of coronation day. Despite how the King tried, the flower had managed to survive in the princess to be celebrated today. Vincent had stayed, kept his job, and waited in hopes of finding another flower or some other way to accomplish his goals. That time was now, with the return of the lost princess. And this time, that King was not going to stop him from using the flower to rid the world of disease. Vincent swept out of the room, moving to take his place in the day's festivities.

* * *

"You sure you're ready, Blondie?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Rapunzel answered Eugene nervously, pent up, pacing in the hallway in front of the doorway to her people. They were alone, for the moment, awaiting the arrival of the rest of the royal congregation that would be apart of the ceremony.

"You might want to slow down there. Don't want to wear a hole in the floor." Eugene joked from his spot against a pillar.

Rapunzel stopped mid-walk, sighing. "What if I mess up?"

"You seemed to enthusiastic about things yesterday." Eugene noted.

"But...now it's _here _and everything is getting so complicated, and I feel like I look ridiculous and I don't want to disappoint anyone and what if they don't like you or or Maximus or..."

Eugene was there, suddenly, hands on her shoulders. He was becoming more practiced at what to do when Rapunzel was ranting. "Breathe." Eugene encouraged.

Rapunzel took a deep breath, letting some of the stress disperse in the wind she created as her lungs puffed out.

"It's going to be fine. All you got to do is go out there, look beautiful, which you already do I might add," Eugene stated sincerely, eyes roaming down her modest royal dress, colored golden to match the sun. "Say a few words, wave, get a crown put on your head and presto! You're done." Eugene finished.

"But what about you?" Rapunzel protested.

"All I have to do it stand to the side and look good, which I think you'll attest that I do." Flynn shined through for a moment. Rapunzel giggled. "We don't have to do much. It'll be fine, really." Eugene was half trying to convince himself, feeling a bit uncertain as to how the masses would react to his presence there.

"Thank you, Eugene." Rapunzel beamed at him. He always seemed to know what to say to ease her hyperactive heart. Yet, he always seemed to know how to speed it up as well. The pair's eyes met in a swirling of green and brown, trees and ground, and their faces inclined towards each other slowly.

The doors at the end of the hall slammed open, as the rest of the royal family walked in. Rapunzel and Eugene jumped apart, startled. The King and Queen largely showed no response to it, but Roseanne grew visibly agitated.

"It's time." the King announced. Rapunzel and Eugene nodded, and joined the procession, on to meet the army of civilians ahead.

* * *

The earth seemed to shake back and forth under the might of the words and movement of the people of Corona. Electricity sparked everywhere, charged by the excitement. The people swarmed like buzzing bees towards Corona castle, where the lost princess would be revealed. People danced, shoved, and sang their way through the masses. It was blissful chaos.

"Ready Lawrence?" asked a fellow crier colleague, dressed in a golden robe, as all the criers were on this day.

"You know it." Lawrence grinned from ear to ear. These days were the ones he lived for; days where everyone would listen to his call, days where joyous news consumed the people, days where he would get to take charge.

Lawrence and his fellows was directly in front of the castle balcony where the princess would be revealed. A line of guards was set up to prevent the crowd from getting too close to the royals, or to prevent any attempts to climb up and mob them. A wooden platform, placed directly in front of the balcony, had been created specifically for Lawrence and the other criers to orate and introduce the rulers of Corona, with a full band arranged next to it.

Lawrence and ten other town criers walked up the steps of the tall platform, to the massive cheers of the crowd waiting outside the line of guards. People began to snap to attention at the beginning of the celebration. Once the choir was lined up, Lawrence in the very center, they broke out into a song, accompanied by the royal band:

**Come one, come all!  
****Leave your place, clean up the mess,  
****All come here from east to west!**

**Come one, come all!  
****Close the churches, wake from rest  
****Today all must look their best,  
****Come and meet the lost prince...  
****sess! **Lawrence finished the last syllable on his own, stepping forward and outstretching his arms as confetti and streamers began to rain down on the townspeople. The mass of people seemed to swell as more civilians were lured in by the crier's call.

Lawrence, wanting to get more invested in the crowd, jumped down from his spot and barged through the line of guards. The crowd shifted to accommodate him, not wanting his words to get lost in the masses. Lawrence continued on solo, dancing and twirling with his words:

**Here's the day, we'll throw a party here in town  
****Here's the day, we'll turn Corona upside down **Lawrence did a handstand, walking down the street for a short while before flipping back up.  
**Here's the day, where at last our princess gets crowned! **Lawrence took a small, fake tiara from a pocket in his robe and put it atop a small girls head to emphasize his point.  
**You could say it's Topsy Turvy Day!**

**It's the day, our spirits will shine their brightest! **Lawrence grabbed one of the many lit lanterns from a member of the crowd. Though it was daytime and they offered no lighting effect, people carried them as symbols for the princess. Lawrence swung the lantern around, releasing it into the sky.  
**It's the day, we bow from weak to mightiest! **Lawrence pointed at a small, scrawny man standing next to a tall, buff one, both which bowed as Lawrence passed.  
**Ev'rythin's gone Topsy Turvy thanks to our princess! **Lawrence yanked out one of the remaining caricatures of Rapunzel, displaying it to the crowd.

**Topsy Turvy! **The crowd chorused with Lawrence.

**Ev'rything is upsy-daisy! **Lawrence, now doing a cartwheel, went on as the crowd went wild around him, everyone dancing, doing tricks, or acting silly.

**Topsy Turvy! **The crowd roared again.

**Ev'ryone is acting crazy **Lawrence gestured to the insane mass of bodies around him.

**Our princess will shine like our sun's rays! **And then gestured up towards the sun, shining brightly down on the Kingdom that worshiped it.  
**We will play, it's Topsy Turvy Day!  


* * *

  
**"They sure are getting pretty wild out there." Eugene observed, peeking very slightly out of the double doors.

"It's only natural." a chilling voice spoke from behind the procession. Vincent walked in, doctor's bag at his side, looking rather gloomy.

"I don't believe I summoned your presence here, Vincent." the King noted coldly.

"I am merely doing what my duty requires, your highness," Vincent said with malice. "Injuries often occur during times of such excitement. I am just making myself available if something unfortunate were to happen." _And observing the flower for any signs of power. All the excitement, and the injuries that will occur...could be an excellent opportunity _Vincent rambled to himself mentally.

The rest of the family looked oddly between the two, before the King ended the converse. "Very well."

"It's almost time for out part." the Queen spoke up, changing the track of the conversation. "You remember how it's going to work, Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel nodded. "I walk out there first, you'll all be right there with me, and I say my practiced speech. Then father crowns me."

"Good, dear." the Queen stepped next to Rapunzel, taking her hand and squeezing it soothingly. "Places, everyone. Here we go."  


* * *

**  
Topsy Turvy! **The crowd went on.

**Blow the horns and beat those big drums! **The band gladly obeyed the request of the chorusing crowd.

**Topsy Turvy!  
****Love is born as our lost one comes  
****Walking out strong and triumphantlay!**

Lawrence, who now found himself back behind the line of guards, went on solo:

**Come on folks, prove that you're loyal  
****Absolutely no one will foil  
****Our fun for our new royal today!**

The energy of the crowd grew more timid as the instrument became softer and the doors of the balcony began to open. Lawrence continued:

**Come one, come all!  
****Hurry, hurry, stop unrest!  
****We'll see her, I do not jest!**

**Come one, Come all!  
****See the finest girl address,  
****you all here, yes you'll be blessed!  
****Time to see our found princess!**

The crowd gasped as the doors opened to reveal the woman they were all waiting for. Rapunzel stepped forward, head tilted town, walking with some reluctance. Roseanne was to Rapunzel's right, the Queen to Rapunzel's left, with the King and Eugene trailing behind. Vincent stayed back, watching from the shadows.

Rapunzel's eyes feasted upon the seemingly endless masses of people. Everyone was watching and judging her. The gravity of expectation came down full force; Rapunzel thought she was getting crushed. She had a severe "deer in headlights moment". She couldn't do this. There was no way she could possibly please these people. Shameful tears tried to escape from the prisons of her eyes. She just wished she could...

Roseanne grabbed Rapunzel's hands. Rapunzel looked down at her little sister. Roseanne's expression said _I'm here for you. _Rapunzel regained her confidence; her family were still supporting her. Pascal, who had been hiding behind her hair, crawled up to her shoulder and puffed out his chest as if to say "_Pascal, the awesome, is ready_!"

Rapunzel closed her eyes to compose herself, and when she opened them she was the eldest princess of Corona. She continued her march to the delight of the crowd, walking with the elegance of a royal. She made it to the very edge of the balcony, overlooking the quieting Kingdom.

"Thank you!" Rapunzel yelled out with a voice of power, her speech being well practiced. Her words echoed loudly, carrying through the crowd. "Thank you all for welcoming me so warmly." She paused to allow the people to cheer even more welcome. "I...I am honored to be able to stand here today." Rapunzel tried to gather herself. The prepared generic words (made by Mrs. Gibbs) started to leave her. At the edge of the storm, her heart began take over her vocal cords.

"I know I've been...away for a long time. Too long. But, I'm learning how to make up for lost time. I've been learning a lot, actually, a lot of things I missed. I've...learned how to make a campfire. I've learned how to eat a royal table. I've learned how to ride a horse. I've even learned how to wear shoes!"

Rapunzel went on like this, relaying all these things she had been taught to the crowd. Though each was significant to her, they seemed rather trivial to the people below.

"That poor thing..."

"What is she talking about?"

"I have no idea."

"She's rather peculiar, isn't she?"

The crowd silenced again when Rapunzel bellowed out "I've learned what love really is!" A pause, as Rapunzel's eyes flashed towards the loving and supportive family behind her, and then to her best friend on her shoulder. "And I've learned how wonderful this Kingdom really can be. And I've learned what it takes to be a princess. And I've realized...I'm not really a princess."

Soft murmuring began during Rapunzel's pause, but she pressed on. "I haven't learned enough to be called a princess. And I'm a lot of things a princess isn't supposed to be; I'm silly, and I like getting messy, I'm ditzy, I'm clumsy, naive, I mumble..." Rapunzel trailed off for a moment. Eugene was about to step forward and console her, seeing Gothel shrouding her thoughts again. The King reached an arm out and stopped him, however, knowing Rapunzel had to fight through this on her own.

"But, despite all of that, people seem to want me to be their princess. It honors me. Everyone's support...it's incredible. And because of that, even though I don't think I deserve any of this, I'll be a princess. I haven't learned enough yet, but I promise each and every day I'll learn something new. I'll learn from my family, my friends, and all of you people out there. And maybe, just maybe, I hope I'll be able to teach you all something new too. Thank you, everyone." Rapunzel paused and waved, conveying that she was finished.

The crowd was stunned. They had never heard a speech anything like that. It was so eccentric, so weird, so not confident. But it was also heartfelt, sincere, true, and promising. It wasn't a speech made by a royal; it was a speech made by a citizen of Corona. A speech made by one of their own.

Four little red haired little girls began to clap slowly. They soon picked up in energy, clapping more strongly. When the shock of the speech didn't wear off on the adults quickly enough, one of the girls shouted "Come on! You're supposed to start clapping now that we started!" The crowd around the four girls laughed, and slowly the entire mass of people joined the girls in applauding Rapunzel's speech. Cheers and whistles rang loudly, as the adoration of Rapunzel increased yet again.

Rapunzel was now the stunned one, so amazed that the people had received her speech that well. She had just been speaking from the heart; she didn't expect to be well received. She just said what she felt was right.

The King stepped forward from the family, lifting Rapunzel's tiara high up into the air. The very same tiara that had, in many ways, began the chaotic series of events that led to this moment. Upon seeing the tiara be raised, the music started up again, a cue having been made. Lawrence began to sing, leading the choir:

**Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for!  
****Here it is, you know exactly what's in store!  
****Now's the time we smile until our mouths get sore,  
****Now the time we crown our found princess!  
****So, watch that face that's royal and so beauteous! **Eugene sent a glare down at Lawrence, sensing a flirtatious tone in the lyrics, a glare Lawrence delightfully missed.  
**Watch our girl, get crowned, our girl that's so gorgeous!  
****For that face, that's prettiest, will soon be our princess!  
****Oh!**

**Topsy Turvy! **The crowd getting into the song again.

**Everyone, forget your shyness! **Lawrence encouraged.

**Topsy Turvy!**

**Shout your love for our new highness! **

**Put your greatest features on display! **The crowd sung, all their faces beaming. A few woman even tried to hurriedly apply make-up.  
**Love the girl of Topsy Turvy Day!**

Rapunzel watched from above, absorbing the jubilant energy into her own mood. The King came up from behind her, tapping her on the shoulder, the tiara lifted above her in one hand. Rapunzel half inclined her head back, smiled, and then tried her best to be more stoic. She stood still, awaiting her crowning.

The King could not remember a time where things were so whole. His lost daughter was here, and though she thought otherwise, was truly becoming a wonderful princess. There were still the matter of Eugene, but under the optimism of the day, he felt that matter would soon resolve himself. His entire family was by his side, his whole Kingdom was joyous and peaceful, and things were looking so bright. He could never remember feeling so much _PAIN!_

The tiara slipped through his fingertips, twirling in the air, missing Rapunzel's head by an inch and crashing down to the stone floor of the balcony. The King tried to breathe, but his lungs seemed to be malfunctioning, taking far too little oxygen in. His legs were shaking, trying to give out on him, but the King remained strong. He looked directly down, trying to pinpoint the source of the inferno of agony. An arrow was sticking out of his chest.

A slight whistling in the air, and _PAIN! SO MUCH PAIN! _Was all that ran through the King's head. This new pain was centered around his right leg. This time, he couldn't keep his strength. He fell as the tiara did, crashing to the cold floor.

"Get down!" Eugene shouted, reaction time quicker than anybody's. He reached out and grabbed the hands of the Queen and Roseanne, yanking them downwards with a sharp tug, before running a few steps forward to reach Rapunzel, whom he lightly tacked to the ground. He could swear he felt another arrow whiz over his head.

The event that would shape the course of history happened only over a couple of seconds. The crowd was just beginning to realize that the entire royal family and the King had fallen. Eugene, the only one who spoke, did not shout loud enough for his voice to carry well.

* * *

Lawrence and his choir, who were preparing to start up again, did not have a good line of sight to the family above them. As such, they were left unaware of the King getting shot down when they went through they began the last part of their song:

**Ev'rybody! **Lawrence shouted.

**Here's the day, we throw a party here in town! **The choir sang.

**Hail to the King! **Lawrence spoke above them. He turned, wondering why the audience was not joining in. When he saw their distressed faces, he looked upwards towards the balcony. He was met with the sight of the royal family crouching for their lives and the King with an arrow sticking out of his chest.

**Here's the day, we turn Corona upside down! **The choir of criers continued, faces turned away from the King and still unaware of the tragic event that had just unfolded.

**Oh, he's dying! **Lawrence exclaimed.

**Here's the day, our lost princess will wear her crown... **The choir trailed off, looking upwards and finally seeing the horrifying sight.

**Look, right up there! **Lawrence pointed upwards towards the top of a nearby building. On a rooftop, someone in a cloak with a large bow was standing. The shadowy figure, realizing it had been spotted, began to flee, hopping across packed in rooftops.

**What is this, on Topsy Turvy Day! **The choir asked as they turned their heads to see the perpetrator.

**He shot our King who was so fair! **Lawrence yelled.

**And come on guards, get that criminal who must die! **The entire crowd began to bellow as everyone's eyes turned towards the fleeing criminal. The guards quickly mobilized, trying to fight through the crowd to begin a pursuit, a few running to get on horses. The people were all shouting angrily and pointing towards the figure.

Lawrence and his choir improvised new words for the final part of their tune:

**Get that man, who our royals he did defy!  
****On this day, why did he drop in  
****To make our King's heart start stoppin'  
****Come on guards, get him, he went that way!  
****Go get that man who put the "top" in  
****Topsy turvy day!  
****Topsy turvy, Mad and crazy, upsy-daisy, topsy turvy day!**

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Eugene, what..." Rapunzel began, but she cut herself off at the sight of her collapsed father. Her back having been turned, she did not realize what had just happened. "Father!" Rapunzel exclaimed as she fought out of Eugene's arms to shuffle over to him.

"Keep low! Someone's shooting at us!" Eugene warned, demonstrating his point by crawling as low to the ground as possible.

The collapsed family gathered around the wheezing King. They looked in horror at the worsening wounds. Rain drops leaked from the three womans' eyes.

"Daddy..." Roseanne whispered.

"It's...it's alright! I can fix this!" Rapunzel exclaimed softly, crouching over her father. "I just have to..."

"No..." the King managed. "Don't...I...forbid it."

"I...I can't let you die, dad." Rapunzel echoed.

"Honey..."the King's head turned towards his wife. "Please..."

"Your father..." the Queen was interrupted by her own sob. "Is...right dear. You can't use your powers to save him."

"But...but..."

"Move aside." A new voice shouted. The family turned to see a furious looking Vincent striding over. "This is a job for a doctor."

Vincent immediately knelt down next to the King and began to attack the areas around the arrows with ferocity. He pulled out a surgical knife and tried to carefully cut the clothing around them. The family just watched on, unsure what to do.

Vincent was battling greatly with himself. He had been hoping to see Rapunzel display the abilities he suspected she had, but the King had foiled him again. Still, Rapunzel had mostly confirmed his suspicions. Above all that, however, was how torn he was on helping the King. He despised the man more than anything in the world, and would not be sad to see him die. However, not lending his expertise to an injured person and just letting them die right in front of him went against everything he stood for as a doctor. Thus, with severe reluctance, he worked hard to try and save the King's life.

"He'll live. These arrows don't seem to go too deep. One is merely on a limb, and fortunately, this one in your chest seemed to just miss any vital organs. I'm going to have to remove the arrows to get any healing done, I'm afraid. It's going to be painful, but necessary." Vincent explained. A sigh of relief breathed through the sad family.

"Up there." Eugene spoke, now standing, as he gazed at a far off rooftop. He spotted the figure before anyone else did. He saw a flash of red, and knew instantly who it was. "No way..." Eugene trailed off. His awe was soon replaced by determination. "I'm going after the one who did this." Eugene spoke more clearly. His past was haunting him yet again. This was all his fault. Those arrows, which were likely intended for himself, were endangering the life of an innocent man. And those very easily could have hit Roseanne, or the Queen or even Rapunzel. He was not going to stand for that; he refused to risk their lives again by not taking care of his past.

"Eugene, wait!" Rapunzel sprung up, grabbing his arm.

"You can't stop me from-"

"Let me come with you." Rapunzel said with fierceness. If she was not allowed to use her powers to help her father, she was at least going to get the person who had shot him.

Eugene thought of protesting, but when he saw the beautiful blazing look on Rapunzel's face, he decided against it. He merely nodded, and the two began to sprint off.

"Get better dad! We'll get that person!" Rapunzel promised as they departed.

Roseanne, the Queen, the King, and Vincent were left there. The Queen stayed by her husband's side, holding his hand, just trying to help him through Vincent's treatment. Both she and the King knew there was no use in trying to stop that rebellious pair, and both felt too weak to even attempt to do so.

Roseanne looked on in longing. She wanted to help somehow, but her fear held her back. She didn't know about chasing dangerous criminals, or about how to adventure. Her princess lifestyle ensured that. Roseanne just remained by her father's side, trying to offer him comfort, about the only thing she felt she could do.

* * *

Author's Note: Ain't I a stinker?

Well, I'd like to hear guesses as to who our shadowy figure is (though I don't think it's hard to figure out), the huge and finally revealed Vincent vs King conflict, and how I did on Rapunzel's speech(which I found quite challenging).

**Come one, come all!  
Feedback really makes me drool**  
**Click the button and be cool**

**Come one, Come all!**  
**Even if you are at school,**  
**It'd be great to break the rules,**  
**And leave me a great review!**


	15. Reapercussions

This chatper's song: Youtube at .com/watch?v=4-L6rEm0rnY

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tangled, or any of its components, whic hare property of Disney. I also do not own any of the Disney songs I base mine off of, which are also property of Disney. I also don't own Anastasia, which is property of Fox. I also do not own Cats, which is property of the Rogers and Hammerstein Organization._  
_

* * *

"We're going to need a ride!" Rapunzel noted as she stepped down the stairs to try and catch up to the fleeing figure.

"I know who to use! Maximus!" Eugene called out hopefully. He figured the horse should be nearby somewhere, since virtually everyone in the Kingdom was. Sure enough, a loud neigh pierced the air, and Maximus came striding over to the duo at the base of the steps, standing still to let them on. With no time to loose, Eugene climbed atop, taking lead position, Rapunzel moving to sit behind him.

"Alright, Max, we got a killer to chase. Show me again how fast you can run." Eugene said with confidence, lifting the reigns and sending Maximus on his way. Maximus nearly roared, before turning and paving his way through the masses, which parted quickly to let the speeding horse pass through.

"Come on, Max, she's getting away!" Eugene exclaimed pointing up to the black figure that was jumping from roof to roof. Maximus sped even more, getting all the way through the crowd and blowing past the guards who had a harder time penetrating the thick and chaotic mass of people.

"Eugene, do you know who that is under the hood?" Rapunzel yelled over the howling wind as they found themselves swiftly gaining ground on the fleeing criminal.

"Ya, I do," Eugene answered. "It's Isabelle."

* * *

_Failure. I am such a failure. That's why he...why did I miss? _Isabelle scolded herself.

The plan had been perfect. Isabelle would await for Flynn to emerge on Coronation day, whilst sitting atop a nearby building. She would shoot him down and kill him using a long-range bow at the height of the event. Her revenge would be complete. Chaos would ensue. She would undoubtedly be spotted, but that was alright; she was agile enough to escape the guards. Most of the guards in the Kingdom, stationed at the event, would thus be on her. Once she led them far enough, a very well-paid mercenary and old friend she had hired would ride out of the Kingdom disguised in the same cloak she wore, and the guards would pursue him thinking it was Isabelle. This would give her the chance she needed to get back to the castle to free her brother and family, as the defenses would be at their weakest.

That had been ruined when, at the critical time, she had missed the first shot. Isabelle was never the most skilled archer, preferring to fight up close and personal, but she had been practicing the past few weeks and had improved dramatically. Something broke her concentration, somehow, and the shot had hit the King instead. In a panic, she shot off another arrow, but she missed again, the arrow inserting itself into the King's left leg. Time was winding down until she was spotted, and under the pressure, she desperately fired off a couple more arrows, each of which failed to meet a target.

Isabelle could already hear the exclaims and feel the pointing at her. Cursing, she began to flee, leaving her bow behind. Her plan had been ruined by her own ineptitude; she had failed to exact her revenge and had begun her escape later than she was supposed to, the guards now more likely to catch her. She'd have to just go on with the plan to free her family, in hopes of getting their help for a more successful revenge plot.

"Stop right there, Isabelle!" Isabelle's heart raced even more at hearing the voice of her former lover. She kept running, hopping from roof to roof, but turned her head slightly. Beneath here she saw Flynn and the princess girl riding a white stallion, virtually neck and neck with her. She was sorely tempted to try and jump down and strike at him, but knew that would just see her get captured. So instead she made a turn, trying to take an alternative route through the more crammed together buildings to lose her pursuers.

Eugene and Rapunzel refused to let her get away, however, and turned Maximus into the alleyways to follow Isabelle. Maximus forced himself through strongly as Eugene and Rapunzel shouted after the fleeing woman. The trio was confident that they could catch up to her in the end.

Isabelle was still pulling ahead, the narrow passages and many turns slowing down Maximus greatly. She was certain she would get away, until she felt something give way under her feet and then cruel gravity slammed her downward. Her nerves screamed out at her as she landed painfully amidst the rubble, her body becoming covered in it. Her hood fell down, letting the gray stones coat her beautiful face and flaming hair.

Isabelle tried to catch her breath. She appeared to be in some kind of abandoned bar, with rather decrepit chairs and walls. She had stepped down too hard on an open hole in the roof (halfheartedly patched by some planks of wood), which could not support her. She was way behind on her schedule of running away; she needed to get up and get out of here.

Isabelle's body screamed against her, but she managed to stand up on her own two feet. She strode purposefully towards the far door, brushing rubble off her, just before it slammed open to reveal her pursuers.

"Isabelle." Eugene spoke with conviction, walking in, Rapunzel right behind him. Pascal sent a menacing glare from atop Rapunzel's shoulder. "Finally caught up to you. Now-" Eugene was interrupted when Isabelle responded the only way she could; murderously.

The second Flynn came striding in, arrogant as usual, Isabelle yanked a small sword she kept in a hidden holster and pounced. Eugene brought out his frying pan, somewhat anticipating this, and the two began their battle.

When Isabelle made her first strike, Rapunzel moved out of the way, dodging the first blow. When Rapunzel saw the two in combat, Rapunzel tried to intervene and help Eugene, but could not find an opening with Isabelle swinging a deadly sword around. Rapunzel, who constantly re-oriented herself around the fight as it moved, settled on shouting words of encouragement to Eugene as she was consumed by her fear for his safety. "Be careful, Eugene!"

The weapons constantly banged against each other, ringing painfully. Slash after slash, Eugene and Isabelle fought, both managing to stave off the offense of the other. Eugene managed to knock her blade to the side temporarily and moved in on and opening to strike, but Isabelle dodged, jumped back, and then rushed forward with renewed energy. Eugene was soon overwhelmed, rather lacking in combat ability compared to the fearsome warrior he fought.

"Isabelle, please! Calm down!" Eugene pleaded as Isabelle swung at him with fury. Eugene was quickly put on the defensive, barely able to block her quick and accurate attacks. Now that he was under pressure, Eugene was feeling a lot less confident about apprehending Isabelle. "We don't have to fight like this!"

_Kill. Him. He. Cursed. Me. He...why...arg! _Each word in her mind was a fiery slash at the man who had come to embody everything Isabelle hated. _He stomped my heart into the ground, spat on it, and then went on too ruin my family's dreams. He got my family killed or put in prison, he took my voice, and crushed my spirit. He wrecked everything! _

Rapunzel, who had stressful rivers of water rolling down her face, could see the fight was going poorly for Eugene. _I've got to do something...but what? _Rapunzel thought to herself desperately. _If I don't do something soon, he'll be killed! _Rapunzel racked her brain, before coming up with a crazy plan that she immediately put into motion.

Isabelle came down with a downward slash that knocked the pan out of Eugene's hands. Isabelle grinned maniacally, before lunging forward to stab Eugene in the throat. Eugene tried to dodge it, but was too slow for Isabelle's strike.

The blade connected with Eugene, the sword sinking into the flesh and bone like it was nothing, slicing through the man's entire neck until his head was flung clean from his body. The head flew across the room, the ghost of Eugene's startled expression still etched upon the now lifeless form.

That's what would have happened, had Isabelle's sword not been shattered just before connecting to Eugene's skin. There was a bright flash of light, and Isabelle's sword was absolutely annihilated. Both Eugene's and Isabelle's eyes widened, and they both inclined their heads towards the third human in the room.

Rapunzel had glowing tears coming down her face, and wore reserved look. Her hands were clasped together, as if making a prayer. Pascal mirrored her body pose from his perch. Her wish had been granted.

_Miracles...why! This...it's...impossible! It's not...it's not...arg! _Isabelle immediately set about trying to beat Eugene to death, directing her fists towards the thief. Eugene quickly dodged a few blows, getting pushed back, but then Rapunzel got between them, catching Isabelle's fist, acting now that the threat of a deadly weapon removed.

"Leave. Him. Alone!" Rapunzel grabbed both of Isabelle's fists and pushed her until her hips met a table. Rapunzel was not going to let Eugene get hurt anymore; even if the person trying to hurt him had some good reason to. Rapunzel gave Isabelle another hard shove, causing Isabelle to trip over the table and fall to the ground in a heap.

"I'm feeling a bit emasculated." Eugene whispered after being beaten, then saved by, a woman.

Sobbing punctured the air. Carefully, Eugene and Rapunzel approached the form of Isabelle. She was curled up, dust and rubble all over her cloak. Isabelle's face was buried in the ground as she cried out, not wanting to show her enemies even more weakness. She was a broken woman.

Eugene and Rapunzel shared an uneasy look on what to do. Their anger seemed to float away, replaced by pity. Eugene sighed and tried to do what he could to make things right. "I am sorry Isabelle. I was...a monster to you. I know there's nothing I can do to ever get your forgiveness, but please, for your own sake, you need to move on."

"I promise," Rapunzel butted in. "That he will never do anything like that again. If he steps out of the line, I'll give him a good whack for you. But please, don't hurt us anymore. We don't want to have to hurt you anymore. Just end the cycle of hurt." Rapunzel stated, unintentionally philosophical.

Isabelle, who had stopped crying, slowly rose upwards like a dusty phoenix. Her blazing red eyes looked at the pair. She meant to strike at the people who dared speak down to her, but paused when she saw them there united. United as they were back in the forest; loving one another even in the most awful of circumstances. Strong, passionate, clasping hands, together. The man of the pair looking quite different from the man that had ruined her life.

_I guess he found someone else. I guess I wasn't good enough to make him who he is now. _Isabelle thought sadly. Isabelle was intelligent enough to see that there was little hope now that she lacked a weapon, and that apparently no matter how much she tried, some miracle would intervene her murder of the man she loathed.

"I think they he went this way!" a shout sliced through the air like a razor sharp blade. Isabelle's eyes bulged as she heard the thundering footsteps of guards approaching. It was over. She was caught; she sent a freezing, fiery glare towards Eugene. Now, the man had taken the very last thing she had; her freedom.

Isabelle sighed and approached the open doorway as the footsteps approached, turning her back towards her captors. She gave a defiant look towards the entrance, and raised her fists in a battle position. If she was going to down, she was going to go down fighting. Just as her brother had taught her; just as she had not done when Eugene ran away from her.

"Don't do this!" Rapunzel pleaded as she realized what Isabelle intended. "Just surrender! You don't have to fight! You don't have to get yourself killed!"

"I...must." Isabelle managed to croak out. A few guards passed by and saw her, swiftly calling reinforcements and walking in.

"So, you're the one who did this? Yes, I recognize your cloak. You are under arrest for the attempted murder of the King of Coron-" a guard began, but was silenced when Isabelle dashed forward and knocked him out with a well-placed uppercut.

The guards moved to action, drawing their weapons and swarming over Isabelle. They proved themselves rather incompetent, however, lacking much practice in battle due to the low crime rate of Corona. Isabelle hit guard after guard, the men dropping like flies, showing her battle prowess. She was soon becoming overwhelmed, however, as the guards vastly outnumbered her.

"We have to do something Eugene. Or she'll-" Rapunzel started, trying to move the currently statue-still pair into action. Eugene was already moving, however. He grabbed his frying pan and advanced. Isabelle, distracted by the oncoming guards, did not notice him approaching until he whacked her over the head.

Isabelle froze up, eyes going blank, and fell backwards. Eugene caught her, and as the remaining guards advanced, let out a great shout. "She's knocked out! There's no need to do anything!" Eugene pointed his frying pan out defensively as she laid the woman who as losing consciousness.

"Why..." Isabelle barely whispered as the wakefulness left her body.

"To save your life." Eugene whispered back, finishing setting her down as she flew off to the lands of sleep.

"Nice work, Rider. Maybe you're not quite filthy scum after all." spoke a the voice of the guard captain, Humphrey, entering the building.

"Gee, thanks." Flynn said sarcastically as the guards lifted the woman up and restrained her, preparing to carry her off into prison.

"It was reckless," Humphrey directed his glance towards Eugene and Rapunzel. "Far too reckless for a princess and her escort. Thanks for the help, but next time, leave it to the professionals."

"Sure. Whatever." Eugene muttered darkly, not caring enough to try and put up a rebuttal.

"Come on, you two. We'll get you back to the castle and try and sort things out." Humphrey ordered.

"What are we going to do, Eugene?" Rapunzel whispered, feeling heartbroken. She wanted to stop the person who had nearly killed her father, but this just seemed wrong to her. She knew how it felt to have Eugene leave her (even though he never wished to, she thought he did), and knew how broken it could make someone. Though she would never like Isabelle for nearly killing Eugene on three occasions, her sympathy and natural caring kept Rapunzel from being completely happy about this.

"I don't know." Eugene confessed, mind in turmoil. "But we'll think of something. Let's get back; we have your father to worry about."

* * *

"He's going to need his rest, and he'll likely have scars and perhaps a permanent limp, but he will recover and live, like I said. How long he'll have to stay in bed is up to him. You can visit him if you like, I suppose. If you don't mind, it's late, and I'd like to get to bed. He should be fine for the night, at least." Vincent explained to the grieving family, before sweeping out of the hallway towards his own quarters. It had been his most difficult successful healing for both moral reasons and the direness of the wounds. Vincent was absolutely exhausted.

Rapunzel, Rosanne, the Queen, Eugene, Oswyn, and Mrs. Gibbs immediately stormed into the room and went to the bedside of the sleeping King. He was pale, and looked terribly old and weak in his current sate, but he was breathing strongly.

"Papa..." Roseanne muttered, the first droplet of a rainstorm appearing on her face.

The Queen was silent as she rushed to grab his lamp, kneeling and holding it close to her. The rainstorm flew to the Queen, who wept openly yet silently by her husband's side. "Oh, dear..."

Rapunzel, terribly distraught at seeing her father like this, acted out. She wanted to do something. "Mom, I know what he said but.."

"No Rapunzel." the Queen whimpered, but retained enough strength in her voice to leave no room for argument. "It would not be right." Mrs. Gibbs and Oswyn looked at the pair confusingly, but decided not to question it.

"Well, your highnesses, it seems our King won't be able to do his duties for a while." Oswyn brought up. "I have already informed the Kingdom that he will live, but what do we do about the remainder of the coronation ceremony and celebrations planned?"

There was a short silence, before the Queen answered. "We go on as planned. We'll schedule everything we missed today for tomorrow at sunset, and move everything else around that."

"What?" Rapunzel exclaimed. "But, why? How can we celebrate when Dad is like this?"

"We will celebrate the miracle that we all got through that alive, and still a whole family." the Queen explained confidently, the rainstorm still moving down her face. "A royal family must stand tall, even if it loses its' most central pillar"

"But...but..."Rapunzel squeaked out.

"We'll manage." Roseanne tried to reassure her, despite the fact that she was barely crumbling.

No one could find anything else to say. The silence was ripping through them and their bonds, as none could figure out how to lighten their grim mood. Not even Eugene or Flynn could figure out what to say in the face of such a situation.

"I think it's time we go to bed as well." the Queen managed. "We've had a long day, and another big day ahead of us." None in the room could find the strength to object, and so the family left and parted, leaving behind only their hearts and thoughts with the King.

* * *

Vincent was a thunderstorm, rolling into the dark sky that had consumed his room, smashing various possessions of his along the way. He desperately ran to his balcony, hoping that life-giving, fresh air would ease his body. The cold night did little to soothe his fiery soul, as he leaned on the railing and buried his face into his sweaty palms.

Vincent had done his duty, had kept his honor, but he still felt so filthy. How could he have healed someone who had stopped the healing of millions? How could he have let someone live who had sentenced so many people to death? And yet, how could he have possibly refused to help someone so wounded? The turmoil had Vincent shaking in agony, haunting images of death and sickness returning to the forefront of his memory.

**Memory, turn your face to me Vincent**

Vincent's eyes widened at the familiar voice drifted into his ear. He turned, and saw his world staring back at him. Maria, beautiful in a wispy black dress. Ethereal and rather sad looking, but it was still Maria. The shock of it shook Vincent, as if electricity coursed through his veins.

The woman of his life had never truly left him; always a whisper in his ear, always a voice in his mind. The image and presence of her had never felt this strong, however, and was never before visual. Vincent knew he was mad, and yet these insane images were all that ever seemed to keep him sane. Maria was always there to bring him back from the brink; always there to save him, the complete opposite of what he had done for her.

**Let this memory lead you **the ghostly Maria went on, pointing to herself.  
**Open up, end this quest  
****If you do this,  
****You'll find again what happiness is  
****Then you'll move on, and can rest**

"How can you expect me to move on, Maria? Do you want me to just forget our dream? When it's so close to fruition? I can't, Maria, I just can't." Vincent, not wanting to hear anymore of what his lover had to say, stepped forward and ran a hand through her. His hand sliced through her image, which dissipated.

**Memory, all alone in the moonlight **Vincent sung, sanity returning, recognizing the truth of Maria's non existence in this instance.  
**I can't smile at the old days **Vincent continued, flashing back to the jubilant days of his past life with Maria, but unable to find joy in them as he knew that they would never return.  
**It was wonderful then  
****But I know that,  
****The time of that great happiness is  
****Just a memory, dead again**

**I'm burned out in these cruel days, **Vincent reflected, leaning on the railing again to gaze at the darkened Kingdom.  
**I am trapped in mourning  
****The people die, another life is over **Vincent knew that every single second that he failed to obtain the cure, another person out there was dying to illness. He was resigned to the fact that he could not save everyone yet, but the fact still stung him.  
**Won't stop till my world's dawning **"_My world of peace, of no sickness, of none of this death, of none of this pain that I feel._" Vincent added in his mind.

**The cure,  
****I must wait for it to rise  
****I must think of the new life,  
****And I mustn't give in **Vincent confirmed, again refuting the words of Maria. He could not possibly give in to the desire to stop his eternal quest; to take the easy way out, to leave the possibility unexplored. It would not be right.

**When I succeed,  
****This pain will be a memory too **Vincent convinced himself, feeling that if he could satisfy his dream of getting the greatest cure to the world, his pain would cease. He could live in the peace Maria described.  
**And a new day will begin**

Under the emotional current; his healing of the King, the return of Maria, and his battle to keep his conviction, Vincent crumpled to the floor. His memory again ran rampant, recalling both his happy days with his love as well as the loss of her, and the rest of his family, to a terrible disease that had struck his home town. A disease that had only one cure; the golden flower. A cure that he had been unable to find in time, unable to use to save them.

**Come on please, my dear love Vincent,  
****Stop this masquerading **the voice of Maria whispered in his ear again, comforting him, trying to soothe his hatred and determination out of him.

**Like the flower, I see you are breaking, **Vincent sung with Maria as he rose from his heap and saw the ghostly image of Maria, that seemed barely there and coming apart at the seams.  
**Won't let the cure start fading **Vincent refuted her again, but reached out to her, his unconscious desires ruling his body. His hand again passed right through her as Maria faded into nothingness once more.

**Touch me! **Vincent sprang upwards, raging, furious that Maria always tormented him like this. Always vanishing, always never being enough. Never being whole, never being completely there with him. And that fact was all the fault of his failure. He plead to her:  
**It's so easy to leave me!  
****All alone with a memory!  
****Of my days in the sun!**

**I won't stop now, **Vincent confirmed again, hand curling into a fist.  
**I'll find my way to happiness soon, **Vincent turned to realize just how long he had been working on the King and singing out there. The sun was beginning to peek over the horizon, the light returning to the world.  
**Look, a new day has begun**

* * *

Rapunzel awoke as the evil light penetrated her room, waking her from a horrid sleep all too soon. Nightmares again dictated her dreams and rest, and the entire four hours she was able to sleep before the sun had come were consumed by her lost mother.

Shuffling upwards like the living dead, Rapunzel stepped over to a mirror to get a better look at herself, as she always did in the morning. The sight that greeted Rapunzel made her unleash a blood curdling yelp.

* * *

_What am I going to do about Isabelle. _Eugene thought to himself as he walked over to Rapunzel's room, thoroughly forlorn. He had barely gotten a wink of sleep the previous night, stressed as he felt. The guilt eating up at the new him was dreadful, and the King almost getting killed had brought the notion of "King Eugene" to the forefront as well.

_She's in jail, where she belongs. Just forget about her. _Flynn Rider spoke, trying to encourage him to focus on the here and now. _You've got bigger things to worry about than her; like Rapunzel, and yourself._

Eugene was about to make a rebuttal, before he heard a scream. A scream that sounded far too much like Rapunzel's. Springing to action, Eugene ran the rest of the way to the princess's room, where he had been on his way to talk with his confidant. He barged in without thinking, banging open the door. "Rapunzel?"

"Eugene!" Rapunzel jumped, her back turned towards him. In her panic, she spun and advanced swiftly on him, and said with a great deal with passion: "Look deep into my eyes!"

Eugene flashed her a confused look, not at first obeying. "You yelled because you wanted romance?"

"No, no Eugene! Just look!" She gave him a wide-eyed glare.

Eugene obliged this time, before his eyes bulged and his mouth cracked open. "You're eyes...are gold."

"Ya, they're gold!" Rapunzel cried. "Why are they gold?" She looked to him, desperately seeking answers from her well-traveled lover.

"I...uh...well they're not green, which means that...obviously..." Eugene sputtered, before sighing and revealing himself. "I have no idea."

Rapunzel's face scrunched up sadly and she returned to the mirror, her eyes gazing at their new, eccentric color. "It's awful. What...what if I got some disease! I don't want eyes like this! I liked me green eyes. I don't want gold ones." Rapunzel ranted depressingly.

"Hey now, there, it ain't so bad." Eugene attempted. He moved behind her, more carefully examining Rapunzel's strange new eyes. They had a bit more of a washed out look to them, and the bright gold color- the exact same shade that her hair had been- was unsettling, at first. But they did have an appealing brightness to them, and seemed to shine like stars. "I think your new eyes are very pretty."

Rapunzel sniffled. "Really?"

"Of course! A bit strange, in fact really strange, but they suit you, I think." Eugene tried to reassure.

Rapunzel gave her eyes another look in the mirror. _I guess they don't look that bad. _"But still...why are they gold now? Do people's eyes normally change color when they go outside a lot or something?"

"No, no, people's eyes changing color is pretty...never happens. Maybe it has something to do with your powers or something." Eugene guessed intelligently.

"That's exactly right, Mr. Rider." A cold voice chimed in. Rapunzel and Eugene's heads rapidly turned to see Vincent there, leaning against the door.

"What are you doing here?" Eugene asked.

"I was just passing by and happened to overhear things. No need to fear, Vincent said at seeing their distressed looks. "I already know all about her abilities. I have dedicated my life to the study of the golden flower; I was actually the one who led your father to seek out the flower when you were just a baby. I believe I can help you."

"You know about my powers?" Rapunzel asked, shocked. Vincent nodded in response. "Help? How?" Rapunzel inquired innocently.

"By providing you answers. I have an idea as to what happened, but I'll need to know more about your powers to be sure. Are you willing to divulge things to me?"

"Er..." Rapunzel muttered uncertainly, looking to Eugene for help. He seemed just as unsure as he was.

"I see you have trouble trusting in me. Well, if that's how you feel then, that's perfectly fine." Vincent spoke with extreme calmness, trying to get his plan in motion by gaining the friendship of the girl. He could not be as demanding as he wished to be if he wanted to get her co-operation. "I'll just be off on my way then, while you are left without any answer as your body undergoes these changes. Forever unknowing of your powers, forever wondering why they act as they do. But, far be it from me to criticize that- I, myself, always want answers, but I can understand if you want to live in the dark your whole life. But look at me, I'm rambling- I bid you adieu." Vincent began to walk out the door, smirking.

"Wait!" Rapunzel shouted at the man. "I want to know!"

"Really?" Vincent turned around, wearing a dark grin as his face shined. "Splendid! Well, no time like the present." Vincent stepped into the room, and plopped himself on a chair as if he owned the place. "We've got a bit of time, I think. Do start when ready."

"Mind if we talk a bit first, Doc?" Eugene asked, looking at Vincent with distrust.

"Certainly." Vincent smiled. Eugene put a hand around Rapunzel's shoulder and guided her a fair distance away from the man.

"Something about him gives me a bad feeling. You sure you it's a good idea to tell him?"

"Well..." Rapunzel looked back at the gentle looking man. "No...I guess not, but I need to know Eugene. And he doesn't seem so bad." Rapunzel decided.

"Alright, let's start." Rapunzel turned, speaking at normal volume. She grabbed a chair and sat across from Vincent. Eugene, frowning, did the same. Pascal, who was sitting on his usual perch of Rapunzel's shoulder, and Eugene sent identical glares at the doctor.

"Just go over how you're abilities have been used. And be sure to mention any weird occurrences; miraculous things that shouldn't be possible happening around you. They may be part of your abilities." Vincent stated.

Rapunzel began telling her story of him. She told him how her power had originally been in her hair, how her mother had used it, how she had revived Eugene with her tears after her hair had been cut. Then she went on to speak of the even more unbelievable things; like Eugene being saved from multiple killing blows by a bright light.

When Rapunzel finished, Vincent was no longer smiling, instead having a look of immense concentration on his face. "I see...that's quite interesting." Vincent muttered quietly to himself. "Well, I believe I have an explanation. Clearly, the flower has more powers than even I thought it did."

"What do you mean?" Rapunzel asked.

"I guess we'll start with the basics," Vincent began, deciding to deluge the information he promised. Getting Rapunzel more entranced with her powers would likely work to his benefit, and he was a man who kept his word. "When you were still in the womb, your mother was fed a broth of the boiled golden flower." Vincent said with some anger. "The powers, however, were not destroyed, instead passing onto you."

"But why did that happen?" Rapunzel interrupted.

"When a woman is pregnant, all of her actions and all she is fed affect the child she bears. Clearly, that happened here. Regardless, when the flower was passed onto you, it could not just stay dormant within. It was too powerful for that. It needed to stretch its roots, so to speak; it needed a...conduit."

"Conduit?" Eugene questioned.

"Yes; an area where it could use its power. It settled on Rapunzel's hair as the source of the conduit. As a result, her hair became something of magic; golden, peculiarly thick and long, lustrous. And Rapunzel, or anyone, could use this hair to tap into that magic."

"We know that already, doc. What's this have to do with her eyes?" Eugene said skeptically.

"I'm leading up to that, Mr. Rider." Vincent stated coldly. "When you cut her hair, you destroyed the conduit. Most of the power the flower had done left the world. But the healing flower was still within Rapunzel, strong as ever. If it couldn't use the hair as a conduit, it was going to use something else. And, evidently, it has settled on your eyes."

Some realization was starting to dawn on Rapunzel. "If the power went into my eyes...does that mean..."

"Your eyes went gold like your hair did, yes. I'm not sure why this didn't occur more instantaneously; I supposed it needed time to move to your eyes. At any rate, since it has settled in your eyes- or your tears, to be completely exact- to use its powers, the eyes were affected and have now become a thing of magic. You may find some things occurring beyond just coloration; possibly longer vision rage, or ability to see within the dark."

Rapunzel and Eugene appeared both slightly stunned. "So, my eyes aren't under some weird disease? They're going to be OK?" Rapunzel said, hope rising in her voice.

"Yes, they should be fine, other than some odd but harmless changes. Now, about the powers of yours..." Vincent continued. "I originally believed the flower could only heal injuries, but it seems its powers lie beyond that. It seems to have some limited ability to grant the user any wish they desire, so long as they can come up with the right incantation."

Flynn's eyes widened slightly. "So I could use it to make a wish, for say gold, and a bag of gold would appear where her tears land?"

Rapunzel whacked him in the shoulder. "Eugene!"

"What? I was just asking is all." Eugene tried to shrug off.

"No, no, I supposed any wish is the wrong term to use." Vincent refuted. "I'm not sure what the extent of the powers are, but I think it will only grant defensive wishes. Healing, protection, life saving. I doubt one could wish for something quite so material, or for death, or for something like that. Though, that is all a hypothesis, admittedly."

"What's a hypothesis?" Rapunzel asked.

"An educated guess. Anyways, it seems the powers of the flower are truly beyond imagination. Just think of how much good such abilities could do for people. The ability to heal any injury, cure any sickness...why, think of all the lives you could save." Vincent spoke with a dreamy voice.

"That is true...I could help father with my powers, too." Rapunzel pondered.

"And so many more people! You know, I was thinking-"

"I think we got all the answers we need. Thanks, Doc." Eugene interrupted, moving in between Vincent and Rapunzel and crossing his arms protectively, conveying that Vincent should leave. Eugene could sense something manipulative in Vincent's desires, and could predict where the converse was going. Eugene refused to let someone use Rapunzel for her powers again.

Vincent glared at the man, but decided that he could retreat for now. _It would do little to push her too far, too fast. I need her to trust me _Vincent justified to himself. "I suppose that's true. Well, if any of you ever want to know anything more about your powers, or ever feel unwell, my door is always opened." Vincent said warmly, before flowing out of the room.

"That wasn't very polite Eugene." Rapunzel spoke after Vincent had left, crossing her arms. She could not see why Eugene had dismissed the seemingly friendly man.

"Well, it was true. Besides, I wouldn't listen too much to him. There's something off...and he's kind of boring." Eugene joked slightly, trying to get her mind off her powers with some humor. "Now, come on, we should get ready and head out. Big day after all, right?" Eugene managed to be light in his tone.

Rapunzel looked quite downtrodden as she remembered what was to come that day. "Right." she answered with little emotion.

* * *

After a whirlwind reveal of her new eyes to her family, who were rather concerned and distressed at the reveal, another visit to her father's bedside, and a day of gathering herself for the grand event, Rapunzel found herself standing at the same, large doors that led to her people.

"Are you ready, Rapunzel?" the Queen asked.

"No. I'm not. But I know I'll have to be strong and go on despite that." Rapunzel said miserably. The Queen's mouth was a hard line, but she decided not to speak up about Rapunzel's words.

"Alright then. Then we shall begin." the Queen said, before she she made a signal for the doors to open and the horns to sound.

Rapunzel, with Roseanne to her left, the Queen to her right, and Eugene trailing behind her, stepped forward past the doors to the masses that were awaiting her. They were far less energetic than yesterday. They gave Rapunzel the same loud cheer, but there was a virus of uncertainty lingering in their noise.

When she reached the edge of the balcony, Rapunzel found more strength to speak out. She was more accustomed to it now, and was hardened after the near-murder of her father. "Thank you, thank you everyone for your warm welcome." Rapunzel shouted sincerely. "I am so sorry that our ceremony was interrupted yesterday. Let me just remind you, that the King is on the mend, and will be fine, and the culprit has been apprehended." The crowd roared loudly at this, mood slightly lifted at hearing the princess speak such hopeful words.

"I know that you're all feeling sad after what happened; I feel the same way," Rapunzel stated honestly. "But my father would not want us to sit around and mope. He would want us to carry on, strong, like him. To move on and celebrate this joyous day, and the fact that our King is alive and mending, even though he can not be here to celebrate with us. So let's just move on, and make the best of things." Rapunzel finished.

This time, the crowd made no delay in applauding her, moved by her optimistic and touching speech. Whistles and cheers blasted the air apart. The noise only got louder as the Queen approached Rapunzel from behind and, very carefully, put the tiara atop Rapunzel's head- the same tiara that Flynn Rider had stolen to set off the chain of events that had led to this moment.

"I now crown you, royal princess of the Kingdom of Corona." the Queen yelled regally to even more enthusiastic applause.

The Queen stepped forward to stand beside Rapunzel, beginning her own speech. "There are many people to thank for the return of our princess, which I'd like to dedicate some time too. For starters, a group of people who, though they may not look it, have hearts as big as any, and who assisted greatly in the rescuing of our dear Rapunzel. I ask for an applause for a group that asked me to call them: "The men formerly known as the Pub Thugs".

The crowd applauded timidly when the large group of burly men climbed up the guarded stairs from where they had laid waiting. They all looked oddly well groomed; a number wearing fancy civilian garments, clashing with their rather rugged features. The thugs were all beaming, waving to the crowd that gave tham a rather lukewarm reception.

"You okay, princess?" Hook-Hand whispered to her as the thugs took their place behind the two royal women.

Rapunzel smiled at him, cheered by the presence of her dear friends. "I think so."

"Next," the Queen continued. "I would like to thank a member of our very own royal guard. He sprung to action to save our princess when she was in danger, and her return would not have been possible were it not for his courage, speed, and strength. Please, thank the brave Maximus with me." The Queen went on, leading the crowd in applause. The crowd was stunned when a horse was the person who came bounding up the stairs smugly, neighing and stomping around and moving to stand amidst the thugs.

"And finally, the most important person to the return of our princess. The man who discovered where she was being kept, and who rescued her and escorted her back home. Though he began with selfish intentions, he has become a changed man, and he returned our dear princess purely out of the goodness of his heart. Please, applaud with me the greatest hero this Kingdom has seen in a decade: Mr. Eugene Rider!"

The crowd cheered loudly, but slowed when Eugene stepped forward and a few people recognized who he was. Whispers flew through the crowd, infecting the cheerers and stopping them cold. Eugene waved and smiled nervously, to icy response.

Anger rose in Rapunzel. She responded to the chilling crowd. "I would like to personally give my thanks to Eugene, and I would hope you all could do the same! I would not be here, alive, were it not for him. He has saved me more times than I can count. Don't judge him for what he was! That person is gone."

At the encouragement of the princess, the crowd clapped more strongly, though the skepticism was quite evident in the audience. Rapunzel felt like ripping into the crowd again, but Eugene put a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright. I'll need to win them over in my own way. It will come with time; I didn't expect to get this good a response anyway." Eugene tried to reassure.

Rapunzel frowned at him, but nodded, before turning and waving to the crowd as her job dictated. Her friends, family, and lover waved with her, and the crowd picked up in volume. It was an odd sight to them; a thief, a band of thugs, a horse, a chameleon, and three royal ladies all clumped together. The crowd could see, however, how happy the royals looked amidst the strangers, and the joy was infectious.

Rapunzel, too, was washed in the seas of jubilation. Being here with everything and everyone she cared about (other than her father), Rapunzel couldn't help but feel brighter. Evidently, there were still challenges in the road ahead for them, but at that moment, Rapunzel felt that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

The handsome, brave hero Eugene Rider here to tell you what happened next. Well, as you all surely know, the Kingdom rejoiced, for their lost princess had returned. The party lasted an entire week, and honestly, I can't remember most of it. It was all just so...wild! And ya, there was all the worrying over Isabelle, and the King too, that kind of made it hard to remember things. That, and that night at the bar with Maximus and Pascal...but that's another story and I'm getting off-track here.

So, things were looking pretty bright, all-in-all. The King was getting better, and started talking and spending more time awake. Rapunzel and I were happy, still sneaking out to see one another. Roseanne...well, at the time I knew she seemed a little sad, and looking back, I was kind of ignorant. But hey, can you blame a guy? I had a lot of things on my mind!

I suppose I should get onto the next part of the story. Now, this is probably one of my least favorite parts, because, well, a lot of bad stuff started happening. Really bad stuff. But...wow, would you look at the time! It's later than I thought. I'm absolutely exhausted. I'll have to tell you about it tomorrow, or whenever we can find the time for it. Now, if you don't mind, I think I'll be headed off to bed, and I think you should too.

* * *

**AN:** Well, I apologize for the time between updates again; school's a pain.

I hope for some feedback on our "Golden-eye" Rapunzel, my first use of non-Disney style music ("Memory", from Cats), and the two ending scenes to this chapter.

Please review!

And, as a special treat, I'll give you guys the next chapter title, though I warn you it kind of spoils things:

Chapter 16-Prince


	16. Prince

This chapter's song: youtube at .com/watch?v=ltcMueAFEl0

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tangled, any of its components, or any of the Disney songs I base mine off of, which are all property of Disney.

* * *

"Blah blah blah blah blah Kingdom blah blah blah blah resources blah blah blah important blah blah..." Oswyn ranted as he paced back and forth.

Rapunzel's head was rested on the table, sitting next to Roseanne for their afternoon lesson. Oswyn was teaching them the politics of Corona and the Kingdoms surround it. Rapunzel knew it was important, knew that she had to learn this, but every single time that that man spoke, all she heard was something akin to: "blah blaaah blah blaaaaah."

"Pay attention Rapunzel!" Oswyn shouted at her. Rapunzel immediately sprang up from her chair, head turning and golden eyes widening, trying to show her attentiveness.

Oswyn glared at her and went on. "Now, of the relationship with the Kingdom of Zenda, well it's particularly important. Zenda, though somewhat lacking in natural resources and also fairly landlocked, represents the largest and most powerful Kingdom in our vicinity. It's military is to be feared, which has allowed it to keep good trade with any Kingdom around us, including us. Considering their strength, it is important to know more about the resources we do give to...blah blah blah blah blah blah ore, wood, wool, blah blah blah blah blah..."

Rapunzel was dozing again; Oswyn was dull with his large words. He seemed to take forever just to explain something so simple. She was moved back to attention when Oswyn shouted something very peculiar:

"The Kingdom of Zenda is also **Make way for Prince Gunward!"** The last line, which was sung, didn't seem to match Oswyn's lip movements.

"What did you say?" Rapunzel asked him, inclining her head forward to hear better.

Oswyn rolled his eyes at her. "I said **Make way for Prince Gunward**!"

* * *

Rapunzel's eyes cracked open at the sounds of loud horns and drums blaring. Rapunzel had a bad case of morning misery; the party that had been going on the past week had drained a lot out of her. She was supposed to be able to sleep-in today, and was naturally peeved when her rest was terminated by the echoing sounds of drums.

Rapunzel slowly and agitatedly got up out of bed, a building fury. She walked over to her balcony, opening the doors and stepping where she could direct her tidal wave of rage. The sight that she beheld gave her a befuddlement so strong that it temporarily stopped the tides of her sea of anger.

* * *

In the cold hours of morning, the army of people began their march on the walls of Corona. The footsteps of the mass of bodies was like rolling thunder, and seemed to shake the very ground. The guards of the gates to Corona, at the sight of people, bowed and let the way through for the approaching army, knowing they could do nothing to stop them.

The instruments of the musical part of the procession began to play, with their various drums and horns, to announce the arrival of their master. The dancers, of both genders, dressed in a rainbow of color, sprung forth and started their movements, providing a swirling visual aid to the army. The entire force began to sing, shaking the walls of Corona:

**Make way for Prince Gunward!  
****Say "HEY", it's Prince Gunward**

The people of Corona who were out at the time of the day were stricken by the sound ,and rushed to along main road to see the source of it. A number of people, like Rapunzel, awoke from their slumber to see the thing that was shaking their houses. Very quickly, a large crowd had formed along the main street towards the castle, with many more people watching from above.

The person that the procession was singing about soon became evident, the swirl of servants shifting to put him at the center of it all. He rode a black, fearsome, and massive horse that towered over the rest. The man was youthful, merely in his early twenties, and was dressed in lavish but simple red garments. His face caused people to gasp, many women blushing at the sight of it. He had bright blue eyes and a messy mop of short blonde hair. Atop his head was a golden crown, lined with multiple valuable jewels and gemstones. His face was a carefree and confident smirk, and he laughed in delight at the power he commanded. His name was Alexander Gunward.

Gunward rode forth to take his place at the head of the army, the rest moving and dancing behind and beside him. As they approached the Corona center of trading, located on main street, the morning vendors who were setting up tried to move their wares out of the path of the army. Prince Gunward laughed and began to sing:

**Hey, clear the way, in the marketplace **he ordered, before directing his attention to a young woman trying to carry her cart out of the road to let the approaching force through.  
**Hey you, **Gunward shouted to her, riding over.  
**let me through,** **then worship my face **Alexander gave her a smile while pointing to his own beautiful face. He moved on, riding and speaking to the somewhat fearful people around him.  
**Oh, come be the first on your block to meet my eye  
****Make way, here I come, ring bells, bang some drums, **Alexander pointed to his personal band behind him, who followed his orders with their instruments.  
**Cause you're going to love this guy **Gunward pointed to his audience and then himself, speaking with absolute certainty.

**Prince Gunward, haven't you heard,  
****I'm so amazing**

As Gunward and force marched and waved to the people, Gunward noticed a quite a few people glaring at him for disturbing their morning peace with such an arrogant tirade. Two young men were even bold enough to throw a couple of small pebbles at him, which bounced off harmlessly, but still enraged the young prince. Gunward found the two young men and rode to them immediately, drawing his sword and putting the tip just in front of the neck of one of them.

**You rejects, show some respect, **Gunward said with much more fierceness, all of the joy in his expression gone.  
**Or prepare dirge**

The two young men, fearful of the merciless look on Gunward's face, decided to not risk it and obey, getting onto one knee to bow. Gunward smirked again, sheathing his sword and riding onwards, the carefree air returning to enshroud him. Gunward went on:

**Now take a couple deep breaths  
****Don't you show disinterest  
****You must all come 'round in order to heed my words!**

**Prince Gunward, haven't you heard,  
****Just how tough I am? **Gunward began to pose, rolling up his sleeves and flexing his muscles from atop his horse, to the disgust of the Corona citizens and the delight of his servants.  
**Strong as ten, massive legions, swift as a bird.** Gunward rode round on his quick horse to emphasize this, weaving swiftly around his servants and along the street.

**I've faced a million men, **Gunward drew his sword and stabbed it into the air rapidly and repeatedly, as if fending off a bunch of warriors that no one else could see.  
**I win again and again,  
****In battle you can depend  
****On Prince Gunward! **His servants chorused the last line with him, and took over the main singing duties.

**He's got seventy-six deadly weapons **His army chanted, a few opening and raising chests filled with a variety of swords, crossbows, and other weaponry.

"And I like to use them." Gunward added happily.

**Fastest horses, he's got forty three **Sang a choir of horse riders who burst forward from their marching position to emphasize the speed of the horses they rode, which all belonged to the prince.

"After all, I like to get moving quickly." Alexander stated.

**When it comes to his all-mighty new gun **Another slave sang, as Alexander flashed his teeth and grabbed something from a case being carried by his horse. It was foreign to the people of Corona; a strange metallic device, with a long silver cylinder attached to a oddly shaped brown handle on the end. Gunward brought the rifle into his body and aimed the weapon outward into the sky, clicking on the trigger. A loud bang went through the crowd, causing people to gasp and jump. A mockingbird fell from the sky, dead, and was trampled by Alexander's horse. Alexander smiled and put the gun back in its case, while the crowd viewed the event in a strange mixture of horror and curiosity.

**It will be the best, **His servants went on, worshiping the gun along with their prince.  
**Give all us rest,  
****A chance to live very safe and free!**

* * *

Princess Rapunzel watched the army in awe. In some ways, she was entranced; all the entertainers and strange animals she had never seen up close before were fascinating. Rapunzel was, in other ways, disgusted; the prince, whoever he was, gave her bad vibes, and acted far too arrogant for her tastes (not unlike Flynn Rider). And Rapunzel didn't much like how angry and disturbed most of her people looked.

Rapunzel continued viewing the force that rumbled like an earthquake, wondering exactly why they had come here.

* * *

The Queen watched the army in devastation. She literally shook with fear, eyes bulging outwards. "Not good. Not good. Not good," the Queen ranted, her mind lost in a mixture of the shadows of dreams and nightmares. She sprung to try and get changed form her sleeping garments and get ready. The Prince was going to expect a royal greeting when he got to the castle, and with the King incapacitated and the princesses not ready to do such a thing, she was the only one who could provide it and start working to keep the Kingdom of Corona safe.

After a hasty preparation, the Queen sprinted out of her room in an effort to make it to the entrance hall, barking orders to servants all along the way.

* * *

Eugene Rider watched the army in apprehension. There was something in him fairly impressed with the force marching their way to the castle doors. But Eugene knew that if a prince was coming to Corona, it was probably because he was interested in meeting the new princess. He could see that he likely had competition to deal with; royal competition that was infinitely wealthier and more suited to be a future King than he was. He tried to reassure himself. _He's just a moron; I mean, who goes parading in the streets like this, really? Rapunzel only wants you; there is no way she would ever be interested in an arrogant jerk like him. You had to stop being an arrogant jerk for the most part to win her, after all. _

Eugene had the sinking feeling, however, that what Rapunzel or he wanted wasn't going to matter in the end.

* * *

Vincent Rynsford watched the army in disgust. _Oh good, another arrogant member of a royal family who thinks he can do whatever he wants and cares nothing for the common man. _Vincent thought sarcastically. Vincent loathed the way Prince Gunward carried himself; as if he thought he was better than everyone else. The loud and obnoxious noises the force produced that had awoken Vincent from a rare night of more pleasant dreams did little to endear Gunward to Vincent.

_But, who knows? Maybe, he could end up being useful. _A darker voice in Vincent's mind spoke as the gears in his head started to spin.

* * *

Princess Roseanne watched the army in excitement. It was so rare for visiting princes to come; and this one knew how to make an entrance! Though this Prince came off as brutish, he was very handsome to her. Roseanne's curiosity was peaked more than anything, and she felt she had to learn more about this visitor.

* * *

**Prince Gunward, handsome, we purr, he's so amazing/ There's no question that Gunward's attractive **Sang a few girls from the balconies over the city, interested in the prince in the same way Roseanne was.  
**His physique makes us feel weak/ To him I can't help but be reactive  
****Our heads; they whir/ Everything about this prince is just so shocking **the women all stumbled around, putting hands to their heads as if they ached from the mere radiation the Prince gave off.

Prince Gunward noticed some women around gushing about him, and smiled. Finally, some people that appreciated how great he was! He was so moved that he sang towards them, giving them the pleasure of receiving orders from him:

**Now, all come out to this square/ He's a fighter, he' a knight, a wonder!  
****All you girls better prepare/ He's about to tear my heart asunder! **When Gunward pointed to the women that were speaking about him, their hearts began to beat erratically as they gushed even more.  
**To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Gunward!/ And it feels like my entire world is rocking! **Gunward ordered, but rather than be taken aback, many of the women rushed down to oblige, fainted, or sat down in weakness at the presence of the handsome man.

The massive procession finally arrived at the front gates to Castle Corona, which were wide open for them to enter. Gunward was silent, letting his army sing for him again:

**He's got eighty four African rhinos **The chorus sang.  
**He's got the rhinos, let's see the rhinos **A few of the younger Coronian guards sand excitedly, looking around the army but not seeing any of them around.  
**And to view them his fee is quite low  
****He's generous, so generous! **The young guards frowned in disappointing, realizing they would never see the exotic animals without paying.

**He's got slaves he's got servants, that would throw  
****Their life down for him **the army of people went on.

The Queen, along with a few important guards and servants ran around the entrance hall trying to make things look presentable for the visiting prince. The Queen sighed as the thundering got closer and closer:

**Bow to his feet while serving him  
****They're just bursting to hear the word  
****Of Gunward!  
****Prince Gunward!  
****Prince Gunwaaaaaaaaaard! **The procession burst through the massive doors, Gunward leading the way and riding right up to the Queen.  
**Fabulous sir!  
****Gunward the awesome! **The Prince's patrons went on.

Prince Gunward broke away from them, jumping off the horse and bowing to the Queen, kneeling down and kissing her hand politely before explaining his purpose here:

**Heard your princess was a sight  
****lovely as myrrh  
****And that good people is why  
****I got down up and dropped by**

Gunward's servants took over again, speaking some of the many creatures and people he had brought with him as they trampled around the entrance hall:

**With sixty antelope, monkeys galore **Antelope and monkeys danced through the room.  
**With his beasts and tigers **The servants rolled in two cages filled with a variety of deadly beasts.  
**An army and more  
****With his fifty court clowns **Jesters and entertainers cartwheeled in as they were called.  
**cooks and basset hounds, **A variety of chefs presented extravagant dishes while small dogs sniffed around.  
**His greatly large llama herd! **A mass of llamas rushed into the entrance hall noisily.

**Make way **All the servants pointed to their master, who grinned devilishly and posed dramatically.  
**For Prince Gunwaaaaard!**

"Bravo, bravo!" Gunward clapped to his army, who all panted in exhaustion. "Yes, yes superb. You were all great! Almost perfect, but still work to do for next time. Yes, now then, let us get to business dear Queen of Corona." Gunward turned his attention back to the Queen.

"I think it would be best to take a breather, don't you think, Prince Gunward? That was some entrance..." the Queen managed.

"Please, just call me Gunward. And nonsense, nonsense, I feel as right as rain! As for the entrance, well that was-"

"Err, sir." A servant fearfully interrupted him. "What shall we do with all the beasts and other things we brought?"

"Oh, you can send most of it home I think. Keep some of my personal attendants here, and keep the band and some cooks around too. As well as Apophis and Behemoth, of course." Gunward said, gesturing to his massive black horse. The servant nodded and carried the horse away while moving to carry out his orders.

"You brought all this here just to send most of it home?" the Queen asked incredulously.

"Hey, you got to go big to impress after all." Gunward smiled. His eyes glanced over the small procession the Queen had brought with her; Oswyn, Mrs. Gibbs, Humphrey, and a few select other guards and servants. He noted the expected lack of the King. "I heard about what happened to the King. Terrible event; I am deeply sorry." Gunward said with little sincerity.

"Thank you for your concern," the Queen replied frigidly. "He should be well enough to see you in a couple of days."

"Splendid, splendid. Now, where exactly is your new princess?" Gunward inquired.

"She is otherwise occupied. You did come in entirely unannounced in the early hours of morning after all." the Queen said, composure breaking.

"But surprise is half the fun!" Gunward smiled, before his face turned to steel. "It would be swell if you could make it so she is not otherwise occupied anymore."

"Why exactly is it you wish to see her so badly?" the Queen stated, wanting to confirm her suspicions

"Aaah, good woman. You see, I have everything anyone would ever want. I've got money, servants, strength, fame, power. And yet...I feel oddly empty." Alexander stated in a strange sincere moment. "I felt I needed something more. And then it came to me; I should get a wife!" Alexander grinned. "So, I've been riding about, courting women from many different kingdoms. Though, I have yet to find anybody; they're fun for a while, but they don't keep me coming back. So, here I am, wanting to court your newly found princess. Maybe she'll be different."

The Queen frowned. "Well, I'm afraid that is quite impossible. You see, she is already being courted and-"

"Oh, that's perfectly alright. What fun is finding a wife without a little competition?"

"But-"

"Surely, you want your daughter not close her doors to other potential suitors, do you? What if she isn't meant for this guy of hers?"

"Yes, but-"

"I don't see what's the problem." Alexander stated.

"I am not going to let you court my daughter." the Queen said with confidence.

Alexander frowned, his face suddenly growing serious. "I see...that's too bad then. I came all this way...well, what can we do...oh, that reminds me," Alexander reached into a pocket and pulled out a small scroll of parchment. "Yes, father wanted me to take care of some diplomacy while I'm here."

"Diplomacy?" the Queen asked.

"Yes...you know, the usual thing. Reinforcing trading, looking at borders, and the like...making sure everything is still friendly between our Kingdoms. I do hope these go well; it would be a shame if you offended me to the point where things get tense..." Alexander smirked.

The Queen tried to defy him. "I'm sure we can get everything sorted out in a reasonable manner."

"Perhaps...oh, by the way, have you seen our brand new weapon? Someone bring it over." Alexander clapped, and a servant instantly handed him the gun that the Prince had displayed earlier. "Yes, our engineers have been working on this for years." Alexander put the handle to his body and pointed the gun in a random direction with no one in front of it. "The power of a cannon at your fingertips, almost impossible to dodge..." Alexander shot the gun, creating a large bang as a bit of the wall where he had pointed was broken off. "Our army will become even stronger with this new weapon on our sides. Our army will be able to crush people even more. Anyone who gets tense with us will be destroyed by our guns and our numbers."

"Are you threatening us?" the Queen asked suspiciously.

Alexander grinned, and let his servant carry the gun away. "Why yes, yes I am. Glad you're not as stupid as most women. Now then...Apophis!" Alexander shouted, stomping the ground.

A short distance away, a large, midnight black snake slithered out of a basket and moved over to Alexander. The snake was about two meters long and fairly thick, with a large scaly head and piercing yellow eyes. It reached Alexander and wrapped around his leg, slithering up to come to a rest on his master's shoulders.

"Apophis and I are quite tired after a long journey; would you escort us to our room?" Alexander asked in a commanding voice.

The Queen glared at him, but she submitted. Making enemies with this man wouldn't be wise. "Mrs. Gibbs, please take our guests to their room."

Mrs. Gibbs scrambled. "Right this way dear." She gestured towards the exit of the entrance hall, starting to move towards it.

Alexander smiled and followed. When he walked by the Queen, he gave her an order. "Make sure the princess is there at dinner tonight."

After the Prince had left the room, the Queen collapsed onto her knees, the rest of their procession trying to assist there. "What are we going to do?" she whispered.

* * *

"Come now, Behemoth. Steady now," the fearful servant encouraged as he led the black hole eyed monstrosity to the Corona royal stables. The massive dark horse was feisty, never completely submissive except to his master, Prince Gunward.

The pair eventually arrived at the stables, causing a number of the Coronian horses' heads to turn, including those of Maximus and Maia. Behemoth was fighting full force now. Behemoth tossed the servant off of him, causing the poor man to stumble back as Behemoth stepped forcefully into the stable.

Immediately, Behemoth began to neigh angrily, speaking to the rest of the horses. "Alright you lousy bunch of mules! I am Behemoth! I am a stronger, faster, better horse than all of you! As long I am here, I am boss! You will not question me, and you will all respect me!" Behemoth demanded, stomping to enforce his message.

"What makes you think you can come in here and do whatever you want?" Maia neighed defiantly. Her rebuttal was echoed by most of the stable, who supported her in shouting down the challenging stallion.

Rather than speak back, Behemoth reached into one of the packs he still carried and, with his teeth, pulled out a sword. He clasped it tightly in his mouth, before advancing towards Maia and pressing the sharp silver to the side of her throat, causing her to freeze. The rest of the horses also froze, all widening their eyes at the display. Only Maximus continued protesting, glaring down Behemoth, more accustomed to sword-swinging horses (as he was one himself).

Behemoth grinned and put the blade back into his pack, before spitting right in Maia's face. "Because if you don't, I'll kill you. And that goes for all of you." Behemoth neighed oddly calmly, leaving no room for response. The rest of the horses, including Maia, excluding Maximus, were too stunned to respond.

Behemoth turned away from Maia, rudely brushing his tail across her face, and began to trot calmly towards and open stall. Maximus nearly roared and smashed the door to his own stall open, the hinges breaking as the powerful horse broke through it. Maximus rushed and moved in front of the newcomer, stopping Behemoth in his tracks. Maximus glared down the black horse, even though Behemoth was a good head taller than him.

"Out of the way, Cow." Behemoth snorted.

Maximus just stomped and neighed, challenging the black horse. Behemoth smirked in response, liking the idea of wiping the floor with the defiant white horse in front of him. They were stopped, however, when a bunch of Coronian guards and Zendian servants came rushing in and restrained the two angry horses, the servant that Behemoth had thrown off having run off for help.

The mass of people mobbed the two horses, pulling them apart and forcing them into pens, bolting them tightly. They scolded the rebellious pair, both Behemoth and Maximus sharing similar looks of contained rage and disinterest at the humans. Maximus and Behemoth would not be content until they could complete their challenge to one another.

* * *

_Where oh where can I find some food..._Apophis stated in his mind. He had been slithering around for twenty minutes now, thoroughly scaring a number of people passing-by. Despite all his searching, however, he felt no putter-patter of delicious feet; no scurrying of a delectable mouse; not even the claws of a bird on a windowsill.

The castle did a much better job than his home castle of Zenda at keeping the type of prey Apophis preferred away, which annoyed the large snake to no end. He could get by on the treats and meat Alexander would feed him, but there was no adrenaline, no excitement in that, and the taste just wasn't the same. Thus, he plowed onwards, desperately seeking a tasty morsel.

Apophis felt the vibrations...a pair of tiny feet walking in a room nearby. Feet that had to belong to a small, bite-sized creature. Grinning maliciously, Apophis moved quickly to the source of the vibrations, eventually coming face to face with a closed wooden door. Rather than be discouraged by the obstacle, Apophis found the biggest crack around the door he can find, which happened to be fairly large, and contorted his body to fit through it and enter the room.

The hunter's eyes fell upon its prey; a tiny, insignificant, green lizard. Apophis smirked as the lizard noticed him and froze in fear. To Apophis's surprise, it started to try and blend with its surroundings, but it was nothing Apophis would be fooled by. Hungry and impatient, Apophis pounced, moving to strike and eat the lizard in one gulp.

Pascal squeaked and ran as fast he could, trying to get up to Rapunzel for help. He crawled up the bannister of Rapunzel's bed, where Apophis could not move as quickly as Pascal. Pascal squeaked as loud he could, desperately trying to wake Rapunzel up as he crawled up her body towards her face, closely pursued by the snake.

Pascal made it next to her ear and screeched, finally awakening the sleeping beauty. Rapunzel's eyes opened slowly, the princess still quite exhausted. After the Prince on parade was finished, Rapunzel felt too tired to go do anything, instead choosing to sleep in as promised and deal with the new arrival later. Rapunzel's peaceful morning was further ruined when her golden eyes were met with said prince's deadly pet snake that was coming closer towards her face.

Rapunzel screamed, rising upwards in fear, tossing the snake off her body. Rapunzel reached over her bedside and pulled out her trusty frying pan, which she always kept close. "Die monster!" Rapunzel yelled, before whacking the black snake Apophis on the head as it tried to recover. Apophis's head spun after the blow that dazed him, but he recovered soon afterward, shaking it off and sending a venomous glare towards Rapunzel. Rapunzel responded by whacking the snake on the head ten more times, causing the snake to drop off the bed, unconscious.

Rapunzel panted, carefully peeking her head over the edge of her bed, gazing at the fallen snake. She poked it carefully with her pan, relieved that the beast did not react. Rapunzel sighed in relief, and turned back on her scaly companion, who squeaked happily. "What is that Pascal?" Rapunzel asked.

Pascal crawled up her arm to her palm and began explaining how the snake had attacked him and he had awoken her for help. Rapunzel nodded in rapt attention, before being knocked out of it when she heard a disruptive yell coming from outside her door: "Apophis! Where are you?"

"It's the Prince." Rapunzel gasped, recognizing the voice. She was further startled when the black snake she had just hit sprang up, eyes at full alert. The snake sent a glare the way of Rapunzel and Pascal, before slithering over towards the door, hissing loudly and repeatedly. The snake exited out of the crack it had entered. Immediately afterward, there was a loud knocking on the door to Rapunzel's room.

Timidly, Rapunzel got up, frying pan at the ready, best friend on her shoulder, and walked to the door to answer. She slowly opened the door to see Prince Alexander Gunward standing proudly, his black snake Apophis circled around his shoulders.

"I am deeply sor-" Alex began, but he stopped when he saw the beauty before him. His ocean eyes raked the petite form of Rapunzel, his lips curling upwards in delight, pleased with what he saw. He had expected to be answered by some man or old hag, but was pleasantly surprised to be answered by a hot, young lady. Alex licked his hand and brushed his hair back in a cheesy gesture, preparing his suave routine.

Alexander cleared his throat. "I am deeply sorry that my snake troubled you, fair maiden," he apologized with the most gentlemanly and poetic voice he could manage. "I am great Prince Alexander Gunward of the Kingdom of Zenda. What is your name?"

"R-Rapunzel..." Rapunzel answered, fumbling through the word, bombarded by the dominating yet strange presence of the prince. There was something that disturbed her about the prince, a similar vibe that she had got from Flynn Rider when she first met him. "It's quite all right," Rapunzel continued, leaving her questions unanswered in an effort to end the converse and get away from the man. "If you don't mind I'd like to-"

"Get to know me and my snake better?" Alexander interjected, wagging his eyebrows suggestively, stopping her from shutting the door in his face by moving his hand to block the potential wooden obstruction.

"Err...I think your snake is a bit too much for me and my friend." Rapunzel gestured towards Pascal, who was glaring an inferno on the Prince.

"Nonsense, nonsense, my snake is really quite friendly. Show them, Apophis." Alexander ordered, shrugging the shoulders that carried the pet. Apophis extended from his shoulders towards Rapunzel very slowly, before bowing his head. The snake looked thouroughly displeased to be doing it. "You can go ahead and touch Apophis." Alexander encouraged.

Rapunzel, knowing it rude to refuse such a friendly offer from her princess training, carefully patted Apophis on the head, the creature not responding.

"You see? He's harmless, really. You know, I can't help but notice you've got quite a nice room behind you...you wouldn't happen to be the princess, by any chance, would you?" Alexander asked hopefully.

"Yes, I am a princess." Rapunzel answered naively, too tired to see the danger in the answer.

Alexander laughed in delight. "Oh, this is just so perfect! Too perfect, too perfect. Well, if you didn't know, my dear woman, I, Prince Gunward of Zenda, have come to this sorry place to give you the great honor of myself courting you, Princess of Corona."

"Courting me?" Rapunzel asked, racking her brain to try to remember what the term meant.

"Why yes; all the typical things involved in that. Escorting you around, having fun with you, kissing you, touching you, and so on." Alexander explained, wagging his eyebrows even more.

"Erm...I only want to kiss Eugene." Rapunzel answered, still confused.

Alexander's face fell. "Oh, I heard about that loser. He's nothing- probably some noble or knight, I presume?. Drop him; he's probably some arrogant jerk that just wants to get under your skirt. He probably is also just after you for your money; not like me at all. Me, well, I am truly interested in your best interests. I am a gentleman." Alexander said the last part by springing upright, trying to reign himself in and come off as trustworthy.

"B-b-but I love him. I couldn't leave him." Rapunzel answered stuttered. "And he's not that way anymore."

Alexander frowned at Rapunzel's lack of enthusiasm towards him, but smiled in realization. _This girl...will actually be a challenge! Oh, this is going to be fun! _

"What's going on here?" a gruff voice spoke, as the Captain of the Guard, Humphrey walked in. He saw Alexander talking with the princess and glared. He had been sent by the Queen to check up on Rapunzel and make sure everything was fine with her, in case something like this happened.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Just having a chat with the dear princess here." Alexander said, stiffening up. _Damn snake blocker. He probably won't let me get anywhere. _Alexander turned his attention back to Rapunzel. "I'll see _you_," he pointed his index finger at her, "at dinner." Alexander winked and walked off, Apophis hissing on his shoulder.

"That was weird." Rapunzel muttered as Alexander walked away. Pascal squeaked an affirmation, but he had a much better idea of what the Gunward was after. Pascal's brain began working on a plan to stop Gunward from getting what he obviously sought.

"You alright, Princess?" Humphrey asked, stepping forward to replace Gunward at the door.

"Yes, I-" Rapunzel's words were smashed apart by a big yawn. "-I am very tired. My sleep has been disturbed twice this morning; can you please make sure it doesn't happen again?" Rapunzel asked sweetly.

"Certainly, your highness." Humphrey bowed, before Rapunzel shut the door in his face to finally get the rest she deserved after a full week of non-stop princessing. _I just want to escape from it for a while; is that so much to task?_

* * *

"What are we going to do?" the Queen asked her husband desperately, sitting by the recovering King's bedside.

The King's face was frozen over, mouth a line belonging to the reaper. "We'll have to accept the possibility."

"What do you mean?" the Queen asked.

The King sighed, voice aging many years at an instant. "We can not put out daughter's happiness above the happiness of the entire Kingdom. To prevent war, we may have to marry her off to Gunward."

"But, we can't really do that!" the Queen protested.

"I don't like it anymore than you do, dear," the King went on. "But if we don't, our Kingdom could be destroyed. Things have been icy enough with Zenda as it is. But don't fret; we don't know if Gunward will actually want her or not. Maybe he won't be interested; he doesn't seem like a man to settle down from what you speak of him."

"It's just...Rapunzel won't go along with it, and neither will Eugene," the Queen attempted a last stand, the King winning the argument with his logic.

"They're too rebellious those two," the King muttered, some life returning to his words. "But we'll just have to try and convince them. Unfortunately, whether she like it or not, if he so wishes it, Rapunzel will marry Prince Gunward of Zenda."

* * *

**AN: **Here's one I've been looking forward to write for a while. Would really love feedback on our newest arrivals: Alexander, Behemoth, and Apophis, my rather risky adaptation of "Prince Alie", and this new plotline I have started to develop.

Please review!


	17. Villains

**AN: **This chapter's song can be found at: youtube at .com/watch?v=cd07uvkTeKo

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tangled, any of its components, or the song I base mine off in this chapter, which are property of Disney.

* * *

"Curse that girl! How dare she keep me trapped in here, in this prison! But no matter how hard I try, something else always ruins my flawless plans!" Gothel raved, pacing back and forth in her nightmarish prison cell. It was a dark and stormy tower springing seventy feet up into the air, with no way for her to get out. The room was gargantuan but filled with emptiness, Gothel having nothing to pre-occupy her except for a mirror constantly reminding her of her dreadfully old body in this world.

"Nothing is making her miserable enough for me to take control. And now there's all these people who want to put their grubby hands on my flower. There has to be a way. I'll just have to try even harder next time." Gothel reflected, wracking her devious mind to try to figure out a solution to her problem. "Yes...if she can just let me out once more, I think that will work." Gothel smiled at her new thought.

* * *

_Curse that bastard. Trapping me here. Leaving me alone. Why couldn't I have killed him? _Isabelle shivered in her cold jail-cell, the only resident of the room as dreadful as a graveyard. She had hoped that she would at least be reunited with her family in getting captured, but she was placed in a cell that was apparently far away from them, left rather alone amidst the surrounding cells of petty thieves and thugs.

Isabelle was left with a loneliness that choked her, and an environment that degraded her. There was no hope for her here, and she would likely be sentenced to death once the royal court got around to trialing her. It all had her wishing that she had been able to run her sword through the man that had done this to her, even though she had thought she could finally move on from him. _How can I move on from someone who keeps ruining my life? How could someone be so cruel?_

* * *

"How long have we been here now, Henry?"

"About two months sir."

William responded by punching his usual spot on the wall, which now had a large hole in it from the constant abuse it received at the fist of William. "So much time, wasted! Damn that Rider! How is the tunnel coming along, Henry?"

"Not well sir," Henry said as he continued digging in the small hole at the end of their cell thy had made to escape their hellhole. "This rusty spoon just isn't strong enough. At this pace, we won't get out of here before we die."

"Damn it!" William punched the wall again. "There has to be some way for us to become free."

* * *

"I wish to purchase the best flower seeds you have to offer."

"Erm...I'm not sure what you mean, sir."

Vincent gave him a condescending look. "In your opinion, what is the seed that you possess which creates the best flower?"

"Well, I am fond of rose seeds..." the manager of the general store replied.

"Something bigger than that, if you will. I need the best." Vincent said.

"Well, we did get a handful of very rare seeds lately from the east. They are supposed to produce a flower both beautiful and durable, but we haven't actually tested-"

"I'll take them, presuming they are as good as you say." Vincent answered, throwing a bag of money onto the counter. The manager saw the bag and scrambled to find the seeds. _Yes, with these, I can finally achieve my dream._

* * *

"Man I love being in power." Alexander smirked as he whistled down the corridor towards his room in Castle Corona. He had been enjoying lording his status over a few of the Coronian servants, having them fetch a variety of objects for his use. It was always good knowing he had power over people that were not his own.

"Hello there," spoke a soft voice from behind the prince. Alex turned to see a cute, young girl wearing a pink dress and with long, brown locks step out from behind a pillar. "You're Prince Gunward, right?" Roseanne asked.

Alexander smiled gently, deciding to lord his power over this strangely well-dressed child. "Yes, you are correct, little girl. And who exactly are you?"

"My name is Princess Roseanne, your highness." Rosanne curtsied politely, advancing timidly towards the handsome man.

"Princess?" Gunward confirmed, surprised. "I wasn't aware that Corona had another princess besides Rapunzel."

Roseanne pouted angrily, frustrated that she was yet again out shined by her sister. "Yes, Corona has two princesses. Unlike my sister, I have been a princess here my entire life, and have far more experience in being royalty and dealing with important guests such as yourself." Roseanne bragged in a rare show of arrogance, trying to impress the visiting prince and get a head up on her sister.

"That's nice," Alexander placated, walking forward and patting Roseanne on the head like a dog. "Want to go get me a drink or something?"

Roseanne tried to reign herself in. Alexander was off-putting her with his arrogance, but she supposed with his power, he deserved to be cocky. "I was actually hoping we could hold a converse, good sir," Roseanne responded regally.

"Can't say I really feel like talking to you. Go run away somewhere." Alex said, bored with her, as he turned and walked away whistling.

"Wait!" Roseanne shouted, chasing after him. "I want to get to know you more!"

"Not interested."

"Please!"

"No."

"Oh, come on!"

Alexander rolled his eyes and stopped, causing Roseanne to crash into his legs and stumble a couple of steps backwards. Alexander turned, wearing a sinister smile. "Alright, Roxanne, let's get something straight. See, I have a thing about dealing with women."

Alexander knelt down to be eye level with her, as Roseanne was prompted to ask: "What?"

"No breasts," Alexander poked Roseanne on her flat chest. "No hips," Alexander moved his finger to strike Roseanne's thin waist. "No relations. Got it?"

Roseanne stuttered, eyes widening, mouth electrocuted, causing it to gape wide. "B-b-but I'm nice...and my mother told me guys like what's inside people."

Gunward merely had a belly laugh in her face. "That's a good one. I'll let you in on a secret: men, such as myself, don't care about how "nice" a girl is. All we went is a girl with a good figure, big curves, can cook, clean, do chores, keep her head down, and keep her mouth shut." Gunward patted Roseanne on the head again, standing up. "Now, you go run along. I'm not interested you, but maybe someday you can find a guy who will like you. Not one as good as myself, of course, but I'm sure there's someone out there." Gunward turned away, chuckling to himself, leaving a frozen and dying Roseanne behind him.

* * *

Eugene treaded through the stone gray castle floor on her way to Rapunzel's room. He had a bad feeling that this Gunward character that had just arrived was probably trying to make his own way there, and Eugene was determined to arrive there first before Gunward could unleash himself upon his love.

Eugene turned a corner and saw the object of his current irritation walking towards him, smirking to himself. Prince Alexander Gunward, in all of his unfortunate glory. Eugene was fairly stunned by the handsome appearance of the prince**.** Eugene steeled himself, deciding in this instance to walk away from the prince, not feeling up to a confrontation. There was no need or use to try and get into a fight with the prince; _it's not like he has a chance with Rapunzel anyway _Eugene tried to convince himself as the two crossed paths for the first time.

A spark seemed to slice through the heavy air as the two walked by each-other. The river of time slowed as the two men waded through its currents. Alex, suddenly interested in Eugene due to a gut instinct, placed a hand on Eugene's shoulder, stopping the former-thief in his tracks. "Who exactly are you?" Alexander asked, an odd tone of accusation in his voice.

Eugene smacked the Princes's hand off his shoulder and responded "The great Eugene Rider. Don't you forget it." Eugene attempted to walk away, but Alexander's strong hand latched onto his shoulder again, pressing down hard.

"So, you're the loser Princess Rapunzel is hung up on?" Alexander smirked, delighted to meet the man.

"So what?" Eugene stated, brushing off Alexander's hand and turning to face him.

"So that means you're the one I need to tell to leave her, and let my experienced self take care of her."

"As if I'd ever listen to a pompous asshole like you." Eugene refused, showing a rare confrontational side. He was not going to let anybody come and take his Rapunzel away from him.

Alexander just smiled. "You've got some fight in you. Ever been in those tournament fights? Boring as hell, but quite entertaining if you find the right opponent. I think I may have just found one. You up for a match for her hand?" Alexander lost all animosity in his voice, stretching offering his left hand out to Eugene in a show of comradeship.

"May the best man win." Alexander added.

Eugene blinked in surprise, but decided to accept the handshake. "The best man will win; me." Eugene grasped Alexander's hand tightly in a handshaking position, the two squeezing the life out of one another's appendages.

Alexander took this moment sucker punch Eugene with his right hand, sending Eugene sprawling to the ground. Alexander made a deep belly laugh at Eugene's speech, bending in his delight. "Oh did that hurt? Thought you cold take a bit more of a beating there!"

Eugene rubbed his cheek, sending a glare towards the Prince. Alexander turned and walked his way, done with dealing the commoner he thought was beneath him. Eugene, in a rage and desiring retaliation, got up and charged, planning to return the blow just dealt to him.

Alexander spun and caught both of Eugene's fists, before shoving Eugene down to the ground again with a powerful push. Alexander looked down, a fury painted on his face. "Don't try to win fights you can't win." Alexander walked away at a a brisk pace, not wanting to have to stop another one of Eugene's attacks.

Eugene stood up immediately, stunned at the turn of events.

Apophis slithered around the corner and slid up Alexander's leg and rested on the blonde man's shoulders. Alexander tilted his head to the serpent and grinned.

"So that's our competition? This is going to be easier than I thought"

* * *

"Eugene! You're hurt!"

"Don't worry, it's nothing, nothing at all." Eugene said suavely, not wanting to admit he had been beaten badly. "So, I was wondering-" Rapunzel interrupted him by grabbing Eugene and dragging him into her room, sitting her on his bed and rushing off to rummage through her wardrobe.

"Err, what are you doing Blondie?" Eugene asked, worried. "I'm fine, really. Nothing that I can't handle."

Rapunzel ignored him, coming back with a white box. "Mrs. Gibbs was showing me how to treat injuries the other day," she explained, as she opened the box and pulled out a cloth and dabbed it in some liquid herbal remedy. "I think this is the right one." Rapunzel said she she approached Eugene's face with the wet cloth. Eugene backed his head away from it, repeating his mantra of denial, but Rapunzel refused to let him escape, successful dabbing at the bruise that had formed on his cheek.

"Ouch!" Eugene yelped, falling back on the bed. "That hurt!" Eugene complained.

"It did? Oh no, maybe that wasn't the right one." Rapunzel said worriedly, rummaging through the box and finding no other remedy. "But there's nothing else here, it must be...but then why does it hurt? Healing shouldn't hurt!" Rapunzel stressed.

Eugene sat back up, rubbing his cheek tenderly. "Hey, its fine, like I said, this is nothing-"

"**Flowergleamandglow Letyourpowersshine Maketheclockreverse Bringbackwhatoncewasmine Healwhathasbeenhurt Changethefatesdesign Savewhathasbeenlost Bringbackwhatoncewasmine**," Rapunzel sang has quickly as possible while rubbing a small bit of water that had leaked out of her eyes on the bruise. Immediately, the bruise healed over, a soft glowing light coming from Eugene's cheek.

"Hey! I thought you agreed to stop doing that?" Eugene said, startled.

"I know, I know, but you were hurt, and I didn't want you to hurt more, and its just a little thing, and its silly anyway and please don't tell anyone." Rapunzel ranted, giving Eugene puppy-dog eyes.

Eugene, sympathetic and unable to resist her charms, nodded. Rapunzel smiled, kissing Eugene on the cheek that had been bruised.

"Why'd you do that?" Eugene asked, rubbing the cheek again.

"My mother told me the best way to finish off a healing is to kiss the wound. That way the hurts inside get healed as well as the hurts outside."

Eugene smiled. "Not bad advice."

"But how did you get hurt anyways Eugene?" Rapunzel inquired, sitting in rapt attention.

"I...uh...I fell. On my cheek." Eugene lied. There was no way he was going to admit he had been knocked down and tricked by that arrogant jerk.

"You should be more careful." Rapunzel said, gullible. "You wanted to say something before?"

"Huh? Oh, ya right. I was wondering; that Prick Dumbward didn't stop by your room did he?"

"Who?" Rapunzel confusedly.

Eugene cleared his throat. "Prince Gunward. Did he stop by?"

"Oh, you mean Alex. Yes, he stopped by; after his snake almost ate Pascal." Rapunzel frowned, reaching her hand down to pick up said chameleon and cuddle him.

"His what almost did what now?" Eugene asked, eyes bulging, reading into it the wrong way.

"His pet snake. It was big and black and so scary and I thought it was going to attack me!" Rapunzel stuttered fearfully.

Eugene's eye twitched and his arms shook. "You...you do mean he has a pet reptile that slithers around on the floor, right?"

"Yes. What else would I mean?"

"Nothing, nothing...what did he say?"

Rapunzel scowled. "He was being rather rude; he wants me to dump you."

Eugene's anger returned to him. "That no good son of a-"

"Eugene, you aren't just with me to get under my skirt and take my money, are you?" Rapunzel asked fearfully.

Eugene stopped himself, pushing his anger that was howling like a teapot off to the side. He took a breath and took Rapunzel's hands, looking straight into her eyes. "Do you think I'm like that anymore?"

"No...but, he sounded so sure, and Mrs. Gibbs is always telling me that men can't be trusted and before..."

"_**Don't listen to them, what do they know,**_" Eugene whispered and hummed, reminding Rapunzel of the night he had saved her from her nightmares. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't interested in wealth, or...the other thing. But you're the most important thing to me now. Never doubt that." Eugene spoke sincerely.

Rapunzel smiled, the clouds of uncertainty vanished from her mind. She embraced Eugene, who gladly took into her arms. "Eugene?" Rapunzel whispered into his ear.

"Hmm?"

"What would you want to get under my skirt for?"

* * *

"Hmm...let's see, there was Juliet and Romeanldo, right?"

"I think that was Romeo, sir."

"Right, right, Romeo...can you give me another pair?"

"Err, there was something important here I came to discuss-"

"Now."

"Well I've always been fond of Antony and Cleopatra." The servant stuttered nervously.

"Hmm, yes, I think that will do nicely." Alexander said, writing it down in a small black journal.

"Err, sir, a letter from your father just arrived about some other issues he wants you to discuss," the servant managed to say.

"That's nice. Can you put it over by the table and go get me some food?"

"But sir, dinner is in ten minutes, and I think you should look at this before then to prepare-"

"Hmm...I wonder if I could get some practice in with my sword before supper time." Alexander said, bored, not looking up.

"I'll go put this over there and go away now," the servant whimpered.

* * *

Roseanne muffled the ocean of sadness into her pillow. She had realized now exactly why Eugene had no interest in her, why she was getting pushed to the wayside, why her parents kept her so sheltered, why she had lacked many friends before Rapunzel arrived; she was ugly, flat, and fat.

_Why do people have to shove me away and ignore me? Why is Rapunzel so much prettier than I? _Roseanne lamented, thoughts lost in a haze of depression.

A knock at her door. "Princess Roseanne? It's time for supper." Mrs. Gibbs shouted through the barrier.

"I'm not hungry. Leave me alone." Roseanne shouted back, burying deeper into the haven of her bed.

"Now Roseanne, we have guests tonight. Stop being rude and get out here now." Mrs. Gibbs ordered sternly, trying to enter the room but discovering that the door was locked.

"Just go away. I'll eat something later. No one wants to see me anyway." Roseanne responded, throwing the covers over her and trying to drown out the incessant knocking of the older woman.

"Of course we want to see you; you're a princess! Now you open this door!" Mrs. Gibbs protested. Upon getting no response, Mrs. Gibbs fumed and began a fast stride over to the Queen.

* * *

"Quite concerning. You are certain that is exactly what she said?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"We will leave her be for now. Looks like I'll have to have another talk with her." the Queen frowned. "Go have the kitchen staff prepare a tray for her."

"Yes, your majesty." Mrs. Gibbs curtsied, before walking off to do as instructed.

The Queen sighed and turned a corner towards the dining hall, to be greeted by her husband hobbling towards the same doors, using a cane to support him. "What on Earth are you doing out of bed?" the Queen protested worriedly, running over to offer her love support.

"I'm quite-" the King interrupted himself with a loud fit of coughing. "alright, dear. I need be strong for the visiting Prince."

"You're hurt!"

"I can manage a pleasant, relaxing dinner with my family and a guest whilst sitting down."

The Queen frowned, but could see she would not shake her husband from his decision. "Just don't over exert yourself, okay?" the Queen spoke concernedly, placing a hand hooking an arm through his and walking with him, offering support in a disguised manner.

"I won't. Thank you." the King replied as the pair walked through the doors. Rapunzel and Eugene were already there standing next to their chairs, awaiting the presence of the rulers of the Kingdom.

"Father! You should be in bed!" Rapunzel exclaimed, echoing her mother's sentiments.

"I'll be fine, I can manage one comforting dinner." the King repeated, taking his seat at the head of the table with the help of his Queen, before she took her seat to his right. Rapunzel and Eugene sat down immediately afterward.

"Do you know where Roseanne is?" Rapunzel inquired, slightly worried.

"She's not feeling well at the moment. We'll let her get some rest." the Queen reassured.

"She's not feeling well?" Rapunzel confirmed. "I should go and see her later. I hope she'll be okay. What about-"

The blasts of horns and trumpets interrupted her, as the doors slammed open and a full band poured in, forming two lines. In the middle came a small servant, who bowed to the table. "Presenting," the servant began in a nasally voice. "his majesty, Prince Alexander Gunward of Zenda!" The servant then threw down a ball that unleashed a cloud of smoke. The band began to play as Alexander emerged from the smoke, smirking, dressed in a lavish red and gold royal robe. He smiled and winked in Rapunzel, before walking slowly and dramatically around the table towards her, breaking out into a song:

**Well that Juliet had her Romeo  
****Cleopatra had her Antony.  
****But you're in luck, 'cause don't you know?  
****Those lovers haven't got a thing on me.**

The four sitting at the dining people looked at Alexander as if he was insane, but he took it all in stride. He made it around to Rapunzel's seat, looming beside her and taking her hand.

**You've got a great man who wants to court you  
****A man that you know that you can't refuse!  
****You know it's me, you want! You know it's true,  
****In this fight for love I just can't lose **

Alexander danced around her chair, trying to woo her with her words. Eugene sent a glare his way, which Alexander ignored as he went on.

"Let me say..."

**Pick me my Rapunzel, **Alexander went behind her and started rubbing her shoulders, causing Rapunzel to squeak.  
**'Cause with me you will be **Alexander rested his head on her shoulder, as Rapunzel began to struggle against his strong hold on her.  
**Feeling really great, content and full **Alexander spun her chair around as he released her.  
**You ain't never had a man like me **Alexander winked at her, trying to grin sexily, before laughing three times loudly.. Rapunzel just looked on in confusion and some revulsion at the routine and groping.

Eugene was fuming in his chair, but reigned himself in, knowing the power the man possessed despite his moronic exterior.

**Now don't you be afraid **Alexander spoke softly as he approached Rapunzel, who was turning her chair to face away from him.  
**Now don't you try to flee! **Alexander shouted at her, spinning her chair to face him again. He then stepped away from her and raked his eyes over her body, whispering to himself so that only he could hear:  
**Yes very soon I will get laid **Alexander then returned his voice to full volume.  
**You ain't never had a man like me**

Alexander swept over to the King and Queen, who were frowning at him. Alexander tried to impress, giving them a mock salute.

**Yes ma'am I pride myself on service, **he addressed the Queen, before snapping his fingers. Three of his servants immediately lifted him over towards a large comfy chair that they had brought in for him, which he sat down lazily on.  
**I'm the boss, the Prince, the shah! **Two of the servants brought in large fans and cooled down their ruler. Alexander got up and ran over to Rapunzel again, bringing his face close to hers, causing Rapunzel to cower back.  
**I can not miss, give me, a kiss **Alexander puckered his lips and Rapunzel tried to push the approaching face away. Alexander took it in stride, deciding to put his attentions on the boiling man sitting beside here.  
**You can forget about this here loosah! **Alexander stood over Eugene, pointing down to him. Eugene reached up and tried to rip Alex's finger off, but Alexander moved away, leering.

**He's just a bumbling oaf, **Alexander moved back to Rapunzel, putting his arms around her shoulders and pointing back to the man in question.  
**Picking him would be  
****An awful move, instead come groove, **Alexander pulled Rapunzel out of her chair and pulled her close to him. She began spinning her around, dancing with her, Rapunzel struggling to get out of his grip.  
**With a man you never had like me**

Alexander twirled Rapunzel around, grinding her into him and resting his hands on her rear. Rapunzel was immensely uncomfortable, but her position didn't lend herself any leverage. Eugene was about to stand up and stop it, but Alexander threw Rapunzel back into her chair (where she collapsed) before he could.

**Can your man do this? **Alexander pulled out a knife from his pocket and threw it straight at Eugene. Rapunzel gasped and reached out, but the knife just grazed Eugene's cheek before falling onto the table. The new scratch began to bleed. Eugene did not react, putting on a tough act, turning his chair to glare at Alexander.  
**Can your man do that? **Alexander stepped forward and lifted Rapunzel's chair one big sweep, causing the princess to squeak. He set the chair down so it was facing away from him, before embracing and groping Rapunzel from behind her.  
**Can your man give kiss **Alexander buried his lips into her neck, kissing along there, as Rapunzel tried to get out of his hold. Eugene sprang up, no longer able to contain his rage.  
**that can drive you bats!**

Eugene walked with a fury, preparing to assault Alexander and stop his attack on Rapunzel.

**Her man can go boom! **Eugene grabbed Alexander's shoulder and punched him in the eye, sending him to the ground.  
**Get out of here, you jerk **

The King and Queen rose from their seats, preparing to take action. The Queen rushed off to get assistance as Eugene grabbed Alexander by the scruff of his neck. Rapunzel too rose from her seat, gasping and holding herself after Alexander's attack.

**Her man goes Abra Kadabra,  
****Get lost jerk!  
****Gonna make this sucker disappear! **Eugene dragged Alexander and prepared to throw him the infuriating man who dared to do that to Rapunzel out the door. Alexander got his second wind, however, and latched onto Eugene's hand before striking him with his own punch, making Eugene release him and stumble back.

A number of servants of Alexander's moved to help Alexander, and Alexander held them back with a wave of a hand. Eugene came at Alexander for another attack, but Alexander sidestepped and knocked Eugene on the back of the neck, sending him to the ground.

Eugene got up again, standing defiantly against the prince. This time Alexander made the first move, moving forward and grabbing Eugene in a bear-hug.

"Sorry, I don't swing that way." Eugene taunted, struggling to get out of his grasp. Alexander responded by kneeing Eugene in the groin, causing the former-thief to collapse whilst holding the sensitive injured spot. "That's hitting below the belt." Eugene muttered.

Alexander smiled down at him before hearing the next musical cue, and turning towards the horrified Rapunzel:

**So don't you sit there, tight mouthed, buggy-eyed!  
****I'm the big answer to all of your prayers! **Alexander knelt down in front of her, attempting to be gentlemanly as he took her hand.  
**Come on now Rapunzel, become my bride!  
****Together we would be a quite a good pair! **Rapunzel glared at him, fed up with his attacks on her and Eugene, and tugged her hand out of his before kicking him. Alexander took the weak blow with a devilish smile before standing and walking over to the King.

**I got the power to destroy you **Alexander pointed to the King, glaring. The King tried to meet his gaze, but he knew he was right.  
**She's going to choose me or things will get bad **Alexander pointed back to Rapunzel who's mouth was open at the threat Alexander was making.  
**Besides, that man could not ever outdo **Alexander pointed to Eugene, who was struggling to get back up.  
**me his strength is just so freaking sad,  
****I've had**

Alexander again approached Rapunzel, smiling at her and finishing his song, hamming it up with an impromptu dance:

**Enough of waiting here,  
****Rapunzel just pick me  
****I am the guy,  
****Now don't you lie  
****You ain't never had a man never had a man  
****You ain't never had a man never had a man  
****You ain't never had a man like me! **

Alexander grabbed Rapunzel again, who struggled and furiously punched him, blows which Alexander ignored. He spun her around through the instrumental, laughing all the way through. On the last part he bent her over backwards, his face directly in front of hers, eyes a lusty inferno.

**You ain't never had a man like me. **Alexander finished, before smashing his lips onto Rapunzel's. Rapunzel's eyes widened before become flames of anger as she tried to push the brutish man off her.

Alexander loved the feel of her lips on his, they were so soft, so warm, and taking them forcibly just had such appeal. He was in heaven...until the world went black.

* * *

"He is an absolute pig, a brute, filthy, he hurt Eugene, he he he...arg! If Eugene hadn't got up and hit him, I don't know what would have happened!" Rapunzel raved in the King's sick room. The King was there, lying down, looking older than Rapunzel had ever seen him. The Queen too was there, looking at Rapunzel in concern as she ranted and raved at her parents, wiping her mouth with her sleeve every ten seconds or so.

"Why is Eugene getting punished? Let him out of his room and get rid of that...that...monster!" Rapunzel sent her molten gold eyes towards her parents, who couldn't meet return the stare back at her, looking away in guilt.

"Rapunzel..." the King began, sighing. "Politics is a very complicated thing..."

"I don't care about politics! I care that Eugene did right and that brute did wrong!" Rapunzel protested.

"Rapunzel, we can't do anything to punish Prince Gunward. Nor can we let Eugene go right now." the King said with more force.

"Why not?"

"Because...because if we don't, our Kingdom could be invaded. Gunward holds the power of a massive army that could destroy all the peace and prosperity we have worked so hard for."

"Invade? Army? What?" Rapunzel rapidly questioned.

The King sighed again. "Gunward comes from a powerful kingdom called Zenda. He has threatened to send a massive fighting force to attack Corona if we don't do what he wants. We don't have the man power to fight against such a force...our Kingdom, and everyone and everything inside it, could be killed."

Rapunzel was silent for a moment, taking in such a startling revelation. "But we can't just let him do whatever he wants! He...he kissed me..." Rapunzel whimpered.

A sudden fury crossed the King's face, but he managed to keep his voice calm. "I know, and I want to do something about it. But I can't. We have to face the sad reality here, Rapunzel. The reality is..." the King inclined his head directly downward, not wanting to look at his daughter. "You may have to marry Prince Alexander Gunward."

"What?" Rapunzel yelled. "But, why would I want to marry him? I don't love him! I love Eugene!"

"The Prince seems to be fixated on making you his wife. Sometimes, princesses have to marry people for politics, not love." the King muttered.

"But you said marriage happens when two people love each other!" A rainstorm had started on Rapunzel's face in full force. "I don't want to be bonded to that monster! I don't want to be a princess if it means that!"

"It is your duty," the King said with more force in his voice, cutting her off to end the hail of arrows she was sending through his heart. "To save Corona, you must be willing to sacrifice your happiness. You must be willing to marry Gunward if it comes to that."

"No! I won't! How could you ask something like that! I hate you!" Rapunzel shouted at her father, before stomping out of the room, leaving a fiery river behind her.

The King and Queen watched on lamentably, neither strong enough to try and console their daughter.

* * *

Rapunzel bawled in her room, laying in her bed as Pascal tried to console her. "Oh, what am I going to do Pascal? How could Daddy and...the Queen do this to us?" Rapunzel mourned, Pascal giving her a few more reassuring pats, staying silent due to his lack of answers. "I wish my mother was here." Rapunzel cried, feeling the stinging of the loss of her previous guardian again as her tears hit the bed.

"_You must strike them back and run away Rapunzel," _a soothing and familiar voice whispered in her ear. Rapunzel sighed as she felt like she felt a comforting embrace surround her. "They have hurt you." Gothel said.

"You were right mother," Rapunzel whispered sadly. Pascal squeaked in protest at Rapunzel's new condition, but Rapunzel exuberantly swatted her friend away, causing Pascal to hit the wall and fall off the bed.

"I know dear, I know. But it's not too late for you." Gothel said comfortingly. "You just have to kill them all, that's it. Then you can be happy."

"But..." Rapunzel tried to resist the hold Gothel had on her, but could not summon up a reason to protest.

"All their pain and suffering will end too, Rapunzel. It is for their own good. Trust me." Gothel reassured.

"I can't kill Eugene..." Rapunzel muttered.

"You don't have to," Gothel placated, seething on the inside but keeping herself in check now that she was so close to success. "We can just leave him alone."

Rapunzel attempted to find more resistance within her, but couldn't. Why shouldn't she listen to her mother, after what the royal family had allowed to happen? Why shouldn't she get back at the people that didn't cared about their precious Kingdom more than her?

"That's right dear..." Gothel whispered. "Just close your eyes now, and everything will be all right. Mother will make it all better. Mother knows best, after all." Gothel sung Rapunzel off to sleep:

**Flower, go to sleep  
****Let the nightmares bind  
****Don't try to resist,  
****Your powers are mine**

**I'll heal what was hurt,  
****Everything is fine.  
****I will get revenge,  
****You powers are mine  
****Powers are mine**

Rapunzel listened to her mother's words, golden eyes closing as consciousness fled from her. Rapunzel fell into a deep slumber, her self becoming trapped deep within the recesses of her body.

Gothel opened Rapunzel's eyes, which had become washed out and darker. Rapunzel's lips curled upwards into an empty smile as she spoke emotionless: "They will pay."

* * *

**AN: **Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorrry!

I really apologize for this rather long update wait. School has been keeping me busy, and I have struggled with writiers block and lack of motivation and inspiration.

I can't say that my next couple of updates will be quicker with exams approaching, I am sorry to say. I will say that reviews motivate me.

*Phew* That being said...I hope to hear some views on Alexander and Gothel, are two current spotlight villains.


	18. Battles

**AN: **This chapter's song is on youtube at .com/watch?v=wUfxZ1lDyPI

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any components of Tangled or any of the songs I base mine of, which are the property of Disney.

* * *

"Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn," Eugene muttered repeatedly as he paced in his locked room. They have been very thorough in their locking; keeping the doors to his balcony sealed as well as the entrance door to his room. He was stuck, in more ways than one.

Eugene had tensioned his relationship with Rapunzel's parents yet again, and now she was on her own to face the horror of an arranged marriage. He had no way to combat the foe that Prick Dumbward; the King and Queen were too cowardly to do anything, and further provocation of the prince could see him back in prison, what with the power Gunward held. He hadn't felt this helpless since he HAD been locked in prison after being knocked out by the Stabbington brothers.

_Everytime I think we're finally in the clear, something has to get in the way. Fighting past my old comrades, fighting through guards to get her home, fighting to get accepted by her parents, now fighting with this jerk...fighting, fighting, always fighting. When will it ever end? _Eugene lamented, looking into his mirror sadly.

_Is...is staying here and dealing with this really worth it?_

* * *

"Come on Rapunzel, don't resist," Gothel muttered, struggling to get a feel for moving Rapunzel's limbs. Rapunzel tried to fight her, but Gothel proved too powerful. Rapunzel could do nothing to quell the darkness spreading like gunk through her veins.

"It's time to begin. I'll start by doing something I should have done a long time ago." Gothel muttered, searching through Rapunzel's drawers. To Gothel's irritance, she could not find what she sought. "Rapunzel, how could you not keep something in here to protect yourself! I guess I'll just have to go and get something myself."

Gothel exited the room quietly, and used Rapunzel's knowledge of the castle to slowly navigate her way towards the kitchens. It was evening with most servants wandering off to bed, leaving Gothel's path lonely and desolate; just the way she preferred it. The halls of the castle were not completely abandoned, however. Gothel turned, and was met with a small girl with long brown hair, wearing a pink dress.

_Oh great, its that whiny whelp, _Gothel thought to herself, frowning as she recalled watching the annoying Roseanne from within Rapunzel.

Roseanne looked up at her sister with a smile, but noticed how peculiar Rapunzel looked. Ignoring it for the moment, Roseanne focused on her own troubles, searching for a source of comfort.

"Rapunzel...do you think we could talk? I've been feeling kind of...I just really need to talk to someone," Roseanne requested, melancholy flooding her voice.

"I don't care about you or your stupid problems you ditzy little brat," Gothel insulted coldly, using Rapunzel's voice, not caring enough to put on an act. "Go to your room and stay there."

Roseanne's gasped as her irises bulged. "What's gotten into you sister?"

Gothel smirked, deciding to use this as an opportunity to sharpen her fangs and destroy any source of Rapunzel's happiness she could.

"I finally realized just how awful my family really is; and how pathetic you are. Now leave me alone; you disgust me." Gothel walked right by Roseanne without a second glance as the youngest princess of Corona stood there, board stiff, frozen in pain.

_Why does everyone hate me...? _Roseanne thought to herself.

* * *

"_You ready to lose, Cow_?" Behemoth snorted, flaming eyes starting down his foe.

Maximus just neighed loudly, standing his ground and matching Behemoth's blazing stare. There was no way he was going to let this horse intrude on his territory; and there was no way he was going to lose to the monstrous black horse, no matter how big and ferocious he was.

The two had barely restrained themselves over the course of the day as they awaited their chance to settle their conflict; forced to remain tense inside the stables. When nightfall had arrived, and the rest of the horses had fallen asleep, they had snuck out, easily releasing the levers holding them in their pens with their teeth (a rare ability shared between them that they chose to keep secret, lest the humans start using better locks).

Maximus and Behemoth made their way to the fields, swords in their teeth (each having previously taken one and stashed it within the hay of their pens), to battle in a beastly match for supremacy. Thus, the two stallions found themselves facing off, swords in their mouths, in an open arena with a million stars as their spectators. They were ready.

Maximus made the first move, using his agility to burst forth and unleash an upward slash at his nemesis, who easily blocked the move. Behemoth pushed down with superior strength to try and break Maximus's guard, but Maximus remained steady as a rock in an ocean, not relenting. The two locked their blades of steel in a battle of strength, desperately trying to outdo the other.

Behemoth decided to change tactics, breaking the deadlock to move his head back and stab forward at Maximus, aiming straight for his chest. With incredible unconventionality, Maximus flopped down to dodge the potentially fatal blow, Behemoth overcommitting to the stab. Maximus quickly forced himself up to a kneeling position before unleashing his own stab, captilizing on the opening that Behemoth presented.

In a desperate maneuver, Behemoth kicked his front legs forward, falling but managing to hit Maximus in the face, redirecting the deadly strike. Instead, Behemoth was cut along the base of his neck, but only superficially. Maximus, meanwhile, received a nasty bruise on his cheek from the powerful kick. Both horses were now on the ground, struggling to compose themselves as they sought some distance from each other.

"_That all you got_?" Behemoth snorted, mirroring his foe as he got up into a stead position, sending another glare Maximus's way.

Maximus roared as loud as he could, and charged yet again.

* * *

The young guard rushed as fast as he could to the tower, awed and panicked by what he had just witnessed. He had to tell his superiors about this; they would want to know. The guard bursted through the door, to find a number of his fellows sitting around the table playing cards. He ignored that, too desperate to reveal what he had just seen.

"Sir, sir Humphrey sir!"

"Yes, what is it," Humphrey responded gruffly from his spot at the table, not looking up from his hand.

"Sir...I just saw something!" the young guard shouted.

"Calm down, calm down. Saw what?" Humphrey asked.

"I saw...there was this big white horse and this big black horse and they were fighting with swords and trying to stab one another and one even kicked the other...!"

"Have you been drinking?" Humphrey interrupted, earning a laugh from the other guards.

The young guard huffed, pleading his case. "I swear I saw it sir!"

"Just file it over there and we'll get to it," Humphrey pointed over to a desk in the corner, where multiple large stacks of papers rested.

The young guard glared at the Captain and his cohorts. "Fine; but you'll be sorry for ignoring this! I'll go get help elsewhere!" The young guard then stormed out of the room.

"Can't fall for the young's tall tales to make things exciting," Humphrey noted. His fellow card game players grunted their agreement.

* * *

_"Chameleon...come out to plaaaaaay," _Apophis hissed to himself as he slithered across the floor, in search of sustenance. He had been hungering for that small reptile to an exponential degree ever since the little morsel had escaped him. His master didn't seem to want him doing anything to offend the reptile's master (for some bizarre human mating reason), but Apophis's stomach was too powerful to override in this instance. He would hunt, and he would strike, and he would feed.

Apophis made his way toward the room where the lizard appeared to reside. He was confronted by a large brown obstruction, but it was fortunately cracked open slightly. The snake forced its way through the small opening silently, eyes scanning the room for his prey.

There it was; the lizard, looking throughly worse for the wear, getting up onto its feet and panting. It looked as if it had just been whacked hard.

_It is weakened, perfect, _Apophis thought to himself. Apophis grinned and advanced quietly, hoping that the morsel would not notice him.

Pascal sighed, trying to find himself after the disorienting blow. He had to find Rapunzel and find out what was wrong. He turned his eyes outward to find her. His glance was met by a large snake with a hungry gleam in his eye.

Pascal squeaked loudly in panic, and began to flee for his life, using his unique feet to climb upwards towards Rapunzel's bed in hopes of escaping. Apophis was quick, however, pouncing to prevent his prey from escaping. He opened his mouth wide and encased Pascal, shutting his mouth tightly and preparing to devour this morsel at last.

Apophis was surprised, however, when Pascal fought inside his mouth. As if some sort of superhero, Pascal summoned up all of his strength and managed to push Apophis's mouth slightly open, allowing the wet and burning Pascal to get out and escape. Apophis, stunned at the resilency of the lizard, shook off the pain of having his mouth forced open in such a fashion and looked for where Pascal had ran off to.

Apophis could not find his prey anywhere on the ground, so he looked up to see the tail of Pascal sliding under the covers of the human sleeping area. Smirking, Apophis slithered his way over to the bannister of the bed, wrapping around it and climbing up. Apophis made it up onto the bed.

Apophis was again shocked when he saw the absolute mess the covers were in; blanks and sheets everywhere, it seemed. He could detect no movement; his prey having camoflauged himself on the rather large surface.

_No matter. This will just be a fun game, _Apophis thought to himself as he continued his hunt, moving forward.

* * *

_Alright, just walk in, be nice, and act normal; nothing is wrong, _Gothel thought to herself, smiling and entering the kitchens. Gothel attempted to compose herself as she prepared to try to obtain the weapon she sought.

It being fairly late at night, the kitchens were largely abandoned. Only the large Chef Gusteau was still there, and he appeared to be cleaning up and preparing to leave himself. Rapunzel smiled and walked forward, not trying to stifle the sound her shoes (which she still despised) made.

"Rapunzel! It is good to see you. Feeling better, I hope?" Gusteau turned and beamed, delighted at the arrival.

"Not really," Rapunzel shrugged, sighing sadly.

"Do not worry, my dear girl. Things will work out in the end. Is there anything I can help you with? It is rather late for a cooking lesson, but perhaps you would like me to make you a midnight snack?"

"Oh, no, its fine. I wanted to practice on my own, if that's alright with you."

"Well..."Gusteau said, uncertain of leaving the often over-exuberant girl alone in the kitchen.

"Pleaaaaaseee?" Rapunzel pleaded, clasping her hands together and giving Gusteau a puppy-dog look that Roseanne had taught her.

"Well...alright then, I suppose it will be fine. Just make sure to clean up when your done."

"I will! I promise!'

"Good. Well, I must be getting off to bed. Good night, dear Rapunzel."

"Good night," Rapunzel finished the conversation as Gusteau left the room. As soon as he did, her golden eyes became washed out again, and her natural morphed into the arrogant smirk of Gothel.

"Now then, where is that knife..."

* * *

"Wha...?"Alexander muttered, groggy, trying to collect himself and figure out what had happened to him. Alexander cracked open his blue eyes, which struggled desperately against the horrible rays of light that bombarded them.

Alexander remembered that he had been dancing...he had been_ singing. _Singing a song to try and woo the object of his desire. It had been going splendidly; he had taken care of the other man, and had just pressed his lips onto hers. Her lips, so soft, so heavenly, so wonderful. And then...nothing.

Alexander tried to get up, but was interrupted by an aged voice.

"You took quite a hit to the head; it wouldn't be wise for you to get up just yet."

Alexander turned his head over to his right, the direction in which the voice came from. He saw a middle aged man sitting down, hunched over a desk. He appeared to be planting a seed in a pot of soil.

"Who are you?" Alexander asked.

"My name is Vincent, the head doctor of this castle. You are in my care."

"Your care? I'm fine; I don't need anyone's care." To emphasize this, Alexander rose up from his bed. His head immediately felt as if it was being whacked by a hundred angry fathers, and so he fell right back down and groaned.

"You got hit rather hard by a frying pan; you won't be moving for a little while."

"A frying pan? By who? And who the heck carries a frying pan around?"

"Mr. Rider inflicted the blow, I am told."

"That damn fool knocked me out?" Alexander sprung up again, wincing, but shrugging off the pain. "You're lying!"

Vincent rolled his eyes. "I assure you, that is what I was told."

Alexander fumed with anger. "There is no way that pathetic guy could possible knock ME out! No one knocks me out! He must have cheated!"

Vincent rolled his eyes again. "Stop being an arrogant dolt, deal with it, and lay back down. You can't get even, at any rate, without being properly healed up."

"Who are you to tell me what to do? And how dare you call me that! I could have you killed," Alexander sent a glare towards Vincent, who was still pre-occupied by the flower pot. In an effort to re-affirm his own power, he sought someone to lord his might over; Vincent presented a good target.

"I am merely a simple doctor. You probably could have me killed; but that wouldn't really make you feel better now, will it? You'd just be wasting valuable time you could better spend getting your precious revenge. And yes, I dare call you that; I do not work for you, I can call you whatever I want. I think most of your threats are empty anyway," Vincent explained.

"Turn and face me, you peasant!"Alexander, in spite of his head screaming at him, got up to his full, rather tall, height.

"I am in no mood to be bossed around by your sort. If don't want to stay in my care, as is best for you, then leave."

Alexander sprang forward, preparing to strike the man in desperation. However, the pain became too much to overcome as he tensed in a striking position and he felt to his knees, panting, clutching his head.

"You haven't healed enough to go attacking people, of course. I do have some medicine around here somewhere that would heal you faster. I did intend to give you some-"

"Give it to me, you old fool!"

"-if you behaved yourself and were calmly able to accept my care."

Alexander shook in sudden fury at the infuriating doctor, but he sighed, trying to compose himself, submitting to the pain temporarily in an effort to soothe himself. He got up and, calm as ice, walked towards his bed and sat down on it. "Now will you give me some?"

"I suppose so," Vincent answered, grinning as he pulled out a small glass bottle from a drawer next to him and walked over to the ailing prince.

Alexander grabbed the bottle from Vincent's and quickly chugged it, desperate for relief. Vincent frowned but said nothing as Alexander slammed the bottle down on a nearby table.

"Will I be able to go now?"

"Give it an hour or two. Rest until then," Vincent said simply, turning away and returning to his work with the flower.

Alexander closed his eyes at the unfortunate news, fell back on the bed and mentally ran over the ways in which he could pound his rival into the ground.

* * *

"Good night, dear," the Queen said to her husband, as she bent down and kissed him on the forehead.

"Do we really have to stay separated like this?"

"It is for the best. You need your rest and your room, especially since you over-extended yourself today. I'll see you bright and early in the morning," the Queen reassured as she stood up. She started walking to the exit before stopping. "Are we really doing the right thing?"

"We aren't," the King admitted from his sick bed. "But sometimes, a ruler must do the wrong thing to do what is right."

"I suppose so," the Queen sighed. "But is there really no other alternative?"

"We'll try and think of something to stop a marriage; but I doubt it," the King replied.

"Very well then. Good night," the Queen finished, moving again towards the doorway and blowing out the candle on a table next to it.

"Good night, love," the King said before sinking into the ocean of his covers.

* * *

Eugene yawned widely as he got changed to go to bed. If there was one good thing about living here (besides Rapunzel, and everyone else when they weren't opposing him,) it was the comfortable sleeping. Years of sleeping on cold floors made one appreciate what it was to sleep in a warm comfortable bed.

Smash, smash, smash, smash, smash, smash, smash. Someone was banging on Eugene's door, desperate to enter. Eugene raised an eyebrow and yawned again.

"I can't open the door, remember? You locked it," Eugene responded, assuming it was some angry guard. He turned to enter the save haven of his bed and ignore them.

The door opened, the invading force having broken through the opening with brute force. Eugene spun around and was met with a familiar feeling sucker punch that sent him flying to the ground. Above him stood a fuming Alexander in a simple shirt and pants, gazing down at Eugene murderously.

"So, you think you can just knock me out when I am scoring with a girl, eh? Think you're hot stuff? Think you're better than me?" Alexander asked rhetorically, maintaining a fighting position.

"When you're FORCING yourself on MY girl, yes, I think I can," Eugene corrected, getting up and wiping his mouth.

"Well, why don't you try to do it again?" Alexander said. "Fight me. Right here, right now. We end this."

Eugene gave him a short curious look, wondering where all the humor and tomfoolery had went. All that he saw in Alexander now was seriousness and murderous rage. Eugene decided to try and negotiate his way out of fighting the suddenly changed prince. Direct confrontation was not usually his style, when he could help it.

"Listen, I don't want to fight-"

"You chickening out now, you coward?"

"I can let that go, I suppose. It's late, why don't we just settle this tomorrow at-"

"Stop trying to back down. I guess you don't really care what I do to Rapunzel then. I think I'll go pay her a visit, while the guards keep you here- she does need someone to comfort her, after all, with all the excitement going on. I think sex can be a very comforting thing, don't you? I wonder if she's a virgin...probably, since you obviously don't know how to close a deal."

Alexander trailed off before blocking catching a swift punch from Eugene. "Stay away from her you pig!" Eugene grunted.

"Make me." Alexander smirked.

Eugene, his passion for Rapunzel being transformed to anger at Alexander, began rapidly punching at the man who had ruined his castle life. Alexander blocked each and every punch, no matter how quick or hard.

"Is that the best you got?" Alexander smiled as Eugene backed off for a moment, panting slightly.

"Far from it!" Eugene yelled, striking with a new flurry of hits.

Alexander, again, was able to counteract him easily. Alexander, re-emboldened by his capability at stopping this man's blows after being knocked out by one, did what he always did when he was happy: he sung.

**I must admit your feeble attempts are amusing **Eugene started to hit with slightly more force as Alexander broke into song.  
**I'm sure that you can hit me better than that **Alexander caught another punch by Eugene, and then faked a yawn at the former thief.  
**Now here's your chance to get the best of me,  
****I'm sure you will, not! **Alexander shoved Eugene back a few steps for emphasis.  
**Come on man, show me what you've got! **Alexander stretched his hand out and, in a cliché gesture, beckoned Eugene forward with his fingers. Eugene, battered and bruised from having his punches blocked but still enraged, complied.

**You can try to whack me with your hardest stuff, **Alexander continued to stop anything Eugene threw at him, even a few kicks.  
**But you're just a hack who isn't up to snuff **Alexander finally went on the offensive, landing a few body punches on Eugene.  
**I'll set the record straight, **Alexander grabbed both of Eugene's arms and twisted around to hold both of them behind his back, pulling to induce pain.  
**You can't win, it's fate, **Alexander shoved the struggling Eugene down to the ground.  
**You're only second rate **Alexander attempted to stomp down on Eugene, but the nimble man rolled out of the way, springing back up with his agility and launching and attack.

**You think your blows can hurt me, **Alexander spoke quickly as Eugene was springing up,  
**But they're just too lame **before sidestepping Eugene's attack. Eugene was left over-commited, now completely exposed to Alexander.  
**You've got a lot to learn about playing my game! **Alexander capitalized, whacking Eugene on the back of the head, sending him stumbling.  
**So for you're education,  
****I re-iterate,  
****You're only second rate! **Alexander sent a dramatic point towards his recovering opponent.

**Men cower, at the power, of my pinky, **Alexander smirked and raised his hand, keeping all his fingers down except said pinky. Eugene raised an eyebrow, before Alexander moved quicker than he could react and shoved his pinky finger into Eugene's left eye. Eugene shouted in pain and surprise, clutching at his left eye and stepping away from his opponent, the anger in him starting to dissipate at Alexander's onslaught.  
**My thumb is number one on every list **Alexander raised his thumb at Eugene mockingly, then ran forward yet again and jammed his thumb into Eugene's right eye, completely blinding Eugene temporarily.  
**But if you're not convinced that I'm invincible **Alexander ranted as he allowed his foe time to recover, toying with him.  
**Put me to the test!  
****I'd love to lay this rivalry to rest!**

Eugene rubbed the water and gunk out of his eyes, trying to see again as he leaned against a wall. His foot bumped into something, and he looked down and managed to see his saviour: a frying pan. Smiling very slightly, Eugene continued to rub at his eyes, feinting complete helplessness while Alexander waited. When his eyes were more clear, Eugene sprang down and grabbed the pan, before rushing to knock out Alexander as he had done before.

**Go ahead and strike me with a big surprise, **Alexander said more seriously as the weapon that had bested him appeared. He grabbed the pan as Eugene swung it, before ripping it from his grasp.  
**Hit me with your pan, **Alexander whacked himself with said pan, which had no affect. Smirking, he threw it away and advanced, causing Eugene to step backwards. Eugene could see he could not physically best the prince.  
**Soon you'll realize  
****Your hits are far too late,  
****This is a piece of cake,  
****You're only second rate! **

Alexander sprung onto offense, unleashing his own flurry on the exhausted Eugene. Eugene tried to defend best he could, but many blows penetrated through his defense.

Eugene, seeing this wasn't working, tried to go on the offense once more, but Alexander matched him yet again, perpetuating Eugene's helplessness.

**You know you're bunch of punches just aren't tough enough, **Alexander blocked a now feeble punch from Eugene  
**And you're kicks and dick just do not measure up **and then blocked a kick from the former thief with his own leg.  
**Let me pertificate  
****Upon your sorry state  
****You're only second rate**

Alexander pushed Eugene back and went on the offensive once more. Eugene was too exhausted to mount anything, forced to take the beating as Alexander let out his own fury into him whilst singing:

**You don't stand a chance here,  
****Just go tremble in fear**

**So sink into your own despair, **Alexander shoved a bloodied and wounded Eugene down to the ground. He then pulled a dagger from a hidden holster at his side, advancing on Eugene with a murderous gleam in his sky eyes.  
**I know you're wetting your new underwear  
****I can hardly wait  
****to discombobulate  
****Send your parts packing,  
****Throw you in a crate  
****I think here is where I can fin'ly say "check mate" **Alexander leaned down on the helpless Eugene and raised his dagger, preparing to stab down and end his rivalry truly.  
"You're only second rate," Gunward hissed.

* * *

The Queen slept peacefully, wonderfully dreamless despite the many awful things occurring around her and the lack of her husband beside her. In the realm of sleep, she was able to escape the stress of everyday life, and let the weariness fade away from her face. Her dreams had no troubles.

The nightmarish Gothel opened the door, which the Queen had forgoten to lock. It creaked slightly, but the Queen did not hear it, trapped within her peaceful prison of slumber. Gothel stepped slowly towards the best, clutching a sharp kitchen knife by her side. Her infuriating shoes made clapping noises with each step, but the Queen was still trapped and defenseless.

Gothel managed to cross the plains of the royal bedroom, now hovering above the sleeping royalty. She smirked, raising her knife and preparing to stab down with no hesitation.

"Sweet dreams, you thieving, userping bitch."

* * *

**Dun dun dun **Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Tangled battle royale.

My apologies against for the slowing updates. The muse is a fickle mistress.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and hoping for lots of feedback, which always moves me. And hope you can all stay along till next chapter.

Because next chapter...

Someone.

Will.

_**Die.**_


	19. Mother

I'll get into author theatrics at the end.

This chapter's songs:

1st- youtube at .com/watch?v=CbizDsGxXe0

2nd- youtube at .com/watch?v=OmDdjBXWrx0

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tangled (if I did, there would be more explosions), any of its components, or any of the songs I base mine off of, which are all property of Disney. (Aside from a couple of songs from Anastasia and non-Disney musicals)

* * *

When life shows you a path with two doorways,  
Which of the elements will you embrace?  
Brightest lights of unknown, of coming days?  
Dullest darks of known, of that fading face?

In the realms of the heart, losing your mind  
In the realms of the mind, losing your heart  
Will you rest in peace in shadows in bind?  
Will you see pain as light makes you depart?

Two worlds, two lives, two "I love you, dear" said  
Your choice sends one to life, one to ruin.  
A duel begin as you are ripped shreds,  
As you try to stay gold, how can you win?

This is you, your future, your loves, your life,  
Where you're hanging on the edge of a knife.

* * *

Gothel looked through her mirror, where she saw through Rapunzel's eyes. They were set on the Queen, laying beneath her, helpless. All she had to do was slam her hands down, stab her with her steely knife, and her life would end.

Gothel poised herself to strike, but felt something tugging at the back of her mind, stopping her. "What are you doing?" Gothel asked, straining herself to try and sound gentle. "Don't you want to stay free?"

"I...I do.." Rapunzel said, in a dark corner in the other side of the tower. "I do..."

"Then let me do this, Rapunzel. Let me free you." Gothel turned her attention back to the Queen, readying herself to finish off the woman who had stolen her flower from her _twice_.

"No!" Rapunzel interrupted again. "This isn't right!"

"Rapunzel..." Gothel spoke gently, with restrained malice. "Just trust me. I know what is best for you..."

"That's...that's what you said before! And you were lying!"

"I have never, ever lied to you Rapunzel," Gothel responded, turning around to face her daughter across the room. "I may be wrong sometimes, but I am not a liar."

"That's a lie too!" Rapunzel protested. "I...I want to be free, but I don't want to murder people to do it!"

"Rapunzel, sometimes we have to make sacrifices to get the things we-"

"No!" Rapunzel shouted with all her voice, causing the room to flash into gold. "I'm not going to listen to you anymore! I don't know why I did in the first place!"

"Rapunzel!" Gothel shouted back, trying to protect her eyes from the brilliance of the light by moving her hands in front of them. "Stop it this instant!"

"My body is mine! You can't have it!"

"You were the one that wanted this! You called me here! Don't try to deny it! You want to kill her just as much as I do!"

"No, no, no! Stop trying to fight me!"

"No! I won't stop! For every minute, of the rest of forever," Gothel began, smiling as the light faded when Rapunzel felt the sting of her own words being used against her. "I will fight, I will never let you go!"

"NO!"

A golden flash, and the prison was engulfed.

* * *

A drew drop of gold journeyed their way down the Queen's cheek. It was peculiarly warm for a tear, blazing a trail down the Queen's aged skin. It heated to the point that the Queen could not help but crack her eyes open, annoyed at the disturbance to her peaceful slumber. She turned, and was met with her daughter sitting over her, brandishing a knife over her prone form and weeping.

The Queen screamed in shock as Rapunzel tumbled off the bed, curling up into the floor in a heap. The Queen's breathing sped up as she peered over the side of her bed, arms raised in defense. The Queen softened, but still kept a sturdy protection in her half-awake state, when she fully comprehended it was her daughter that had just been threatening her life. A daughter that looked defenseless as a baby, weaker than the Queen had ever seen her.

"Rapunzel! What are you doing here?" the Queen asked with force, fear and sleepiness applying pressure to her words.

"I'm here...I'm here...I'm here..", Rapunzel stammered, her mind interrupting her. What was she here for? _To kill her...To kill her.. _"To kill you!" Gothel shouted, raising up and brandishing her knife, preparing to stab and penetrate the Queen's pitiful and weakening defense, ending her miserable life.

_No! _Rapunzel cried, managing to freeze herself again. Gothel's right arm, holding the knife, desperately tried to move forward, but a seemingly invisible claw had gripped it, holding it in place as it shook. The left arm of the body moved to the head, a splitting ache forming in the mind as the two parties warred against each other. The left eye had returned to its normal, shining, golden state; her right eye remained washed out and dead.

* * *

Rapunzel and Gothel grappled with each-other in an empty black void, pushing and shoving at one-another. It was a desperate battle for control, a battle for Rapunzel's life.

The void around them shifted as the two did battle, changing from lush forests to dead wastelands as the person with the upper-hand constantly changed.

"You think you can beat me, Rapunzel? Really now. You could never beat me," the void once again shifted to a barren wasteland with a blood red sky. "You only won last time because of that stupid thief. But he's not here now. You're all alone."

Gothel's words rather backfired as Rapunzel felt a new surge of strength at the mention of Eugene. Rapunzel pushed forward, shoving Gothel down to the ground and turning the wasteland into a forest brimming with life.

"He is not just a stupid thief! And I WILL beat you!"

* * *

"I won't...let you...I won't let you do this!" Rapunzel yelled with conviction, her body hers again, as she fell to her knees, weakened. "Run..." she whispered towards her mother, not certain enough about her control over Gothel.

The Queen did not comprehend what was happening to her daughter. The Queen could only tell that her daughter was torn somehow, misery driving her to some desperate point. The Queen, still fearful, did want to listen to Rapunzel and run away and get help, but the motherly side of her did not wish this; Rapunzel was still her daughter, and the consequences of getting help could be dire (likely involving a mental institution).

The Queen compromised; she sprung forth and ripped the knife out of Rapunzel's hands, throwing it away, and then took her daughter into a half-hold, half-hug.

"I'm not going to run away from you, Rapunzel," the Queen managed, tears slipping out of her own eyes at the whirlwind of emotions and threats. "I love you. Whatever this is, we'll work through it together. Please, calm down. I'm sorry."

Gothel tried to struggle, causing Rapunzel to shake in the Queen's embrace, but the resistance could not last long at the onslaught. Rapunzel went completely slack, a wave of sleep washing over her, trying to get her to shut her eyes again. Rapunzel fought this, and responded.

"I...I don't know. I'm so sorry, Queen," Rapunzel cried. The Queen winced at her words.

"Shh, shh," the Queen soothed, loosening her grip to rub comforting circle on Rapunzel's back. "Everything's going to be all right now. It's over. It'll be OK."

"Really?" Rapunzel asked, childlike.

"Yes," the Queen said unthinkingly. "I'm here for you. We're safe."

_Nothing will ever heal you...not while I'm around..._a voice whispered in Rapunzel's head, before a flaming migraine hit Rapunzel, causing her to scream out and convulse in the Queen's arms.

* * *

"No...no..."

"Will you stop saying that word? It's getting quite annoying...blah blah blah blah blah," Gothel mocked as she fastened binding chains to Rapunzel in the clearing of her new world. "Just be quiet and submit; I found my way to keep you under control."

Rapunzel struggled desperately against the chains, but could not fight the pain and darkness from seeping into her.

* * *

The Queen released her as Rapunzel fell to her back, rolling around and clutching her head. "Make it stop! Make it stop!"

"Rapunzel! Stop moving!" the Queen attempted to grab onto Rapunzel, but her wild thrashing made it extraordinary difficult.

"Stop! Please stop! I wish you would make it stop!" Rapunzel yelled, a tear bombarding the stone below her. A flash of light, and all was quiet.

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Alexander paused and turned, met by the cold, calculating stare of Vincent Rynsford. The doctor was looking at Alexander with a distinct look of contempt, his mouth a hard, thin line. His face was a mask of disgust.

"What the hell are you doing that that man? I figured when I let you go, you'd just fight him a little bit and bruise him some. Not beat him to a pulp and then try to stab him! Get out of my way, he needs immediate medical attention," Vincent moved forward, pushing the startled prince off Eugene and getting a look at the latter's injuries.

"You're not stopping me, you lousy old- ARG!" Alexander tried to protest, but his head began to throb horridly as he collapsed to the ground, unable to support himself.

"I thought adding a shot of ragweed would keep you from going too far. Seems I was wrong," Vincent said, not bothering to look at Alexander.

"You bastard! I'll kill- damn this hurts!" Alexander tried to get up and strike at the doctor, but he could not find the strength to manage it.

"Where does it hurt?" Vincent asked down to Eugene, mocking the man behind him.

"Everywhere," Eugene groaned, barely conscious.

"Damn you, you stupid old man, damn you."

"You're an arrogant fool, Gunward. I can sympathize with vengeance, but I can not let you end a human's life for no good reason. Now, go to sleep, and when you wake up, for once in your life, think."

Alexander tried to resist the drowsiness washing over him, but his strength was not enough, and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Looks like I have two more patients to deal with. Better go get some guards."

* * *

The Queen opened her eyes, the flash of light that had blinded her disappearing. All around her was darkness. An endless void without light. Was she dead? The Queen ran her hands down her face to check. She still felt solid. Was she dreaming? The Queen gently pinched her wrist, to no affect.

"You're in my world now."

Another flash of light, and the dark world took shape. A surface appeared beneath the Queen's feet; a surface of dark grass that seemed to sting at her feet through her shoes. A forest of dead trees emerged around the Queen, the green leaves scarce, few and far between. The sky was an apocalyptic blood red, an ominous sign. In the distance stood a mighty black tower, stretching upwards to meet the sea of blood.

The Queen's eyes scanned through all of this and finally looked forward, where she saw a sight that infuriated her. Gothel, the woman who had taken her precious daughter away, stood there. The witch-like woman was proud, tall, young, and horrifyingly beautiful, wearing a smirk and emitting an aura of confidence. Her hand was on the head of the girl beside her, Rapunzel, stroking the crown of her head as if Rapunzel was a dog. Rapunzel was downcast, silent, almost dead. Her brown hair had streaks of gray, and her skin had become wrinkled, as if Gothel had sucked the youth right out of Rapunzel. The princess was also chained to the ground, black steel trapping and binding her.

"I finally managed to corrupt Rapunzel's power...now she is mine. So, you think you can take my daughter away from me?" Gothel challenged, smiling sarcastically at her opponent. "I'd like to see you try."

"H-h-how is this...where are we?" the Queen blurted out in a mixture of fear and fury.

"Like I said, you're in my world, you dimwit. And in my world, I can do anything," Gothel replied, snapping her fingers to emphasize her point.

A gigantic, nightmarish monster materialized out of the evil nothingness in front of the Queen. It was a wolf-like quadruped, ten feet tall, towering over the now diminutive Queen. It's coat was coal black, it's eyes a hellish red, its fangs a gleaming and hungry white. It roared in the Queen's face, saliva flying around her, a powerful gust of wind coming from its maw.

The Queen backed away desperately, trying to flee from the massive beast. The beast, however, disappeared into wisps of black smoke, and then instantly re-materialized in front of the fleeing Queen, glaring at her. The Queen continued her attempts at running from the nightmare, but the beast was always there, cutting her off, playing with her.

"I'm going to torture you for every single moment I have been tortured here. Then, I will return the pain I have felt here one hundred fold, and finally end your pathetic, little life, your majesty," Gothel spoke, voice dripping with venom.

The beast tormenting the Queen disappeared, not reforming as it had before. The Queen breathed a huge sigh of relief, trying to collect herself, but she had barely a moment before a whirl of demonic ghosts surrounded her, cutting her off from the world outside it. The ghosts formed a dome around her, bombarding her with images of their grotesque faces and bodies, all ending in a wispy ghost tail. They made faces at her, some entering the inside of the dome to slash at the Queen and tear at her clothing.

The Queen crumpled under the onslaught, dark fear running like blood through her veins. She cowered, closing her eyes, desperate for the onslaught to stop. The Queen, seeing death as imminent in this world, cycled swiftly through the emotions of people on death row. There was no denying that her life would end here. It infuriated her, especially with Rapunzel seemingly trapped, but she had no way she could fight. She wished something would make this horrible beating end; wished something to make these demons go away.

Suddenly, the hordes of nightmares stopped, vanishing into nothingness. The Queen opened her eyes cautiously, wary of the nightmares returning. She looked up to see Gothel shaking a still dead-looking, weepy Rapunzel in a fury.

"What are you doing! Your powers are mine, you wench, now give them back!"

The Queen was still very confused, frightened and angry. She could not fully understand what was occuring; but she could manage to see that Gothel was somehow manipulating Rapunzel's powers beyond the grave. And the Queen knew that she needed to stop it.

"Rapunzel, don't! Fight her! Your powers are yours and yours alone; don't give in to her!" the Queen pleaded desperately, trying to free her daughter with her voice.

"**Fight me, please, that's demented! **Gothel rebutted, singing in a circle around Rapunzel and trying to keep her under control.  
**This is why that Queen is such a fool,  
****Dear, this dumb idea that she invented  
****Just proves, she's too awful to keep you.**

**How can you fight me, come on now, really. **Gothel pointed at Rapunzel dramatically, before going on:  
**Look at you! Try it, be my guest!  
****Don't be a dummy,  
****I'm your mummy **Gothel gestured towards herself, before preparing to finish.  
**Mother knows best!"**

"No!" the Queen yelled in response, stepping forward slightly.

"No? Oh, so you think you can face me," Gothel turned to the Queen and glared.

**This Queen here knows best, **Gothel mocked, strutting forward towards the Queen, hips swaying.  
**This Queen is so mature now, **Black chains sprung from the ground around the Queen, latching onto her wrists and legs, holding her in place like Rapunzel. The Queen struggled in surprise, but found the sudden imprisonment unbreakable.  
**Such a clever grown up bitch! **Gothel slapped the chained Queen, trying to beat the spirit out of her. The Queen could only roll her face with the hit.

**This Queen here knows best, **Gothel returned her attention to Rapunzel, the Queen now taken care of, imprisoned in chains.  
**Fine if you're so sure now,  
****Go ahead and give her this! **Gothel snapped her fingers, and a dark portal opened in front of Rapunzel. The portal began to play a scene: the Queen dragging a struggling Rapunzel over to Alexander, who awaited, smiling, holding a ring. The Queen brought Rapunzel and Alexander's hands together, forcing Alexander's engagement ring onto Rapunzel's finger.

**This is why she's here, **Gothel pointed furiously at the portal as Rapunzel's face sunk even further.  
**Don't let her deceive you,  
****Give in to her watch you'll see!  
****  
Trust me my dear, **Gothel snapped her fingers to emphasize her next point:  
**that's how fast she'll give you  
****I won't say I told you so!**

**No, this Queen here knows best, **Gothel returned her focus on the Queen, trying to drag her down as much as possible in the eye's of Rapunzel.  
**So if she's such a good girl  
****Why is she now such a mess! **Gothel pointed out, snapping her fingers again, causing mud to pour onto the Queen from above, dirtying her even further.

**She is dying, **Gothel, wasting no more time, stepped forth and made a small slit at the Queen's throat with a knife. The Queen choked and collapsed, chains beginning to encircle her even further.  
**Don't start crying **Gothel yelled at Rapunzel dramatically before she could react.  
**Mother Knows Best!**

"No..." the Queen croaked, trying to find the strength to fight against this. Against the chains and words of Gothel, she found this extremely difficult. How could she fight in Gothel's world? How could she possible escape this situation alive?

The Queen wished that the chains would vanish with all the strength left in her. Suddenly, all of the weight said metal bindings had been placing on her was gone. The Queen, mind clinging onto the sudden hope thrust upon her, desperately wished away the wounds on her body. Magically, all of the aches and pains she had been feeling vanished.

"What are you doing girl? What did I tell you!" Gothel shouted at the sight of the Queen rising, directing her wrath upon Rapunzel.

The Queen panted, mind working a mile a second. _Rapunzel is my daughter. Gothel can manipulate this place...but so can I. _With that wonderful though in mind, the Queen launched a counter-attack, humming a small tune as she walked over to Rapunzel.

"Get away!" Gothel shouted, willing more chains to spring up from the ground and start lunging towards the Queen.

"No," the Queen stated simply, summoning up a burst of light which turned the chains into ash. "You'll have no power over either of us anymore."

"You think you can beat me?" Gothel yelled, snapping her fingers again. The wolfish demon from before re-appeared, lunging towards the Queen with its maw dripping. The Queen responded by snapping her own fingers, causing a shining white tiger to appear. The tiger intercepted the demon, the two massive creatures doing battle for a short while, biting into the flesh of their counterpart. The tiger and wolf bit into their foe's necks simultaneously, causing both to fade into non-existence.

Gothel fumed, snapping her fingers again in another attempt. This time, the ground beneath the Queen turned into a wide, gaping, beastly mouth with sharp fangs ready to shred her to pieces, and a throat that seemed to lead into an endless void. The Queen responded in stride however, conjuring a single rock to lift her above the mouth into safety. She got off the rock onto solid ground, and continued walking towards her daughter.

Gothel moved to create something else, but a flash of light blinded her before she could manage it. Gothel wailed, hands flying to her face, trying to rub the spots out of her eyes, further infuriated by the constant damage the light was doing to her sight. When her vision cleared, she looked around to see the Queen with her arms around a healed Rapunzel, singing softly to her.

"Get away from her!" Gothel raged, treading forward to try and break them apart. She slammed into an invisible wall. Gothel fumed, looking for a way around it to reach Rapunzel, also trying to wish it away. To her displeasure, neither of these things worked.

"Just breathe, Rapunzel, it's going to be alright now. I'm here for you. Just think happy thoughts," the Queen encouraged, trying to get her daughter to will the nightmare away.

"Don't listen to her Rapunzel! You know what you really want! She just wants to imprison you!"

"I won't Rapunzel. I'm sorry we pressured you like that. I promise we won't do it again." The Queen continued to hum, whispering a song into her daughter's brown and grey locks:

**A dream is a wish your heart makes,  
****When you're fast asleep  
****In dreams, you feel all, your heartaches  
****Whatever you long for you keep**

Rapunzel listened intently. Her features did not change to show this, but the world around them did. The soothing melody the Queen sung to her was reflected in the world around them. The sky turned from a blood red to a beautiful blue. The dead forest begun to spring new life, crisp green leaves forming along the tattered branches.

"Stop listening to her Rapunzel! You're mine! You can't ever escape!" Gothel yelled desperately, as the youth started to leave her body and she started to feel faint.

Rapunzel looked up towards Gothel, but the Queen just held her tighter, not pausing in her song:

**Stay lost in bad dreams and sometimes,  
****Your rainbow will be darkened, true  
****If you keep on your heartfelt grieving,  
****If you keep on believing,  
****The dream that you wish will haunt you.**

"How...how do I get away from it?" Rapunzel whimpered.

"You can't get away from it! Don't you see, you fool! I am a part of you! I am the darkness in your heart! I am the piece of you that still clings to what you really are! I am not just part of you; I am you! And we are Gothel's daughter!"

The figure of Gothel shifted, taking on a new form. Where once had been the former ancient woman, there now was Rapunzel. It was Rapunzel with raven hair, paler skin, sky blue eyes, and a revealing red dress, but it was still Rapunzel.

"No..." Rapunzel whimpered again, horrified at her dark reflection. The sky was again filled with blood, and the barrier around them weakened, causing the dark Rapunzel to squeeze in arm through. The dark figure roared in triumph, yelling out in Rapunzel's voice.

"It's fine here, it's fine," the Queen encouraged desperately, trying to end this before the frightening figure got to them. Already, the Queen could feel the power drain from her as Rapunzel lost her will to fight on, against what she now saw was merely herself. The Queen, feeling the pressure surround her, made a desperate plea, submitting to a truth that she loathed.

"Rapunzel, listen to me. You will always be Gothel's daughter. There's nothing anyone can do to change that. But that doesn't mean she has to rule you, and that doesn't mean you have to be like her, Rapunzel. No matter how much I hate her, the fact is that she raised you to become the beautiful, wonderful girl you are today. And it is that Gothel, that you are the daughter of. Not the Gothel that kidnapped you, not the Gothel that took advantage of you, not the Gothel that tried to murder Eugene, not the Gothel that chained you. The Gothel that loved you. The Gothel that was your mother. And...just because you're her daughter, doesn't mean you can't be mine too."

Both Rapunzel's were stone still, listening to the heartfelt speech of the Queen, the sudden onslaught of wisdom entrancing them both. The dark Rapunzel had tears pouring down her eyes, particularly hit by the words.

"I'm not going to lose!" the dark Rapunzel yelled fruitlessly, as she felt her strength draining from her. Her walls of inspiration and strength had been torn down by truth, and now she was becoming a mere shadow, lacking susbtance. No longer a seperate part of Rapunzel, but a part of a united whole.

"Fine. I'll stop doing this," the dark Rapunzel spoke, downcast. "I was wrong. Wrong, but not a liar," the dark Rapunzel chuckled. "I can see I won't really survive this. And yet, I'll live now, inside you. Resting, in peace." A gust of wind blew, and the dark Rapunzel disappeared, her body blowing away as if made of dust.

Rapunzel sighed, nodding, and managing a small smile. Slowly, the world around them faded.

* * *

The Queen and Rapunzel were back in the Queen's bedroom, still embraced. The Queen pulled away, holding Rapunzel by her shoulder's and smiling gently. Rapunzel was bashful, looking downwards, ashamed and downcast. The Queen reassured her:

**Now dry your tears, come stop your grieving,  
****If you start believing,  
****In the good, the dream won't haunt you.**

"I'm so sorry, Mom," Rapunzel said weakly, before falling against her mother's shoulder into a dreamless slumber.

"We love you, dear. It's alright."

* * *

"_Come out to play, tasty morsel..." _Apophis hissed as he looked around for Pascal, desperate to satisfy his hunger.

Pascal panted, hiding against a bundle of covers, hoping that the giant snake would not find him or that his Rapunzel would come soon. Yet, deep down, Pascal knew that Rapunzel would not come to save him in time. He'd have to fight off the snake alone.

Pascal found himself asking how he could possibly stand up to such a ferocious beast. He was just a tiny, weak little thing, while the snake was a massive predator. How could he win against such a physical disadvantage?

"_There you are!_" Apophis hissed in excitement, as he made a turn and saw Pascal sitting on the other side of the bed. Impatient, Apophis pounced, intending to engulf the chameleon in one bite.

Pascal squeaked and tried to get away from the blow by squirming his way under the covers. Apophis, having too much forward momentum, was unable to turn, and rammed straight into a bed post. The sound was sharp, as Apophis dealt a powerful blow to himself. The snake was stunned, beginning to sway as it tried to regain its head.

Pascal poked his head out of the covers, seeing the snake temporarily incapacitated. In a stroke of desperate, insane, brilliance, Pascal hatched a plan. He scurried up onto the snake's back and held on tight, as his life depended on it.

Apophis finally shook off the dizziness, and turned his attention to the sudden pressure exerting itself upon his mid-section. He turned his head to see his very prey, sitting there, closing his eyes, doing nothing. Again impatient, Apophis pounced his head down with all the power he could muster, desperate to end the life of the infuriating creature.

As a result of his own hastiness, and a trace of the blow to his head, Apophis did not fully realize that Pascal was resting upon himself. As a result, he was caught by surprise when the chameleon began to slide as he reached over to bite the chameleon. The chameleon, at the last moment, also let go, resulting in Apophis sinking his venomous teeth into his own flesh. The poison acted quickly, paralyzing the predator who had no immunity to it. Apophis's mouth released the bite, as he became lax. He fell onto his bed, hunters' eyes closing, ending the hunt as the snake was blown away into a painful slumber.

Pascal only admired his handiwork for a moment before desperately fleeing out of the room to find Rapunzel and to not be there when the snake woke up.

* * *

"Mornin' captain," spoke the sergeant, as he joined Humphrey in walking towards the stables.

"Morning, sergeant," Humphrey replied gruffly.

"You hear about the murder attempt that that prince made on that thief?"

"I did. I tell you, it's a shame he didn't succeed. Get rid of that damn Rider and giving me the excuse to arrest that damn prince. Not even the King would stop me if he murdered Rider."

"That's a...grim position, if you don't mind me saying sir," the sergeant spoke, looking at the Captain with a questioning and somewhat fearful glance as the two of them opened the stable doors and entered the room of waking horses.

"We leave in a grim world, Sergeant. Things have been getting too insane since the princess returned with that thief. They brought an assassination, a maniac prince, and so much more trouble. I fear, unless something is done, things will only get worse " Humphrey replied, as his eyes scanned the room around him. "Say, where's Maximus? He's not in his stall." The two ran up quickly over to Maximus' empty stall, finding it unlocked, the door swinging open.

"Thieves," Humphrey muttered, anger rising on his face. "No one steals from the royal family under my watch. Sergeant, send out a search-"

Humphrey was interrupted when another guard burst into the stables, panting as if he had just returned from a long sprint. The guard burst out his information immediately: "Captain, Sergeant, come quick! It's, it's- I can't explain it, just come!"

Assuming the worst, both Humphrey and the Sergeant rushed out, following the recruit over to the nearby horse fields. They arrived to a number of other guards crowded around, looking on in awe at the sight before them. Humphrey and the Sergeant pushed their way through, wanting to get a better look.

Maximus and Behemoth were both laying in the grass, sleeping. They each had a sword in their mouth, each extending and pointing towards one another until the tips of the blades met in-between them. They were both sweaty, each with a number of bad cuts and bruises across their bodies.

Humphrey's eyes widened as he tried to describe the situation. "If I didn't know better, I'd say these horses were duel-"

"I told you so," a guard spoke from the crowd, smirking.

* * *

**AN:** Alright, well for those of you that read my profile (yes, it got an update too! *gasp ), you know this already, but I'll say it all again.

I am deeply sorry for taking so long in getting an update for Heavenly Tempest out. Exams consumed a good chunk of the time between updates, but nowhere near enough to justify the time lapse. Largely, I suffered from a lack of inspiration and motivation. My obsession with Tangled has faded, and as a result, I struggle more with writing this story. More than ever, I hope to get some inspiration from my reviewers.

Rest assured, I do fully intend to finish Heavenly Tempest. I don't know how long that will take, but I will finish it. And, hopefully with more free time during the summer, I can manage it.

Thank you all for sticking with my story to this point, and hope you'll be around as we continue on to hopefully more consistent updates.

Hope you all enjoyed the death of "Gothel".


	20. Decision

Link to this chapter's song: youtube at .com/watch?v=VyFVG4VfPmg

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tangled, any of its' components, or any of the songs which I base mine off of, which are property of Disney. (With the exception of a few songs, owned by other companies)

* * *

"_Why does everything have to hurt...why can't I think straight. Feels like I've been dragged through a slum. No, worse than that one time by far. Darn, why does it have to be so bright? I don't want to open my eyes now. But how will I find out where I am? Shouldn't I be dead anyway? Feels like I should be. And the prince...damn. I wish Rapunzel was here. She'd make me feel better."_

"Is he going to get up anytime soon?" Rapunzel asked Doctor Rynsford, as Eugene tossed his head around on his bed.

"He took quite a beating, so I wouldn't count on it. He isn't a very strong physically, so it will be a while."

"Don't you talk about Eugene that way," Rapunzel protested, the fury in her voice largely unsubstantial due to her tiredness.

"I apologize; I will try to keep my tongue in check," Vincent answered politely, as he stood grinding up herbs over a table.

"Hmph," Rapunzel mumbled, returning her complete focus to her injured love. She desperately wanted to use her healing abilities to help Eugene, but her mother had expressly forbid it. Her mother feared that the nightmare had been a partial repercussion from Rapunzel's powers, and feared more bad consequences if Rapunzel continued to use her powers on a whim. Rapunzel, weak and horrified from their experience inside her mind, agreed with her for the moment.

_Besides, Doctor Rynsford said he will be fine_, Rapunzel tried to convince herself. It was a constant struggle to keep that belief reigned in, however, as she forced her golden gaze upon a battered and beaten Eugene, who looked so pitiful and helpless.

"So dirty...girl won't beat me next time father..." groaned the other patient of the room, Alexander Gunward. Rapunzel could not help but send a glare that way, even though Alexander was asleep and could not see it. Upon discovery of what had occurred between Alexander and Eugene, Rapunzel had forgotten her tiredness and despair from her late-night ordeal, marched into the healing room, and proceeded to pound Alexander as much as possible before being restrained. Alexander now had a number of bruises across his chest and face, and his recovery was slowed somewhat drastically, with Rapunzel's repeated blows to his head.

A flurry of hardening steps could be heard from outside the hallway. Soon after the stepping sounds had begun, a small figure burst into the room.

"Eugene, are you-" Roseanne was cut-off when she saw Rapunzel there, sitting at his bedside. The sisters were stunned at seeing one another, the events of last-night rising to the forefront of their minds like the rising crest of a wave. The air became like water; thick, unclear, force-exerting.

Roseanne broke the enchantment first, taking a few steps backward before running out of the room, not wanting to be anywhere near her cruel sister.

"Roseanne, wait!" Rapunzel shouted, chasing after her, knowing that she had to try and set things right with her younger sibling.

* * *

"We can't make her do this."

"Just let me think a little while. That's a lot to digest."

"I suppose so. But don't take too long; Rapunzel really needs closure on this. And I'm not going to change my mind on this, either."

"Unfortunately, it isn't a matter as simple as our minds," the King responded sadly.

"We'll think of something. I know we can," the Queen assured. The King sighed in response.

"That Gunward is supposedly always hanging himself over all sorts of women. Why did he have to take such a liking to our daughter, when he has so many other female suitors?"

The Queen sighed her agreement. _So many other suitors, and yet he picks the worst one possible..._the Queen thought to herself. A look of realization suddenly rose from the Queen's face.

"What is it?" the King asked from his bed.

"I think...that might just work," the Queen spoke, largely to herself as her mind began to whir at she pondered her solution.

* * *

_Even there before I am...always finding a way to beat me, or bring me down...why did she have to come back? _Roseanne ranted to herself in her mind, as she ran through the endless stone corridors as a sad fog infested her eyelids, clouding her vision in more ways than one.

"Roseanne, please, wait!" Rapunzel yelled again, but Roseanne ignored the desperate pleads of her sister.

Eventually, their feet carried them outdoors, where Roseanne sought solace and escape in riding. She would give her hearing to the wind, her sight to the road, her feeling to the coarse fur of Maia, her smell to the crisp scent of nature and horses. Lose all of her senses, and thought, in riding. Be free from the self-loathing and depression.

"When did she get so fast..." Rapunzel panted as she chased after Roseanne, unable to gain any distance on her sister, despite her desperation.

"Maia!" Roseanne shouted, pushing the stable doors out of the way. All of the horses turned their attention to the small princess, who strided towards her horse and close companion. The black mare gave a concerned look as Rosanne opened her pen door and prepared to mount her.

"Roseanne, stop!" Rapunzel tried again as she entered the stable. Roseanne, already atop Maia, urged her horse forward. Maia was torn between obeying her friend and master and trying to help Rapunzel end an evidently destructive conflict. Thus, Maia moved out and away, but slowly, allowing Rapunzel to catch up.

"Roseanne," Rapunzel said sternly, grasping Roseanne's hand. Maia, in response, stopped her slow advance. Roseanne desperately tried to break the bond, but Rapunzel was steadfast, refusing to let go. "We need to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you!" Roseanne shouted defiantly. "I am sick of you! I am sick of you taking everything away from me! My parents, my attention, my...my confidence...go away!" Roseanne said, fresh tears dropping from her eyes.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry about what I said and I'm sorry that I've been causing people to mistreat you!" Rapunzel spoke with passion. "But I can explain some of it, and we can work this out! I don't want to be fighting you. Please, Roseanne, just give me a chance. Remember what we can do when we can work together. Please, Roseanne."

"I...I..." Roseanne stuttered, unsure of which direction to fall.

"Come on down, Roseanne," Rapunzel encouraged, applying a gentle pulling force. "Come on down from Maia. We'll work through this, and make you feel better, and set things right. I promise."

Roseanne blinked the tears out of her eyes and nodded, stepping down from her steed and leading Maia back into her pen. The black horse smiled, watching the two girls leave the stable to sit outside, glad that whatever conflict was going on between the two princesses was going to be resolved.

* * *

"That story is kind of crazy."

"I know it is probably hard to believe, but it's true. You can ask mother if you like," Rapunzel said as she finished explaining to Roseanne the events of the previous night. "But, that still doesn't excuse what I said to you. Some part of me...a deep, dark, part, did mean it. But...the rest of me doesn't, and I really am sorry. I think you're a wonderful sister, and I love you, Roseanne. Does that...make any sense?"

Roseanne smiled hesitantly.

"I guess so."

"But that's not all that is bothering you, is it?"

"Well..."

"You know you can talk to me."

"It's just...no guy seems to like me. They all don't find me beautiful enough. Not as beautiful as you," Roseanne confessed, desperate to get that off her chest.

"Really?" Rapunzel asked confusedly. "But you're way more pretty than I am. You're beautiful! And you're so much more like a princess!"

Roseanne blushed and smiled at the genuine compliments.

"Thank you. But, no one else seems to see me that way. You're just so much more...mature than I am."

"But that's not what all our teachers say. They all say I act too much like a child, which is true, I guess," Rapunzel responded.

"I mean more mature...physically," Roseanne stammered.

"Mature physically? How? I guess I'm taller than you, and maybe a bit stronger, but that's not a big deal, is it?"

"You're a woman!" Roseanne shouted, closing her eyes as her downcast mood returned. "And I'm just...a girl. I don't have curves. I wasn't lost for eighteen years; I don't have a mystery going for me either. I'm not as energetic or as wonderful as you. I've got nothing; nothing compared to you. No one will want me with you around."

The silent moments passed like years as Rapunzel digested this information, all mirth ripped from her face. Roseanne's words, fact and fiction, rippled through the air. The two sisters were frozen as a result.

Rapunzel broke the ice by taking Roseanne into a warm embrace, chasing the chills away. Roseanne, hesitant at first, eventually returned it, burying her tears in Rapunzel's shoulder.

"I understand now," Rapunzel began. "I understand why you're so upset. I'm sorry, Roseanne. I know what it's like to be shunned. But it's going to stop now; I'll make sure of it."

"But...but how can you?" Roseanne whimpered. "You can't make people like me."

"I don't have to," Rapunzel pulled away, smiling. "You can do that yourself, because you're a beautiful, wonderful, _woman,_" Rapunzel emphasized. "Things will work out fine, and I will help you. Besides, the focus on me is only temporary, right? Eventually "the lost princess has returned" is going to get worn out. I'm getting sick of it myself," Rapunzel said, laughing slightly. "So, just cheer up, okay? It'll be alright."

Rapunzel's smile contagious, Roseanne managed to put her own grin up on her face.

"Okay. And thank you, Rapunzel. Big sis."

Rapunzel's golden eyes shined at the new title, heart warmed.

"Anytime, little sister."

* * *

The coming days of the royal family of the Kingdom of Corona were of rest. The King, Eugene Rider, and the visiting prince Gunward all rested while recuperating from their injuries. Rapunzel tried to rest and slowly manged to work out her emotions from her nightmarish ordeal. Roseanne, as princess lessons with Rapunzel went on, managed to find confidence in herself again, though the pillars she had rebuilt within herself were not without scratches.

Maximus and Behemoth also rested, the former receiving much attention from Rapunzel as she tried to assist the stablemen in nursing her horses' wounds. The two were too injured and monitored to resume a real fight, so they were forced to send deathly glares at each-other as both became more resigned from the rest of the horses. Maia did not attempt to interfere in their conflict, but there was a softening in her glance and attitude towards Maximus as the white horse continued to battle the foreign invader.

Rapunzel also discovered of Pascal's ordeal with Apophis, and was absolutely horrified. The snake, which had survived the bite it inflicted upon himself, was locked in a basket by the guards and returned to Alexander, who was ordered to keep his snake under control. Alexander, who had healed enough to speak and think normally at time, agreed, not wanting to further offend the princess at the time. As an added precaution, Rapunzel kept Pascal close at all times, the chameleon glad to receive the extra attention from his best friend.

The Queen started to fade from the castle, though she still made time to bond with her daughters and help her husband's recovery process. In the weeks following the nightmarish event, the Queen was constantly working on a "secret project" that she refused to reveal to anyone but her husband, who was also tight-lipped on the matter. She wrote many letters which she sent in all directions, and made a few "diplomatic voyages" to neighboring kingdoms.

The King, already on the mend, was up and about a few days after the nightmare night. He was left with a limp, and often had to use a cane to assist in walking, but otherwise had no permanent hindrances. He quickly buried himself in work out of necessity, trying to make up for the time he lost, as well as offering some assistance to the Queen's venture.

Alexander too only needed a couple of days to fully heal and be up to full strength, his injuries relatively minor. He continued his pursuit of Rapunzel, but was often thwarted by guards that Rapunzel had taken to having around her for that very purpose. Alexander, impatient, tried to demand the King and Queen for Rapunzel's hand in marriage, but they rebutted him despite his threats. Alexander found himself without options, and thus took to chasing some of the young, female castle workers until he could think of a way to get into Rapunzel's good graces again.

Eugene mended slowly, visited regularly by the two princesses. His wounds severe, it was a couple of weeks before he felt comfortable walking, and he could not even do that without assistance. Vincent was oddly insistent to keep him in the infirmary, but Eugene did his utmost to get out of there and away from the "creepy doctor guy".

However, the eye of the storm could not be a haven of rest forever. And eventually, the eye came to a close.

* * *

"You sure you want to do this Eugene? Me and the others can handle it. You should just go back inside and-"

"I'm fine, Rapunzel," Eugene said, putting a finger to her lips to silence her. Eugene had indeed healed to a large degree, but still had a number of faded cuts and bruises on his face and arms, and struggled to walk without support. "And I'm not going to miss this."

"Don't worry princess," Hook-hand interrupted, putting an arm around Eugene's shoulder. "If he can't handle it, I'll just carry him, like a little baby," Hook-hand assured, saying the last portion of the sentence in baby-talk. The pub thugs all laughed as Eugene carefully brushed the hook off his shoulder.

"I assure you that won't be necessary, Captain Hook."

"Hmm...you know, I kind of like that name. Maybe I'll use it as my stage name. 'Captain Hook the grand pianist!' It has a certain ring to it, don't you think?"

"I think it's great," Rapunzel said, laughing. "But let's get going; we've got a lot of work to do," Rapunzel smiled, as she hooked her arm through Eugene's. The pair smiled at one another, and started to trot down to the front gates of the castle, followed by their large entourage carrying a variety of supplies.

Rapunzel had kept herself busy as Eugene mended with her own project; a promise she made to help the outcasts. In the swirling tides of their arrival at the Kingdom, the promise had become buried, but not forgotten. Rapunzel, suddenly finding plenty of time to herself with Eugene incapacitated, got permission and had begun work on an outreach program towards the orphans of the Corona. It had begun with fliers promoting adoptions with directions to a number of orphanages on the island, and had now spread to renovations towards a number of degrading orphanages. Rapunzel also hoped to eventually build her own orphanage or shelter for the outcasts and people like Eugene, but that was a project longer down the road.

The Kingdom, on a whole, was awed and happy as word spread of the Rapunzel's charitable cause. The King and Queen offered funding, happy to see Rapunzel apply her new power in such a generous fashion. Her popularity grew, and a number of volunteers stepped forward as Rapunzel tried to get her project organized.

Thus, Rapunzel and Eugene found themselves walking towards an old orphanage, along with Roseanne, a number of guards, hook-hand and a large amount of pub thugs (most notably Gunther, who had signed on as head designer for the renovations), and other civilian volunteers. The group also had with them a couple of wagons loaded with building supplies, carried by Maximus, Maia, and other royal horses.

"I can't believe I'm really going back there," Eugene sighed, emotions muddied at returning to the orphanage where he grew up, the place they would start renovating today. Rapunzel reached for his hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

"Don't look so down Eugene; it will be great!" Eugene's expression remained unchanging as stone, so Rapunzel continued, more softly. "Don't worry; I'm here with you this time. And we're going to make it better; so no one has to go what you went through again."

"Thank you," Eugene whispered, words failing him. He squeezed Rapunzel's hand in a better conveyance of thanks.

Many people cheered and thanked the volunteer group as they walked by, a number of people even approaching to give assorted gifts to Rapunzel and the others. Flowers was a popular gift, but a number of people donated further construction materials, to which the group was extra thankful.

Eventually, the group began to enter the poor district of Corona. The deterioration of the vibrancy of the people and the quality of the housing and streets was gradual, but clear. The ground became dirtier, the houses cheaper and grayer, and the people looked more miserable. A few of the civilians in the district waved as the volunteers passed by, but most just carried on with their daily business.

"They look so sad..." Rapunzel noted as her head worked on a swivel to take the area in. "I didn't realize a place like this existed in Corona." Rapunzel noticed that a number of people were coughing and looked rather sickly, which caused her to frown even further.

"It's fairly small, fortunately," Eugene noted sadly. "The King and Queen have built a very prosperous Kingdom. Still, there are only so many jobs to go around, and not everyone has the skills or can get access to them."

"It's so awful..." Rapunzel spoke sadly. Pascal, perched on her shoulder, rubbed her neck comfortingly.

The group entered a small stone clearing with a few benches, where a small crowd had gathered. Intrigued, Rapunzel approached and asked:

"What's going on here?"

"Someone just collapsed," a middle-aged woman answered, before returning her attention to the center.

Concerned, Rapunzel pushed her way through the crowd, until she reached the very center. There she saw a young, horrifyingly skinny man dressed in worn-out clothing, collapsed on the ground, breathing with difficulty. Another, healthier looking man was sitting next to him, trying to administer whatever help he could.

"It hurts...so much..." the sickly man whimpered, as his breathing began to pick up in speed, his life starting to race to make up for the time it was about to lose.

"Damn it, I don't want to see another one go to vendra," the man beside him said, as he tried to slow down the sickly person's breathing. "Just hang in there!"

Rapunzel looked on in horror as the man died in front of her. She was torn between following her parents orders and helping the man at the cost of flaunting her abilities. The indecision caused Rapunzel to freeze stone-still. Eventually, however, Rapunzel decided that she couldn't just let this man die in front of her.

"Out of the way, I can help him!" Rapunzel said with force, gently pushing the other man trying to help aside to take his place. Rapunzel learned over, prepared to press her head to his chest and hopefully mask the tears doing their healing.

The opportunity was never given. The man sputtered, convulsed, before falling completely slack. Rapunzel's eyes widened in horror as the breathing stopped, as she pushed her head to his heart. There was no beating. The man was dead.

Rapunzel cried in earnest, wishing the man miraculously back to life. The tears fell on his chest, carrying the wish, but nothing came of it. The tears could heal any wound, no matter how grievous, as long as the person was alive, even just a little bit alive. But, they could not bring back the dead, a godly power.

"Damn this disease. We need to get more of the doctors working on a cure, or it's going to kill a lot more people," the man who had been helping muttered, before standing up. "Someone get a blanket or something, and find his-"

"Bradley?" an aging woman spoke, as she stepped through the crowd, which has swelled with the additions of the volunteer group. "Bradley, no!" the woman cried, getting down on her knees next to the dead man as Rapunzel shuffled away. "You can't be dead! Why would God take my son away from me? No!" The woman wailed horribly, as she buried her face into the chest of her lost son.

Rapunzel looked on, tears falling. She could have prevented this. If she had been more decisive, if she had just acted sooner, the man would be alive, and the mother would not be in so much pain. It was all her fault.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry," Rapunzel whispered to the woman, both of their faces being washed in the waters of sorrow.

"Thank you, princess," the woman sniffled. "It means a lot to me to here you say that, and that you did everything you could to help my son."

"I didn't-" Rapunzel began, tears falling more rapidly, but a strong hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"We're sorry for your loss," Eugene interuptted, stepping into the centre of the crowd. "But we should get going."

"Yes, you're wonderful outreach program..." the woman managed to say through her tears. The woman was silent then, remaining grieving over her son.

Eugene pulled Rapunzel up and embraced her in comfort. Rapunzel cried into his shoulder. Slowly, Eugene moved Rapunzel away from the circle, over to a bench, where he sat her down.

"Why don't the rest of you go on ahead of us. We'll catch up," Eugene said to the downcast looking volunteer group. The guards nodded gruffly, masking any emotion, and began to walk towards the orphanage. The volunteers, a mix of emotions, made the same march. The thugs were the most visibly sad, particularly Big-Nose, who was crying quietly. They all offered words of comfort to Rapunzel before moving to start work on the orphanage.

Maximus nudged Rapunzel, neighing softly, before moving the cart with Maia towards the orphanage, the supplies needed. Roseanne was the last one remaining, the small princess hesitant to leave her sister. Roseanne too, was weeping softly, but being more accustomed to death, she was fairing better than her older sister.

"You should go too, Roseanne," Eugene suggested. "This might take a while. Besides, someone has to keep those guards in line," Eugene managed to joke, smiling. Roseanne cracked a small smile, but was still hesitant to leave.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I think I can handle this one," Eugene assured her. Roseanne nodded, as she walked away from the pair with sadness in her walk.

Eugene and Rapunzel sat in silence, side-by-side, for a few minutes, Eugene rubbing comforting circles on her  
back, Pascal doing the same on her neck as Rapunzel tried to calm herself down. The tears soon stopped, but was still very downcast, guilt weighing down, chaining her heart.

Eugene sighed, before beginning:

"Well, to be honest with ya, I'm not really good on this whole life-death philosophy thing. I just know that people die, and that everyone dies eventually. It's sad, but that's no reason to feel guilty about it."

"But...why do people have to die? Why do they have to die when I can save them?" Rapunzel asked.

"Well...that's hard to answer. People die because that's just the way life is, I guess, if that makes any sense. And you can't save everyone Rapunzel. You're one girl, and I don't think you got enough tears to heal everybody."

"But that man, I could have saved him..."

"You may not have been able to; we haven't really tried your tears on a disease. But even if it could, it would have been too dangerous to try something like that. And I know a thing or two about danger." Eugene noticed that the words were of little comfort to Rapunzel. Determined, he tried again. "It's how life works, Rapunzel. Sadly, it was that man's time to go. We can't stay living in the past; we've got to look ahead to a brighter tomorrow."

Rapunzel reflected on the words. Rapunzel's mind knew he was right, but her heart refused to completely submit to the truth of the words. Rapunzel sighed, as she tried to chase away the guilt and negative emotions from her soul.

"Thank you, Eugene. I think I'll be able to go on now," Rapunzel said, before pecking Eugene on the lips and smiling.

"You sure? You could head back to the castle, and I could take care of it-"

"I need to be there. And besides, you need me," Rapunzel reminded him, as she grasped Eugene's hand and pulling him up, regaining some of her normal exuberance. "Let's go help the world."

* * *

"It's certainly good to see you again, Eugene" Clarisse spoke, sitting across from him, her desk the barrier between them. The old headmistress, now in her sixties, had become even further aged and withered, her face full of wrinkles and her hair gray and thinning. She wore a white blouse and purple skirt, as she often had during Eugene's days here.

"Likewise, headmistress," Eugene said without much sincerity, drumming his fingers on his pants nervously.

"I never would have thought after you had run off you'd amount to this. Truly an incredible turn-around."

"Ya, well, I had help..." Eugene spoke nervously.

"Yes, the lost princess, of course. Why she chose you I'll never understand personally, but I suppose we all have our rebellious phases."

"I guess so," Eugene said, hand balling up into a fist. The old woman had always infuriated him; generous enough to run this orphanage, and yet still so bitter and mean.

"At any rate, I want to thank you for the work you're doing," Clarisse went on sincerely.

"What?"

"I said I want to thank you. Surprised to hear me say that?" Clarisse smiled.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Even an old woman like me knows when to say thanks to people like you. Now, you should be getting back to work, shouldn't you? I hope you haven't gotten lazy in your cozy life in the palace; that's not how I tried to raise you."

Eugene blinked, thoroughly perplexed.

"Alright, I'll get back to it. Maybe you should get back to work too, old woman."

"Hold your tongue. I'm not old yet," Clarisse said, laughing.

Eugene rolled his eyes and exited, intent on returning to kinder and less confusing company.

* * *

"And then, a great big wave came crashing towards us!"

"Wow, really?" a small girl spoke up.

"Yup," Rapunzel confirmed, nodding. "I thought for sure we were going to get swept away. But then, just as hope seemed gone..."

"You sure these kids are interested in your fairy tales?" Eugene teased, stepping out of the orphanage and intruding upon Rapunzel's story-time session. As the rest of the volunteers moved to-and-fro doing work on the structure, the orphans needed to be out of the building and distracted. Rapunzel, after a number of unsuccessful attempts at nailing a piece of wood (that did not need to be nailed), had decided that carpentry was not really her thing, and thus took on the task of keeping the orphans occupied.

"They're not fairy tales! Rapunzel said that it's a true story that happened to her!" protested an older boy who had become enamored with Rapunzel's words.

"And we're interested! Now let her go on, it was just getting good!" shouted another, smaller boy. The orphans in question were all crowded around Rapunzel outside, sitting on the cold stone ground while Rapunzel sat on a bench, elevating herself to project her voice.

"Well, has she at least mentioned the devilishly handsome thief that escorted her on her journey and swept her off her feet?" Eugene said, grinning, as she approached Rapunzel on her bench.

"She said she captured an oaf and tied him up and dragged him around with her," giggled a young girl.

Eugene gave Rapunzel a hurt look, as he took a seat beside her.

"Well, it's true," Rapunzel confirmed, laughing at his expense. "But, if you like, you can help me tell the story and fix it when you want to."

"Well..." Eugene paused, realizing just how many orphans they were listening into this story as he looked out at the small crowd. "Er...I don't know..."

"Come on, Eugene," Rapunzel said, holding his hand. "It will be fun."

Looking into her golden eyes, and then turning to the smiling and excited orphans in front of them, Eugene felt a strange swelling of happiness despite the dreary nature of the place.

"Alright, I believe we were at that damn collapse, where the dashing thief saved the day..." Eugene began, smiling as Rapunzel sent an accusing look towards him.

* * *

The sun had made its infinite journey across the skies, and now prepared to vanish from Corona's eyes. The orange glow began to fade to black, as the stars opened their gaze down onto the world below. Life shifted as the world changed once again.

Rapunzel's volunteer group had accomplished much in renovating the orphanage; the most striking aspect the new coat of sky blue paint that now coated the outside. Much work was left to be done, however, and thus the volunteers went their separate ways with a promise to return to work tomorrow.

"So, that wasn't so bad now, was it?" Rapunzel asked as she and Eugene made their way back to the castle alone, the rest of the normal residents of the castle having already departed the orphanage before them

"Well...no, I guess not," Eugene responded, grinning slightly. "It is kind of funny. I thought it would be difficult going back there...but it really wasn't."

"And why was that?" Rapunzel questioned, curious. "Did I have something to do with it?" Rapunzel smiled hopefully.

"Of course you did," Eugene confirmed, squeezing Rapunzel's hand. "But it was more than that. It's like...it kind of felt like I was never there before, like it was my first time, in some ways. So, it was painless."

"That's not a bad thing, is it?"

"No, it's actually very good," Eugene assured her, wiping the concerned look from Rapunzel's face. "I can still remember everything that went on back then. But they don't hurt so much now. Maybe it's just because now we're working to stop it, or maybe some other sappy reason. Or maybe...it's because I'm not Eugene Fitzherbert anymore. I'm Eugene Rider."

Suddenly, Eugene launched an arm around Rapunzel and bent her over backwards, causing her to squeal. He planted a sloppy kiss on her lips, drawing it out. Rapunzel struggled, trying to push him away, and eventually, Eugene relented, laughing.

"Who said you could do that?" Rapunzel said, blushing.

"Why, you didn't like it?" Eugene answered in question form. Rapunzel's cheeks flared even further.

"N-no...but, that was so sudden. Don't do that again," Rapunzel said weakly, desiring a stronger measure of control.

"That was something Eugene Fitzherbert never would have done," Eugene Rider smirked.

"I think I'm starting to miss Eugene Fitzherbert," Rapunzel teased, strength returning.

"Hey, that's not very nice," Eugene laughed, Rapunzel joining him.

* * *

Rapunzel hummed a tune to herself as she walked through the crowded streets to the orphanage, carrying a small basket. She had personally cooked a snack for the orphans today, which had caused her to lag behind the rest of the volunteers, and thus she walked unattended through the streets, once again spreading cheer along her path.

Rapunzel made the same turns and gradual descent to the poorer district of town, the streets one again become gray and dark. However, the sunlight came down strongly, brightening the gloomy area and keeping a smile on Rapunzel's shining face.

Rapunzel somberly walked into the same square where the sickly young man had died. She was shocked to discover yet another crowd had formed as had occurred the previous day. Rapunzel hurried through, fully intending to do everything she could to help. The people moved out of the way as the princess pushed her way through them, until she reached the point of interest to the crowd.

Rapunzel approached, horror and sadness etched on her face, as she was greeted with the sight of a body covered in a blanket. Sitting next to the body was a doctor, holding the hand of the corpse.

"Another one gone to that dreadful disease," spoke an old man, evidently a doctor, as he put the hand of the body in question down on the cold floor. "Probably got infected by her son."

Rapunzel gasped and crouched down, undisturbed by any of the crowd. She reached a shaking hand out to the blanket and lifted it slightly, to get a look at the person. It was the same mother who had thanked her the previous day while weeping over her son. The woman that she had failed by not saving her son's life, and had failed again by not saving her own.

Unable to handle it, Rapunzel ran off desperately, leaving her basket behind. She could not take the thought of people dying like this anymore. Yet, everyone she loved was telling her not to use her powers to help these poor unfortunate souls. Thus, Rapunzel ran and sought the best doctor she knew, for some alternative.

* * *

Rapunzel barged into Vincent's bedroom, panting from her long trek with sweat coming down from her brown locks. The man she sought, Vincent Rynsford, was there, staring out a large window at the sunny day ahead, a statue. Vincent began to speak, without turning to register her or moving his body in any fashion:

"I thought you would eventually come here like this."

"Please!" Rapunzel began, "The-the disease that's running rampant through the poor district, you must have a cure, something that can help!"

Vincent Rynsford chuckled softly, before breaking out into a full born laugh. Rapunzel, as she stepped closer, began to grow and rage at the harsh laugh that Vincent was making. She paused, however, when she saw a tear roll down his cheek.

"But why," Vincent spoke "would you need my help for a cure, when you already have one?"

"Because I'm not supposed to use it! You're a doctor, the best one in Corona! Now don't you have something that can help those poor souls?"

**I admit that yes indeed I am a doctor, **Vincent broke out into song, turning to Rapunzel with a sombre look and gesturing to himself.  
**You aren't kidding when you call me, well, the best **Vincent shrugged, normally modest, but knowledgeable enough to admit his skills.  
**But all of the cures I try, **Vincent walked over to his desk, hands balled into fist. Rapunzel watched him with uncertainty.  
**Useless, for they still die, **Vincent was in front of Rapunzel in a flash, causing her to take a step back as Vincent bombarded her with grim imagery:  
**Filled with pain, trapped in dark, then laid to rest **Vincent nearly shouted at her, causing Rapunzel's lip to quiver. Vincent sighed and composed himself again, proceeding with his plan.  
**True, yes **Vincent confirmed in a kinder voice. Vincent circled Rapunzel like a shark, hungry for the power hidden within the girl.

**But quite fortunately you've got a little magic,  
****It's a great gift that you always have possessed, **Vincent moved in front of Rapunzel again, but approached slower. He pointed to her eyes, shining golden, indicating the power within Rapunzel. Rapunzel blinked in response, face growing more confused.  
**And dear lady, let's contrive, **Vincent shifted to Rapunzel's side and gently put his arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer and speaking lower, trying to make Rapunzel more comfortable with him. Rapunzel, in response, shifted very uncomfortably in the partial embrace.  
**We'll use it to save lives, **Vincent's voice rose as he disengaged from the struggling girl, as he moved back to his wide window and gestured outwards to the Kingdom.  
**Of those miserable, those sickly, and depressed,  
****So tragic... **Vincent's tone became soft and sad, reflecting Rapunzel's face as she recalled the people she witnessed perish to that disease.

**Poor unfortunate souls, **Vincent continued, voice brimming with sincerity.  
**In pain, In need **Vincent became agitated again, grabbing Rapunzel's hand and pulling her over to the window, which overlooked the poorer district of Corona.  
**That one has a bit of small pox, **Vincent pointed to a person in the distance, which seemed more than a mere speck from the vantage point of Vincent and Rapunzel. Rapunzel tried to squint her eyes, but could not identify anything about the person. Rapunzel assumed that Vincent's eyes were stronger than hers, and that she was just missing something.  
**That one's got a bad fever, **Vincent pointed to another.  
**And can I help them?  
****No, indeed, **Vincent sighed, before yanking Rapunzel back to the center of the room.

**Those poor unfortunate souls, **Vincent ranted as he paced around Rapunzel, arms moving to demonstrate his emotion.  
**So sad, so true,  
****They come flocking to my office  
****Crying, "Cures, good doctor, cures!" **Vincent did his best impersonation of a sick person, his posture worsening and his voice taking on new desperation. Vincent paused for a moment, body becoming slack. Rapunzel looked in concern before Vincent went on singing quietly:  
**But can't help them,  
****They need you **Vincent inclined his head up, eyes boring into hers. Rapunzel was frozen by Vincent's stare, which seemed to be able to look at everything within her. Her essence, her powers, her soul.

**For, it's happens more and more, **In the blink of an eye, Vincent was upright and calmly walking towards his desk. He took out a variety of bottles from the cupboards, placing them in a line atop the wooden surface.  
**My medicines fade to yore, **Vincent made a swing with his arm along the row, knocking over all the bottles and smashing a number of them. Rapunzel gasped, but said nothing, as Vincent maintained his calm exterior, turning again to her.  
**And I'm afraid they have to go into those holes, **Vincent shook his head at her, giving her a look of knowing.  
**But we've got your cure, so quaint,  
****Now it's time you be a saint, **Vincent's voice rose in passion, and Rapunzel's face showed understanding.  
**To those poor unfortunate souls!**

"But my parents say..."

"The royals are incorrect in this manner," Vincent said, biting his tongue to keep himself from saying much nastier things about the royal family. "They do not know the pain of death, sitting atop their thrones, living in luxury. But you, my dear girl, you know; you have seen it for myself, and your heart feels pain at the sight. You can make the right decision."

"But how can I be everywhere at once to help them?" Rapunzel asked. "There are so many, and I save everyone!"

"Oh, there is one more thing that you just reminded me of," Vincent smiled, as he reached under his desk and pulled out a small potted flower. It was a strange shade of green, fairly short, and had wavy petals that opened wide to reveal and orange center. "This is how."

"How is a flower the answer?"

"The flower is the answer to everything!" Vincent shouted with passion. "You powers go beyond healing; they extend to wish-making, pure wish-making. All you have to do is wish purely for this flower to have your amazing abilities to help people, and it will be so! We'll have our solution! And we can make more- many more- enough so that no one will get sick ever again!"

"B-b-but will that really work? And why use a flower; why not just transfer the abilities to yourself, or something else? And won't that mean...people like Gothel-"

"Of course it will work! And I don't want to transfer your powers to people, or animals; they are too...unstable. The thing likely has to be alive too, as the gift itself is life. Thus, a plant is the perfect candidate. Besides, the original incantation refers to a flower; a flower is where the gift should reside. You being a fortunate exception. And don't you see? We can create a utopia with these flowers! People like Gothel would cease to exist! And regardless, we can monitor and manage its usage quite easily- you are the princess of Corona, after all."

"I just, don't think this seems right," Rapunzel managed weakly, as she tried to protest. "My power isn't that special, and-"

**You've got this gift, **Vincent cut Rapunzel off harshly, stepping forward and pointing dramatically at Rapunzel's eyes.  
**This golden gift,  
****And don't underestimate the importance of that flower, girl!**

**The people there just want someone to help them, **Vincent yelled at Rapunzel, stomping towards the window and gesturing to the sick world outside it.  
**They need a girl who can do a bit more!  
****Yes, this world would much prefer,  
****For you to not be so deterred,  
****And after all dear, what are those great powers for?**

**Come on now, look at all those people out there suff'ring, **Vincent proceeded angrily, encouraging Rapunzel to see the world he saw; a sick world, a dying world, a cruel world. Rapunzel, who had seen some of the world Vincent did, was moved.  
**What would you want, if you felt their great pain? **Vincent noted, hitting Rapunzel hard. Rapunzel remembered the feeling of losing Eugene; and she realized that, if she had followed her parents advice, that Eugene would never had been healed. How could she sit by and let people go through that kind of pain?  
**They may dote and swoon and fawn, **Vincent continued, breaking Rapunzel from her reverie as Vincent referenced the crowd of civilians.  
**But they won't do that for long,  
****If you just continue to let death rain!**

Rapunzel felt as if the world was spinning with Vincent, who circled her once more. He was right; her people would not appreciate her if they ever found out of her powers, and her hesitance to use them for the common good. And what if the disease that was striking through the poor district spread and engulfed the entire kingdom? Gothel had always told her about the plague- how it had wiped out much of Europe's population. What if that happened here, if she didn't act to stop the disease?

**Come on you poor unfortunate soul! **Vincent yelled, laughing in delight as Rapunzel's hesitancy began to crumble.  
**Go ahead, drop your fears!  
****You can see out there they're dying,  
****many won't last through the day,  
****It won't take much,  
****Just some tears!**

Vincent spoke quickly, seeing the look of acceptance rising on Rapunzel's face. He knew that he had won; he just had to finish the job. His circle decreased in diameter as he came closer to Rapunzel, shifting around her to finish the delivery of his message.

**Those poor unfortunate souls,  
****It's sad, but true,  
****They are hanging from a bridge, My sweet,  
****You've got to pay the toll,  
****Take a gulp and take a breath  
****And you'll again be feeling whole  
**(My dear Maria, I have got her now), Vincent whispered to himself, speaking to his beloved in his delight.  
**This doctor's on a roll!  
****Save poor unfortunate souls! **Vincent finished, panting, as he let Rapunzel speak the decision that he expected.

"Okay," Rapunzel spoke softly. "I'll do it."

* * *

**AN:** And so, Vincent makes his play...

Hope you all enjoyed it. Would like feedback on my rather different rendition of Poor Unfortunate soul, and on the flow of this chapter, ; I hope I didn't jump around too much.

Please review!


	21. Author's NoteOF DOOM

To my readers,

I suppose this is overdue and a lot of you have probably come to this conclusion already.

I have rather lost a passion for Tangled and this story, which was likely too amibitious and unguided an undertaking for me. I should have better prepared myself, and for that I apologize.

As it stands, I am not writing this story. I DO want to finish it at some point, but I have ther projects that I have a muse for that I wish to do. I can not guarantee this story will be finishes again; merely hope that the muse and the passion I had this movie return at some point in the not-too-distant future.

My deepest apologies to all of you out there who support and like this story, who kept me going for as long as I did. I hope to make it up to you.

If you have any questions at all, feel free to shoot me a message or a review and I'll get back to you. I'm willing to divulge where I was going to go to the story, though you risk the spoilers should I return to see this story complete.

With deepest regret,  
Air Quiet Reader

P.S. I can't help but blow a horn, so to speak, here. If you're at all interested, I do have a new simpler story planned for my latest fandom in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic in much the same musical vein, though without the complicated original story to make it hard to write. And a crossover I'm writing with someone else for the same fandom that I may upload to this site.


End file.
